NU: The Killing Joke
by 26-Lord-Pain
Summary: AU, X-over/Fusion, EVIL/INSANE/NARUTO. "I believe, whatever doesn't kill you simply makes you... Stranger..."
1. The Killing Joke

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything else depicted within, I only came up with the idea for this story. So if any of you lawyers try to bug me about this little tale, then I'm afraid that you'll have to be introduced to my friend, Mr. Pencil…

--

Normal Speech: "Darkness…"

Normal Thoughts: _'Is within…'_

Radio in Use: [All things…]

Demon Speech: **"You just…"**

Demon Thoughts: _**'Have to know…'**_

Other Speech: _**"Where to look…"**_

Jutsu in Use: **"Kage no Jutsu…"**

--

(??)

Date, September 9: _Uh, hi! I'm Naruto, I've never really written in one of these diary things before, or is it a journal? I forget what guys call them some times. Either way, Jiji said it would be good for me to write in this thing since I don't make any friends. He said it'd be like having someone to talk to, er write to, that won't ever tell anyone what I've said or judge me. Not sure If I'll ever use you or not, all I want right now is to finish this so I can go to school, maybe I'll even make some friends!_

--

(Two Years Later…)

Date, October 10: _It happened again, those same people who always tell their children to make friends, to treat others with respect, to always treat others as you would have them treat you… those same people attacked me again. Every year it's always the same thing, I walk out of my house so they don't trash it, walk to an alley and they pounce. It's become routine for me, possibly for them as well. Either way, they don't stop; it's all so stupid, so ridiculous, a joke. A really bad Joke…_

--

A blond boy of about eight sits at a seat in class, eyes half closed as he listens to his teacher rant on and on about something. The boy has blond spiky hair, azure blue eyes, and tanned skin with three whisker scars on his cheeks. He is wearing a black shirt with a red spiral on the front, a pair of long blue shorts, and a pair of dark blue Shinobi-Sandals. Looking around with a single eye, the young boy soon noticed the glares coming at him from time to time.

Making an inward note to write that in his Journal later the young man soon hears the bell ring and makes his way out of the class like the others. Ignoring them all the blond makes his way out of the school and then quickly moves to the side, hiding in the shadows and watching the kids as they meet with their parents. Blue eyes seem to flash green in the dim light as a wicked looking smile crawled over his lips. A bad Joke, the words rang through his mind as he watched the so-called loving parents as they met with their children…

Oh the things that he could tell those children about their oh so loving parents, how they cut him, how they beat him, how they were fiends and monsters worse than even the Kyuubi…

An amused chuckle escaped his throat as he then turned into the shadows and walked off. Licking his lips the blond made his way off the school grounds and soon found himself walking the streets of Konoha. Placing his hands into his pockets the blond continued to watch people, turning from normal people to glaring monsters. _'Morality, Justice, Fairness, Morality, Honor, its all such a bad joke…'_ He thinks to himself as he turns down a corner, soon entering the shadows once more… This boy is Uzumaki Naruto, the author of a Journal, a journal depicting the world as a Joke, nothing more…

--

(Two years later…)

Date, June 5: _I've been watching the other kids, the parents, and everyone else around town after my discovery two years ago. Sorry for not righting back to you in so long, but my life just seems to get more and more like a bad joke. I see people who act all kind and nice become cruel and spiteful as soon as they're alone with me, or even when they think that no one is looking. It's becoming so apparent that everyone is wearing a mask; I need some way to test this, to see what's under that mask… but how? Until then I'll continue to use a mask to hide myself from the Bad Joke, I'll become my opposite and walk among them as something else, I'll be a smiling idiot, but they should beware what's beneath this smile…_

--

A Ten-year-old Naruto sits on top of the Academy, whistling to himself as he looks at a simple piece of paper with a seal on it. Now wearing an Orange Jumpsuit with a blue T over the front and white fur around his neck, a silver spiral on his left bicep and a red one on his back, a pair of green goggles over his forehead, a Kunai Case at his right thigh, weapons pouch at the back of his hip, and dark blue Shinobi Sandals.

A chuckle escapes the boys lips as he, grinning widely, then falls forward, a rope holding onto him as he falls to rest above the door to the Academy, then puts a paper with a seal on it just above the door to the academy then pushes himself back up. A snicker escapes his lips as he then turns on his heel with a light whistle, jumping off the roof he walks calmly into the Shinobi Academy. Looking at a few more pieces of paper in his hand that are the same color as the walls, he discreetly places them on the walls of the building while heading to his class.

Licking his lips the blond walked into his classroom and then over to a chair and put another piece of paper down, painted to match it. Nodding his head he then walked over to the window and jumped out, closing the window behind him he pulled a final piece of paper from his orange jacket. "Alright, now lets upset the established order of this Bad Joke, and introduce…" Naruto starts to say before a grin works its way over his face for a few moments as he notices people walking into the academy to start school.

"… a little chaos…" He whispers while pumping some Chakra into the Paper and then drops it onto the ground. Walking away with a whistle he then jumped over and passed a bush, brushing a hand through his spiky hair. With that several explosions of smoke and loud screams rock the academy, Naruto turning to watch with a grin on his face and a chuckle in his throat. Reaching into his jacket once more he pulls out a little black Journal and begins to right into it.

"It would seem that pranks, or maybe just things that aren't expected, things no one could possibly predict are a way to reveal the true faces of the people. With only a couple little Smoke Bombs the Academy was driven into a panic, I can scarcely imagine what a little more could do. Would the people run in fear, would they curse their tormentor, or would some seek to emulate him, maybe even become him? I need to do more research; I need to know where this Bad Joke will finally end… What the punch line of it all is." Naruto says while writing down the words, then turns on his heel while putting the book back into his jacket and disappears down a nearby dark alley…

--

(Two years later…)

Date, April 22: _My latest idea worked, my prank was simple really, I painted up the Hokage Monument, and BOOM everyone is freaking out over it. It seems that when you change one teeny tiny thing in the world, no, about "The Plan", people just start loosing their minds… Yes, I've seen it first hand so many times, if you mess up the plan even a little bit, people start acting like they are without their masks. I've seen it so often; the masks come down to show the two faced monsters that lay beneath… its all so funny really… a really funny but really Bad Joke… The Plan is actually very simple, everyone follows it and no one panics. All it is, is that the people believe that they can control their little worlds. All of them are just a bunch of Schemers, and when you ruin the schemers little plans, they start to loose their little minds. Doesn't matter, I've got to go do something tonight for Mizuki-Teme so I can finally become a Ninja, I need to see if the rest of the world is a bad joke too…_

--

(Three Months later…)

Date, September 9: _I finally passed the Ninja academy on my fourth try. Learned that the Kyuubi is sealed in me. Strange how the Bad Joke around me just seems more and more funny as time goes by. Maybe I'm finally starting to lose it. Don't know don't care. My team is probably doomed. First up, Emo-Teme, AKA Uchiha Sasuke: He's supposed to be from some big family, but it's all gone now, has these weird eyes that copy things, sounds like a Thief to me. Next, Haruno Sakura: I like her, she's the biggest joke I've ever seen in this weird village, always caring more about her looks than anything else, even her health when that should really matter most. She also talks about how she likes making friends from time to time when she gave up a true friend to chase Sasuke. And last is our Sensei, Hatake Kakashi: AKA The Lazy Pervert of Konoha. He's annoying, late, and stupid. That whole Teamwork crap is bull, given enough time and hunger, and we'd eat each other, don't matter if we're a little team or not. Everything is just a joke. Got to stop now, need to wake up early for a mission with some old drunk tomorrow…_

--

Naruto was still in his orange Jumpsuit, with a black and orange backpack slung over one shoulder and a Konohagakure Hittai-Ate wrapped around his forehead. Looking around as he neared the village Gates he saw only his teammates Sakura and Sasuke, he couldn't help but twitch upon seeing them. _'Oh great, its miss Bad Joke herself and the annoying Avenger-Teme…'_ Naruto thinks to himself as he puts on a smile and walks towards his two 'teammates'.

"Yo! How's it going?" Naruto asks happily and gets a grunt from Sasuke and a glare from Sakura in response.

"Naruto-Baka, shut up! It's too early for you to be screaming…" Sakura says with a frown while rubbing her temples and Naruto can't help another twitch as he watches her and the Sasuke Teme as he's dubbed him.

"Sorry, Bad Joke Girl…" He says lowly, Sakura not noticing while Sasuke raises a brow upon hearing his words yet ignores it all the same. Licking his lips Naruto then sweeps a hand through his spiky locks and walks over to lean into the wall of the gate on the opposite side of, Sakura. Sasuke, though uncaring, decides to watch and notices as Naruto pulls a little black book from his jacket and starts to write in it. Watching the blond he notices him mouthing something and narrows his eyes in order to read his lips more discreetly from, Sakura, who of course was looking at him adoringly.

"… must know what is going on outside the walls of Konoha. Everything is like a bad joke wherever I turn in this damned place. People act all nice and they try to make themselves out to be fine upstanding people at first, but the truth is that given no choice, they'd eat one another. I've seen it first hand, I've seen it when people are so pushed to the brink, what they will do. I've seen the madness that resides inside of everyone, but why do they hide it? What reason? The Plan…" He says to himself silently before stopping and nodding his head for a few moments, then starting once more.

"Yes, The Plan. The Plan rules everything, when a Criminal or even a Shinobi dies no one cares, because it's all part of the plan. Even if the plan is horrible, they go along with it because it's how they've been wired to work… Yes. Like Sasuke, they kiss his ass because he's the last of his clan, because he's part of the plan… The Plan to have his little clan come back to life for his special little eyes. I wonder if he even knows how intertwined into their little plan he is. That must be why we have Kakashi as our Sensei, yes, because its part of the schemers plan…" Naruto mouths to himself with Sasuke's eyes shooting open as he then watches Naruto close the book and quickly turns away from the blond, wondering what plan the other boy was talking about…

--

(One Month Later)

Date, October 10: _Of course my ass of a Sensei would bring us back today of all days, Kami forbid that we hang out in Wave longer… I'm annoyed, I've found that the people outside this place aren't a bad Joke, at least Haku wasn't, not sure if he was really a he, but he sounded and looked like a she. Haku died for what (s)he believed in, Haku had no plan, Haku was chaos, insanity, anarchy, lawlessness, Pandemonium! Yes, that was Haku, I like it, it's not in the plan, it's something else, something that has neither rhyme nor reason, it makes things fun. My mask is becoming more and more like my real self, unable to stop smiling recently, it's starting to hurt, I don't want to smile, but I can't stop, had to force my face to relax and turn serious before righting. I knew this would happen, I knew I'd eventually become a bad joke too…_

--

Closing his Journal, Naruto then stands up and walks to one of the boards of his floor, pressing down it swings up and he catches it. Kneeling down, the blond then sticks the book into the new hiding place and then presses the board back into the floor before getting up and shaking his head. "All part of the plan…" He muses to himself while turning around and walking out of his apartment, then down a dark street. Feeling the "KI" before anyone even moved the blond mentally counted down before hearing a few screams and blinking in surprise.

Turning around the blond sees a man, darkened in shadows with a blade in one hand and a couple bodies nearby. Eyes widening Naruto takes a quick step back only for the man to move quickly and grab him. Looking up he sees a pair of strange green eyes looking down at him and hears the cracking of his neck.

"So what do we have here?" The man asks before throwing the young teen into the alley and walking towards him. "Another worthless waste of flesh walking around for some random psychopath to murder?" The man questions while stalking towards the blond, Naruto backpeddling a few paces while looking towards the man with wide eyes. "What's the matter?" The strange man questions while walking towards him, looking him in the eyes, his own near luminescent eyes glaring into his own azure ones.

"Can't you see the funny side of things?" The man asks while kneeling down before Naruto, the young Teen's back hitting the brick wall behind him soon after. "Why so serious?" The man then asks with a chuckle and grabs Naruto by the front of his jacket while sticking a knife into his mouth. "Why so Serious?" He asks once more as Naruto sees a flash of a nearby light, showing a man with dark brown hair and a very scarred up face. "Lets put a smile on that face…" The man says in a low dark tone before a scream and a psychotic laugh echoed from the alleyway…

--

"Where is, Naruto?" Kakashi questioned the landlord of Naruto's apartment, and had a VERY bad feeling something had happened to the boy. The Village had only just received a report about a Nuke-Nin from Kiri somehow managing to get into the Village. And as soon as that got to him, Kakashi couldn't allow his students to be in danger, he checked on Sasuke and Sakura first, knowing Naruto had some street smarts and could take care of himself, he thought it was prudent.

"That little…" The landlord started till he noticed Sasuke and Sakura nearby and bit his tongue before speaking. "He went out." He offered and Kakashi looked around, and then walked quickly to the stairs leading up to Naruto's apartment. Kneeling down the man looked for anything unusual before forming several hand seals.

"Sakura, Sasuke, stand back." The man orders as he then puts his hand over the ground as a pug with a blue bandana wrapped around its neck appeared. "Pakkun, I need you to find Naruto as quickly as possible." Kakashi ordered and "Pakkun" sniffed the air for a few moments before then jumping off with Kakashi following. Looking to one another Sasuke and Sakura followed after the man, rushing down a street until they found Kakashi looking at something with a single eye wide open.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" Sakura started before a streetlight flickered on and showed several bodies in the alley, causing Sakura to scream and take a step back, Sasuke's right eye twitching as he sees the familiar scene.

"That one…" Kakashi mutters while moving over to one of the bodies and pulls a Kirigakure Hittai-ate with a slash over it from the mans corpse…

"That's the killer! But, what about?!" Sakura asks while looking around the bodies and Pakkun slowly walks over to the corpse and a light flickers above them, Sakura covering her mouth in horror. The mans throat had been slit, with a Glasgow grin carved into his face with red formed over his lips and the cuts like an eerie smile of some kind of clown…

"Who did this?" Sasuke questioned while looking at the Kiri Nin and Kakashi looked to Pakkun.

"Naruto's scent is all over him, and a trail of the kids blood is leading away from here." The Dog said and Sakura and Sasuke both looked at it in shock while Kakashi went wide eyed at the implications.

"Sasuke, Sakura, come on, Naruto's injured and obviously he needs out help." Kakashi says while quickly getting up and both he and Pakkun rushed off, Sasuke looks at the body for a few more moments before following after the Jounin with a sick Sakura following the other two to find their teammate. Following after the scent, the four, including Pakkun at least, soon found themselves at a building outside of the city, a large warehouse of some kind.

"What is this place?" Sasuke questions of his Sensei with a raised brow, Kakashi inwardly frowning to himself with narrowed eyes.

"It's an old plant for making Chakra conductive paper, weapons and such. They stopped using it when they found the Chemicals they were using were also messing with the workers minds. It's been abandoned ever since." Kakashi reported while also realizing that this was where Naruto always got his Paper Bombs and supplies for his numerous pranks over the years.

"Why would Naruto come here?" Sakura questions while Kakashi pulls a light from his belt and points it towards the ground, a trail of blood over the ground leading to the door, where the lock looked to have been broken off.

"Because, nowhere else in all of Konoha is safer for Naruto than here…" Kakashi muttered bitterly before making his way into the old warehouse, Sasuke and Sakura behind him. "Spread out and find him. Flare your Chakra if you do so I can get to you." Kakashi orders with Sasuke and Sakura nodding before rushing off into the building, Kakashi looking around with narrowed eyes before walking into the darkness to find his missing Student. _'Be safe Naruto…'_ Kakashi thinks to himself as he walks towards the basement so he can find the young blond.

Sasuke walks along a catwalk, looking around for his Teammate, and possibly his only real friend. Looking down he's surprised to see several large vats of green fluid. However, stopping when he hears a bang, Sasuke looks forward to see a shadowed figure huddled forward, sounds of coughing coming from it. "Naruto!" Sasuke shouts and the shadowed figure turns while a light comes on from above, showing the blond teen with red stains over his jumpsuit, his Hittai-ate gone, and his left hand over his mouth while he continues to cough, blood seeping past his fingers as he does. In his right hand however, Sasuke sees a curved, single edged Kunai with blood over it.

"Naruto!" Someone shouts behind the blond, surprising him and causing him to turn quickly towards the voice. However, his foot accidentally rolls onto a pipe and the boy trips, falling off of the catwalk until he grabs one of the bars with an arm, still hanging onto the Kunai with one hand.

"Shit!" Sasuke says to himself while rushing over to the boy, Sakura doing so as well, having been the one who spooked the blond in the first place. Sliding onto his side, Sasuke reaches out for Naruto, only for the boy to swipe at him with his Kunai and nearly fall as soon as he did. "Sakura, stay back!" Sasuke orders while holding a bleeding hand towards the girl, the rosette taking a few steps back as Sasuke looks towards Naruto. "Naruto, give me your hand." Sasuke said while reaching towards the blond, but he coughed instead and Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Dammit Dobe! Give me your hand so I can save you!" Sasuke shouted and Naruto looked at him, before coughing once more and quickly moving his hand away from his mouth. "Oh Kami…" Sasuke breaths out while seeing a pair of long cuts in the blond boy's cheeks, forming a Glasgow grin while blood is formed over his face. Even as he said this, Sasuke noticed Naruto coughing more and more, however soon the coughing started to sound strange, irregular while Sakura was looking at their friend in horror, wondering where their Sensei was… when the blond started laughing…

The laughter wasn't pleasant however, it was strange, devilish laughter that echoed throughout the entire room. "N-Naruto?" Sakura questioned while hearing the blond boy laugh almost insanely while barely hanging onto the catwalk. At that moment, Kakashi came running towards the blond and reached out for him, only to see a pair of bright green eyes look at him from where the blonds were. The Blond used Kakashi's temporary state of Shock to stab the man, causing him to take a quick step back while Naruto fell, Sasuke lunging forward barely managing to grab the boy by his wrist.

"Naruto!" Sasuke says loudly while being pulled by the blond's weight and uses an arm to hang onto the other boy. "Hang on!" Sasuke shouts and instead Naruto continues to laugh, kicking his legs around in the air while hanging onto the Kunai in his right hand.

"Now I see! NOW I SEE THE FUNNY SIDE!" Naruto yells insanely while continuing to laugh loudly while Sasuke tries to pull Naruto back up. "This is all one big Joke! All of it, its part of the Plan." Naruto says while looking at Sasuke who pants while hanging on, Kakashi moving to help him pull Naruto up. "They make you out to be their White Knight, while I'm nothing but a freak. The freak saved by the Knight, oh what a Story that would make." Naruto says while sounding half crazed and then starts to laugh once more and releases a finger from the Kunai in his hand.

"Naruto, stop talking like that! Just hang on we're trying to help you." Kakashi says while looking to the blond, those strange green eyes looking back at him while the green fumes continue to linger over his body.

"Oh no. That would be all part of the plan…" Naruto says still sounding half crazed before then grinning towards his so-called team insanely. "But I'm not part of the plan, I'm a Freak because I'm an outsider…" He says with a grin while looking towards them, the Glasgow grin over his face splitting open at the sides of his lips, another finger releasing its hold on the Kunai. "And fortunately for me, unlike all of you, I really don't like to follow the plan…" Naruto then says with a laugh as he releases the kunai, catches it with his left hand and stabs Sasuke in the forearm, causing him to shout in pain while releasing the blond.

The laughing teen fell at that moment, laughing insanely even as he hit the vat of chemicals. The three could only look on in shock as they saw him fall deeper into the vat, soon nothing but bubbles being left of the boy… and soon enough, even those stopped…

"N-Naruto…" Sakura whispered with wide eyes, Kakashi looking on before falling to his knees while Sasuke held his arm.

"No!" Sasuke whispered while looking over and tried to jump over himself only for Kakashi to quickly grab him. "Let me go Dammit! We have to save him!" Sasuke shouted loudly and Kakashi shook his head.

"He's gone…" The man says simply with Sasuke glaring at him in response. "C'mon Sasuke, we have… we have to report this to Sandaime-Sama…" Kakashi says while Sasuke glares at him, Sakura looking over the edge of the catwalk towards the green chemicals below. Hearing shouting she turns her head to see Kakashi having to bodily carry the dark haired teen out of the old warehouse. Clenching her hands over the bars of the catwalk Sakura slowly reaches into her equipment pouch and then pulls out an old playing card. On the front is a strange jester with a staff, the word JOKER printed beside of the clown while the back has a strange design.

"I don't know why I thought this reminded me of you…" She mumbled while looking at a clown on the card, its edges old and warns. "But I thought you might like to have it…" She mumbled while dropping the card and quickly rushing away from the catwalk even as the card fell to float on top of the vat of chemicals…

All was silent in the warehouse for a long while, until a hand suddenly rose from the green liquid and took hold of the card, insane laughter echoing throughout the entire room loudly…

--

**_NU: The Killing Joke…_**

_**I believe, whatever doesn't kill you simply makes you… Stranger…**_

--

A hand suddenly bursts out of a familiar chemical vat, it then takes hold of the side of the vat and lifts a body over and out of it. The person lands on the ground with a thud while slowly pulling himself along the ground, wearing a strange purple jumpsuit and bearing a pair of black Shinobi Sandals. A chuckle then echoes across the room, as the person then reaches out for something to take hold of. Grabbing a metal pipe the figure pulls himself up onto his feet, a familiar curved Kunai in hand and a card sticking out behind his ear while he cracked his neck.

"Ugh… What a trip…" He mutters before yanking the pipe down and then walks off, pipe and Kunai in hand he walks deeper into the strange place. Walking down a hall he soon turns into an old bathroom and walks over to look at a mirror. Looking at him was a boy with bright green eyes, and a Glasgow grin scarred over his cheeks, partly covering all of the three whisker scars on each of his cheeks. Looking at his face he seemed to recall something for only a fraction of a second before gritting his teeth and putting a hand over it, his other on the wall while digging his Kunai into it.

"Why so serious…" He whispers then notices the card behind his ear and reaches for it, pulling it from his ear he looks at the figure on it and a laugh escapes his lips. "Why so serious…" He muses while dropping the card and opening a nearby drawer, pulling out several face paints that looked to have belonged to someone years ago and drops them into the sink, one white, the next black, and one green. "Why so serious…" He says with a laugh while opening the white one first and uses both hands to spread it all over his face and ears.

He then takes the black one and quickly makes rings around his eyes, then three stripes over his cheeks. "Why so Serious…" He whispers while taking the green and opens it, using his hands he then spreads that into his blond hair, turning it a strange greenish blond before placing his hands onto the sink to look at his work. Looking all around he then notices something on the floor nearby and picks it up, an old thing of lipstick. Opening it up he breaks off a hardened piece to find some still usable and then quickly spreads that over his lips and the Glasgow Scars…

"Lets put a smile on that face…" He utters while looking at himself in the mirror, seeing a painted up clown looking back at him with bright green eyes. Laughing lightly the teen then reaches up to take the Kunai back and then looks at his reflection one last time before smashing it with the butt of the Kunai. Laughing to himself, the young man turned on his heel and nearly stumbled out of the room, Card and Kunai in hand he made his way out of the old warehouse and saw a nearby city.

Walking a path he didn't know or remember the young teen set out on a new journey into the unknown…

--

Date, ??: _Head hurts, can't focus… I read this book, who wrote it? Don't know. How did I know where it was? Who am I? Don't know that either. Bad Joke, I see it too, it's all a really Bad Joke. Yes, Chaos, Pandemonium! Yes!! A Bringer, Harbinger, Messenger, Agent of Chaos! YES! The joke is so bad can't stop laughing, can't focus, everything is so funny, it's all so funny, and it's all so FUCKING HILLARIOUS!! Mind feels like its breaking. But painting is fun, I paint myself, scars like a grin, need a name, don't know what, not this person's name obviously, my hand righting sucks, his is so much better… A Bad Joke, Bad Joke… Joke… No… Joker!_

--

The End…

--

AN: The first of a possible Series of One-Shots with Naruto as the main villain, obviously, as well as the main character. I've seen a couple "Joker-Naruto" stories, but I got this idea while reading a story about "The Killing Joke" and after watching "The Dark Knight" once again. Please tell me what you think and read and review if you liked the story and want me to continue this short series, which will possibly have another Naruto Character becoming Two-Face, Harley Quin, and of course any other Villain I might be able to put in, like Poison Ivy. If you have ideas or concerns feel free to express them, I enjoy getting reviews and especially creative comments.


	2. Riddled with Fear

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything else depicted within, I only came up with the idea for this story. So if any of you lawyers try to bug me about this little tale, then I'm afraid that you'll have to be introduced to my friend, Mr. Pencil…

_**NU: Riddled in Fear…**_

_**Fear is an Absolute in this world, everyone knows fear, and I am merely showing them all their truest greatest fear…**_

--

Normal Speech: "Darkness…"

Normal Thoughts: _'Is within…'_

Radio in Use: [All things…]

Demon Speech: **"You just…"**

Demon Thoughts: _**'Have to know…'**_

Other Speech: _**"Where to look…"**_

Jutsu in Use: **"Kage no Jutsu…"**

--

(??)

A laughing boy with a painted face stumbled through the alleys of Konoha, a little black book in his hands, as he just couldn't seem to stop laughing for some reason. A person noticed him from his place on the street however and walked over to him. "What are you doing out here?" He questions of the person, inwardly wondering about the spiky mess of hair and purple jumpsuit with a black T over the front when a painted up face like a clown looked up at him, green eyes looking towards him manically.

"Just wanted to take one last stroll!" He offers then snorts as a laugh starts to escape his lips placing a hand onto the wall beside him he tries to calm himself down while looking at the person before him. The person is his former classmate, Aburame Shino, he has his brown hair spiked up with his Hittai-ate around his forehead, a pair of black sunglasses over his eyes and pale skin, he is wearing a long high collared light gray coat, with brown shorts that has a Kunai case at his right thigh and equipment pouch, and last is a pair of dark blue Shinobi Sandals…

Shino looked at the strange painted boy with a quirked brow for a while, and then noticed the knife he had in one hand and became wary. "You know, it's stiffs like you who are always the biggest jokes in the city." The Clown said with that same wicked grin and Shino took a quick step back, away from him, only for him hold up his hands to show his wrists, that wicked grin wide as ever. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you…" The boy says while slowly walking towards Shino, Shino ensuring his insects are ready for anything the freak might do.

"What do you want?" He then asks the green/blond boy and he chuckles in response, reaching up to unzip his jacket and stow both his knife and his book inside it, while also showing several heavy weights were formed over his torso like a vest.

"What I want is simple, to put an end to all the schemers little plans." He says with a nod of his head and Shino raises a brow, confused by the young clown's words. "I found that everyone in this place follow the plan, those who don't are outsiders, or even freaks." The Clown says while licking his lips and Shino feels even more confused than he was before. "However, introduce a little anarchy into the world, and EVERYONE starts to loose their mind." He says simply and Shino scoffs.

"That's not true." He offers simply and the clown holds up a finger.

"Now, why do you think that?" He asks and Shino blinks for a few moments. "What do you think would happen if you introduce a little anarchy?" He then questions and Shino tries to come up with something, but only one thing works.

"Fear." He states and sees a light shine in the clown's bright green eyes.

"Oh yeah. Now that works. Panic and Fear! Chaos! Pandemonium! Don't you see that they're all really just the same thing?" The Clown says then questions of the Aburame who gapes for a few seconds while taking a step back. "And of course theirs you and all the people like you in this old rotten city." The Clown then says with a nod of his head and looks at the covered eyes of the other young teen seriously. "You, and the people of this whole city…" He then says while raising his arms and turning fully around one time with a wicked grin. "Are all just petty schemers." He says and Shino blinks then narrows his eyes.

"Then what do you call yourself then?" Shino then questions of the boy who laughs lightly in his throat in response for a short while.

"Me, I'm an agent of Chaos." The boy then says while motioning to himself with a slight grin. "I take the schemers little plans, and turn them on themselves…" He offers, confusing Shino once more, only for him to suddenly be slammed against a nearby wall with a familiar knife to his throat. "See what I mean?" The Clown then asks while holding the knife to a frightened Shino's throat. "Right now, if I asked what you'd do to live, you'd probably do almost anything. That's the joke…" The boy says and Shino looks at those demonic green eyes and only manages to see madness in them.

"Why are you d-doing this?" He asks while only managing to stutter once and the young Clown grinned once more.

"Because, it's not part of the plan." He says with a nod and licks his lips. "And, because I think you know what I'm talking about." He then whispers to Shino who subtly makes his insects move towards the other boy. "People fear you and your clan…" He says and Shino stops, raising a brow in response, interested in what the clown is saying despite himself. "… that fear, is a weapon for you and your clan to use, or to ignore." He then says while pulling his knife away from Shino and taking a step back from the boy.

"How is that?" Shino asks while reaching up to rub his throat and the clown twirls his knife in one hand before sticking it into his coat.

"Fear is all part of the joke, scare enough people and the plan will fall apart on its own. People who are scared, show you who they truly are." The Clown says with a nod and licks his lips once more. "Only in panic and fear, do you see the truth about a person. How they're morality, their honor, their so-called "code" is a really bad joke, dropped at the first sign of trouble." The Clown says while nodding his head once more, slowly moving his hands into his pockets.

"Your wrong, Fear can be controlled." Shino states and the clown raises a hand and holds up a single finger, green eyes still wide with insanity.

"And that's the point." He says, confusing Shino as the clown then licks his lips. "The man who controls fear is the man who has the greatest of weapons. Fear and Chaos beget one another, without Chaos, Fear is useless, and without Fear, Chaos cannot exist. Thereby as an Agent of Chaos I must also understand fear." The Clown says with a nod and then grins towards Shino widely. "Do you understand Fear? Do you know it's crippling power, it's subtle nuances?" The Clown asks Shino who frowns internally, instantly aware that this person is completely off his rocker.

"Your insane." Shino states simply and the clown shakes his head while licking his lips once more.

"No, no I'm not." He says seriously then reaches a hand into his spiky blond/green locks. "And to prove that I'm right, I offer you a challenge." The Clown then says and Shino merely raises a brow in interest to the young Clown. "You're an Aburame, you would know of all kinds of bugs that have venoms that affect the mind like a hallucinogen can, right?" The Clown questioned and the other teen nodded his head slowly. "Then why not try and see what Fear is, prove me wrong, that Fear isn't truth and that a person is only what they appear to be until frightened beyond help." The Clown offers before grabbing Shino's hand and puts something into it. "Introduce a little Chaos into the established Order and you'll see what Fear really is." The Clown says while taking his hand away from Shino's and then backs up into the shadows, a crazed grin formed over his face.

Looking into his hand Shino raised a brow upon seeing a strange card, green stains all over it, with frayed edged and a strange black pattern on the back, the front was covered by a clown with a staff, and the word JOKER printed twice…

Turning the card over in his hand a few times Shino quietly placed it into his coat, before turning towards the back of the alley as soon as he heard a loud laughter. Ignoring that the young Aburame decided he'd accept "The Joker's" little challenge, he'd prove that Fear wasn't so powerful a weapon. Turning on his heel as his Insects made their way back into him, the young Aburame head for his home…

--

Date, October 21: _Saw a strange person a week ago, gave me a card with the word JOKER on it. Had to get a couple things in order to do research on a few things. He challenged me to test people, to prove that Fear isn't a weapon and that it isn't the truth. I don't know why, but I feel compelled to accept, thus I write this record of my findings, in order to keep track of what I'm doing. Hopefully my first venture will prove that he was wrong… but if the Joker was right, I don't know what I'll do… but I can't think like that yet, I know he can't be right. Fear is only fleeting, it can't make people into something their not…_

--

(??)

Shino sat in his room, a miniature chem-lab having been formed for him to work in relative secrecy. Pulling an old brown leather bound book over to his right hand the young Aburame began to right down a few things based on what he saw through the Microscope before him. Reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose the young man wrote down something based on a particular insects Venom. Looking over to a couple rats, the young man took the compound and three others and then walked over to the rats to inject them each with a different compound.

Righting down, which was affected in what way with the different Compounds, Shino watched the rodents with some interest. The first seemed to be unaffected, merely walking around it's cage and chewing on the bars. #2 was different than what he wanted as well; it was lunging all around with reckless abandon. Numbers 3, 4, and 6 were all like #1, seemingly unaffected, though he noted that number 6 was skittish, jumping whenever the others made a sudden movement.

Numbers 5 and 7 held the most promise for his research however, 7 seeming to run around with obvious fear, crying out loudly in squeaky chirps while 5 was shaking all over before lunging around, trying to bite something that wasn't their. Raising a single brow, Shino recorded this then had an idea, mix the serums used on 5, 6, and 7 together and test the new compound on a new subject. Watching the rats for only a little while longer, Shino then made a side note to figure out a way to introduce this toxin without having to use a needle or something similar.

Walking back over to his lab he stopped when he heard a high pitched sound and turned to see that 7 was no longer moving, the rat laying on its side, mouth open and his eyes widened… death by fear? Shaking his head he quickly wrote down what happened into his book and then began to work on mixing the three toxins that had some success together and forming an anti-venom just incase he ever exposed himself to it…

--

Date, November 3: _My work, it's inconclusive with the subjects I've used thus far. Rats are the easiest to secure, them and cats. I've used them all and found differences in what happens based on the amount used. I need human subjects to truly find if Joker was right or wrong, not sure if I really want him to be wrong, Fear is becoming fascinating. Fear is powerful, but can it be harnessed into a weapon? Thus far, it seems possible, one of my original test subjects even died from fear. I've found a way to produce the toxin as a gas, and I've made a way to protect myself with a Gasmask hidden in a mask. Working on a costume in order to fully utilize the toxin, to make full use is to be frightening, if I'm frightening when using the Toxin, I'm sure it will be more affective. Perhaps Joker was right. As frightening as that could be, I'm starting to believe that he wasn't crazy, perhaps he only understood, understood what truly makes up this world… that Fear is the true essence of all things…_

--

(Konoha…)

Shino had just learned about the Death of Uzumaki Naruto, and the Hokage had also released information on the boy's status as a Jinchuuriki. He'd learned something about fear when this had happened. That Fear was born of Chaos, and that it bred both Truth and Anger, showing a person at their worst, but also at their most real. He was currently listening to yelling members of the clans from both Civilian and Shinobi sides, as it seemed the Council was mixed in its decision, the Shinobi half at least wanted him to have some kind of grave, but the Civilians said, "The Demon shouldn't have one".

Looking around he saw Sasuke scowling darkly, Sakura seemed to be a mess, the information on Naruto's life having been released, including the beatings and attempts on his life. This had shown Shino the truth about his village, that Fear ruled it, and that the Joker was more right than he had thought possible. Looking at the others he saw his team and the Ino-Shika-Cho teams were all present, their Sensei's having all been called to the Council Chambers for their opinions on what was best.

The Civilians had thought that they would side with them, and when they didn't they tried to say that they were too young to make a decision like this. Shino watched with anger hidden behind his glasses as Naruto was refused even a proper gravestone at the least since his body seemed to have vanished. He understood the fear that Naruto had, but it made him angry, they feared him for something within him, something he couldn't control and it was making him angry. He couldn't say he was Naruto's friend, but he could say that he deserved a proper funeral at the least…

It was a few hours after the council finally declined the grave idea that they found themselves leaving the Council Chambers, Sasuke snarling and Shino seemingly starting to hyperventilate. "I… I should go and check on Naruto's plants…" Sakura suddenly mumbled while walking in the direction of the said blond's old apartment and Ino looked to Sasuke for an explanation.

"She's been taking care of Naruto's plant's ever since he died. She's been edgy since then two, even went on a new diet, won't eat meat, only vegetables, that kind of thing." Sasuke explained dismissively while Shino's hands clenched and unclenched at his sides.

"Sh-shino?" Hinata asks softly and Shino turns, one eye glaring towards her as he tries to regain control of his breathing. "A-Are you alr-right?" She asks the boy who shakes his head, shaking all over as he then turns to continue walking towards his home.

"Joker was right, this town is a Joke…" He mumbles to himself darkly with one eye starting to twitch, Sasuke hears him however and his eyes widen at what he says. "Fear is power, Fear is Truth, and it's the truth of our city is that Fear is the only law or order, the only morality, the punch-line of his joke…" Shino mumbles to himself and then has a sudden epiphany. "The man who controls fear, controls the truth, controls true power. The Joker was right…" He murmured to himself while walking away, Sasuke narrowing his eyes, wondering who this "Joker" that Shino mentioned was…

--

Date, October 20: _I've finally finished my costume; I know the world is ruled by fear now. No further proof beyond the fate and life of Uzumaki Naruto is needed in my own mind. I know that he was a good person, to be hunted and hurt for something he was born with, something he had no choice in that is unfair. I know I'm probably making no sense anymore, I can't help myself; I feel that Fear has become an obsession for myself. I can't seem to be able to disprove the Power of Fear any longer, now I want to study it, to enhance it so that I can know more about it, to know just how far into their fear the people of this Village really are, so that I can know how far they were when they tormented a simple child all his life…_

--

Shino looked at the outfit he'd laid out and then at a pair of wrist mounted device with thin tubing leading around them to a small container slipped into the wrist devices on both sides of them. Shino was wearing an old gray shirt at the moment, visible stitching through it with a pair of old black tattered pants over his legs with a rope tied around his waist in place of a belt with a pouch at his side, and white bandages wrapped around his feet and shins, easily covering the skin of his legs and feet.

Fitting the devices onto his wrists Shino then slipped on a pair of gloves over them with ropes tied around his wrists, and then pulled a heavy black coat on over his shoulders, and then a torn burlap sack and a black wide brimmed hat on over his head, the hat having a band around the top with a pointed top that curved at an angle like some kind of scarecrow, and last was a hangman's noose looped around his neck. Cracking his neck when he was finished he reached up and adjusted the mask slightly so that the gas mask was fitted on perfectly so he wouldn't mess up and infect himself.

Walking over to a mirror Shino stopped as soon as he saw himself and felt a slight shiver over his body seeing the mask. It was a burlap sack with a noose around his neck, a tear through the front over his mouth with loose stitching over it, a single eyehole on the left with a slightly stitched one on the right and numerous stitches over the rest of the strange burlap mask. The Costume was perfect in Shino's mind, showing none of his skin and giving the illusion of a real scarecrow. Finding it ironically amusing that he was something that was designed to scare away the birds that ate food and of course bugs, Shino walked over to his window and opened it up before leaping out of it and onto the snow covered ground.

Placing his hands into his pockets the young Aburame then walked forward while looking around. Seeing no one had spotted him he quickly rushed to a spot where he wouldn't look strange by hanging around. Amusing himself by placing himself near an old field with his arms raised like his moniker, Shino watched for someone to come by. He was rewarded when a young Ninja came walking by, reaching up to yawn as he neared the "Scarecrow". As soon as he was close by, Shino moved his right arm and sprayed his fear-toxin into the young man's face.

The young man fell back onto his ass, coughing and waving a hand in front of his face so he could see. As he did, Shino lowered his arms completely and then took a step down to stand over the man, looking down at him through his mask. The Nin soon looked up and there it was, Shino saw the fear on his face and then heard him scream while backing away from him. Stalking forward, Shino continued to merely watch the Nin and then reached out towards him and he screamed even more loudly before turning around and running off screaming.

Shino merely cocked his head to one side at this, then reached into his coat and pulled his notes out to right down what happened. Soon replacing that, Shino turned around and walked into the cornfields. Placing his hands into his pockets the young Aburame soon came to a clearing and saw two people, one a man the other a woman. Wondering how multiple people would react if exposed to the Toxin at the same Time, Shino silent made his way into a tree near them. Holding his hands down from the trees branches he then pumped his Fear Toxin down, the two coughed for a short while as soon as it reached them and he then moved to the ground.

The girl screamed first while the guy grabbed a branch and lunged at him with it, sidestepping him he saw him attack the woman and shook his head. Backing away from the two as they attacked one another in their fear stricken insanity he made a couple notes in his book with a strange detachment. Putting the book away he saw the two continue to fight, soon falling into some water where they tried to drown one another. Shaking his head at this, Shino proved Joker was right, introduce a little Anarchy to the Established Order and you breed Chaos.

From that Chaos was born Fear, and that Fear showed a person's true nature, all he wished was that he could know exactly what it was that had made them both so terrified in the first place. What was it that they had seen when looking at his haunting image, or what had they seen when looking upon each other in their fearful insanity? His disturbing musings continued in his mind for the longest of times as he then turned on his heel and made his way home to hide his costume and possibly take a shower to ensure none of the Fear Toxin remained on his body for someone in his family to breath in…

--

(One year later…)

Date, October 31: _My work has become my only goal; the Fear of the city has become too fascinating. I suppose the Joker knew it would, perhaps he's even watching me, or maybe he's out causing havoc for someone. Don't know, either way, I'll take care of this city until his return. After all, he's an agent of Chaos; he needs a master of Fear to match him. I am the only master of fear to match the Agent of Chaos. I know I've probably started to loose my mind, if not completely lost it already, but truly I'm starting to see Sanity as a hindrance. Sakura acts strange now, Hinata is loosing it, Sasuke is angry all the time, and people are changing all around me because of Naruto's death. Mostly for the worst however and I believe the City needs to know that fully._

--

(Konoha…)

Shino sat across from the other members of the "Konoha twelve" with his arms crossed and a scowl hidden by his high collared jacket. "Any word on what's happening with Naruto's funeral?" Choji questions and Sasuke growls in response, arms crossed over his chest and leaning back in his seat.

"None so far. The Civilian half is still convinced he was a demon and the Sandaime won't release any information he has on certain aspects of Naruto's life. Like who his parents were." Sasuke states with a frown and Sakura nods her head lowly, more fit now than when she was younger by some small miracle.

"I can't believe how un-youthful the Council truly is." Rock Lee says with a shake of his head and those with family on the council can't help but agree.

"Please, I knew they were like this back when I was in the orphanage with Naruto. Bastards treated him worse than anyone, treated the rest of us like slaves when they could and the Sandaime had to shut it down." Tenten muttered bitterly and Sasuke looked at her with surprise before ignoring that and looked over to Hinata.

"You okay? I know this has been hard on you…" Sasuke offers with Neji nodding his head and Hinata looks around before shrinking in on herself once more. Sighing, Sasuke looks to see that Shikamaru has a calculating look in his eyes, Ino is reading something from her new job at an asylum that was recently built called "Arkham", Choji was barely munching on anything and had lost a lot of weight, Neji was worried for a frazzled looking Hinata, Sakura was always out of it, Tenten was bitter, Lee was normal at least, and Kiba was trying to play Naruto's part by getting them to laugh or at least to get them to smile.

"You guys really need to loosen up. If Naruto saw you all like this he'd yell at you for being all Emo or something." Kiba said, garnering several glares from them all in response though he ignored them easily by some small miracle, and didn't catch flame from the heat of their glares.

"Truly my friends, we must at least attempt to be thankful that the rest of us are still here today." Lee then offers and Shikamaru scoffs before laying his head down while Ino continues to read reports before rubbing her eyes.

"This guy is off his rocker…" She mutters while analyzing a guy that AnBu are looking for named the "Scarecrow".

"Whose that?" Sasuke questions while looking her way and she puts her folder down, showing a person dressed like some kind of twisted looking scarecrow.

"Scarecrow, he uses a specialized and self made "Fear-Toxin" to induce truly frightening Hallucinations into his victims while using himself as a means of frightening them as well." Ino explains with Shino twitching slightly while she takes a sip of her drink before continuing. "The guy is a wacko, uses Fear as his weapon, seems kind of obsessed with it if you ask me." Ino offers and Sasuke takes the folder and looks it over only for his eyes to widen.

"People have died from this toxin?" He questions and Ino nods her head while taking the file away from him.

"The Aburame had to make a way to neutralize it before anyone didn't die after his attacks. They found it was linked to a rare insect but didn't give any indication of how it could have been produced." Ino explained and Shino frowned to himself while thinking of what he should so about this…

"Why did they contact you about him?" Sakura asks her former friend and Ino sighs once more before taking another gulp of her drink.

"Someone in AnBu did, Calls himself Dokuro or something, wanted me to look over the guys attacks to see if I could spot some kind of a pattern." Ino offers and Sasuke raises a brow in intrigue, wondering who is issued a Skull type mask in AnBu.

"Dokuro, a Skull… he's an AnBu who goes into Scuicide type Missions… and always comes back alive…" Shino says robotically and Sasuke blinks towards him, but everyone at the table hear the icy tone as he utters his next comment. "… a man without fear…" Ino raises a brow before nodding her head and Sasuke crosses his arms once more, a hand on his chin.

"I didn't know AnBu mask's worked like that." He allowed and Shino nodded his head to the other Nin.

"They don't. Skull is the rarest of them all, because most Skull type AnBu go on three missions, and then die or retire before they become of merit in their unit." The other teen then offers in response to what Sasuke says and Sakura blinks.

"Weird." She offers and Shino nods his head, a thought at the back of his mind is he needs to get this Dokuro out and see just how without Fear he really is…

"Hinata, how have your sessions been going with, Ino?" Neji suddenly asks and Ino slaps her face, Sasuke merely frowns seeing as he was the one who first took Hinata to see Ino about her problems sleeping at night.

"She didn't want the others to know about that…" The blond then growled out towards Neji who shrank slightly and Hinata fidgeted in her seat.

"Why is Hinata going to see Ino at Arkham?" Kiba then questioned and Ino snorted while rubbing her face.

"She doesn't I also practice at my place from time to time when I'm not there or on a mission." She offers and Kiba makes an Oh with his mouth.

"I-I d-didn't want any of y-you to b-be worried…" Hinata then offers while looking towards the Table and Sakura doesn't seem to say anything while Shino looks at the girls, wondering how his toxin might affect her… It would be worth a look into at the very least…

"Hinata we're supposed to be your friends. We wouldn't care if you were seeing Ino about something." Choji offers and Ino nods her head in agreement, Hinata merely pushing her fingers together in response while Shino watches on as she does so.

"It's… it's j-just my d-dreams were really getting f-frightening b-before I started…" Hinata started to say, quickly catching a curious Shino's attention, only for Kiba to interrupt her.

"Whoa, Dreams? What kind of Dreams?" Kiba then asks and Shino listens intently to what the girl is saying.

"I… I w-would see N-Naruto in a D-dark alley, h-he would walk t-towards me with a K-kunai knife in one h-hand…" She offered with a shiver and Kiba blinked, Sakura looking at Hinata with a raised brow.

"How is that so frightening? Was he getting back from Training or something and someone attacked him?" Tenten said then questioned of the girl and saw Hinata start to shake her head rapidly.

"He w-would… He would have t-these scars on his f-face, like a b-big smile w-with blood over his m-mouth… L-like what S-Sasuke-san said he l-looked before he d-died…" She said suddenly and Shino narrowed his eyes on the girl. "He would l-laugh, laugh like a m-maniac, and he was always ask s-something of m-me. Scaring m-me as he d-did b-by t-twirling that knife he h-had." Hinata said and Ino slowly got up while making her way behind Hinata only for Shino to stop the blond as he continued to watch Hinata with unflinching attention.

"What did he ask you?" Shino finally asks while licking his lips and Hinata began to shudder.

"W-Why so Serious?" She offered while continuing to shake and Sakura looked to see Sasuke was frowning in thought.

"Whoa, that's one freaky dream alright." Kiba allowed and Ino frowned towards the Dog boy.

"And they only got worse as time went by." She offered the other teen with Hinata nodding her head in agreement, eyes distant.

"Worse how?" Sasuke questioned with a frown and Hinata started to shake only for Ino to bust past Shino and whisper something to the girl, causing her to visibly relax.

"You don't want to know." Ino then said to them and Shino narrowed his eyes, a smirk on his lips beneath his coat. That sounded like an amusing Fear to have, and he had to wonder why she was only afraid of Naruto now that he was dead… He would have to exploit it with his Fear-Toxin at the very least… after he dealt with Dokuro…

"Jeez, and to think the Council complained when Naruto was alive, his memory is doing more damage because of how he died and what happened in his life." Shikamaru said suddenly and got a few nods in agreement around the table while Shino was silent as ever, working out a plan in his head…

--

(AnBu HQ…)

Koumori no Iyoku walked into the HQ while wishing he could take his mask off to rub his eyes. Grunting as he passed a fellow AnBu the man walked into the locker room and over to his, only to feel a pair of hands over his eyes. "Guess who." Someone sing-songed and he gave a frown in response.

"Anko, let go…" He stated and the said woman rolled her eyes while doing as told for once in her life.

"Honestly why are you always such a Killjoy?" She questions of the black haired AnBu as he reaches into his locker and pulls out his AnBu uniform to lay it out on a nearby bench.

"Because I always go on Life or Death Missions." He reminds and the girl snorts in response with a nearly psychotic grin on her face.

"Lucky!" She says and the man rolls his eyes once more.

"Not really." He offers while pulling his shirt off to show a plethora of scars over his torso, only Anko licks her lips.

"Why's that, I personally find Dangerous men attractive." Anko then says and grins towards the man as he gives her a sidelong glance. "And with all those scars you sure do look dangerous." She then offers and he pinches the bridge of his nose while pulling a skintight sleeveless black shirt over his head, a mask then pulled up over his lower face.

"Some of us call that being human." He offers and Anko rolls her eyes.

"Some of us also learn at least a basic Healing Jutsu so they don't have to worry about scarring." She quips in response as he pulls on a pair of Forearm length black gloves with metal plates on the back of each fist.

"I would, but I'm always too busy with chasing nut jobs like Scarecrow to learn the Jutsu powerful enough to heal me well enough." He states and Anko pinches the bridge of her nose while he pulls a pair of Black Calf length Shinobi-Sandals over his feet, a pair of AnBu issue Shin guards like her own then pulled on as well.

"Ugh… don't you EVER loose that serious attitude?" Anko questioned and the man stopped while pulling his white AnBu issued vest on over his shirt.

"Can't afford too. This job is a little too serious for that kind of thinking Anko." He offers while pulling a pair of modified AnBu forearm protectors with three razor sharp scallops on the sides of each on over his gloves.

"Please, I could do your job with my eyes closed." Anko says with a smirk and the man gives her a look, blue eyes showing his obvious annoyance.

"This coming from the woman who has to lick the blood off her Kunai whenever she can." He quips and Anko snickers while he pulls a gray Utility belt on around his waist, which was made up of two extra Kunai Cases and several equipment pouches on a simple belt, then pulled on a pair of black bands on around each bicep.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it." She states and the man rolls his eyes, wrapping a long black scarf around his neck and lower face like his first mask with the ties ending just below his knees.

"I never really acquired much of a taste for blood unlike you Anko." He offers while reaching into his locker to get his mask.

"This coming from the guy who won't even kill if he can help it." She quips and gets a glare from Dokuro in response before he then pulls a Skull mask on over his head that covers all but his ears and lower face, having a pair of stripes crossing over the eyes with three stripes along the top of the head, while the eyes of the mask have a strange Genjutsu placed on them making them look white and empty. The Genjutsu on the inside of the mask, and subsequently all AnBu masks, allowed him to see through the object as if it wasn't even there.

"Some people still value Life enough not to kill everything that moves on a mission." He says while his voice seems to have changed, another Seal/Jutsu that was formed onto the mask, primarily the teeth of the mask which were only on the upper part of his face, as the mask appeared to have no lower mandible.

"Man, why don't all AnBu mask's do that?" Anko asked with a grin as she looked at the skull mask and the man shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe because I made it, learn a couple seals and a few Genjutsu's and you would too." He offers and Anko merely mocks him till the AnBu squad captain Tenzou walked into the room and looked at him.

"Dokuro, my office, NOW." He orders and Dokuro grunts while Anko snickers in response to his situation.

"Later Hebi." He offers and she gives an amused, playful wave to him as he walks towards the Squad Captains office for some reason or another. Walking into the room and closing the door behind him he stood up while Tenzou looked over a few papers.

"Sit down." Tenzou offers with a wave and Dokuro merely shakes his head.

"I'd prefer to stand." He states and Tenzou sighs.

"Have you heard about how Arkhams holding that get together in order to get funding?" Tenzou questioned and Dokuro simply nodded his head mutely. "We have reason to believe that Scarecrow might hit them." Tenzou offers and Dokuro quirks a brow under his mask.

"Why would he? He's only been targeting random people so far." Dokuro offers and Tenzou shakes his head.

"He's actually only been hitting psychiatric patients for the most parts, only his first couple dozen were random villagers. We've kept this under wraps as it would only cause a panic and might even change his targets around so we won't find the pattern again." Tenzou states and Dokuro blinks in surprise before frowning.

"He wanted to see how people with weak minds react to mind numbing fear…" He mumbles and Tenzou nods his head in agreement as he looks back to his report file.

"We believe that he might see this as a good chance to see what the Clans of Konoha fear most. After all, most of the wealthy members of the city are from clans so they will be the ones there for the most part. Plus we don't want to take any chances that he won't, so I want you and the rest of the MCU to head over there for the festivities." Tenzou orders while looking up only to find that Dokuro seems to have vanished and sighs. "Someday, I'm going to nail his damn feet to the floor…" He grumbles to himself while returning to his damnable paperwork…

--

(??)

It was a few days after the conversation with his friends that found Aburame Shino in his place. He had two actually, one was an apartment where he stayed located at the southern end of Konoha, and his other place was an old farm just outside the city limits. His lab was set up in the outer compound, as was his costume and a few other things he had deemed necessary in his work. What work he did, that was simple, he was avenging Naruto by forcing the City to fall into a state of fear worse than even the Kyuubi could bring. And as he continued on this path to hell Shino had found Fear Fascinating, so much so that now he just LIKED doing what he was doing to people.

Shino pulled on the last part of his outfit while then making sure he had a few reloads of his Fear-Toxin. Nodding his head the young man then looked at a newspaper that had information on the Arkham Asylum holding a fundraiser of sorts. "It'll be a good thing their already in the mad house…" Shino muses to himself, the Gasmask under his mask giving him a distorted voice as he spoke. Crumpling up the newspaper, Shino walks over to his window and picks up a duffle bag lying in front of it. The teen then jumps out and into the night, soon vanishing in an Insect Shunsin as he made his way to Arkham's little gala…

--

(Arkham Asylum…)

The building is possibly the most advanced in all of Konoha, having been built by the Yamanaka as a way of helping people without the risk of exposure of their mental illnesses. The building is large, four stories tall with a massive gate surrounding it, intended only for the more dangerous inmates, a large A on the front, the building is comprised of a prison like area around the main work building where normal patients would visit their doctor. At the moment the main hall of the Asylum has been emptied, leaving it clear for the many visiting Clan heads and their families, as well as the other wealthy members of Konoha.

"This is Dokuro, I'm on the ground floor inside the main building. I want a roll call and positions while we still have a chance." Dokuro says quickly while using a small radio placed around his throat and soon gets his answer.

"This is Ookami, I'm ready to go sir. I'm positioned on the second floor of the main entrance hall, nothing suspicious yet." The voice of the other Anbu comes, as he is one floor above Dokuro who hums lightly while staying in the shadows.

"This is Taka, I'm on the roof sir, no sign of Scarecrow here either." A woman's voice then comes from the other end of the radio and Dokuro nods his head.

"Tora here. The Basement is all clear." The sound of a heavyset man with a deep voice offers as Dokuro nods his head slowly. However upon hearing the next voice the young AnBu had to resist groaning loudly.

"Hebi here, and ready to roll!" Anko's voice comes and Dokuro mentally groans to himself for a few moments. "I'm outside and everything seems clear on ground level." Anko then says while being serious at long last as Dokuro looks around, wondering what Scarecrow is going to do.

"Everyone keep each other posted, contact me if you notice anything suspicious." Dokuro then orders while watching the many clansman walk around, including the youngest members of the clans head families, namely the Konoha Twelve, rather Eleven since the twelfth member was… gone…

"Sir, I've got something burning down here." Anko suddenly says and Dokuro frowns to himself while rubbing his chin through his scarf and mask for a few moments.

"Taka, get over to Anko's location and check that out with her. We can't have Scarecrow surprising any of us without some kind of backup." He states quickly and Taka does as ordered till Dokuro then curses and jumps up, rushing up the walls he lands on the roof to take her place.

Inside however, the form of Shino walks over to a nearby shadow with a smirk on his face. He pulls a familiar Dufflebag from that shadow then makes his way over to a nearby bathroom. Closing the door he walks over towards one of the many ventilation shafts of the building, necessary to keep it cool or warm at different parts of the year. Kneeling down he pulls out a strange device from his Duffle bag then sticks that into the shaft, reaching out he pumps a little Chakra into it and takes a step back as a seal on the side begins to glow and then a fine mist is pumped out of it.

Chuckling as the Henge fades to reveal Shino in his Scarecrow costume, the young teen then walks over to the door and opens it slightly, tilting his eyes towards a nearby vent where the gas starts to pump out of it. However, at that moment he saw the Dokuro masked AnBu return and smirked, knowing his Fear Toxin would soon do it's job, and the so-called 'Man without fear' would know what it truly felt and tasted like at long last.

Dokuro noticed it immediately, the people around the room started to cough, he felt it too and fell to one knee, coughing loudly. That's when the screams finally started, echoing across the room everyone began to scream like made, a few Hyuuga screaming about their eyes, or being blind. That's when he saw that Ookami was the same way, on his back screaming one floor above him, hands around his throat. Dokuro coughing still shakily raised a hand to his COM and pressed down on a switch.

"T-taka… H-hebi… Scarecrow… he's here…" Dokuro manages to cough out before falling to his knees breathing heavily as a strange figure then makes his way over to the Skull masked AnBu.

"Ah Dokuro, at last we meet…" Scarecrow says darkly while looking down at the coughing, shaking Dokuro impassively, unfeeling as he sees him begin to shake even more. "Alas that I cannot know what you truly fear, I have something more interesting to see…" Scarecrow then says before turning on his heel, only for Dokuro to grab him by one ankle, still coughing loudly.

"W-why are you doing this to them?" Dokuro demands before coughing and being forced to let go of Scarecrow, the tall dark figure chuckling in response.

"Such compassion. A pity others like you weren't there for him. The boy who suffered at the hands of the Fearful." Scarecrow says while shaking his head and sees Dokuro start to breath heavily, the Toxin taking full affect at last. "It took so long for you to be affected…" He breathes out before kneeling down to look at Dokuro with his eyes narrowed. "What is it that you fear? What is it that truly frightens you?" Scarecrow asks darkly as Dokuro suddenly lashes out with a fist to the man's face, sending him soaring back and skidding across the ground as he shakily gets back up to his feet.

"I don't have time to…" Dokuro starts only to fall to his knees once more and shake as he sees something, the mist of Toxin in the air begins to swirl while Dokuro shakes as a figure forms from that mist.

"What is it that haunts you in the dark corners of your mind?" Scarecrow wonders while sitting up, then looks to his left to see Hinata and grabs her.

"Let her go!" Dokuro manages to get out while trying to crawl forward as the vision begin to get more and more clear.

"Sorry, but I've a special interest in this one." Scarecrow says darkly before vanishing in a basic Shunshin, leaving everyone screaming and running around, some even attacking one another with whatever they can get their hands on. Slowly managing to get back to his feet, Dokuro is greeted with the sight of a man in his mid forties standing above him, towering over him with grayed hair and a thick mustache…

"You've failed me son…" The specter says darkly as Dokuro's eyes widen…

--

(Outside Konoha…)

Shino walked with Hinata carried bridal style in his arms, making his way towards an old farming silo outside of Konoha. Walking over to the building he opened the door and then entered, revealing a lab for him to continue his work with his ever improving Fear-Toxin. Walking over to a table and shoving several notes to the ground he laid Hinata out before then opening one of her eyes and hearing her give a light groan in response as he then looked into her other eye.

"Why do you fear Naruto now? What was it that gave that fear to you?" Shino wonders while looking at Hinata as she opens her eyes on her own and screams while backing away from him, only to fall of the table and land on the ground. "Why do you fear him now? Why didn't you before?" Shino questions as he slowly makes his way over to Hinata, his long strides bringing him ever closer to the girl.

"What did you see to give you this fear? What was it? Was it something too horrible?" Shino questions while watching as Hinata's back hit the wall of the silo and slowly makes his way closer to her. "Tell me. Tell me why you fear him…" Shino says darkly in his Scarecrow voice, the persona overridden his own as he walks towards the girl and holds his arms out, grabbing her own. "Why do you only fear him now?" Scarecrow questions darkly as Hinata looks at him and manages only to whimper in fear as what she sees is a demonic version of Scarecrow, before it then lunges at her like it wants to bite her and she screams…

--

(Arkham…)

Dokuro pants while getting up, trying desperately to ignore the visions of his father and mother blaming him for their deaths. Shaking his head the skull masked AnBu is suddenly attacked by one of the people under the influence of Scarecrow's Fear-Toxin. Landing on his back with a groan, Dokuro quickly rolls out of the way as the person tries to hit him once more and sweeps his feet out from under him.

"DEMON!!" One of the people shout upon seeing him and he mentally wishes he didn't have a Skull Mask once again.

"KILL IT!" Another calls out and Dokuro grits his teeth, intimately familiar with this Scenario from what he'd read on the AnBu squads who protected Uzumaki Naruto. _'Now I know how he felt…'_ Dokuro thinks to himself while blocking a punch from one of the fearful people and then spins on his heel with a kick to another's abdomen before throwing another person onto his back. Grunting as the visions started once more Dokuro quickly jumped and ran up the side of a nearby wall before jumping onto the second floor.

"Sir!" A voice comes and Dokoru looks up to see Anko and Taka with gasmasks on their AnBu masks slightly eschew to allow them.

"G-get the anti-toxin to the people around here… I need to go after Scarecrow…" Dokuro says with a grunt while slowly pulling himself back up and Anko looks at him like he's crazy.

"But sir, what about…" She starts only fro Dokuro to turn and glare at her.

"I said help these people!" Dokuro barks out loudly as he pulls himself to his feet, Anko and Taka both moving to do as told as he does so. The man then manages to grunt as he pulls himself back to his feet and prepares to make his way out of the building only for Tenzou to land nearby and look around with wide eyes.

"I thought I put you on this case to prevent something like this!" He shouted and Dokuro grunted, a hand placed over his head as the visions, the voices became more and more clear in his mind.

"No time… Scarecrow has Hyuuga Hinata…" Dokuro manages to get out and Tenzou curses to himself, Anko and Taka finishing with a few of the Scarecrow's most recent victims.

"That's actually a blessing in disguise." Tenzou mutters before digging something out of his pocket. "The Hyuuga and the AnBu were concerned when she was kidnapped as a child. Ever since that incident all Clan Heirs have a special seal AnBu can use to track them put onto them and checked whenever they go to a doctor. They aren't told about them since it's a breach of privacy." Tenzou said quickly while pulling a seal out of his pocket and slapping it onto Dokuro's mask. "That seal with change the Genjutsu inside of your mask and allow you to follow Hinata's Chakra trail. Find her and you find Scarecrow. Now go!" Tenzou orders with Dokuro nodding as he then launched himself up and out of the building through the roof.

Below, a cured Sasuke looks up after having to relieve his Brother's massacre of his clan over a dozen times he grits his teeth in fury. Promising that he'll save Hinata and that this Scarecrow is going to pay for what he's done. Rushing out of the building he sees Dokuro stumbling onto his feet before rushing off and quickly follows after him.

--

(Scarecrows Hideout…)

Hinata is on her side at this point, shaking like a leaf while Shino shakes his head; disappointed that he hasn't gotten the answer he wants out of her. Turning around Shino walks over to his notebook and begins to write down what he can remember of the others he observed in Arkham instead… As he does so however, Hinata whimpers as a memory surfaces in her mind…

--

_(Flashback…)_

_Hinata was a year younger; she was walking down the street towards Naruto's home to wish him a happy birthday. Or to at least try seeing as she had tried this several times before and failed. As she approached the home however, she heard someone talking and placed herself against the nearby wall while approaching…_

"_Can't you see the Funny Side of things?" An older voice questioned as Hinata gulped, her mouth dry as she slowly made her way towards the voice. "Why so Serious?" The same voice questions darkly with a chuckle and Hinata begins to shake as she nears the source of the voice down a nearby alley. "Why so Serious?" The voice asks once more and Hinata slowly turns herself to look around the bend in the wall and she finds her body freezes up at what she suddenly sees. Naruto has his back to a brick wall; a large scarred man has a knife tucked into his mouth while holding him down._

"_Let's put a smile on that Face…" The man says in a low, dark tone as he then holds Naruto down and cuts the boys mouth at the sides, making a Glasgow grin over his face. To his credit, Naruto didn't scream, merely clenched his jaw as blood began to poor from his wounds when instead Hinata screamed at the sight and took a step back, drawing the man's attention away from Naruto._

_That was his only mistake as the blond suddenly moves, knocking the knife from the man's hand and then kicking him back into the opposite wall. The blond panting heavily kept his jaw clenched so he didn't do anymore damage to his mouth. Slowly stalking towards the man with wide murderous eyes he suddenly started to laugh. "Why so Serious?" He gritted out passed his clenched jaw as he then moved to grab the man, holding the knife and panting heavily, spitting out a bit of blood to the side. "Why so Serious?" He asks once more, hissing it out this time as he puts the blade into the mans mouth, just as he had done to him earlier then leans to the man's ear…_

"_Lets put a SMILE on that Face!" He says as he laughs once more, slicing a Glasgow grin into the man's face as had been done to him before stabbing the knife into the mans throat. Holding the knife deep into the wound he continues to pant while glaring at the man, then slowly stands up once he's finished and turns towards Hinata, red formed over his lips as blood seeped out like a clowns face._

_The Shy Hyuuga girl looks at the blond with wide eyes as his own wide blue eyes bore into her. He then turns slightly and takes several steps towards her, causing her to back away from him as his smile seems to widen… "Why so Serious?" Hearing this question as the boy twirls the Kunai in one hand, the girl's own natural defenses caused her to quickly turn and run away from the grizzly scene behind her, even as she heard the psychotic laughter echo across the streets…_

_(End Flashback…)_

--

Hinata whimpered as she curled in on herself in the silo, Scarecrow nearby slowly finishing writing down his research when someone busted through the door to his lair. Quickly turning the master of Fear found himself face to face with a panting and shaking Dokuro, thus relaxed and shook his head. "You cannot escape the fear. It is already starting to consume you… and her…" He says darkly while motioning towards Hinata at the very end while Dokuro shakes his head.

"Doesn't matter… Fear doesn't control me!" Dokuro states as he lunges at Scarecrow with surprising speed, the masked Aburame quickly blocking the strike then slamming his fist into the man's gut, causing him to fall down.

"Fool. Fear is an Absolute in this world, everyone knows fear, and I am merely showing them all their truest greatest fear…" Scarecrow says cryptically while Dokuro slowly gets up to his feet. At that moment however Sasuke rushed into the Silo and jumped into a roundhouse kick, knocking Scarecrow back and into his many test tubes, knocking his Fear-Toxins over and spilling them all out onto the ground and explode, starting a blazing fire. "NO!" He exclaims angrily before turning to glare at Sasuke through his mask, body shaking in pure rage as he then lunges at him.

Dokuro quickly swings his legs into Scarecrow's however; knocking him to the ground while Sasuke ran over to Hinata. Scarecrow growls out at this, but then quickly leaps up to grab his research notes and then ran out of the Silo. "He's getting away." Sasuke shouts over towards Dokuro as the man shakily gets back to his feet.

"I know. Get her out of here!" Dokuro states as he then rushes out of the Silo and looks around for Scarecrow, Sasuke on his heels with Hinata. Looking up, Dokuro finally sees the Scarecrow standing on top of the Silo and inwardly growls. "Look after the girl, I'll handle him." He orders before then rushing up the side of the old Silo before jumping up onto its roof to face off against the Scarecrow.

"My Fear-Toxin should have you rendered you immobile by now…" Scarecrow growls out while taking a step back as Dokuro stands up with panting breaths. "How can you keep moving? No one is without Fear! NO man can resist my Toxin!" Scarecrow demands then shouts towards Dokuro as he then grits his teeth towards Scarecrow.

"It's… It's because I have a job to do…" He says while jumping into a roundhouse kick to Scarecrow, knocking him onto his back. "Because… I can't be a man…" He says simply before grabbing Scarecrow by his Coat and slams a fist into the teens face, knocking him down into the Silo while breaking the Gasmask he wears under his main mask. "I am Vengeance…" He growls before sliding Scarecrow over to the side, the teen quickly having to hold on for dear life or fall off the object. "I am the Night…" Dokuro says darkly while making his way over to Scarecrow and pulls him up to face him once more.

In a last ditch effort to stop this man; Scarecrow quickly sprays his Fear-Toxin into the man's face, only for his eyes to widen when he smells something. "No! No! NO!" He exclaims before coughing loudly with Dokuro managing to hold onto Scarecrow before dropping him to his ass. Scarecrow continued to cough and hack due to his own Fear-Toxin, only to look back at Dokuro and start to shake. What he sees is a monster with a Skull for a head and flames dancing around him, a bony arm reaching out to take hold of him with twisted black thorns covering the body, while a pair of soulless white eyes bored into his mind and made the Master of Fear, cower for the first time…

--

(Later…)

Sasuke sits with Hinata as a squad of AnBu carries a screaming and writhing Scarecrow away to Arkham. "I can't believe Shino would do this…" Sasuke mumbles while Hinata nods her head slowly, the AnBu having given both her and Dokuro the antidote for the Fear-Toxin.

"Considering what's in this…" Dokuro says while holding up Scarecrow's Notebook. "I'm not so surprised…" He states before looking up to Tenzou from his place sitting down on a haystack. "The Hokage should probably take a look at this, might shed some light onto what happened to cause all this insanity." He states and Tenzou takes the offered book with a slight nod of his head before turning to walk away.

"Dokuro-San." Sasuke then says and the skull masked AnBu turns to him. "I heard you say something about Vengeance when you were fighting Scarecrow… What did you mean?" Sasuke questions and Dokuro is silent for a long while.

"Old scars…" Is all he says at last before leaning back and laying down on the hay, closing his eyes so he can get some rest for the coming day…

--

(Arkham…)

Shino sat in a cold stone cell with a straight jacket on over his plain white prisoners uniform. Shino looks towards the door holding him back and grits his teeth, having been cured of his own fear he feels his body shake with rage. "Dokuro…" He growls out angrily while his body begins to shake. Looking all around he then gets up and walks over to his bed and lays down, closing his eyes to plan his escape from this wretched place…

--

(Konoha…)

Sasuke and what remains of the "Konoha Twelve" all stand over a simple plaque with a Name on it and Sasuke manages a weak smile. "Bout time there was some damn justice in this town." He says while looking at the plaque, which reads "**Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, A good Friend, a True Hero…**". The Sandaime had finally caved after learning why Shino went off the deep end, knowledge of which Naruto really was, was finally released. And Naruto finally got his grave, even if it was just a plaque on the top of the Fourth Hokage's head…

"Man, what a place to have a grave, top of his old man's head…" Kiba mutters with a shake of his head and Akamaru rolls his eyes at his partner's words.

"And it took Shino going mad to do it." Shikamaru then reminded with nods from those present, most of them then putting some flowers down while Sasuke reached into his back pocket. Kneeling down he then put a strange card down, the card having a clown with a staff on the front with the word JOKER printed twice and an odd red symbol like pattern over the back of it.

"You sure it's such a good idea to leave that card… I mean after all Naruto looked…" Ino started to say when Sakura put a similar card down with the first one, the pattern different shaped and black on the back.

"I left him one… when he died…" She said softly before slowly standing up and Sasuke nodded his head.

"Still seems kind of insulting." Kiba offered and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe, but it's our tradition, a card for our friend, the Joker of us all." Sasuke says with a smirk then looks at Hinata and holds out a hand. "Ready to go?" He asks and the shy girl nods her head slowly as the group leaves the little grave and walk back towards Konoha… when the two cards fly off into the distance…

--

(??)

In a dark cavernous room, several powerful Ninja look around one another, having been called for a meeting. However, only two of these people are real, the others appear to be projected images of some sort. "The Loss of the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki has happened our plans. However, hopefully the beast will be revived in time for us to capture." A man with Orange hair says but before he can continue something is shoved into his hands, preparing to drop the objects he stops at a voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" The voice says while a person rises from under the desk, a pair of strange spheres with Seals over them in his hands. "You let those go, you go boom." He offers with a wide Glasgow grin to the very annoyed man.

"Who do you think you are?" He demands and the teen licks his lips before placing his own two spheres into a blue haired woman's hands.

"Well, that's hard to explain really. You see the story of who I am seems to change with my mood… Even I'm not really sure on who I am or not anymore." The strange clown child offers.

"And what makes you think you can just do as you please?" The orange haired man questions, only to see a psychotic grin spread over the deranged teens face.

"Try using those other bodies of yours…" He offers to the man's shock as he does so, only for find that THEY also have the same spheres in their own hands, with several more placed all around them. Returning to look at the clown like teenager with wide eyes he sees an insane grin on his face.

"Why are you doing this?" The man demands and the clown boy licks his lips before reaching into his purple jacket and pulls out an old single edged Kunai-knife.

"Why? Because I can." The boy states with a nod of his head and sees the orange haired man snarl towards him in response. "Also because I really wanted to prove a point." He then says and the orange haired man merely continues to glare at him. The green/blond teen then grabs the man by the front of his long cloak and grins into his face widely. "I wanted to show you Ninja how utterly helpless you all are without your little hands to make seals…" He said darkly before then leaning away from the man as he snarls towards him.

"I am Pein, Leader of Akatsuki and the new God of this world! Do you honestly think this will stop me?!" Pein demands while the girl is looking at the spheres in her own hands with wide eyes.

"Maybe." He offers then turns around to face the holograms around the room. "Because, those are just as explosive as about… ten fully charged Explosive-Notes." The teen then says and Pein's eyes widen as he looks down at the two Explosives in his hands with wide eyes. "And, they only explode under two circumstances, if you let them go without wearing a pair of special gloves… like mine…" The boy then says while showing his fingerless black gloves with a purple seal stitched into them. "Or, if I use one of these and then they ALL explode…" He then says while pulling a piece of paper from his side pocket with a diabolical grin on his face.

"Your insane!" Pein exclaimed loudly and the purple clad green/blond laughed insanely in response.

"Possibly." He admitted while nodding his head and then turned on his heel. "But I'm the one whose walking away from Pein Scot free…" he then reminded as he pushed some Chakra into the Paper-Seal in his hand and walked out of the room, exiting the hidden base of the Akatsuki he grinned hearing the explosions from within. "Everything burns…" He says to himself with a smile as more explosions rock the hidden fortress of Pein, only for his own insane laughter to echo over the village hidden by the grass…

--

THE END…

--

AN: And so the Scarecrow has come to pass, the only Batman villains I really know that would work in these stories are The Joker, Scarecrow, The Ventriloquist, Poison Ivy, Harley Quin, Two-Face, Mr. Freeze, and Catwoman. I could do the Riddler but I don't really know any good riddles to use with him, it'd be hard to make him as well as it's been a while since I saw him last and I preferred other Villains.


	3. Koumori Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything else depicted within, I only came up with the idea for this story. So if any of you lawyers try to bug me about this little tale, then I'm afraid that you'll have to be introduced to my friend, Mr. Pencil…

_**NU: Koumori Rising…**_

_**Now there is Only CLAYFACE!!!**_

--

Normal Speech: "Darkness…"

Normal Thoughts: _'Is within…'_

Radio in Use: [All things…]

Demon Speech: **"You just…"**

Demon Thoughts: _**'Have to know…'**_

Other Speech: _**"Where to look…"**_

Jutsu in Use: **"Kage no Jutsu…"**

--

(Konohagakure no Sato…)

A beeping awoke a bleary eyed girl from her half slumber, her hand moved from under her covers to slam down on her alarm in order to silence it. Yawning and sitting up, one Higorashi Koumori Tenten sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Damn stupid alarm… it's too early…" She mumbles while getting off her bed and making her way over to her bathroom to do her morning rituals.

Eventually finishing with brushing her teeth, showering, and drying her hair enough to roll it into her normal pair of buns, the girl walked back into her room with a towel around her body. Yawning once more she then walked over to her closet and pulled out an outfit with her Hittai-ate. Slowly unwrapping herself from the towel she pulled on her outfit. A Konoha-Hittai-ate with a black cloth, a pair of fingerless black gloves, her underwear and bindings for her chest, a pink Chinese style shirt with red trimming, a pair of black pants with slits at her hips, wrappings visible beneath them and a pair of simple black sandals.

Stretching out her limps Tenten then checked to make sure all of her equipment was present on her person before walking out of her room and down the stairs of her home. Making her way into the dining room of the home Tenten saw her adopted father, Koumori no Iyoku, sitting down and reading the paper. "Long night?" Tenten questions of her father, who simply nods his head slowly before taking a quick sip of coffee.

"Scarecrow tried to break out of Arkham." He offers and Tenten grimaces, wondering whom else was going to go mad because of what the village did to Naruto. "You doing anything tonight, Tenten?" He then questions without looking up and Tenten sighs slightly before shaking her head.

"No. I'm just training with my team…" She offers simply and Iyoku sighs.

"I know I'm not your father, Tenten. But could you at least be on a first name basis with me?" Iyoku questions and Tenten blinks before shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe…" She offers before making her way over to the toaster stealing some, then makes her way out of the home towards her Teams Training grounds. Back in the home however, Iyoku rubs his temples, wondering what he's going to do with her before dropping the paper he'd had in hand to reveal and AnBu file instead.

"Admissions have doubles since word of Naruto's life got out…" He mused while looking over files, stopping at one marked Aburame (Scarecrow) Shino. "Yet he's the most twisted out of them for some reason…" Iyoku whispered to himself while rubbing his chin in thought.

Meanwhile, Tenten was making her way down the streets of Konoha, however stops in front of an old Orphanage and looks at it strangely. "We first met over there…" She whispers while looking at an old half rotted out stump and walks over to it, tapping it with the heel of her sandals. "I was out here in the winter, he was being weird by coming out to see me…" She whispered to herself as her memories seemed to flash before her eyes…

--

(9 years ago…)

Konohagakure no Sato, like most places snow falls here when Winter comes, but it's considerably light in Hi no Kuni. But still, children play in the snow while they are still able all throughout the city, save at one place… It is at this place that a young girl with brown hair sat on a stump outside of the orphanage, rubbing her worn out palms. "Your that girl they always have chopping wood…" A voice comes and the girl yelps and turns to see a boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker shaped scars on his face looking at her with a side long glance.

"And you're that weird kid…" The girl offers and the blond makes a hum sound before plopping down next to her stump on the cold winter ground. "You know it's stupid to sit in the snow right?" She quips and the blond snickers slightly before giving her a strange looking grin in response.

"You're the one wearing Sandals." He reminds and she looks down to see that the blond has found some kind of covering for his Sandals to make them look like shoes.

"Some of us don't steal for a living." She quips right back and the blond shrugs his shoulders once more.

"Stealing is the only way I know to get what I want and need to survive." He then offers to her in reply and the girl rolls her eyes before looking up towards the falling snow. "Ever wonder why it is that no one ever wants us?" He then asks and the girl looks at him with a slight bit of confusion. "It's because of our age." He then says sagely and the girl raises a brow towards the blond haired boy in response.

"What does our Age have to do with it? I've seen eight and five year olds get taken, while we're both still only six." She states and the boy nods his head slowly before his eyes darken slightly.

"No one who was born close to, before, or after the Kyuubi that's orphaned is ever adopted. Because they remind a person of what happened that day." The blond explains with a visible frown and the girl brings her knees up to place her chin on them.

"Oh… so we're cursed…" She mutters while the blond nods his head.

"Probably. But we all have one thing." He admits then adds while raising a finger with a slight smirk and the girl looks at him with her head tilted to one side. "We still have one another. We can still protect each other, that's what we all have." He says with a grin and the girl blinks before giggling slightly and shaking her head.

"Like what? A Hero?" She asks and Naruto frowns in thought for a moment.

"No." He then says and the girl raises a brow. "A Hero can die, a Villain can be defeated. What we need is an Ideal, something eternal, a… a…" He starts to say then crosses his arms with a thoughtful expression on his face and then grins. "A symbol for a better future! A symbol that will remind the people of Konoha that there is always a light in the darkness." He says and the girl blinks slightly in response to his words.

"Then exactly what kind of a symbol would we need?" She questions and the boy blinks then rubs the back of his neck for a few moments with a nervous grin on his face in response.

"Don't know." He offers and the girl snickers once more. "But I'm not the Hero type anyways. All I want is for people to stop disrespecting me." The blond states and the girl merely roll's her eyes with a slight smile.

"Your pretty smart for a kid, you know." She offers and the blond boy grins while wrapping his arms around the back of his head.

"Not really. If everyone just paid more attention to their surroundings they would have noticed what I have a long time ago." He says and the girl shakes her head slowly.

"Modest." She quips and the blond haired boy rolls his eyes once more.

"I'm the guy who got beat for asking for some more food, remember." He then quipped and the girl winced, easily remembering that day.

"They really shouldn't get away with that kind of thing." She mutters to herself and the blond nods his head in agreement.

"If the Hokage knew about it, he'd stop them for us. But then we'd all be out on the streets, or worse, in the sewers…" The blond boy says then remarks with a visible grimace and a shudder.

"I don't care. I think it sucks how we have to work for them while they all get lazy and fat." The girl says with a frown and the boy merely looks at her with one eye before having a sudden thought.

"Maybe. But I wonder if we could maybe scare them enough to stop…" He wondered mostly to himself and the girl gave him a strange look in response. "Think about it, what if we could scare them. Scare them so bad that they never wanted to harm any of us ever again." He says and the girl takes a thoughtful expression for a few moments before her own eyes light up with an idea.

"Hey! What if that symbol of your was something scary, something good, but scary for those who would do bad?" She asks and the blond boy grins once more while nodding his head for a few moments.

"But what?" He then asks no one when the two suddenly hear a loud ringing and both grimace in response. "Great, curfew…" The boy mutters bitterly only to look up as a shadow overtook them, both he and the girl taking a step back once they saw dozens of bats fly from the bell tower of the Orphanage, screeching loudly as they flew out into the distance of the cold winter night.

"Ugh… I hate bats…" The girl says with a visible shiver and the boy suddenly looks from her to the bats as they fly off and chuckles.

"The best way to make someone fear you is to become what you most fear yourself. Make them fear what you fear and use that against them." He quips and the girl gives him a strange look as he then chuckles lightly while walking into the orphanage. Turning to watch the Bats fly away for a single moment longer the girl shivers visibly before turning to follow the boy inside.

"Become what you fear most to make them fear you eh…" She muses to herself while walking inside, then moves over to her bed and sits on it for a few moments. "A symbol of hope?" She wonders while leaning back on her rigid and very uncomfortable bed before slowly closing her eyes… the name Tenten is printed on the headboard and Naruto watches her as she falls asleep before pulling his Journal out from under his pillow with an old pencil in hand…

--

Date, December 5: _I just met someone; she's nice and doesn't hate me. She's probably the only girl I'll ever talk too at this rate. She was actually interested in what I had to say too, that was nice. I think her name is Tenten. She's the girl who they always make do the hardest amount of work, like chopping wood or fixing broken tools and utensils. Being around her was nice, I wasn't alone for once, it was kind of weird, but nice. Maybe I'll see her again someday, or maybe she'll figure out the symbol that we really need, people like her and me, people who really need protecting… I personally don't think that I'm a good enough person to protect others, but maybe she just might be… Still don't know why I bother writing in this, it's kind of fun and I never forget anything I write down so I'll keep at it, who knows, maybe someday I'll be able to look back at all of these horrible memories of this place and just LAUGH…_

--

(Present…)

"It's too bad that Symbol never came to Konoha…" Tenten says while sitting down in front of the plaque that is used as Naruto's grave. It has been six months since Shino's incarceration, six months that Tenten feels she should have used better…

"Your out here again?" A voice questions and the girl turns her head to see another former orphan. This one is her age and is known simply as Youkai Ryu. He has spiky dark brown hair, tanned skin with gray eyes and an athletic build. He wears an old pair of black Kurokote gauntlets over his forearms, black Shinobi-pants, calf length Shinobi-Sandals, a red sash around his waist, and last is a mesh shirt with a black t-shirt over it with a y shaped strap to the Ninjatou at his back with lightly padded black leather armor over his shoulders.

"Ryu? What do you want?" The girl questions while barely recognizing the boy then asks him with a flat tone.

"I was wondering why you're out here when you need to be at the shop." Ryu offers simply before sitting down next to the girl.

"I'm just visiting Naruto…" Tenten offers and Ryu sighs before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He's gone Tenten. Visiting his grave everyday won't bring him back." Ryu states simply while Tenten crosses her arms over her chest.

"I know that… I just think I could be doing something better with my time than sitting around while people suffer needlessly." Tenten states and Ryu rubs his right shoulder before giving a tired sigh.

"People suffer all the time Tenten. It's a fact of our world that no matter where you go, how many people you save as a Ninja. Someone out there will still be suffering." Ryu states simply and Tenten frowns while looking out over Konoha.

"What about our City?" She questions and Ryu grimaces while looking out over Konoha. Shino was only the first to loose his mind; crime went up by leaps and bounds once the younger generation stopped trusting their parents, the people who tormented Naruto all his life. This lead to a rise in crime, some were mental having psychological disorders while others were just rebellious youths.

"It's falling further and further into the darkness everyday Tenten." He offers and the girl frowns for a moment, words from Naruto echoing in her mind. _'The best way to make someone fear you is to become what you most fear yourself. Make them fear what you fear and use that against them.'_ Tenten remembered while looking out over the city as an idea started to form in her mind.

"What do you think it would take to save the city?" She asks while looking to her friend and Ryu raises a brow before snorting.

"A beacon of light to lead us out of the darkness…" He offers and Tenten slowly nods her head while a strange look crosses over her features.

"A beacon of light… a Symbol of Hope." She mused and Ryu shook his head.

"Either way, that won't be coming to us. Anyways we really do need to get back to the shop. Unlike you, no one ever adopted me or any of the others who work there." He reminds while patting Tenten on the shoulder and she slowly nods her head before getting up, reaching into her Kunai-case however she pulls a simple red rose from it.

"The people still need a symbol of hope, Naruto…" She whispers while dropping the rose onto the little plaque and sighs. "And it looks like I'll have to take up that mantel myself…" She then says while turning to follow Ryu, bats flying out of a nearby tree making her stop for a moment. Biting her lip the girl made her way over to that same tree, only to stop upon seeing a large hole in the ground leading down into what appeared to be a large cave.

"Tenten! C'mon!" Ryu calls out and Tenten moves back to follow him while an idea comes to mind.

"Ryu. Do you know anything about Spelunking?" She then questions and Ryu blinks for a moment, giving her a strange look.

"What now?" He asks and Tenten snickers to herself.

"I mean cave exploring doofus." She then offers with a smirk and Ryu waves her off with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah, I know a little… why?" Ryu then asks and Tenten smirks in response.

"Want to come explore one with me sometime?" She asks and Ryu frowns before rubbing his chin with a thoughtful expression.

"Sure. We should both be off this weekend." He mused aloud and Tenten smiled before giving the boy a hug.

"Thank's Ryu." She offers while walking off, leaving a flustered Ryu to shake his head before following after her.

"Damn well bloody thank me…" He mutters in a strange fake accent to mock her, making her snicker once more as they soon enter Konoha…

--

(Suna…)

A familiar head of painted green hair strolled across the desert, a familiar painted grin over his face. Chuckles can be heard as the green/blond haired boy holds up a couple strange spheres filled with an odd green solution. "I really need to test these Acid-Bombs a bit more…" The boy muses and finally notices Suna in the distance, a wide insane grin spreading over his face. He had been heading to Suna because of the many devices they had that channeled Chakra. So being the inventive person he was, he felt it was in his best interest to head to Suna and get some of the Chakra channeling things they had.

Of course now that he was actually there, his idea had been warped by the fact he'd had so much time to kill on his way there. As a result he started making the Acid-Bombs in an old Hotel room before using one to burn the overpricing owner into a puddle. _'Honestly though, she didn't need to make such a big deal about it with all that screaming. I COULD have just set her on fire, but I was nice enough to give her such an original death.'_ Naruto mused to himself as he walked forward, only to stop once he noticed a pair of Ninja guarding the gates.

'_I COULD always just walk through, I got my fake traveling papers from that one circus a week ago… nice bunch… though the clowns really should have smiled more. Oh well, I made sure they would anyways…'_ Naruto mused to himself with a snicker at the end as he remembers slitting the mouths of those "sad" clowns. _'However, where is the fun of just walking in? I need to make an impression, make a grand entrance!'_ Naruto thinks to himself before grinning insanely while looking at his Acid-Bomb.

'_Ha ha ha… Perfect!'_ He thinks to himself before tossing the A-Bomb at the two ninja, both taking defensive stances only for it to land in the sand with a plop. "Oh sorry about that. I was practicing for an act." Naruto offered the two guards with a slight bow of his head, his wide Glasgow grin creeping the guards out. "Do you think you could get that for me?" Naruto then questioned of the guards and one of them rubs his face.

"What is a clown doing in the middle of the desert?" One of them questions while walking over to the little A-Bomb.

"I ran away from my abusive family and was traveling with the circus when a sandstorm hit us." Naruto offers with a fake sigh and scratching his head. "I've been wandering around the desert looking for them ever since… think I can stay here till they come by?" Naruto questions of the Guards with an inner grin as the guard picks up the A-bomb and Naruto folds his hands behind his back with a paper seal in his hands.

"That's not up to us Clown boy. Besides you don't need permission to…" The Guard starts to say only for Naruto to lean back while activating the Paper Seal, the A-Bomb exploding in the Guard's hand while green acid flies in all directions, dousing his partner as well. Both men scream in agony as their flesh and bodies are slowly liquefied by the Acid, all the while the green/blond boy laughs loudly and insanely, his legs kicking up as he holds his sides.

"They never see it coming!" Naruto laughs out loudly before shaking his head and sits up to see the puddles that were once men. "He heh ha ha. I love sending a message to these people." The boy muses to himself before getting to his feet and walking to the massive doors of Suna, then calmly brushes himself off as he walks inside, reaching into his Jump Suit to pull a weapon from within. "Now they will all know that the Joker, is in town!" Naruto says to himself while aiming the weapon to his side.

The weapon was basically a miniature crossbow. Only it fired arrowhead shaped darts rather than arrows and could easily reload with a "Clip" that was filled with more of the darts, a slide on the top used to quickly reload the weapon while pulling the foldable bow back for firing. Stopping for a moment the boy then pulls a familiar card from his suit with his left hand and then tosses it to the side, firing his weapon in order to hit the card and pin it to the wall of the gate.

Snickering to himself the boy then folds the bow part of the weapon down on itself, then folds the handle forward into the body of the weapon making it compact as he places it back into a holster under his left arm. "I really need to figure out a way to make it reload faster without the damn slide…" Naruto muses to himself as he walks calmly into Suna, no one any the wiser of the death outside of their cities gates…

--

(Konoha…)

Tenten drops down into the cave with a light plop, a light stick in one hand, the rope holding her in the other, and an unlit torch held by her teeth. Looking around Tenten then lets the rope go before tossing the light stick; the object rolling along bumps and jagged rocks. "It's mostly okay Ryu! Just be careful on your way down!" Tenten calls out to her old friend who then comes down as well, using a pulley with a brake on it in order to slide down the rope before coming to a slow stop beside of Tenten.

"Where do you get those wonderful toys?" Tenten quipped with a slight smirk directed to Ryu, the brown haired boy giving her an annoyed look.

"I make them." He replies irritably before pulling a lighter out and lighting the torch Tenten had, illuminating the cave. "It looks like it goes on for miles…" Ryu muses with Tenten nodding her head as they continued further into the cave.

"Wonder what made it?" Tenten questioned and before Ryu could go on some long drawn out explanation Tenten yelped and took a step back as a swarm of bats flew passed them and out of the hole in the roof of the cave. "I HATE bats…" Tenten said with a shudder and Ryu rolled his eyes before walking further into the cave.

"This place could make a great hideout…" He mused mostly to himself and Tenten nodded her head while looking around.

"To what end?" She wondered wistfully while looking around as Ryu walked deeper into the cave, soon stopping and whistled. "What?" Tenten questions while walking over to Ryu, only for him to hold an arm out to stop her. Looking over the arm, Tenten's eyes went wide as she saw the deep dark chasm in the center of the cave.

"Well, that sure is something you don't see everyday…" Ryu muses while looking down and then hands Tenten the torch. Pulling out a glow stick from a belt at his waist he shakes and then activates the device before tossing it down into the chasm. Both Tenten and Ryu watch the object fall into the darkness, falling farther and farther until it could no longer be seen at all…

"That is really deep." Tenten says softly with Ryu nodding his head.

"This part of the cave is behind the Hokage Monument, I'd say that goes all the way down to and beyond the ground of Konoha." Ryu muses aloud before reaching up to rub his chin for a few moments, then turns to Tenten. "What is this really about Tenten? What are we doing here?" He questions and the girl looks away from him for a moment.

"What do you mean?" She asks while walking towards the ropes to exit and Ryu frowns before following after her.

"I mean what are we doing diving into caves when you have Ninja duties and I have work?" Ryu questions flatly and Tenten looks at him for a moment before letting out a tired sigh.

"When we were all little, Naruto once said something…" She says and Ryu raises a brow. "That people like us, people who are weak and suffer at the hands of evil need a symbol. Something to protect us from the evils in the world." She said and Ryu pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before cracking his neck.

"And I guess you expect this symbol to just swoop out of the darkness?" Ryu questions and Tenten turns to say something, only for her to stop and look behind him with wide eyes. "There's something really scary behind me isn't there?" Ryu then questions and Tenten nods her head slowly, making Ryu turn only to see the single largest bat he's ever beheld in his entire life. The bat was about a foot and a half long from its ears to its tail, it's wings however were at least double that and as it flapped forward Ryu cursed and fell back, backpedaling as the bat flew towards them.

A second before it would have been on them, the bat flew upwards, both teens following it only to see something out of the hole in the ceiling. The saw the silhouette of the bat above them filling the cave's entrance for only a second before it vanished… Once this was over Ryu looked up to Tenten, only to see a strange look on her face. "Tenten?" He questions while slowly getting up to his feet and waving a hand in front of her face.

"That was it…" She mumbles lowly and Ryu looks at her strangely.

"That was what? A really big bat?" Ryu questions and Tenten shakes her head, saying no silently while continuing to stare at the entrance to the cave.

"No… that was the symbol…" She whispers and Ryu tilts his head to one side with a raised brow directed towards her.

"A bat? Sorry Tenten but I really doubt a Bat-Symbol will do much good to frighten off the scum in Konoha." Ryu says while Tenten nods her head, an idea clearly forming in her mind.

"But what about someone who uses the bat as their symbol? A Symbol can't die, so what if a person became that symbol. To inspire people even." Tenten questioned then said to Ryu who looked at her for a moment before reaching up to rub his face.

"Why do I have this feeling like your going to drag me into this?" He questions and Tenten puts an arm around his shoulders.

"C'mon Ryu, maybe we can really help someone!" Tenten offers and Ryu scratches his cheek for a moment before groaning when she unleashes her ultimate weapon, AKA PDP, or Puppy-dog-pout on him…

"Damn that look to hell! Fine I'll help! But I hope you know that you can be one damn annoying chick, Tenten" Ryu exclaims towards the girl who snickers before smacking the back of his head lightly, then started pulling herself back up the rope while he climbed up as well…

--

(Suna…)

Naruto walks down the street, in his arms are a couple of bags filled with different little contraptions he'd gathered from the various shops in Suna… he didn't pay of course, a couple bombs solved the problem of money nicely. He'd been in the city for a little over three days now, allowing him to gather what he wanted, though now he had to deal with the Ninja of the village chasing after him.

Looking around he sees people running in fear of him and calling for help. Seeing this he can't help but laugh once more. "So many little fools with their little worlds being torn down just by me being here." Naruto muses while pulling a scroll from his suit and then crouching down in the middle of the street, making a large storage seal on the scroll before sealing his "purchases" within it.

Standing up and moving the scroll to a hidden pocket inside of his jump suit the green/blond haired boy turned his head to see three people, one was a red haired boy with sea foam colored eyes with dark rings around them, exactly like the painted ones around Naruto's own eyes and without eyebrows, and pale skin with the Kanji for love on his forehead. The boy wears a red high-collared outfit with mesh covering his wrists, a white sash around his upper torso with black Shinobi-Sandals, and a harness holding a large gourd onto his back with a Suna-Hittai-ate hanging off of it.

The second was a girl with blond hair pulled into four ponytails, the same sea green eyes as the boy, tanned skin with a strong lithe build, and a large fan on her back. She wears a light purple battle-kimono with a white "apron" over it with a sash around her waist that was tied into a bow at the back of her waist, a Suna Hittai-Ate around her neck, mesh visible on her left thigh and on her right shin with black Shinobi-Sandals.

Last was a boy with purple makeup over his face, beady eyes with tanned skin and an athletic build. This boy wears an all black outfit with white around his shoulders and waist attached to a "Mummy" placed over his back, a Kunai-case placed onto his right thigh, a pair of fingerless black gloves, and black Shinobi-Sandals with white wrappings covering his shins out of them, a hood over his head that looks like Cat ears and his Hittai-ate's plate sewn on the front of it.

Looking above himself after that, Naruto saw several dozen Suna-Shinobi standing at the ready and inwardly started to plan his next move… "I positively love your look…" Naruto then says while waving to the purple face painted boy who looks to the other two with a raised brow. "No really, nice work, like mine?" The boy said then questions while motioning to his face and sees the painted boy glare at him.

"Your to come with us." The girl suddenly says and the green/blond haired boy looks at her thoughtfully for a moment.

"How about, no." He says flatly with a look at her and sand suddenly creeps up his legs. "Ooh… now that's interesting…" Naruto muses while the red head holds a hand towards him.

"You don't have a choice about whether or not you're going anywhere…" The boy says darkly and Naruto nods his head before grinning insanely as he reaches into his Purple Jump Suit.

"Don't move!" The girl then says while pulling her fan out and Naruto slowly removes a simple flower from his suit.

"I just thought a pretty desert rose would like a pretty little flower…" Naruto says, causing the girl and the strangely dressed boy to gawk.

"Your crazy!" The blond says loudly and Naruto shakes his head.

"No… No I'm not." He says and the painted boy moves forward and rips the little flower from the green/blond haired boys fingers. However as soon as the boy had done this, Naruto grinned and the tiny flower gave an explosion powerful enough to knock the three to the ground, yet weak enough so it didn't kill them. "Woops, wrong flower." Naruto says with a grin and walks towards them, rolling to the side to dodge as the red head sends some sand to grab him.

Moving quickly Naruto grabs the blond girl from the group while whipping out a knife and holding it to her lips, her back to him as he looks at the other two. "Now then, unless you two want your little…" He sniffs the girl at this and blinks. "Sister, here to lose her pretty looks…" Here Naruto motions a Glasgow-smile on the girls face with the tip of his knife, the painted boy's eyes widening while the red head merely glared at him. "Your both going to stand up, the red head won't mess with his little sand power …" Naruto then says while pulling the girl with him as he backs up against a wall, the other Ninja unmoving as they watch on.

"What are your names?" Naruto then asked while whispering to the girl, also keeping his eyes on the two boys so they didn't try anything.

"W-what?" The girl questions and Naruto rolls his eyes.

"I asked you what your names are so you know who I'm talking too…" Naruto says with a slightly annoyed tone and the girl nods her head slowly.

"My name is Temari…" She says and he nods his head. "That's Kankuro…" She says while pointing to the painted boy and Naruto nods once more. "And last is Gaara." She then says while pointing to the red head and a grin spreads over the green/blond haired boys lips as an idea comes to him.

"Turn around…" Naruto then orders and Temari blinks, making the boy sigh before moving his knife to cut along her cheek. "I said… turn around." He then stated and the girl slowly turned in his arms while he kept the knife in hand, now pointed at her jugular. "Reach into my… left coat pocket, there should be a green ball in it." Naruto then orders and Temari slowly reach down only to stop when Naruto presses his knife down onto her neck. "Ah ah ah. I said my left pocket, not your little hidden Kunai-Case." The boy says darkly and Temari lifts her hand up to reach into his coat pulling out the said orb from his coat.

"Your take orders well…" Naruto then praises before leaning to her ear. "Now turn back around, slowly." He orders and the girl turns, the knife still held at her throat as she faces a worried Kankuro and an annoyed Gaara. "Toss it to the red head." Naruto then orders and Temari stands still only to his in pain as the knife at her throat is dragged up the side of her neck. "I said, toss it, to your brother…" Naruto orders of the girl and she throws the orb forward, Gaara catching it in one hand while glaring towards the two.

"You know what, there's really a big problem here…" Naruto then says with a nod of his head, a grin then forming while confusing the onlookers. "That thing… Naruto says while motioning to the green orb in Gaara's hand. "Is filled with a special Chakra-Based acid, the more you have, the faster it burns." Naruto says and the Ninja curse, all of them moving as far away from Gaara as possible. "Luckily, so long as red over here doesn't throw it, it won't blow." Naruto then says while continuing to hold onto Temari as his own personal insurance.

"Me. I'm wearing a pair of gloves that filter my own and emit a specialized Chakra that allows me to hold those little toys of mine without worry. By touching Blondie here…" At this Naruto lightly points to Temari, the girls eyes wide with worry for Gaara. "… the filtered Chakra entered her system, letting her touch and let go of the dozen or so bombs I have on my person…" At this Naruto switches his knife to his left hand while opening his coat on the right side, Temari's eyes widening as she stands perfectly still seeing over four dozen paper bombs and round bombs placed along the inside of his jacket.

"So, unless you people want to BLOW things out of proportion…" At this Naruto shakes his coat, several round bombs rolling out of his coat and along the ground, Kankuro cursing as he jumps out of the way of one. "I would suggest moving so I can leave…" Naruto then states darkly as the Ninja look to one another before a group motion for him to leave. "Just curious, but where is your precious Kazekage when you need him?" Naruto then questions and one of the Ninja above growl angrily.

"He's in Konoha on business FREAK." The Ninja growls out with the last word spat out like venom. Hearing this however seems to amuse Naruto as he turns his head to look at Gaara.

"Red." He says and gets a glare from Gaara in response. "Come over here…" Naruto orders while releasing his coat and waving the boy over. Gaara grits his teeth at this before slowly making his way over to the two as Naruto grins wider and wider.

"What do you want?" Gaara questions and Naruto licks his lips for a moment.

"Judging by what I've seen here, you're not exactly like the rest of these people, are you?" Naruto questions and gets an annoyed look from Gaara in response. "See I know that look. But it's not really that you don't like me, it's because you HATE someone else, but you don't think you can do anything about it." Naruto says and Gaara raises a brow towards the painted boy.

"Why would you say that?" He asks and Naruto pulls a familiar black book from his pocket and holds a page open to the boy.

"The guy who wrote this, I live my life based on his words. A child mistreated from birth, tormented by his people, belittled, underestimated, all his life was nothing but a really bad joke." Naruto explains while Gaara's eyes scan the page for a few moments, only for the boy to pull it back and then stick it into his coat once more. "You know what that's like don't you? You've seen the horrors that he experienced as well…" Naruto states and Gaara nods his head slowly with a strange expression.

"Where is he then?" Gaara questions and Naruto manages a laugh.

"I don't know. I looked all around Konoha for him, but his apartment was empty. This book was hidden under a couple loose floorboards in a busted old appartment and I couldn't find any trace of him around me." Naruto explains while Gaara frowns to himself, only for Naruto to chuckle once more. "But, you wanna know what's really funny?" Naruto then asks and Gaara looks at him for a moment as he waves him forward.

Frowning, Gaara leans forward while a large psychotic grin splits Naruto's lips. "That little bomb that you're holding. It's not… JUST acid in that. No. It also has a little something that made me…" He the boy motioned to himself with a wide grin. "Like I am today, whoever I was, completely washed away by the toxic soup I fell in. But, combined with that Acid… I don't really know what it might do to you when it blows." He says and Temari's eyes widen while Gaara looks at the sphere. "You didn't really think I'd risk my own safety on the word of a bunch of ninja. Did you?" Naruto then questions as Gaara looks at the bomb with wide eyes.

"As soon as I let missy here go, someone was going to be all heroic and try to get me." Naruto says while slowly moving himself and Temari, his back towards the village gates. "I needed an Ace in the hole." He then says while moving back with Temari, and eyes Gaara once more.

"You know what it's like, don't you? Being a freak means we can't take any chances…" Naruto says while pulling a struggling Temari away from her little brother with a psychotic expression on his face. "You see I'm not evil… I'm just looking out for myself…" Naruto then says while Gaara merely glares at him as he then stops when he's directly under the arch of the village gates. "But, I do have one last thing to ask before I leave." He offers while looking around, Round Bombs are everywhere, most near buildings while his special acid bomb is held in Gaara's hand…

"Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moon light?." With that and a laugh Naruto pushes Temari forward as the Acid-Bomb blew up in Gaara's hand throwing a steaming green solution everywhere as three Ninja got hit by it, Kankuro ducked into an alley to avoid it and Temari rolled out of the way. The Round-Bombs then went off, Naruto having used one of his paper control notes to detonate them all, tearing the street of Suna apart as he made his escape, laughing loudly as he did so…

Back in Suna, Temari got up to her knees and looked all around, the green acid eating away at the Ninja it hit while the walls while the bombs tore down the buildings. Looking all around she gasped seeing a gurgling figure in the center of a mass of sand and covered her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. "Gaara…" She whispers out softly as a glowing green eye opens on the form, before it utters a low guttural moan…

--

(Konoha…)

"So what do these do?" Tenten questions as she handles a couple of oddly shaped gauntlets with three scallops on the side.

"There gauntlets… what are they supposed to do?" Ryu question's of the girl without looking at her. The two are currently back in the large cave they found, a short staircase having been made to lead up to the exit to easily leave. Around the cave lights have been installed, as well as all manor of equipment for Ryu to do his work.

"Well sorry. I figured knowing you you'd make them shoot darts or something." Tenten muttered with a slight tinge to her cheeks as Ryu finished with a grapple that would be mounted on her left arm at the wrist.

"I did add something to them, but primarily their just gauntlets…" Ryu muttered while looking to the side where Tenten had put the gauntlet down and was now working on making some shuriken. "Do you honestly need to make those? As is I doubt you'll be able to carry all of your other junk, plus the armor." Ryu grumbles and gets a look from Tenten who then returns to what she was doing.

"What DID you do to the armor anyways?" Tenten then asks of the boy who is looking at the buckle of a copper colored utility belt.

"It's mostly just armor. It's basic AnBu type armor and gear with modifications to it for your personal preferences and to ensure that you aren't killed." Ryu says while putting the belt down and attaching the grapple to the side of it, nodding his head when it fits onto the belt perfectly.

"And to think I thought I was going to get some new toys to play with." Tenten offers with a smirk, making Ryu give her a look as he then cracked his neck and tossed her something. Catching it quickly, Tenten finds what looks like a simple Shinobi-Sandal. "It's a sandal… yeah…" The girl offers sarcastically and Ryu pinches the bridge of his nose before then looking to the girl.

"Those sandals are a little different than normal ones. By channeling Chakra to them they silence your footsteps and can allow you to walk on slick surfaces easily so you won't trip." Ryu explains simply and Tenten blinks before grinning sheepishly as she then takes a better look at the sandals. They are all black, calf length, and have bands around the ankles and shins to hold them on tightly.

"Okay. So what else do you have for me then?" Tenten questions while Ryu tosses her a pair of full finger bicep length gloves with black metal-plates on the back of the fist and the back of the thumbs and knuckles.

"Besides keeping your fingerprints off your throwing weapons, they also allow you to channel Chakra to them to increase the overall power of your punches. I took the method in which Tsunade uses her own strength and applied it to them, of course I could only manage it at a significantly reduced scale but…" Ryu started only for Tenten to clasp a hand over his mouth with a frown.

"I get it…" She grumbles irritably before looking at what he's working on now that he's done with the belt, gloves, and sandals. "What's this then?" She asks while motioning to the full body suit he's working on.

"It's for you to wear under your armor, you know so you won't get hot in it or anything. Also has a mask attached to the neck." He offers simply while then motioning behind himself, Tenten turning to see the armor itself. It looks somewhat like AnBu armor, only it's black and seems thinner, with a jagged bat shaped symbol on the chest.

"Looks kind of flimsy for Armor." Tenten offers and Ryu gives her an annoyed look in response.

"It's got a mesh weave on the inside that's strong enough to keep most Kunai from piercing it too deeply." He grumbles and Tenten make's an Oh with her mouth while walking over to look at the armor more closely. Slowly looking it over she then notes a couple other armored pads, some for her shoulders, her knees and elbows, and some for her shins to be exact.

"So it's all ready save for the mask and bodysuit?" She questions and Ryu nods his head silently this time, nearly finished with the bodysuit. Checking her watch afterwards Tenten slaps her face and quickly rushes over to the entrance to the cave. "I got to go Ryu, seeing some friends in town!" She calls out and Ryu waves dismissively as she leaves.

The girl then quickly opens the cover over the entrance to the cave and quickly pulls herself out of it before making her way back to Konoha. Jumping onto a building she then makes her way towards a little shop at the east end of town. Soon spotting it the girl jumps down and walks inside to see several of her friends, the Konoha Twelve, at their usual table. "Sorry I'm late, I was busy with an old friend." Tenten offers as she sits down at the table.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like we were all getting together since Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata went out with Jiraiya-sama to find Tsunade." Shikamaru offers simply and Tenten nods her head while sitting down. Once she has she takes stock of those in the group and notices things weren't getting better for them. Choji was skinnier than ever, Ino was nose deep in her files, Neji was basically just there, Lee, Kiba, and Shikamaru were possibly the liveliest out of the group and that was really saying something when Shikamaru was lively compared to someone.

"So has anything interesting happened to the rest of you?" Tenten question's of her friends and Ino shrugs, Choji grunts, and Neji blinks for a moment before answering.

"Hinata-Sama has finally stopped visiting Ino…" Neji offers and gets an annoyed look from Ino in response.

"So she's better?" Tenten question's of the group and Ino sighs.

"Sort of. The nightmares are coming less and less. She's managing with them better is why she isn't seeing me. I actually think she's finally starting to get over Naruto's death." Ino offers while continuing to read her files and Tenten nods her head with a slight smile forming on her face.

"That's good. She doesn't need to be having Nightmares about Naruto. He was a really nice guy after all." Tenten says and Ino ignores her.

"I agree with Tenten-Chan! Hinata-San shows her flames of youth most brightly by overcoming her terrible nightmares!!" Lee shouts loudly and Tenten slaps her face, wishing that the boy wasn't so damn loud…

--

(AnBu HQ…)

"Why the hell do WE have to guard the damn Kazekage when he arrives?!" Anko demands as she and the rest of the MCU have just gotten their next assignment.

"Because his protection is top priority. The Sandaime himself left us these orders." Tenzou states simply while looking over the paperwork on his desk and handing a form to Dokuro. "Just make sure nothing kills him, it's that easy, nothing fancy." Tenzou then offers and Anko pouts.

"But I WANT a tough mission!" She grumbles and Tenzou looks to Dokuro, seeing him looking over the form he merely sighs instead.

"I'll let you have a bloody mission after you protect the Kazekage, Hebi…" Tenzou offers and Anko grins in response while the rest of the team look as though they wish they didn't know her. "Now then, Dokuro, seeing as the Kazekage won't arrive for another week is their anything your team is going to need for this?" Tenzou asks and Dokuro hands him back the forms he was looking at.

"No sir. I believe we can handle simple Guard Detail easy enough." With that Dokuro turned on his heel and started out of the door, his squad following him while Tenzou sighed.

"Why is it I have a feeling things are going to go south?" He wonders to himself quietly, though things with Dokuro did seem to turn out badly… he really needed a vacation from this shit…

--

(Suna…)

In the Sunagakure Hospital, several doctors move too and fro while in a hallway, Temari looks through a window into a room. Beyond the window shows a large room with a bed. On the bed an arm hangs down the side, the arm at first would seem to be covered in mud, but then when the finger drips off one would see the arm WAS mud. Temari chews her lip seeing this, while behind her sitting in a seat was her brother Kankuro with his head in his hands.

"How is he?" Temari questions without looking away from the mud like creature held within the room.

"We don't know." A doctor offers before rubbing his face tiredly. "We're not even sure how that body is holding together, how he's alive is practically like asking how the Bijuu exist…" The doctor offers while Kankuro slams his head back into the wall behind him with a frown.

"What about that clown? Has anyone managed to find him yet?" Kankuro questions of the Doctor who shakes his head in response.

"You should probably talk to the council about that. They'd know more than I would about that clown." The doctor offers simply while Gaara's form suddenly moves.

"Gaara just moved!" Temari said while taking a step back from the window, the doctor shaking his head.

"Impossible, he's made almost entirely out of clay." The man says only for Gaara to slowly sit up on his bed, body shifting and flowing as drops of mud dripped down onto the floor of his medical room. "B-but… that's impossible!" The doctor whispers as they all watch as the mud man then turns his head completely around, Temari gasping when she sees a face made from mud, a pair of glowing green eyes glaring at them.

"Wait, Shukaku was made of Sand… so…" Kankuro starts to say only for his eyes to widen as he Temari and the doctor find the mud slipping through cracks in the wall, soon busting the concrete entirely and pushes them all back, then out into the hall as the mud then flows out of the hospital and into the streets of Suna. When out in the middle of the street, Kankuro coughs up some clay and spits it out, Temari groans while rubbing her head.

"What… what's going on here?" She questions before falling back as the clay beneath them slowly starts to form into a persons shape. Kankuro's eyes widening as he soon sees a man made from the muck standing over Temari.

"Shit! Temari move!" Kankuro calls while running to his Sister only for the creature to move quickly, one of it's arms lengthening and knocking him back into the hospital before turning back to Temari.

"**Temari…"** A voice comes from a "Mouth" on the creature as it looks down at her and her own widen hearing two distorted voices, one Gaara's, the other's Shukaku's.

"Gaara?" She then questions only for the clay beast to slam a hand down and somehow envelop her into his fist.

"**Temari… I can't…"** Gaara starts to say only for several Kunai and Shuriken to slam into his back making him lurch forward.

"No! Stop he's…" Temari doesn't get a chance to finish however, as Gaara suddenly lashes out at the attacking Shinobi, his left arm stretching out to knock several of the Ninja away.

"Get it!" One of them calls out before using a wind Jutsu that cuts Gaara's left arm off, Temari look on with horror as he little brother is then pelted by more and more of the attacks till only his legs torso and head remain.

"Kill the demon and save Temari-Sama!" Another calls out as he lunges at Gaara swinging a sword and cutting the head off the clay man.

"No! Gaara!" Temari says as Gaara's body falls to its knees. However, a split second later the clay and mud that had been cut and torn from his body started to move on it's own, flowing back onto Gaara, reforming his head and arms as he looked upon his own visage with shock, till a psychotic grin formed onto his face.

"**You want a demon…"** Gaara growls as his left hand changes, his fingers becoming long and sharp. **"Then I'll show you a Demon!"** The Clay-man roars out as he then swings his arm, the limb stretching out to claw several of the Shinobi, tearing a few of them into pieces before he then sends his arm towards another, stabbing the limb through the man before twisting his new body and sending the man flying away.

"Gaara! Gaara stop it!" Temari says while getting to her feet and Gaara turns to glare at her with his glowing green eyes.

"**That clown… he was right… we are both freaks, and freaks always need an ace in the hole!"** Gaara says before twisting his body once more, sending a limb out to form into a large spiked ball before it smashed the wall of a building in on itself. **"They want me to be a freak… then attack me… they always wanted a weapon… now I'll be the monster they always accused me of being!"** Gaara growls angrily as he forms a mass of spikes on his left arm then fires several hard spikes of clay from the limb, jabbing buildings and Shinobi alike, as his body seemed to eat the attacks thrown at him.

"This is impossible! That thing's body is like mud we can't even hurt it!" One of the Shinobi calls out while Gaara continues to shift and change his arms into all manner of weapons, smashing, slashing, and destroying everything around him.

"Gaara stop! You don't want to do this you…" Temari starts to say only for Gaara to look down on her with another fierce glare before he ground his teeth together.

"**NO! Gaara is gone! Now there is only CLAYFACE!"** Gaara calls out loudly before spinning once more, kicking out a leg to send Temari flying back. **"But I will have my revenge… revenge on the person who ruined my life and made me into a monster…"** Gaara growl's out angrily as he then spins downward into a puddle of some kind that then shoots off quickly, coiling through the dessert like some form of snake.

--

(Konoha…)

The city is dark as Tenten stands in her costume, rolling her arms and stretching her legs out to get used to it. "It seems a little… constricting…" Tenten mutters and Ryu slaps his face and lets out a groan.

"It does that to keep your breasts from bouncing around and it's supposed to be tight so it won't catch on anything when you move around the city." Ryu offers while putting the finishing touches on a helmet/mask, which he then holds with a look of pride in his eyes Tenten notices.

"Can I have my mask now?" Tenten then questions and Ryu nod's his head before tossing it to the girl. Pulling the mask on she then finds a pair of straps at the underside and tightens them, allowing the helmet to hold onto her head perfectly. Finished with her stretching Tenten then walks over to a full body mirror to see what she looks like while Ryu basically kicks back and enjoys as she does so.

The girl is wearing a full body suit that is skintight, the suit covering every inch of her skin save her hands head and feet, on her feet was her black Shinobi Sandals, with a pair of black greaves over those, she had two Kunai cases, one on each thigh that have straps attaching to them from a copper colored utility belt around her waist with the copper colored grapple on her left hip a tanto at her lower back, black oddly shaped AnBu armor on her upper torso with a jagged bat symbol on the front, the black full-finger bicep-length gloves she saw earlier with black gauntlets over them that have three scallops on the sides of them, shoulder armor strapped onto her, a mask from her bodysuit over her lower face like Kakashi.

And last is her black head covering mask/helmet with two black lenses over the eyes that leaves the mouth portion of her face open, black is over her mouth where her under mask comes up over her lower face however, leaving her entire head covered, and two "Bat ears" on the top of it that have special hearing enhancing seals on them.

"Whoa… I can't even tell it's me…" Tenten muses then grabs her throat when he voice comes out different than normal. "What's wrong with my voice?" She questions and Ryu smirks once more.

"I added a synthesizer of sorts, an invention of my own, that will distort your normal voice enough so no one will know it's you." He offers and Tenten blinks before grinning and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I got to admit Ryu. You sure are thorough at the very least." She offers and Ryu rolls his eyes once more.

"Yes I know, I rule. Now then what are we going to do to test the suit out?" Ryu says then questions and Tenten rolls her eyes while walking over to stand next to him.

"Do we have any way of knowing if anything is going on?" She asks the boy who rubs his chin for a moment before smirking.

"Well. I do have ONE idea…" He offers and Tenten sighs, somehow, she can already tell she's not going to like this one bit…

--

(Later…)

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Tenten grumbles while watching the Kazekage enter into the Hokage Tower, her father Iyoku, AKA Dokuro, ironically on guard duty. _'If anyone could recognize me by my physical structure, height, weight, and stance it'll be him…'_ She inwardly grumbles to herself as she watches several dignitaries shake hand with the Kage of Suna. _'Besides that, what moron, what absolute lunatic would possibly try and attack the Kazekage in the middle of Konoha?'_ Tenten wonders to herself, only to see someone stand out in the crowd below… a teen with blond/green spiky hair and wearing a purple jump suit…

Raising a brow Tenten makes her way down towards the boy as he calmly enters the Hokage tower. Making it inside she frowns when she sees lightning start to form in the distance. Stealthily making her way through the building Tenten places her back against a wall in a shadowed room as her father passes by the door. _'Crap! He's here! I need something to hide my basic stance and body structure!'_ Tenten thinks to herself then looks around and sees an old tattered black cloth… _'That'll have to do.'_ She then thinks as she grabs the object, cuts a hole for her head and pulls it on around her shoulders, letting it hang down her body like a cloak.

Nodding to herself Tenten then silently makes her way out of the room and towards the Council-Chambers where the Kazekage was headed. Jumping to crawl on the roof with her "Cape" wrapped around herself she spots that same blond/green haired teen in the crowd, something about him seeming… off… for reasons she can't really explain. _'Female intuition, it's normally right so…'_ She guesses while making her way forward, staying on the ceiling she notices the boy is holding something in his left hand, an orb of some kind, which he is tossing up and down in his hand.

"Kazekage-Sama. It is an honor to have you with us." The Sandaime-Hokage offers with a smile as he shakes the Kazekage's hand.

"Yes Sarutobi, it has been far too long." The man agrees while shaking the Sandaime's hand.

"I trust your stay in Konoha has been a most enjoyable one?" Sarutobi questions and the Kazekage nod's his head as he, the Sandaime, and the members of the council all take their seats. "It was a most… informative stay Sandaime, I heard of a poor boys death, such a horrid way to go." The Kazekage offers and the Sandaime winces slightly with a nod of his head.

"Yes… I know. But we feel that we can learn from this, and make Konoha safer for the rest of its children." The Sandaime offers and the Kazekage nods his own head in agreement with the old man.

"True, I also hope to make Suna a better place, but I believe that we should begin discussing the new treaty soon." The Kazekage says then offers and Sarutobi nods, only for laughter to interrupt them.

"Suna. A better place?" A person questions while shoving his way into the room, to show "The Joker" with his Glasgow grin wide as ever. "Suna is nothing but a despicable rats nest of sinners and monsters…" The boy says darkly while walking forward, still tossing an orb up and down in his hand.

"Guards seize him!" One of the council members call out while they quickly move to capture the boy, only for him to roll out of the way and toss his sphere, spikes shooting out of it and into one of the men.

"All the people of Suna believe in is anger and hatred, battle and death… even you only believe in power Kazekage…" The teen growls angrily as his eyes start to glow a luminescent green color. "Yes… power is all you care about. You're willing to sacrifice anything to get it… **EVEN YOUR OWN SON!"** The boy shouts angrily, ending in Clayface's voice, as his body then seems to melt before forming into the clay man's now familiar shape.

"What the hell is that?!" One of the Konoha council demands as Gaara throws his arm forward, grabbing the Kazekage and reeling him in.

"**You ruined my life! You sealed the Shukaku into me for power, then you tried to destroy me when I got too strong!"** Gaara roared out with fury while lifting the Kazekage up, the MCU rushing out of the shadows to ram into the creature and knock it away from the Kazekage.

"Kazekage-san are you alright?" Sarutobi questions as he rushes to the Kazekage's side, only for the man to look at Clayface with wide eyes.

"G-Gaara… is that you? Or is it the Shukaku?" He wonders, just loud enough for Gaara to hear and snarl in rage towards the man as a result.

"**Gaara is GONE! There is No Shukaku! NOW THERE IS ONLY CLAYFACE!"** Gaara roars out in rage, quickly moving his arms quickly he picks up Tora from the group and literally wraps his hands around him in midair.

"Shit! Tora!" Taka calls out only for Gaara to grin darkly.

"**Clay Burial!"** He growls while constricting his hands onto the body, compressing it before releasing his grip, a bloody heap of crushed flesh and bones falling from his grasp. Moving quickly Gaara then formed his arms into long waves that sent all but Dokuro flying back into the walls.

"No!" Dokuro calls out before rushing at Gaara, jumping into a roundhouse kick to the things head, then ducking under a claw he launched an uppercut to the beasts chin, making it stumble backwards a few paces. Once Gaara got his bearings however he sent another long string of clay shooting at the man, only for him to jump up and run along it before slamming a fist into his face. Shock seemed to register even on Dokuro's mask as Gaara grinned as Dokuro was then pulled into his body.

"**Don't you get it you fool? I'm indestructible!"** Gaara says darkly with an insane grin as he continues to pull Dokuro further into his body.

Having only watched so far, Tenten's eyes widen as her adopted father is pulled inside of Clayface. Growling angrily the girl lunges forward, passed the AnBu and jumps straight into the creature once known as Gaara. Plunging within the beast and wrapping an arm around her fathers waist Tenten moves a hand to her Grapple, then points it outside of Gaara and fires, the creature roaring out as the two are then pulled out of him to land near Anko.

Quickly reaching to her belt Tenten then pulled out four Bat shaped shuriken which she then sent flying into Clayface, only to explode and nock him to the side. Blinking and mentally thanking Ryu for those, she quickly throws more at the behemoth, knocking it onto its side as Ookami and Taka quickly attack it. "Dad… please be alright." Tenten whispers as she shakes Dokuro while Anko comes over as well.

"Taka! We need a medic over her, I think he might have…" Anko starts to say only for Dokuro to place a hand onto her shoulder.

"I'm fine…" He states simply before looking to Tenten and narrowing his eyes behind his skull mask. "And who exactly are you supposed to be?" He asks the girl and Tenten blinks before saying the first thing she can think of.

"Koumori…" She offers and Anko scratches her head.

"When did they start assigning Bat AnBu?" She questions only to duck as Clayface tosses Taka and Ookami towards them.

"We could REALLY use some help here!" Ookami growls out and Anko looks towards the lumbering creature with a frown.

"How do we stop something that big when we can't even hurt it?!" She demands and Dokuro takes a calculative expression under his mask.

"It's made of clay, clay in water runs." He says and Anko blinks before nodding her head.

"The problem is we don't have enough water for a Jutsu!" She reminds and Tenten's eyes light up.

"No. We do have water but we don't need a jutsu." Dokuro then says, confusing both Tenten and Anko. "Under the road, the sewers are filled with toxic water, that should be able to wash him away." He explains and Anko makes an Oh with her mouth before grinning. "Hebi, go and get the Kazekage and take him to safety. Ookami, Taka, you two ensure the Sandaime's safety. Koumori, you're coming with me." Dokuro orders then states to Tenten who slowly nods her head. As Anko and the rest of the MCU go to work Dokuro runs forward, Tenten following him with worry in her eyes.

"Uh, how exactly are we going to get this guy outside?" She questions and Dokuro merely narrows his eyes on Gaara.

"Just RUN!" He shouts while sprinting forward and Tenten immediately gets what he's trying to do and runs at his side just as quickly ramming into Gaara they shove him back and through a window into the night air. Tenten quickly grabs Dokuro's belt at this then fires her grapple upwards, stopping them from falling as Gaara soon splats onto the ground, sending clay flying everywhere down below.

"Did we get him?" Tenten questions and Dokuro narrows his eyes.

"Not yet…" He says darkly and then pulls out four Kunai with Explosive notes around the handles. Bellow them however, Gaara slowly reforms himself and then roars out angrily while glaring up at Dokuro and Tenten. As soon as he does however, Dokuro throws his four Kunai, each landing in a square around Gaara.

"You missed!" Tenten calls out loudly while Dokuro's eyes narrow darkly.

"No…" He says before uttering a minute Boom as the four notes explode, causing the road beneath Gaara to crack before falling inward from his weight. Landing with a harsh thump in the sewer Gaara looks up with another glare towards the two only to loose his balance. Looking around Gaara sees the water slowly pushing his body away and growls loudly, stretching his limbs out to pull himself out.

However as he was starting to, the lightning boomed louder than ever as then rain started to pour down on Konoha. Gaara's glowing eyes widening as the rain and the sewer water started to flow over him and wash him away. **"No! NO! NO!!!!"** Gaara exclaims as his body is torn apart by the water, pulling him to pieces until finally his form is lost in the sewers while Dokuro is held up by Tenten.

"Whoa…" Tenten whispers and Dokuro frowns.

"He was angry about being turned into a weapon, then abused because they feared him, he became so angry that he became a monster instead. A monster they always accused him of being…" Dokuro mutters softly while Tenten looks on before her eyes soften for a moment.

"Naruto…" She whispers, realizing the same story could have easily played out for the blond haired boy, turning him into the same Monster Konoha always feared…

"Nice work by the way." Dokuro then offers and Tenten blushes. "But I still expect you to be at home in time for dinner tomorrow night." He then says and Tenten's eyes bolt open and she looks at the man in shock as he crosses his arms.

"Do you ALWAYS have to know everything dad?!" She then demands and Dokuro smirks beneath his mask.

"Our name is Koumori, and you called me dad when you saved me… it wasn't that hard to figure you out Tenten." He offers and she nearly slaps her face, almost forgetting about her grapple before hitting the switch on the side of it and pulling both of them up to the hole they busted through.

"So… you're not going to make me stop?" Tenten asks as they reach the hole, Dokuro climbing in first before offering her his hand.

"We'll talk about the consequences of Vigilantism… later… much later. But when you get home, I DO want to know what the hell you're doing in that outfit." He offers simply while walking off and Tenten can't help a smile.

"Alright dad." She offers softly before looking out the hole she came from and jumped out of it, firing her grapple into the distance and swinging into the distance. For some reason, she has a feeling this could be dangerous, but make things a little bit better in Konoha… besides, it wasn't like anyone TOO dangerous was ever going to come after her… right?

--

(??)

A young green/blond haired teen sits in a dark old warehouse, a sign on the outside saying "Pranks-a-lot". Chuckling to himself as he reworks an old joy buzzer into a lethal weapon the teen looks around when the feeling someone is talking about him comes to mind. Shaking the feeling off the teen then grins as he finishes his new deadly joy-buzzer and places it into his coat with his plethora of knives, bombs, and other deadly weapons he keeps on his person.

"Wonder what I should do next?" He questions of himself while leaning back slightly. "Maybe I should visit Konoha soon and see if the old town needs a new smile…" He muses to himself as an insane grin slowly forms over his lips, and insane laughter soon escapes from the psychotic teen…

--

THE END…

--

AN: Forgot to add Clayface to the roster, I like Clayface and it was almost TOO easy to make Gaara into him. As for Tenten, well, normally Batman makes the Joker in some way, so I figured why not mess things up abit and make it JOKER who made Batman… Er, Batgirl in this case. She's based off of Cassandra Cain, not Barbara Gordon, encase no one could tell from the design of her outfit. Not sure what will happen next, kind of playing this all by ear and these are extremely fun to write out for the most part. I especially enjoy the brief Journals most of them have; it was fun to write out the thoughts of Scarecrow and Joker before they went totally batshit crazy. Anyways please read and review, Ciao!

Koumori no Iyoku means: Will/Ambition of the Bat

Koumori means: "Bat"


	4. Heart of Ice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything else depicted within, I only came up with the idea for this story. So if any of you lawyers try to bug me about this little tale, then I'm afraid that you'll have to be introduced to my friend, Mr. Pencil…

_**NU: Heart of Ice / Feat of Clay…**_

_**Revenge is a dish, best served cold…**_

--

Normal Speech: "Darkness…"

Normal Thoughts: _'Is within…'_

Radio in Use: [All things…]

Demon Speech: **"You just…"**

Demon Thoughts: _**'Have to know…'**_

Other Speech: _**"Where to look…"**_

Jutsu in Use: **"Kage no Jutsu…"**

--

(Konohagakure Sewers…)

A bubbling pool of water is filtered into a large room, a massive pile of clay and mud sliding over to a patch of dry land. Soon the clay starts to move, a loud groan echoing throughout the Sewers as then the clay spirals in on itself. The clay soon forms into a familiar humanoid shape, a pair of glowing green eyes glaring out into the darkness as the creature leans back into a wall, groaning to himself lightly.

"**Damn those two fools…"** He grumbles to himself while rubbing his head then stretches for better lack of a term as his form shifts out into long slender limbs. His arms wrap around a barred off drain for the upper streets and he pulls himself upwards. Looking around, the massive Clay Monster once known as Gaara looks all around and sees the drain leads to a dark alley.

"**That'll work… I need to get those two AnBu back for stopping me…"** Clayface growls as he then leaks between the bars of the drain and out into the alley. **"But maybe it'll be better if I were to take a more subtle approach for the time being…"** He then muses as his clay like form shifts, melting and twisting in on itself until finally the visage of Gaara of the Sand now stands in Clayface's place, the only difference being the Kanji for love is no longer on his brow.

"This will do nicely." Gaara muses while looking at his arms before smirking as he makes his exit from the alleyway, his eyes briefly glowing a bright green color as he exits the shadows at last…

--

("Bat"-Cave…)

"So you two found this cave, made that suit, and decided that it would be a good idea to make yourself some kind of symbol for Konoha?" Dokuro questions without his mask on, looking at his daughter and her friend Ryu with his arms crossed. Ryu rubbing the back of his neck while Tenten stands without her mask on.

"But Dad, I just want to help the people who need it! Like Naruto or Gaara, where were people to help them when they needed it?" Tenten demands while looking at her father, the man frowning to himself as he then looks over to Ryu.

"And I suppose you went along with this for no reason?" He questions and Ryu pulls on his collar slightly, obviously uncomfortable.

"No. He's helping because I convinced him to!" Tenten states and Dokuro looks at her once more, allowing Ryu to breath a sigh of relief.

"Tenten, I know you mean well, but there's very little you two can do to help people. Your only one girl in a suit, even all of AnBu can't protect everyone in the city." Dokuro then offers and Tenten's eyes flare while Ryu nods his head in agreement, having tried that excuse with Tenten a few days ago.

"I don't care! I might not be able to protect everyone, but at the very least I'll protect everyone I can, whether you like it or not!" Tenten states while poking Dokuro in the chest, the man raising a brow for a moment.

"Are you prepared to do this without any help, save for Ryu? Are you prepared to face the fact that Koumori will be hunted by both AnBu and Assassins for getting in the way of some of the council's dirty deals?" Dokuro questions and frowns seeing a shocked expression on Tenten's face. "You didn't know that did you? The Konoha Council is ripe with filth and opportunists. If you continue on this little crusade, you'll piss more than a few of them off." He states simply while turning his back to the bun haired girl, arms crossed over his chest, and Tenten clenches her fists tightly.

"Then why don't YOU do anything to stop them?!" She demands of the man and he turns his head to look at her, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Because. One man cannot make a difference." He states simply while turning his head, a smirk crossing over his lips. "Koumori isn't a mortal however. It's an ideal, an ideal is something that will inspire others, make them take up the fight for good as well." He states and Tenten watches as her father walks towards the exit of the cave.

"If you know that why didn't you ever try?" She asks of the man and he closes his eyes for a moment before sighing.

"A symbol for good cannot be worn by someone seeking vengeance. I would have used that symbol in my own personal vendettas… Someone who fights, who battles evil for the sake of good, only they can be the true symbol this city needs. It's true Dark Knight." He explains before making his way out of the cave, Ryu and Tenten both watching as he does…

"I think that means you get to keep up the Koumori act for a while Tenten…" Ryu offers and Tenten nods her head slowly, wondering what her father meant by his own personal vendettas…

--

(??)

Date: ??: _I remember how we first met, my master. You found me in Kiri, during the chilling wintertime, the streets were cold as Ice, and I thought my heart was as well. You showed me charity and allowed me to feel warmth once more, carrying for me and helping me to survive for so long. Rest well now, Zabuza-Sama… but I cannot, not yet, I still have things to do… and no matter how much I wish it, my world has become cold once more…_

--

(Konohagakure no Sato…)

At the Koumori residence, a pair is sparring with one another. The first is Tenten, dressed in a white training Gi with a black sash around her waist and her hand pulled into a single spiky bun at the back of her head, some strands having fallen into her face. Sparring with her however is her father Iyoku, dressed only in his white Gi bottoms and a black sash around his waist. Iyoku moves out of the way of a hit only a second later, then blocks a high kick from his daughter before thrusting his palm forward, knocking the girl onto her back.

Frowning to herself Tenten rolls backwards to her feet then lunges forward with an uppercut. Iyoku leans his head back however, then grabs her arm and tosses her over his shoulder. The girl braces herself against the wall however and leaps off of it, spinning her body into a roundhouse kick at the man. Iyoku ducks under the attack however and watches as the girl rolls into a crouch before twisting into another kick. Iyoku easily grabs her ankle to stop this, but a smirk from Tenten alerts him to her intentions as she then spins with her ankle still in his hands, her other leg slamming into his head knocking her loose from his grasp.

Tenten jumped into a flying kick at her father, knocking into his chest and making him stumble back. Grunting in discomfort the man lashes out with a fist, Tenten narrowly blocking as the force of the hit sends her flying back. Rolling backwards onto her feet the girl then lunges at the man once more, ducking into a sweeping kick he easily evades. Lashing out with a quick kick of his own Tenten ducks under it then rams her shoulder into the man, only for him to easily pick her up and throw her back to the ground.

"You're getting better. But your still lacking in skill for wanting to take on people around the village who might be Jounin…" Iyoku offers while walking away from his daughter, the girl glaring at her father for the crack at her skills while getting back to her own feet as well.

"Well DAD, maybe if you weren't mostly blocking me and actually showing me how to fight I'd be better." Tenten offers with her arms crossed and an annoyed look towards her "Father".

"It will take longer than a day for you to learn what I have to teach you Tenten. Be patient and you'll eventually be good enough." Iyoku states and Tenten frowns before following after the man as he picks up a towel and throws it over one shoulder. "Besides don't you have friends to see tonight?" He then asks with a slight smirk on his lips and Tenten rolls her eyes.

"We see each other every week, dad." She offers and the man rubs his chin for a few moments, his eyes closed in thought.

"Only since that Uzumaki boy's death…" He muses and Tenten frowns.

"Yes. We all knew him; well… all of us accept Neji and Lee. The rest of us knew him either from school or the orphanage in my own case." Tenten states simply and Iyoku nods his head slowly before looking to the girl.

"You know, I never got a chance to meet him. But to have so many friends, he must have been some guy…" Iyoku offers simply as he walks out of the room and Tenten nods her head slowly, looking to the floor she walks out with a sigh.

"Yeah… he really inspired us all to be better…" She says lowly to herself while leaving the room, her shadow seeming to look like a familiar pair of pointy bat's ears…

--

(Outside of Konoha…)

A cloaked figure walks out of the forest of Konoha, coved in a long black cloak that flutters open as the person slowly walks to a familiar chemical plant. The figure leaves a strange trail of icy footsteps in their wake as they walk to the plant. Looking all around to the many trees, the person reveals a pair of red lenses shining from beyond the hood of their cloak. Placing a light grey-blue skinned hand onto the door of the building, the person pushes it open slowly. Walking within the building afterwards, the person makes their way over to a large chemical vat.

"_So this is where you fell to your death my poor friend… it seems that fate was truly cruel to us both…"_ The person whispers in a cold genderless monotone while a pair of red lens covered eyes shine through the shadows of the hooded cloak. The figure then slowly makes its way around the vat, stopping to see the signs of something having crawled out of the vat and onto the ground. Kneeling down to the green stains on the ground the person follows a long trail to a bathroom, a shattered mirror hanging on the wall with opened face paints placed into the sink.

Reaching out a slender blue finger to the paint the person finds it's dried, turning back to the green stain the shining eyes within the cloak slowly narrow. _"This would seem to suggest that it has been many years since whatever occurred… did you also rise from your grave my friend? Or did the icy fingers of the Shinigami grasp you too firmly for you to escape?"_ The person wonders while looking at the sink and floor, then backs away from it and makes their way back towards the exit.

"_Either way, it no longer matters to me. All that I was, everything I ever hoped to be, and all that I ever had was lost to me on that day so long ago."_ The person muses aloud, the genderless monotone voice echoing across the empty building as they walk towards the exit of the building, crystals of ice falling from the figures fingers. A second later the persons fist clenches tightly as ice forms from the feet of the figure as they make their way out of the building, turning their hooded features towards Konoha.

"_Soon. Soon the one who ruined me shall know this cold as well as I do."_ The person says robotically while making their way closer to the city, only to vanish in a plume of smoke as a cold breeze wafts by…

--

(??)

Date: ??: _I still remember my friend. He was the only one who thought of me as anything other than a tool or a Bloodline User. Learning about him, reading that journal of his so long ago, it showed me a soul much like my own. He was so similar, yet so different. He was never cold, never frozen like me. Now, now I'm even more different to him. My emotions, my heart, my very humanity, all frozen beneath a deep layer of cold unforgiving ice…_

--

(Konohagakure no Sato…)

Haruno Sakura slowly walks into the apartment, former apartment, of one Uzumaki Naruto. She and her team had just returned from their mission to locate Tsunade for the Sandaime to pass his title of Hokage onto. The mission had been rough, the only reason they even managed to convince her to come back was due to them all losing people they cared about. It had taken all of two weeks to convince her however, so Sakura had been very worried for her numerous plants since they left. She was however, very thankful that she'd asked Ino to look after her plants in the end, as it had probably saved them from drying out in the end.

The girl has changed over the years, her long hair flowing down her back is a slight darker color though has been kept in nearly the same style it was when she was young, her jade green eyes brighter than they were when her friend Naruto had died, her skin has a light tan to it now, and her physique has finally filled out, with curves obvious on her toned build. The girl now wears a pair of black Shinobi-Sandals with black shin armor, a pair of black bicycle shorts with a Kunai case on her right thigh, a red zip up sleeveless shirt with a white circle on the back, a white skirt around her hips with slits at the sides with bands holding them down, a pair of pink elbow pads, and a red Hittai-ate holding her long pink hair back out of her face.

In her hands is a rare flower she found just outside the gates of Konoha, which she then places within the apartment at the side. "Which ones do I need to water today?" She wonders before snapping her fingers as she remembers which ones that needed to be watered. _'I really need to thank Ino for the Botany book…'_ Sakura muses to herself while humming to herself as she walks over to grab a pair of gardening gloves. Pulling them on she then saunters into the apartment's kitchen, having technically moved in a year ago, though she still considered it Naruto's home.

"I'm sorry I've been away so long babies…" She then whispers to one of the flowers with a smile as she playfully kisses it. "But I've had so much work to do lately. I promice I won't be gone to long now that Tsunade-Sama is here." Sakura then says to the plant as if it can hear her. Giggling to herself, Sakura then stands up and continues to water the many plants happily when she hears a knock on her door.

"Come in, it's open…" She allows while petting a rose with a strange look on her face. The door opening behind her reveals Ino, her long blond hair in it's usual ponytail and a single mess of bangs hanging down over her right eye, her own skin much paler than Sakura's and her body more athletically built. She wears mesh over her knees, elbows and under her skirt, black Shinobi-Sandals, a purple midriff bearing high-collared sleeveless shirt with buttons up the front, a black mini-skirt with a purple one over it that leaves the front open.

The blond girl then walks into the apartment and shakes her head as she sees her friend knelt before a group of plants. Making her way over to a sofa and sitting down the blond closes her right eye and frowns slightly.

"Sakura, are you talking to your plants again?" Ino question's as she enters the room, a smirk easily noticeable on her lips.

"At least I know how to cut loose, unlike you miss all business no fun." Sakura shoots back at her with a look while lightly petting a flowers petal.

"Loosen up? Sakura, I'm a psychiatrist, it's my job to be sane enough to actually help my patients." Ino reminds with a frown towards her friend, arms crossed over her chest while Sakura chuckles lightly.

"Ino no fun." She quips and Ino gives her an annoyed look. "Oh calm down Ino, just smell the flowers, it does wonders for you believe me." Sakura offers and before Ino comments on that, she notices the rare flower Sakura found.

"Hey, that's a Thorny Rose… I thought those were extinct…" She mumbles and Sakura smiles while nodding her head to her blond friend.

"Yep. I found the poor thing all alone outside the gates. I bet some Ninja were cutting its pretty petals off for some poison…" Sakura murmurs while giving the plant some water and Ino raises a brow.

"Sakura, it's a highly effective Poison that kills a person in little under five hours. Of COURSE they use its petals for something like that." Ino rationalizes and Sakura frowns while looking at her friend with a slight glare.

"And I suppose it's right to hurt a flower so we can kill people? Flowers are alive like you or me Ino, it's not right to do something like that to them." Sakura states simply and Ino rubs her face for a moment.

"I work at a flower shop and even I'M not this obsessed with plants Sakura. This really isn't healthy behavior." Ino says to her friend while looking around the miniature jungle that has formed in Naruto's old apartment. "If you want I could schedule you in for a session or two at Arkham if you need to talk about something." Ino then offers and Sakura turns to her with a real glare this time.

"I'm not crazy, Ino. I just like my plants." Sakura states simply and Ino sighs.

"I never said you were crazy Sakura, only that you might need someone to talk to about anything that's bothering you." Ino offers once more and Sakura shrugs her shoulders before returning to the thorny rose.

"I tell my flowers what I want to get off my chest. Their very good listeners and they don't tell my secrets or write them down." Sakura offers in response and Ino slaps her face before giving a tired sigh.

"Fine then… are you at least coming to see the others at the club tonight?" Ino mutters then questions of her friend and Sakura slowly nods her head without looking back at Ino.

"Anything odd happen while I was gone?" Sakura then asks and Ino groans to herself, placing a hand over her face as she does.

"Some freaking behemoth made of clay attacked the Kazekage a week ago…" She offers and Sakura turns to look at her with a strange expression.

"Are you sure YOUR not the one who needs some mental help?" She question's of her blond friend, gaining an annoyed glare from her in response.

"Yes. He called himself Clayface or something. Had a vendetta against the Kazekage for "Ruining his Life" and nearly offed him. Even a squad of AnBu weren't unable to take him down at first, and from what I hear an unknown, possibly rogue AnBu coming in to help was the only reason they actually managed to stop him." Ino explains and Sakura shakes her head slowly.

"What's happening to this city… a new maniac seems to pop up ever week…" She says to herself before stretching out her limbs and looking back to her blond friend. "I'll be at the club Ino. You go on home, I've got a little more work to do here." Sakura offers and Ino nods her head, then rolls off the couch and makes her way out of the apartment as Sakura continues to care for the many plants…

--

(??)

Gaara walks through the city, his eyes looking all around as he looks for one of them. He'd gone around the city recently, gathering information on the boy who's Journal "The Joker" had found. Uzumaki Naruto. All he had learned was that his team were the last people to see him alive before his death. _'It's obvious that they had something to do with it. He was treated poorly and several people call him Demon even now… he must have been like me…'_ Gaara mused to himself as he walked out of the village and to the old Plant where Naruto had fallen.

Stopping when he notices several icy footsteps the teen narrows his eyes before ignoring it and making his way into the plant. Looking all around he saw the catwalk above, his form shifting into his true form as he then throws an arm up and wraps it around a bar of the Catwalk before pulling himself onto it. **"So this was how it ended for him. Pushed off the side of this into that vat…"** Gaara mused before narrowing his eyes when he saw the green bubbling stew that filled the vat.

"**Green? Just like that acid…"** Gaara muses before shaking his head and figuring it was only a coincidence of some sort. Walking along the catwalk, Gaara soon knelt down as he sees a pipe in the center of it. **"He tripped? Yes… and they let him fall to his death."** Gaara growls out before then crossing his clay like arms over his chest as he formed a plan in his mind.

"**Vengeance for one like me. I won't let anyone else suffer as we have!"** Gaara growls out angrily, green eyes glowing fiercely before he turned on his heel and jumped off the catwalk and back to the floor, shifting into a new form he then made his way out off the plant… he had some people he needed to pay a visit too…

--

Tenten sighs to herself while looking out over the city from on top of a large building, a familiar cape wrapped around her shoulders and flowing behind her. _'No one ever said it'd be easy doing this kind of thing.'_ She inwardly muses before hearing a scream in the distance and mentally sighs before firing her grapple and then swinging towards the area. Looking all around she sees a couple guys mugging a woman and mentally groans, counting this as about the tenth time this has happened in this week alone… and it's only Wednesday…

"What is with crime lately?" She wonders before dropping down onto one of the men, knocking him into the ground. "Let the girl go." Tenten then states while turning towards the other mugger, only for him to pull a knife out and hold it towards the girl's neck… _'Alright, now he's going to make me an ultimatum…'_ Tenten thinks to herself with obvious boredom at this point.

"St-stay back! I've g-got a hostage!" He says quickly and Tenten sighs to herself while looking at him dully. _'Lets see now, small frame, looks skinny… I'd say the grapple will work on this one.'_ She then thinks to herself while quickly moving an arm, firing her grapple to wrap around the man's arm and then pulls him forward to her to grab him by his collar. "Oh shit…" He mumbles as she holds him by his collar and actually smirks.

"Next time you should think twice about mugging someone in my city." She states before reeling a fist back then slams it into the man's face, sending him flying back into the wall beside the girl. Reaching into her belt Tenten then walks over to the man and ties him up with some Ninja-Wire. Once he's done she goes to the other one and ties him up as well. Cracking her neck Tenten then looks to the now wide-eyed girl.

"You going to be okay?" She asks and the girl nods her head slowly. "Good. I'd be more careful out here if I was you, it can be pretty dangerous in Konoha at night." Tenten then says before firing her grapple into the air, it attaching to the roof of a building and lifting her up and away from the scene and onto a nearby roof. However while making her way towards a nearby building, she spots a person running out of it and narrows her eyes.

"Great, another thief…" She grumbles before feeling her eyes bolt open as the building the person was running from blew up seconds later. Gritting her teeth Tenten then ran for the person, soon firing her grapple and swinging into a flying kick that sends the strange person sprawling onto the ground. Flipping and landing in a crouch with her cape covering her body Tenten raises a brow when she sees this strange person.

He's wearing a blood-red helmet that leaves none of his features visible and even covers his hair, with a long black trench coat hanging down over his body, a pair of black fingerless gloves with purple bands around each wrist, and a pair of calf-length black Shinobi-Sandals with purple bands around each ankle and purple soles.

"Just who the hell are you?" She questions while noting white paint on the strange persons fingers, making them look white.

"Me? Call me Red-Hood." "Red" offers simply before flipping onto his feet and crouches into a stance before the girl. Narrowing her eyes Tenten foregoes any Smalltalk as she throws a punch at Red; the strange man leans back however and easily evades the punch before twisting in the air and kicking her to the side while landing in a low crouch. Rolling back onto her feet with wide eyes Tenten lunges at Red once more, the helmeted man laughing as he then lunges forward, puts his hands onto her shoulders and flips behind her easily.

Sliding to a stop and turning at the same time Tenten narrows her eyes on Red, only to watch him as he then formed a T shaped hand-seal and four other Red-Hood's appeared out of a plume of smoke. _'Bunshin? Is that all he's got…'_ Tenten thinks with a roll of her eyes as the four then lunge at her, her eyes widening dramatically as the first two BOTH slam their fists into her guts. The third then jumps into a flying roundhouse kick, making her stumble back as the final one flips over them as they vanish and brings his heel down into the girls shoulder, slamming her into the ground.

Groaning in pain Tenten quickly rolls back to her feet and Red then stomps his feet into the ground, knives popping out of the front of each of them. Cursing as the strange man then spins on his heel into a kick Tenten backs up to avoid the first then rolls out of the way as he then quickly jumps off the other foot into a flying roundhouse. Ducking low to avoid both the kick and the blade Tenten then lunges forward, her shoulder sending Red back, sprawled out onto the ground.

The Red helmeted man then flips back onto his feet however and laughs once more. "Yes! Now THIS is what I've been waiting for!" Red calls out as he lunges forward with a punch, Tenten grabbing his arm to stop it then cursing as she raises a leg to block a stabbing kick from Red. Red then moves his elbow forward however, disorientating Tenten as he then spins and kicks the girl flying back into an air-conditioning unit. Moving quickly Red pulls a knife from his coat and kneels to place it where her lips would be through her mask.

"Oh… now that was really fun…" Red says with a laugh only for Tenten to move quickly, grabbing his arm once more she then slam's her fist into his face, part of his helmet shattering and flying off his face to the ground behind them. Panting, Tenten sees beyond the mask, a green eye with black paint around it and white over his face stares back at her, before a loud laughter rings through the now broken helmet.

"What's so funny?" Tenten demands with panting breaths and Red, truly Naruto, continues to laugh for a short time.

"Oh nothing… nothing at all." He offers before quickly pulling his arm from her and flips backwards, Tenten leaning back as far as she can as his knife equipped sandals come up, cutting her chin as the helmeted clown then lands in a crouch before her. "Oh c'mon, Batsy. Why so Serious?" He then asks the girl before looking at Tenten as he then flips back, laughing loudly as he does so and then falls off the side of the building. Cursing and lunging towards where he had been Tenten looks over the side of the building, only to see that Red, Joker, or Naruto had vanished without a single trace…

--

(Elsewhere…)

"So when do you think Tenten will finally make it?" Sasuke questions before taking a bite of his meal and gets a couple nods. They are all currently in the "Iceberg Lodge" which is off in that it has an iceberg in the center of it with actual artic animals and a floorshow nearby, yet many people in Konoha go there everyday.

"You know our Tenten Sasuke, she's always out training and having fun. Her flames of youth have finally sprouted!" Lee offers loudly and Shikamaru grumbles to himself about sticking a fork in Lee's throat to make him shut up.

"Hey guys." Ino offers as she suddenly walks into the "Iceberg Lodge" a strange little club run by a guy who looks suspiciously like a Penguin. "So, did I miss anything with my absence?" She then questions and Sasuke snorts slightly while taking another bite of his meal.

"Not really… where's Sakura?" He offers then asks and Ino sighs to herself slightly while rubbing her temples.

"She's still with her plants…" She states then blinks in remembrance. "Would you believe that she found an actual Thorny Rose outside of Konoha today." Ino then offered and Sasuke blinked in surprise.

"I remember those, my mom used to grow them for the Uchiha clan to use on missions. They were very efficient but the death was really nasty and easily traced to that specific flower as a result." He offers and Ino nods her head, having almost forgotten that the Thorny Rose wasn't used anymore but not due to the fact it was extinct.

"I forgot about that… Anyways she's probably going to be a while. Where are Neji and Hinata?" Ino says then questions while looking around and Sasuke snorts.

"Hinata-san's father wanted to talk to her about some clan business, we'll probably see her and Neji-kun in a little while." Lee offers while taking a sip from his drink when Tenten finally walked into the inn and over to them.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late. Training was brutal tonight…" Tenten offers before sitting down next to Lee and Sasuke frowns, having easily noticed the lie. "So what are we talking about tonight?" Tenten then asks while looking around and Sakura walks in as well, sitting next to Sasuke before yawning. "Hey Sakura." Tenten then offers with a slight wave and Sakura merely nods to the bun haired girl.

"Hello. Where are Hinata and Neji?" She says then questions while looking around and Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Seeing as you weren't here when Lee said it. They're talking with Hinata's father. Should be here eventually however." Kiba offers with a grin and gets kicked by Shikamaru for being an ass about it. "Jeez! I'm just trying to liven you guys up!" Kiba then exclaims with his arms in the air only for someone to clear his throat. "Crap…" He grumbles and turns his head to see the owner of the place, a man in a tuxedo with a monocle in one eye, an umbrella, white gloves, and a top hat…

"What have I told you young folk about becoming loud and disturbing the other customers?" The man asks in a warning tone and Kiba grimaces while rubbing the back of his head for a moment.

"Eh… not too?" He asks with a weak grin and finds the end of "The Penguin's" umbrella poking into his nose.

"That's exactly right my doggy friend. Now either calm down and stay quiet or leave. I run a respectable business and won't have any Rough Houser's loose herein." The Penguin then states and Kiba nods his head slowly as the Penguin then nods and makes his way towards the kitchen, barking orders towards his chefs.

"What crawled up his ass and died…" Kiba grumbles to himself irritably and Sakura smirks while Hinata and Neji finally arrive. "There you guys are, we were starting to worry about you." Kiba then says with a grin towards Hinata, Neji frowning towards the dog boy as he and his cousin sit down.

"Sorry we're so late. Father wanted to talk to me about a few things." Hinata offers with a smile, having gotten over her stutter with some help from Ino and her friends. She also decided on a change of attire, she wears a black tank-top with a short sleeved mesh shirt under it, a pair of fingerless mesh gloves over her hands that reach the middle of her biceps, a pair of light blue pants with a Kunai-Case at her right thigh and a weapons pouch at the back of her left hip, and last is a pair of black Shinobi-Sandals.

"At least you can still make it…" Choji mumbles and they look at him, wondering whether if he means Shino or Naruto.

"Well. Anyways lets get off that depressing subject. What has everyone been up too lately?" Hinata then questions of her friends as a conversation slowly begins…

--

(Back with Tenten…)

The masked girl was taking one last look around Konoha. Staying in the shadows as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. "Well, looks like I'll finally be able to go home at…" She starts to say only to hear screaming, thus sighs to herself. "So much for that idea." She mumbles as she then fires her grapple and swings down to the ground in front of the building and slowly makes her way forward. Looking at the door she feels her eyes bolt open as she notices it was shattered, Ice covering what was left of it. "Okay. Looks like its another psycho with a weird gimmick…" She mutters to herself, seeing as the weird guy calling himself "Red-Hood" had been totally off his rocker as far as she was concerned.

Walking into the building she was surprised to find it was the offices that held all active Shinobi personnel records. Walking inside Tenten held back a gasp seeing several people had been "Flash-Frozen" all of them trapped in a frozen look of fear. Walking further into the building Tenten reached to her belt and pulled a "Batarang" as Ryu called them and held it in her hand. _'Alright Tenten, you've helped deal with a monster made of Clay, you can deal with something that somehow projects ice…'_ She thinks to herself before crouching down as someone walks out of a room to the side.

The person was only her height, but was dressed strangely. The person wore a pair of black goggles with red tinted lenses, a black/blue face mask vapor leaking from it as the person breathed, a sleeveless black shirt with a high collar and a quilted blue Y shaped cloth over his/her torso and hanging into a loincloth of sorts in the front, a blue/black quilted belt around his/her waist, skintight black pants with black leather belts over each thigh, black bicep length AnBu type gloves with strange blue rings over his shoulders, Blue forearm protectors over the gloves with blue rings of some sort over each finger and thumb and around his/her wrist as well, a pair of black calf length Sandals with blue rings holding them at the top and blue "Snow-Shoe" attachments added onto them to make a pair of boots.

However, ice was forming over the left side of his/her chest as if covering his/her heart and then arched over his/her shoulder to his/her back. The persons entire head was also frozen, covered in a layer of ice and leaving only the silhouette of his/her head visible through it, long icicles forming into hair down the persons back while also forming spikes at his/her eyebrows and cheek bones, leaving only the goggles and face-mask free to view.

"What the hell…" Tenten whispers upon seeing the person, a file held in the person's hand. "Alright Mr. Icicle, drop the file and come along quietly." Tenten orders and the person looks at her for only a short moment before dropping the file.

"_Actually."_ The person starts in a strange genderless tone while raising a hand towards Tenten. _"I am neither Mr. Nor Ms. I am only Freeze…"_ Freeze says darkly while Ice flies from his/her hand and Tenten curses while rolling out of the way, the ground where she had been only a second ago had been flash-frozen. _'Ice Chakra? What the fucking hell? I didn't think that was possible…'_ Tenten thinks to herself then looks at Freeze as the strange being makes it's way closer to her.

"What the hell are you?" Tenten wonders to herself softly and the strange blue skinned being merely looks at her.

"_Not even I know what I am any longer. Once a person, now a frozen monster seeking only vengeance for those who no longer can."_ Freeze says in his/her same genderless tone while slowly walking closer to Tenten.

"Vengeance? What is with all you psycho's and revenge?" Tenten wonders to herself while slowly standing up and throwing her Batarang at Freeze. The icy villain merely raised a hand at this, the batarang frozen by another frozen beam of Chakra.

"_This is a personal Vendetta, do not interfere and you will not be harmed."_ Freeze then tells Tenten in his/her echoing whispery tone.

"It concerns me now." Tenten then says in retort before lunging forward and slamming her fist into Freeze's chest, only to pull her fist back and cradle it. Seeming to look at her with annoyance, Freeze then rears a fist back then throwing it forward, sending the girl flying back and into a wall.

"_If you will ally yourself with my enemies, you shall suffer in their same fate."_ Freeze offers before holding a hand towards Tenten and allowing a beam of ice to head right at her, Tenten barely managing to roll out of the way as it then froze the wall that was behind her.

'_Why do I always get the crazy ones?'_ Tenten wonders to herself before lunging at Freeze once more, the being merely holding a hand towards the ground, freezing it and causing Tenten to nearly trip.

"_You can't stop me, Koumori. The Icy fingers of Death shall take hold of all my enemies. You included should you continue to interfere…"_ Freeze says darkly before turning around and walking out of the building, firing another beam of frozen Chakra to the floor and causing Tenten to curse as she fought to keep her balance on the ice. Watching Freeze, the girl narrowed her eyes before slowly making her way over to the file that the frozen sociopath had taken from the records.

"Naruto?" She wondered upon seeing the name Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto as the name for the particular records that Freeze had taken… Frowning and cupping her chin, Tenten placed the file into her belt before looking out a window and firing her grapple, which then pulled her out of the building and swinging off into the distance.

--

(??)

Date: ??: _I have seen the truth of his existence. The truth of what my friend was in life. All he was, every beating, every wound, every assassination attempt. I now know everything. He was an innocent in it all, yet they would punish him like a criminal. Compassion, charity… where were those pretty words when he needed to here them? I have decided that now that I am frozen, I shall finally kill my heart and become like a true Ninja. I will become like Ice, Cold and Merciless…_

--

(Bat-cave…)

A sneeze echoes as Tenten shivers beside of Ryu, her mask off at the moment as she tries to control her cold some, the brown haired boy beside of her shaking his head with a bemused look. "I can't believe you caught a cold." He muses with a grin and the girl sniffles while giving him an annoyed glare in response.

"Hey, I'm the one who had to fight the freezing bad guy, not you Ryu…" She reminds before sneezing once more while Ryu studies the file, and can't help but frown.

"Freeze was looking over Naruto's old files… but why?" Ryu wonders to himself while cupping his chin in one hand, eyes closed.

"Think Freeze is a friend of his? Like Shino?" She asks and Ryu hums in thought for a few moments.

"Possibly. But that Ice trick is strange…" Ryu says then his eyes open wide before he starts turning the pages of Naruto's file and stops on one about "Nami-no-Kuni" the last Mission Naruto went on before the accident.

"What? Find something?" Tenten asks before sneezing once more and Ryu narrows his eyes.

"You said Freeze had Ice over his… her… chest right?" Ryu asks while unsure if Freeze is male or female due to the name and what Tenten said was a Genderless tone of voice that echoed.

"Yeah… the left side of Freeze's chest was covered in ice… why?" She questions and Ryu crosses his arms.

"A person named Haku, who Naruto seemed to befriend in Nami-no-Kuni was killed by Hatake Kakashi when he threw himself in front of his master to block a Chidori, an electrified Jab that went straight through his chest and heart. Haku was the last of his clan and the last with a special Bloodline that allowed near perfect control of wind and water, allowing him the ability to use Ice in his jutsu. Haku was also androgynous and Kakashi himself was unsure if Haku was actually male or female as his voice sounded female, and his body structure suggested the same, but according to Naruto, Haku says he's male." Ryu explains and Tenten frowns in thought for a few moments before sneezing and pulling her cape in on herself.

"So… Freeze said, "I am neither Mr. Nor Ms. I am only Freeze" not that he was a guy." Tenten offers before sniffling slightly and Ryu nods his head slowly. "Plus, who LIVES through a Chidori through the chest?" She then asks and Ryu frowns in thought for a few moments.

"Not sure. But, at this point we can't rule out the fact this Freeze person was an Ice user of some kind and that Haku is the only known one seeing as Snow-Country doesn't have any Ninja." Ryu reminds and Tenten nods before sneezing once more.

"Then what is he after? Why did he want that file?" Tenten wonders to herself and Ryu frowns before his eyes widen.

"Oh no." He says and Tenten looks at him with a raised brow. "He said he has a personal vendetta right?" Ryu asks and Tenten nods her head once more. "Well, who killed Haku, who was there when Haku's master Zabuza died, who was a part of Naruto's team and his sensei when he died?" Ryu asks and Tenten's eyes widen before she curses and lets out another sneeze.

"Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi… Shit!" She says while pulling her masks on and then stops while holding her head.

"Tenten your not well enough to go after Freeze. Besides that what's he going to do? Sasuke is well protected, Sakura is always with her plants somewhere, and Kakashi is currently guarding Lady Tsunade for her inauguration as Hokage tomorrow." Ryu reminds and Tenten nods her head while sniffling once more. "Go home and rest for the moment, Freeze can wait at least long enough for you to get some sleep and energy back." Ryu states and Tenten nods her head slowly while making her way out of the room, still shivering as she does so…

--

(??)

Freeze sits in a throne made of Ice, red-lensed eyes staring coldly at a newspaper in his hands. _"So my enemy, Hatake, you protect this new Hokage. A pity. If you had been alone no one else would need to feel the icy touch of death with you…"_ Freeze says darkly while freezing the paper and throwing it to the side, leaning back afterwards with his arms crossed over his chest.

"**So you're the ice creature that was at his grave…"** A strange voice comes and Freeze instantly stands up and turns all around, only to see a blob of clay rise up and form the shape of a man, with glowing green eyes staring at the red lenses of Freezes goggles.

"_Another monster like myself?"_ Freeze wonders aloud while slowly walking towards Clayface, the creature chuckling towards him in response.

"**Yes. I suppose I am a monster."** Clayface muses while looking down at himself for a few moments, then back up at Freeze. **"You know who was on this Uzumaki Naruto's team correct?"** Clayface questions and Freeze raises a brow for a few seconds before answering.

"_And how exactly did you gain this information?"_ He questions and Clayface offers a disturbing grin in response.

"**I was watching you beat that annoying Koumori, she stopped me from killing my father for his hand in my wretched life… but it was that boys team that allowed him to fall to his death. He was like me, and I'll make sure they pay for it."** Clayface offers and Freeze looks at the clay being for a few moments while a plan hatches in his mind.

"_I will give you the location of the one on his team that was also the most abusive towards him. The one who was his sensei however, he is mine."_ Freeze offers and Clayface nods his head with a scowl on his face. _"Her name is Haruno Sakura, she is living in his apartment from what little that I know. It is on the top floor of the "Nindo Hotel"."_ Freeze offers and Clayface narrows it's glowing green eyes before turning away from the strange iceman.

"**She will pay. All who made people like us suffer, they will all pay!"** Clayface growls out as he turns to a puddle and seeps out of the building through cracks in the walls. At this Freeze tilts his head and crosses his arms, turning around the frozen Ninja makes his way back to his throne and sits down.

"_Such a pathetic creature that was. So ruled by it's emotions, so consumed by them that it doesn't even think of what it's doing. All it knows is to attack, all it wants is to kill and hurt."_ Freeze muses to himself as he leans back, eyes closed beneath his red tinted goggles. _"We walk such a similar path. Yet I seek out Vengeance for my friend and master, while he seeks out the death of those who would wrong him and those like him."_ Freeze muses to himself before opening his eyes and looking out a window towards the Hokage Tower, a strange smirk crossing his lips.

"_Soon the cold hands of the Shinigami shall take you into his grasp… Hatake…"_ Freeze says darkly before looking at his hands, Chakra swirling into them as tiny ice statues of Naruto and Zabuza are formed into his palms, a saddened expression crossing his features for only a moment before a look of apathy reappears once more.

--

(??)

Date: ??: _My life is long since over, my friend and my master both dead. I am no longer who I once was. Now I am a cold shadow of the person who once stood before my friend. My master, how could you have died? Had he planned on your death all along, seeking to add you to his roster of dead Nin? Or, did he merely wish to complete his mission without you interfering? Either way, I shall show that monster that took you both from me… that Revenge is a Dish best served Cold…_

--

(The Next Morning…)

Sakura walks towards her home with a bounce in her step and hums a nameless tune to herself. Stopping to pull her key from her pocket she then unlocks the door and walks inside of the apartment. Smiling the girl then walks over to her "Thorny Rose" and picks it up. "You feeling better today baby?" She asks the plant softly only to feel as something drips down onto her shoulder. Looking to her shoulder she sees a gob of clay there only to feel more drip down onto her and looks up. She screams when she sees a pair of glowing green eyes glaring down at her before Gaara moves onto her, wrapping around her body, leaving only her feet and head uncovered.

"**Struggle all you like. I won't kill you, not yet at least. First I want some answers…"** Gaara growls at the girl as he then makes his way to the side of the building and jumps down to the ground, civilians screaming as Gaara then stomps in the direction of the plant. Stomping off, he hears someone call for the AnBu and can't help a grin that spreads over his face.

"**Let the pathetic AnBu come… This time I'll show them what Clayface can really do!"** Gaara says with a monstrous grin over his face while stomping closer and closer to the plant where he could get the information that he wants from the pink haired girl…

--

(Hokage Tower…)

A large crowd has gathered before the massive tower. On a large raised platform in front of it stands Tsunade in her Hokage Robes, Kakashi at her side as her bodyguard. Members of the Council are also present, one with bandages over his right eye scowling deeply as he watches the event. Tenten and Ryu are amongst the crowd as well, near the back in case Tenten needed to get out of the crowd.

Freeze stands on a building before the Hokage Tower as numerous people gather to see the inauguration of the new Hokage. _"Such pathetic creatures… soon they too shall understand the pains that I am forced to endure…"_ Freeze muses grimly before walking forward and jumping off the side of the building, using his Ice to slow his decent as he then lands on the ground in a crouch.

"People of Konoha!" A voice calls out as Freeze makes his way towards the Hokage and her bodyguard, Kakashi. "May I present to you all, your Godaime Hokage!" The man calls out while Freeze stomps through the crowd, people parting with gasps as they see the blue/black clad Nin. "Senju Tsunade!" The same man calls out while those who haven't seen, Freeze cheer loudly as the large breasted woman throws off the Hokage robes to reveal herself in her normal outfit of a tight grey top that exposes her cleavage, her grandfathers necklace, a pair of tight black pants, and a green jacket with black wrapping sandals.

"Ryu, we have a… a… ACHOO!" Tenten starts to say to her friend while in the crowd and Ryu rolls his eyes.

"A problem. I know." Ryu offers before pulling a back from over his shoulder. "Luckily I always come prepared for any unforeseen event." Ryu then offers while handing the bag to Tenten, the girl opening it sees her Koumori suit and looks at him before smiling and making her way out of the crowd.

Narrowing his eyes, Freeze crouches down then runs forward quickly. "People of Konoha, it is an honor to stand before you all." Tsunade offers only to curse and roll out of the way as a beam of ice freezes the spot she and Kakashi had been on, the man pulling out a Kunai as Freeze lands on the platform in a crouch.

"_Hatake Kakashi… the cold hand of Vengeance has come for you…"_ Freeze says to Kakashi darkly, the man looking at the strange masked nin with a raised brow in confusion, only for Freeze to quickly hold his hand up once more, an icy beam of Chakra heading straight for the man…

--

(Plant outside of Konoha…)

Gaara rushes to the plant, using his body he forms his right hand into the equivalent of a mace and throws it forward, smashing the doors down before then throwing his arm up to wrap over the Catwalk and pulls himself onto it. **"Now then you pink haired bitch…"** Gaara grumbles while tossing Sakura forward, the girl looking at him with wide eyes while backing up, still holding her plant. **"Why did you kill him?"** Gaara demands and Sakura looks at him with confusion written on her face.

"K-kill who?" She asks weakly in confusion, Gaara snarling and throwing an arm to wrap around her throat and lift her into the air.

"**You know who! The one you and your team killed in this place!"** Gaara growls out with a snarl and Sakura's eyes widen, knowing of only ONE person who died in this Kami-Forsaken plant…

"W-we didn't K-kill N-Naruto… he f-fell…" Sakura choked out and Gaara snarled even more fiercely before slamming the girl into the ground.

"**YOU LIE!"** Gaara roars out while forming a large Anvil out of his arm above the girl, her green eyes widening. **"I know your kind! You treat us all like monsters, like freaks! You think of us as expendable weapons! I KNOW YOU KILLED HIM WITH THOSE OTHER TWO!"** Gaara roars out before slamming the Anvil down, Sakura rolling out of the way and screaming as she takes hold of the Catwalk with one arm, her legs and body dangling over the edge.

'_Talk about a familiar scene…'_ Sakura thinks to herself while still holding onto her plant and dangling above the same vat of chemicals that took Naruto… "Seems fitting… I scared him, he fell…" She mutters bitterly to herself while Gaara looks down at her from the Catwalk, only to shout in pain as a Fireball hits him in the head.

"Sakura!" A familiar voice cries out and Sakura turns to see Sasuke rushing towards her, only for Gaara to send one of his arms forward, the hand stretching and growing three times it's size to pin the teen into the far wall.

"Sabaku no Gaara!" Dokuro cries out as he and the rest of the MCU drop down around Gaara, the large creatures snarling. "Stop fighting, let us help you become the person you were before this happened to you!" Dokuro calls out and yet Gaara merely snarls towards him in response.

"**Back to what? A weapon! A thing for my father to use and then try to kill! NEVER! Gaara is gone! There is only Clayface!"** Gaara shouts as he then rears his arm back, a large claw still holding Sasuke back as the creatures arm suddenly reforms. **"See! I'm really starting to get a hang on these powers of mine!"** Gaara then offers with a wide grin before roaring as he lunges forward, swinging his arms then grow in length, nearly slamming into several of the MCU.

Rolling under a flailing limb Dokuro lunges at Gaara, only for a stream of the creature to shoot forward and slam into the man, pushing him backwards and away from Gaara while starting to cover him. Laughing darkly Gaara grins, only to cry out in pain as Taka uses a Jutsu on him from behind. Growling Gaara narrows his eyes then throws his arm out at her, grabbing her then lifting her into the air before throwing her at Ookami.

As this is happening Sakura watches on, still dangling from the Catwalk with her hold on it slowly weakening. Glad for the fact the fumes have at least faded Sakura tries to pull herself up, only for Gaara to lurch and the Catwalk to shift. Screaming she holds onto her plant tighter while trying to save both it and herself. "Sakura! Let go of the plant!" Sasuke shouts and Sakura blinks, looking at the plant for a moment Sakura then shakes her head, screaming as the fighting causes the Catwalk to dip further down.

"I can't!" She calls out while Gaara grins upon hearing this and sends a small tendril towards the girl, it knocking the plant from her grasp. Without even thinking Sakura moved to grab it, her eyes widening as she realizes what she's done.

"NO!" Sasuke calls out while watching as the girl then plummets down into the same vat of chemicals that took his friend so long ago. _'No… not again…'_ He thinks to himself before gritting his teeth and glaring towards Gaara. Roaring out Sasuke pushes himself from the wall and runs at Gaara, slamming his large clay hand back into him and freeing Dokuro from the crazed clay creature.

Gaara shouts in surprise as he's pushed back then thrown backwards onto the catwalk, the object lurching once more. Growling angrily Gaara forms a third arm that forms upwards and knocks Sasuke off of himself. "Halt!" Anko and Ookami call out as they come up behind him, Taka and Dokuro in front of him Gaara grins.

"**Ha ha ha ha… No need for that now. I got what I wanted…"** Gaara says darkly before turning and jumping off the side of the catwalk, the group all rushing to see him slam into the ground, his clay spreading everywhere and knocking the vat of Chemicals down, spilling the green stuff everywhere as Gaara escapes through a drain…

None of them notice a pale green form as it slowly slides under an over turned table, a pale green hand twitching when the form stops…

--

(Back at the Hokage Tower…)

Kakashi cursed as he flipped and rolled out of the way of Freeze's beams of Icy Chakra. He and this "Freeze" had been fighting for well over fifteen minutes, the older man was unable to get a single Jutsu out with the way Freeze was somehow able to generate that intense cold. It was starting to really get under his skin, especially seeing as he wasn't really sure WHY the emotionless Nin wanted his head on an icy pike.

Growling low in his throat the older man lunged forward and rammed into Freeze, knocking the Nin back. _'Alright, what Ice users have I pissed off recently?'_ Kakashi wondered to himself while watching as; Freeze slowly gets back to his feet. _'Nope, can't think of any recent ones…'_ Kakashi then thinks only for his eyes to widen as Freeze fires another beam of icy Chakra, the beam hitting several civilians and flash-freezing them.

"_Give up Hatake. My emotions, my heart is dead. Frozen beneath a layer of cold unforgiving Ice. If you do not surrender to me, I will be forced to resort to drastic measures and use the audience as tools against you."_ Freeze says coldly and Kakashi looks at the frozen warrior with wide eyes, only for them to harden as he reaches up and reveals his Sharingan eye.

"I'll finish this before you can…" Kakashi starts only for Freeze to form an ice patch beneath himself, then sink into it, Kakashi's eyes widening as Freeze came out of another ice patch that was behind him, the one where Freeze missed Tsunade!

"_No I don't think you will. You humans are too ruled by your emotions to see that I was merely using my threat to those people to stop your movements."_ Freeze says darkly and Kakashi remembers that technique, his eyes wider than ever he turns his head towards Freeze.

"You… your Zabuza's student!" Kakashi whispers and Freeze merely holds a hand to Kakashi, firing his beam of Icy Chakra it forms over his feet and legs.

"_I was once. But you ended me so long ago, Hatake…"_ Haku says darkly while Kakashi shiver's violently as the ice starts to reach up to his waist. _"The only reason that I even survived our last encounter, was because my heart was on the other side of my chest, and that my own will to live, surpassed even death as I froze my very blood, allowing me to control my body even when it and I should have died…"_ Freeze then says, Kakashi's eyes widening in shock as the ice rises further.

"W-why are you d-doing this?" Kakashi questions while still shivering and Freeze stops what he's doing long enough to glare at Kakashi.

"_Why? What would you do if your father were murdered in front of you? What would you do if you learn that your only real friend dies and his own sensei doesn't save him? I am here for one thing Hatake."_ Freeze says darkly before reaching forward and grabbing the man by the front of his vest. _"I have come for vengeance, I have come to avenge those who have died thanks to you. I will have Vengeance for Zabuza-Sama, whom you didn't try to save, for Naruto-Kun, who you allowed to die. For them, I shall have Vengeance."_ Freeze explains coldly only to cry out as Tenten lunges at him, fully dressed as Koumori and knocks the frozen Nin away from the man.

"Your name is Haku right?" Tenten asks quickly and yet Freeze doesn't answer as he then holds a hand towards her, a beam of ice flying towards her. Cursing the girl rolls out of the way as the beam hits the ground where she had been.

"_Haku died with his master, Haku died with his friend Naruto. I am, Freeze!"_ Freeze says darkly while walking towards Tenten as she sneezes once more, the icy being picking her up. _"The ice that flows through my body, allowing me to live on even after death has also increased my strength… You cannot stop me."_ Freeze states darkly before rearing a fist back and then punching Tenten, sending her flying back and into Kakashi. _"Today I will have my vengeance…"_ Freeze then utters darkly, only for Tenten to lunge at her, quickly jumping into a flying roundhouse kick that makes Freeze stumble back.

Landing Tenten then lunges forward once more with another roundhouse, cracking the ice over Freezes head, then lands and throws her best punch at the mask over Freeze's face, the object breaking as some form of vapor rises from out of it. _"No!"_ Freeze utters while covering his mouth, Tenten watching as the icy being falls to his knees. _"I-it can't end this way…"_ Freeze utters while the mist continues to rise from behind the mask and Tenten's eyes widen.

"You… you can't leave the cold… Your suit protects you from the heat." She whispers as, Freeze falls forward reaching towards Kakashi as if to grab him.

"_V-vengeance…"_ Freeze whispers before falling forward as the AnBu finally arrive on the scene, a team of them moving towards Freeze while Tenten quickly makes her escape. However, moving up the tower Tenten stops to look back at Freeze and shakes her head as she then fires a grapple and swings away…

--

(Arkham…)

Haku sits in a cell, his suit taken from him in order to keep him from using his powers to escape. His cell was designed to be much colder than any of the others in Arkham, allowing him to survive in the heat without his suit. Sitting on his cot the boy holds both of his hands palm up and a swirl of Ice Chakra forms in them. _"I failed you…"_ He whispers softly, as two ice statues appear in his hands once more, one of Naruto, the other of Zabuza. _"I wish there were another way for me to say it… I cannot…"_ Haku whispers as tears form at the edges of his ice colored eyes before trailing down his cheeks, forming into ice on their way down.

"_I can only beg your forgiveness…"_ He whispers to the two statues while bringing them to his chest. _"And pray that you can hear me somehow… someplace…"_ He whispers once more, then falls onto her side on the cot, tears of ice flowing down his cheeks. _"Someplace… where a warm hand, waits for mine…"_ Haku utters softly once more, while at his window, Tenten looks on sadly before slowly making her way from the boy's cell and onto the roof of Arkham.

'_I'm sure they heard you Haku… and I know they would forgive you.'_ She thinks as she uses a grapple to swing off, leaving Haku to his business as she makes to go on patrol once more…

--

(??)

A familiar teen with a strange blood red colored broken helmet over his head walks down the streets of Konoha. Soon, a familiar chuckle escapes from the helmeted man as he makes his way to a building. The Building has an old worn "Pranks Are Us" sign on it as he walks inside, then reaches up and tosses the red helmet off, revealing familiar blond green hair. Chuckling to himself he then pulls off a black coat and tosses it to the side, cracking his neck he then turns on his heel and sits down in a chair, kicking his feet up onto a table.

A short laugh escapes from the slit lips of Naruto as he then pulls a newspaper from his Jumpsuits jacket and snickers. "Freeze" arrested for attack on Hatake Kakashi's life. Sentenced to serve a term in Arkham for rehabilitation." Naruto reads and can't help but laugh once more. "The Joke's on them I suppose, ol-Freezer Burn won't turn back to normal, not while he wants his vengeance at least." Naruto muses to himself as he then pulls a knife from one of his pockets and starts to absently twirl it around in his hand.

"Hmm…" Naruto then muses while looking at pictures of Clayface, Scarecrow, and Freeze all hanging on the wall before him. As he does a grin slowly crosses over his lips, his green eyes looking at the three darkly. "This town really deserves a better class of criminal…" Naruto muses to himself as he looks at the pictures his collected then throws three knives, each one piercing one of the pictures while a wide, insane grin spreads over his face once more.

"And I think I'm the one who's going to give it to them." Naruto says to himself with that same wide grin before looking to a window, seeing the people walking on the streets of Konoha a grin spreads over his lips once more. "It's time I gave Konoha, a nice, big SMILE!" Naruto then muses to himself before howling out with insane laughter. Soon stopping however and struggling to regain control of himself Naruto looks down at his torn and tattered Jumpsuit with a frown.

"I'm going to need some new clothes for this…" He muses then taps his chin for a few moments, a strange look crossing his features as he does so. "And for some new clothes, I'm going to be needing some money." He then muses to himself as he laughs once more… wondering whom it was going to be to pay for his new wardrobe…

--

TBC…

--

AN: the design for "Freeze" is based primarily on the design for "Sub-Zero" seeing as he is the closest thing to a Ninja type "Mr. Freeze" that I know of. Next Chapter is going to be called "Pretty Poison" and will be the true début of Poison Ivy. Now for those of you wondering about why I made Sakura Ivy, it's because I plan on doing a "Harley and Ivy" chapter eventually and Tsunade is a little too old to be friends with Harley, however Sakura is the perfect age and has the best mentality for whomever I pick to play that particular role…


	5. Pretty Poison

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything else depicted within, I only came up with the idea for this story. So if any of you lawyers try to bug me about this little tale, then I'm afraid that you'll have to be introduced to my friend, Mr. Pencil…

_**NU: Pretty Poison…**_

Once a blossom or even a flower… now something else… something more…

--

Normal Speech: "Darkness…"

Normal Thoughts: _'Is within…'_

Radio in Use: [All things…]

Demon Speech: **"You just…"**

Demon Thoughts: _**'Have to know…'**_

Other Speech: _**"Where to look…"**_

Jutsu in Use: **"Kage no Jutsu…"**

--

(Konohagakure…)

A person with disheveled blond hair hanging down in odd angles stands on a building within Konoha; in one hand is a blank AnBu mask painted over with a clown's face. The person wears a purple outfit with white AnBu forearm protectors, armor, and shin guards, a Kunai-case at his right thigh, and a pair of black gloves and sandals with purple bands around them. Over one shoulder the person has an old brown bag and upon seeing two figures heading his way the person pulls his clown mask on, a strange face on it that looks like a "Bozo" clown.

Jumping forward Bozo catches up with the other two people, each wearing an AnBu outfit similar to his own with purple clothing. The first one is wearing a "Chuckles" mask while the other is wearing a "Grumpy" type Clown AnBu mask over his face. "So what's the plan?" Chuckles asks of Grumpy while taking a weapon from Bozo as he holds it up to him.

"The other two guys are going to deal with security on the roof to keep the AnBu away for us and break open the safe with the gold after they do. We deal with the others by using the things he has with him." Grumpy explains while nudging to Bozo who merely reached into his bag and pulls out a strange silver Sphere.

"What does that thing do then?" Chuckles questions of his partner while looking at the strange sphere, reaching out to take hold of it when Bozo grabs his wrist and shakes his head.

"Boss's orders were not to touch them without special gloves like Bozo here has on. The gloves are supposed to be able to stop them from blowing up when we hold them. These are really special bombs. They only explode if you let go of them." Grumpy explains while Bozo gets down and pulls out two very oddly designed cross-bow like rifles with a quick reload feature and hands them to the other two men.

"Wow… so we're going in with just three guys?" Chuckles questions as Bozo gets back to his feet, a newer, more modified variation of the old "Dart-Caster" Naruto made in his hands which he is priming for use while Grumpy and Chuckles do the same with their own.

"Two guys are on the roof. Every guy gets a share. Five shares is plenty." Grumpy offers and Chuckles tilts his head to one side after a second.

"Six shares, don't forget the guy who planned the job." Chuckles reminds and Grumpy snorts as they both make their way from their hiding spot and towards the bank, Bozo following after them.

"He thinks he can sit the job out and still take a slice? I KNOW why they call him The Joker…" Grumpy grumbles out as they quickly make their way towards the bank while on the roof of the building two men are working on several seals. Like the other three they are dressed in a combination of AnBu gear and clown masks, one wearing a trench coat over his outfit however with a "Happy" Clown mask and the other with a "Dopey" clown mask on.

"So why do they call him The Joker?" Happy questions as they set up the sealing array to stop anyone from entering the building prematurely.

"I hear he wears makeup…" Dopey muses mostly to himself aloud and Happy blinks beneath his mask.

"Makeup?" He questions while his partner nods his head.

"Yeah, to scare people. You know, war paint." Dopey offers and Happy has to wonder about that as he and his partner continue their work. Meanwhile below them the other three clowns make their way into the building.

"Let's roll…" Grumpy says while Bozo glances around the area even as they enter the bank silently. Once inside, Bozo closes the main door of the building and then pulls a bomb from his bag and then ties it to the door before following after the other two clowns. Grumpy suddenly raising his Crossbow like weapon into the air and firing it at several of the people to get their attention.

"All right, everybody, heads up, hands down!" Grumpy calls out while Chuckles grabs the guard and then holds him down against a nearby table. As he does Bozo heads over to a table and places his bag down and opens it to reveal numerous Round-Bombs. "I said, hands up, heads down!" Grumpy then calls out while grabbing tellers and pulling them out from behind their counters. "Lets go pal I'm making a withdrawal here!" Grumpy then says darkly while pulling a Teller who was pressing the silent alarm button from behind the counter…

Back up above Happy and Dopey were at a wire connection box where wires that led to AnBu HQ were placed. In Dopey's hands the man had a strange device that had a screen on it and several buttons, a set of instructions in his other hand as he worked the device. "Here comes the silent alarm… and there it goes." Dopey muses up above as he deals with the security with a smirk on under his mask while working the device, which the Joker had sent them for doing just that. "That's funny, doesn't look like it was heading through the AnBu line, it was going down a different channel…" He mutters while behind him Happy narrows his eyes.

"Is it a problem?" He questions and Dopey merely snorts.

"No I'm done here." He offers only for Happy to shoot him in the back of the head then pick up his own back and make his way into the building. Turning down a hall and making his way down a flight of stairs Happy then sees the vault and nods his head as he walks over to it…

"Now obviously we don't want you doing anything with your hands… other than holding on for dear life!" Grumpy says with an amused chuckle as Bozo passes out the many rounds bombs to the people around the bank. "Just a warning to you all, lets those little babies go, and you've got yourselves a one way ticket to hell." Grumpy then utters while Chuckles slams the bottom of his weapon down into the back of the guard he'd grabbed hold of, knocking him to the ground.

"Everybody stay down!" Chuckles calls out only for the manager behind him to finish a Jutsu, a blast of fire coming from the man's lips as it slammed into his back. Forming the Jutsu once more the man blew it towards Bozo, the man ducked behind a counter however and quickly made his way towards the end of the counters with Grumpy at his side.

"Do you idiots have any possible idea who your stealing from?!" The man demands while forming another fireball that Bozo and Grumpy dodged. "You and your friends are dead!" He then calls out while Grumpy looks to Bozo as they stay down behind the counter.

"Got any ideas?" He asks Bozo who considers for a few moments before nodding his head. "Well what is it?" Grumpy questions and Bozo pushes him from behind the counter, the manager firing another small-fireball-Jutsu at him that slams into his shoulder and knocks him to the ground. Moving quickly Bozo moves from behind their counter and quickly fires his weapon darts slamming into the man's knees and one of his hands to stop him from using anymore Jutsu.

Pulling the trigger of his weapon again Bozo blinks as it locks up and he shakes his head before tossing the item over his shoulder wantonly. Once rid of the device however, the young man walks over towards the manager to make sure he's incapacitated. Nodding his head once he is sure that the man was down Bozo then turned at a sound and saw Grumpy getting back to his feet.

"What the hell! Are you fucking crazy?!" He demands angrily before walking passed Bozo and heading towards the vault in the back as Bozo looks around the bank silently. Heading into the vault however, Grumpy finds Happy as he kneels before the vault with his ear to it. "You almost done?" Grumpy questions and Happy smirks as he then reaches up and opens the vault with a chuckle.

"Open says me." He offers and Grumpy rolls his eyes before looking around.

"Where's the other guy?" Grumpy asks while Happy takes off his work gloves and slowly stands up.

"Boss said to take him out as soon as he was done. One less share, right." Happy offers and Grumpy nods his head while raising his weapon up towards his back.

"Funny… he told me something similar." He offers and Happy turns around quickly with wide eyes.

"He what… No, no!" He shouts as Grumpy shoots him in the head, his body falling back as Grumpy then reaches down to the man's bag and pulls out several folded bags as he then takes the bags into the vault and starts to dump pounds of gold and thousands of ryo into the bags quickly. Nodding to himself the man then starts to drag them out of the vault and into the main room where Bozo was still waiting for him.

"If this Joker guy was so smart he'd have had us bring something to carry all this." Grumpy says while placing the bags down and Bozo nods, only to come face to face with Purple aiming his weapon at his head. "I'm betting the Joker told you to kill me as soon as we got the cash…" He says simply and Bozo sighs to himself before raising his right arm and moved his arm guard enough to show a watch over his wrist, which he took a quick glance at.

"No, no. I kill the other guy…" Bozo offers, confusing Grumpy who continues to point the weapon at him.

"Other guy?" Grumpy questions while Bozo moves further to the side with Grumpy moving to stay in front of him. "What other guy?!" Grumpy then demands and is sent flying as someone blows a hole from the floor below him, sending the man flying into a counter and snapping his neck. From the newly made hole below them a new Clown AnBu with a "Smiley" mask suddenly came out and looked towards Grumpy.

"Whoa, that guy's not getting up, eh?" Smiley offered while Bozo grabbed a bag and then dragged it over to the hole. "Right, I got the scroll…" Smiley then offers as he pulls a scroll from his clothes and places it onto the ground, making a seal on it as Bozo continues to grab more of the bags till they are finally all over the scroll. "That's a lot of money…" Smiley whispers to himself as he then seals the money into the scroll and stands up with it in his hands. "Where are the other guys?" He then asks only for Bozo to turn and grab his hand.

At that moment Smiley started to shake as lightning and electricity arched over his body from his hand. Bozo letting loose a familiar psychotic laugh as he watches the man as he's slowly covered in electrical burns before releasing his hand and letting him lay on the floor with smoke rising from his carcass. Chuckling to himself Bozo then kneels down and takes the scroll from his dead hands.

"Think your smart huh… your boss… he'll just do the same to you…" The manager mutters from his spot nearby and Bozo places the sealing scroll into his AnBu armor before walking over to him slowly. "I remember when people in this town used to believe in something. Honor… Respect…" The man says while looking up at Bozo as he then kneels down in front of him. "What do you believe in huh?! WHAT DO YOU BELIEVE IN!?!" The manager then demands of Bozo who then shoves a long silver cylinder into his mouth.

"I believe, that whatever doesn't kill you, simply makes you…" Bozo starts to say before reaching up to remove his mask, the manager's eyes widening in shock and fear at what he's seeing before his eyes. A young man, only in his mid-teens at most is what he sees, with bright emerald green eyes, his lips have two long curved scars at the sides forming into a twisted Glasgow grin, with white paint over most of his face and fingers, black paint around his eyes and made into three "Whiskers" on his cheeks, and red formed over his lips and scars like a clowns grin, while green paint had been smeared into his spiky, disheveled blond locks…

"Stranger." Naruto finally offers to the manager darkly before nodding to him and quickly turning his back to him while walking off. A piece of purple string that was from his old worn jacket is leading to a pin of some sort located on the cylinder. Jumping down into the hole made by the last AnBu, Naruto pulls the string from his coat and breaks it off as the pin in the cylinder up above comes off. The Manager's eyes widen at this only for him to moan out in relief seeing green smoke rise out of the object…

A second later however, something fell from the man's lips that had been wedged between them and the cylinder… upon hitting the floor, a card with the word JOKER printed on it twice with a clown like figure on the front landed…

--

(AnBu HQ…)

Tenzou rubs his temples while looking at the report on the bank robbery, leaning back he can't help but wonder when things went so wrong… _'Oh right, a kid who was treated like shit by most of the village died a horrible death…'_ Tenzou remembers while looking at Profiles for Clayface, Freeze, and Scarecrow, each one linked to Uzumaki Naruto in one way or another. _'Pft… I wonder if this Joker guy is somehow connected to Naruto as well…'_ Tenzou wondered while looking at the report only to pull a familiar JOKER playing card from the file.

"Him again?" Dokuro questions as he walks into the room and Tenzou looks up and nods his head.

"This is the fifth time in a month he's made us look like fools…" Tenzou says before turning a page of the file that shows a sketch of Joker on it. "Take a look." Tenzou then offers while turning the file around to Dokuro, whom raises a brow upon seeing the man. "He couldn't resist showing his face…" Tenzou then mutters and Dokuro turns a few pages of the file.

"Purple suit, Face Paints, and has a thing for using Bombs and Knives… seems to dislike Jutsu greatly however…" Dokuro mused while reading the file and Tenzou nods his head before rubbing his temples.

"We had hell trying to deactivate all those bombs of his, but we managed to save the hostages. The manager was saying some strange things about the Joker being like "The Demon" but otherwise nothing else on him." Tenzou explains and Dokuro frowns under his mask, easily able to tell whom "The Demon" crack was referring too…

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto…" Dokuro muses to himself with his chin cupped in one hand while Tenzou nods his head.

"We also have some more problems with the fact that the money he's been stealing also happens to belong to certain members of the council…" Tenzou offers and Dokuro's eyes narrow.

"So he got to it before the Fire Daimyo could take it?" He questions and Tenzou nods his head with a frown.

"That's one way to look at it. Thanks to you finding those files that link Danzo, the Hyuuga Elder, the Council Elders, and that Inuzuka to the ROOT organization at least. Now she's even got the Fire-Daimyo backing her up on it. I personally think he wanted the money and he's plenty pissed that it's all gone now." Tenzou explains while Dokuro closes the file for The Joker and crosses his arms. "What do you think we should do about this Joker character?" Tenzou asks and Dokuro rolls his eyes.

"One man, or all the scum on the council in one fell swoop? He can wait." Dokuro says and Tenzou nods his head in agreement with his subordinate.

"By the way, how did you come across those documents anyways Dokuro?" Tenzou then questions and Dokuro can't help a slight smirk under his mask.

"A little bat told me…" He states simply before turning and walking out of the office as Tenzou shakes his head… Neither had any idea just how foolish or damning leaving the Joker to his own devices really was…

--

(Elsewhere…)

Ino was balancing herself with her hands on a wooden horse in a gym at the west side of Konoha, lifting her legs upwards the girl bent her back to where her feet touched one end of the horse. The girl's blond hair is in it's usual style, a ponytail with her bangs covering one eye, however, she's wearing something a little… unconventional as apposed to her normal clothes.

Her outfit consists of a strange red and black leotard that exposes her long smooth legs, which has a strange pattern, her right arm is black with three red diamonds in a pattern at the bicep and is black over the right side of her chest, the left side of her chest and left arm is red with black diamonds at her forearm, the waist and groin part of the outfit is also red and black, only on reversed sides, with no diamonds on her left side where a black pattern is located, black diamonds over red on her right side at her hip, both on her hips, while over her hands and feet, the girl is wearing simple white tape.

Flipping off of the horse after a second the girl lands on her hands and starts to flip until finally landing in a pose with a smirk. "Nice one Ino…" Someone says while clapping and the blond blinks before turning her head to see Choji at the door, still thin as ever as he looks at her.

"Hey Choji. What's up?" Ino asks while walking over to her longtime friend who looks at her before blushing brightly.

"Uh… Ino… what's with that outfit?" Choji asks and Ino blinks before looking down at the red and black number she's wearing.

"I… it was a gift from, Sakura…" She offers before rubbing her shoulder and Choji instantly winces.

"Oh. Sorry Ino." He offers and the girl sighs before stretching out her limbs. "I didn't know you were into gymnastics…" Choji offers suddenly and Ino blinks then looks down at herself and smirks.

"It's how I stay in such great shape since I don't starve myself anymore." She offers simply while Choji nods his head to her slowly.

"So how are you doing since… you know?" The boy questions of his friend and she rubs her arms with a strange look on her face.

"Yeah well, I'm starting to get over the fact she's gone Choji… I still miss her but…" Ino says and Choji instantly knows what she means, the death of Naruto had hit them all pretty hard, and now Sakura's own death seemed to be taking a toll on Sasuke as he was loosing himself to his own depression. No one had seen the Uchiha Heir in weeks, he seemed to stay locked up in his room, all alone…

"Yeah. So, Ino…" Choji says with a nod then starts to say only for Ino to sigh.

"No, Choji. I'm not going out with you…" She states simply and Choji blinks.

"How did you?" He starts to ask and Ino gives him a look while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm a psychiatrist, Choji. I'm not stupid. I noticed your crush on me a year ago when you started following me around all the time." She states and Choji grimaces while suddenly finding his feet very interesting. "Listen, Choji. You really are a great guy, and I'm sure you'll find someone very nice to be with… but…" Ino starts to say to the formerly hefty teen only for Choji to suddenly interrupt her.

"But?" He asks and Ino places her hands onto his shoulders.

"But. I'm not going to be that person." She says and Choji lowers his head.

"Why? I mean, I thought you liked me." Choji asks the girl and she places a hand to her forehead and rubs her temples.

"I DO like you, Choji. But only as your friend. I have my work as both a Shinobi and as a Psychiatrist to keep me busy as well. And… I don't mean to sound mean Choji, but you and me just wouldn't work out." Ino offers and Choji rubs the back of his neck with a strange expression.

"We could try." He offers and Ino sighs before patting her friend on his shoulder once more.

"No Choji… please, please just take my word for it. And promise me you'll still be my friend?" She asks and Choji sighs before giving a weak smile in response and hugging the blond girl. "Thank you, Choji." She whispers and Choji nods while watching as the girl then moves from him and heads towards a locker room. _'Don't worry, Ino. I'll make sure nothing hurts you…'_ Choji thinks to himself before looking at himself and frowning seeing his extremely skinny physique… _'but I can't do that if I'm weak like this…'_ Choji thinks to himself before turning and walking out of the gym as an idea comes to mind on what he can do.

--

(??)

A trail of green liquid is coating the floor of the plant where Naruto and Sakura both fell. The trail leads out of a large door where a figure pulls herself along the grassy ground, a familiar Thorny Rose plant held in one arm as she pulls herself further into the forest. Grunting in pain the person stops for a moment, long dark pink colored hair spreading over her back and covering her shoulders. Shaking her head the figure then resumes pulling herself, soon coming to a stream she has just enough strength to come to a stop before it, a single hand falling into the water while light rains down onto her pale green form.

Her body jerks at this, her eyes open wide and her lips part as a gasp of breath is taken in, only for her to cough a few times before sitting up. Placing the Thorny-Rose down beside of herself the girl moans in discomfort, her mind is a jumble of disconnected thoughts and memories, her feelings feel… distant… filtered even. Shaking her head she then hears a voice and looks all around, before then slowly tilting her head down to look at the Thorny-Rose.

"Baby? Can you actually speak?" She questions, and then leans an ear closer to the plant, eyes closed as a smile crosses her features when she truly DOES start to hear it speak to her. Smiling the teen then nods her head as it says something, before blinking and putting the Thorny-Rose down, only to look down at her reflection, her eyes widening in shock. _'Is… is that ME?'_ She wonders while looking at her pale green skin, finding that it somehow made he look more exotic than it did freaky, and upon touching her hair, she found it was as smooth as the petals of a flower…

Shaking her head from these thoughts she then lowers her hands to cup some water before bringing it to her lips. Sighing in appreciation as the liquid flows down her throat the girl then shakes her mane of dark-pink hair and runs her fingers through it. Slowly standing up reveals a familiar face and body, though her skin has turned a pale greenish hue with her hair having darkened in it's pink color. _'Once a blossom or maybe even a flower… now something else… something more…'_ The girl thinks to herself as emerald eyes gaze over her skin with obvious fascination present in them.

Stretching out her limbs with a yawn the girl then moved her hands over her body and couldn't help a grimace of discomfort. _'These will have to do until I can find some more comfortable, no, more SUITABLE clothes to wear.'_ She muses to herself then looks to her Thorny Rose, and can't help a smile. "Aw baby, don't worry, mommy won't take anything that hurt the others like us…" She whispered to the plant while kneeling down to pick it up; oddly enough the flower seemed to move at her words as if trying to hug her in some strange fashion…

--

(??)

Date: ??: _Have you ever wondered what the plants around us say? How they might wish to tell us the things that they have seen. How they notice the people who are deranged before anyone else. Or even how they offer us their beauty to make us feel better goes unnoticed… then again… do you know the screams that they utter when wicked people tear them down and murder them? No. That's because only I can… and I'll protect my babies from vicious monsters… from all humans if I have too…_

--

(Batcave…)

Ryu sat working on "Koumori's" outfit and gear, patching up holes and such that she had gotten in her roundabout time as a "Crime fighter" of sorts. "Know you limits…" Ryu said softly as he looked up, seeing several nasty looking scars on Tenten's back from her numerous fights recently.

"Koumori doesn't have limits." Tenten states simply as she pulls her shirt on to cover the scars and Ryu stops what he's doing to give her an annoyed look in response.

"If a friend may say so Tenten, you do." He reminds and Tenten gives him a strange look before smirking.

"Well I can't afford to know them." She offers while pulling on her gloves and Sandals and Ryu pinches the bridge of his nose with an annoyed frown.

"Then what's going to happen when you do find out then?" He asks and Tenten looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Well I know how much you like to say "I told you so", Ryu." She offers with a smirk in his direction and Ryu gives her a strange look, one that makes her cautious.

"On that day, I won't want too." He states simply before suddenly smirking towards her. "Probably." He amends and Tenten rolls her eyes at her oldest friends crazy antics. "So where are you heading off to anyways, Tenten?" Ryu then asks and Tenten finishes her outfit by pulling her Hittai-ate on and then sighs to herself.

"I'm going to see that grand breaking ceremony for the addition to the city on the south end of town. What else." Tenten offers and Ryu nods his head for a few moments.

"So you're going to this, WHY?" He then asks and Tenten smirks slightly in response while crossing her arms.

"Because my friend Hinata and the Hyuuha family happen to be helping to fund it. She wants to add onto Konoha to make more homes for those who need them. It also seems to distract people from the fact that the Hyuuga and Konoha Councils are getting into trouble because of those illegal activities of their coming to light." Tenten explains while Ryu nods his head with a smirk once more.

"I knew that busting into Danzo's mansion would be worth it in the long run…" He mumbles to himself only for Tenten to smack him across the back of his head.

"Actually THAT was MY idea Ryu, you said it was too dangerous." Tenten states flatly and Ryu merely waves her off before looking to a watch and smirking.

"Shouldn't you get going before you're late… again?" He asks and Tenten checks her own watch before cursing and running out of the cave, then jumping across rooftops in order to try and make it to the area where they were expanding the city. Soon landing into a crouch Tenten looked around and spotted their normal group of friends, grimacing as she sees Sasuke with dark rings forming around his eyes as if he hasn't been sleeping well for a while.

'_Not all that surprising considering how his only real friends both died…'_ She thinks to herself with a slight frown while looking over to Neji, who has a coin in hand and is absently flipping it. "What's with the coin?" She asks and Neji blinks before smiling to Tenten.

"Hinata gave it to me. Said I should "Make my own Luck" with it." He offers and Tenten rolls her eyes, thanking Hinata inwardly while hoping his whole Destiny kick would be appeased to the coins fifty-fifty type outcomes.

"Where's Choji?" Tenten then questions and sees said boy walking next to Ino and Shikamaru as they head their way.

"Hey guys." Shikamaru offers while Ino merely gives a wave and Choji grunts slightly while rubbing a shoulder.

"Where have you guys been?" Kiba asks while sitting on the back of his dog Akamaru and Ino sighs before rubbing her eyelids.

"We had some trouble at Arkham, Shika's mom came to help and brought him along… I think she wants to try and set us up or something like that…" Ino explained with a grimace and Choji scowled slightly while internally reviewing his own meeting with a "Friend" at Arkham…

--

(Flashback…)

_Choji walked down the halls of Arkham, looking around he suddenly turned down into the X wing. The X wing being where the "Special" cases like Scarecrow, Freeze, and that new freak Killer-Crock were all held for their sessions. Walking down the hall and ignoring Crock and Freeze altogether the teen came to a stop in front of Shino's door and after looking around he moved a slot so he could speak to the other teen._

"_Shino." He says and within the room, Shino grunts and moves his head to look at the auburn haired boy._

"_Ch-choji?" He questions with a raised brow and the boy nods his head with a frown over his face._

"_Shino. I need your help with something." Choji states and Shino shakes his head in order to wake up before moving into a sitting position._

"_Unfortunately Choji, I'm not exactly able to help anyone from in here…" Shino offers with a frown and Choji nods his head for a moment._

"_Your good with biology and such though, right?" Choji then questions and Shino raise a brow even before he nods his head. "Then could you make something similar to a Soldier-Pill, only different? More affective?" Choji questions and Shino frowns to himself while leaning back in his cell._

"_Perhaps. But as I said before, Choji. I'm truly in no position to help anyone." Shino reminds while rolling his head around and Choji grits his teeth in annoyance before narrowing his eyes._

"_If… If I get you out of here Shino, do you promise me that you'll help me with something?" Choji asks and Shino merely raises a curious eyebrow in response._

"_What?" He asks while leaning his head towards the other teen who looked around in order to make sure no one was coming before speaking to him._

"_I want to protect, Ino and all of my friends from this city." Choji offers, causing Shino's curiosity to grow even more and soon enough to peak as he wondered what it was that brought this on._

"_Oh really? And why is that Choji? What do you want to protect her from?" Shino questions and watches as Choji's eyes harden._

"_Something killed her friend Sakura, it hurt Ino so much she was crying for days. She's only gotten back to normal recently. I don't EVER want to see that happen to her ever again. I want the strength to protect the rest of my friends as well. I want the strength to destroy anyone who would harm any of them!" Choji says darkly while a grin creeps further and further over his lips as he remembers what this sounds like… __'Ah, another costumed loon to add to the gallery…'__ Shino thinks to himself before licking his lips at the fear that he could cause Choji to bring over Konoha._

"_Alright Choji. I'll help you. Just Get. Me. Out of here…" Shino states simply and Choji nods his head before moving away from the door and making his way back to his friends while Shino smirked to himself. __'Cause a little chaos, and unleash a lot of fear… I know your in town Joker, and I think it's time for me and you to have a little talk…'__ Shino thinks to himself as he moves to lay himself back down on his cot with a smirk still crossed over his features…_

(End Flashback…)

--

"Choji?" Ino questions with a worried look, breaking Choji away from his memories as he shakes his head and looks to his blond haired friend with a nervous grin over his face.

"Sorry, I kind of spaced out there." Choji admits then sees the others are all watching as Hinata stands next to the Hokage while they announce the project to expand Konoha slightly… in the trees however, a pair of angry green eyes watch this before they then vanish, on one any the wiser…

--

(??)

A dark figure sneaks into Konoha, making its way to a store the figure holds out a hand with a seed in it. Biting the thumb of her other hand she holds it over the seed, a single drop of green blood coming from her thumb and falling onto the seed. "C'mon now, grow for momma…" She whispers and the seed seems to shudder before she drops it to the ground and it then rises rapidly, forming into a long wide vine that tears through the door of the clothes store.

Chuckling the woman then walks into the clothes store, a figure on a nearby building watching before jumping up and then landing on the ground in front of the building. The pale moonlight reveals the form of Tenten in her Koumori costume just before she then lunges into the building, silently wondering whom the hell could control plants like that. Shaking her head Tenten then makes her way inside of the store while crouching down, frowning when she sees that the plants have overrun the store.

'_Alright, what the hell is up with this? Who controls plants to THIS degree? Not even Tsunade-Sama, the granddaughter of the Shodaime can do this!'_ Tenten thinks to herself while making her way into the building, only to stop and blink when she hears someone humming, and sees someone literally stripping herself while grabbing this and that before walking into a changing room… Raising a brow, Tenten slowly makes her way towards the room, only to gasp as she is raised by her ankle as the strange vines around the room wrap around her leg and left her to hang upside down.

'_Okay it's official, my life has really gone crazy…'_ Tenten thinks to herself only for her eyes to widen as she sees a large set of teeth at the end of the plant, seeming to drool as it then lunges at her. Cursing the girl uses her hands to hold it back while gritting her teeth, amazed with how strong the plant was.

"Oh what has my little baby caught?" A familiar voice wonder's and Tenten's eyes widen. _'No way… that can't be her, she's dead!'_ She thinks while turning her head, only for them to widen in shock as she sees Haruno Sakura, only with pale green skin and dark pink hair standing below her with new clothes. First is a pair of Dark-Green near black fingerless bicep length gloves, a pair of dark-green near black calf length sandals over her lower legs, a few vines curling around her waist, while a strange dark-green near black top that only covered her breasts and then reached down like a leotard covered her torso… Tenten also idly noticed a miniature Crossbow placed onto a bracelet on her left wrist as well.

"Sakura…" Tenten breathes out and the girl raises a brow before rolling her eyes.

"I was. But I got over it…" She offers with a dismissive wave before then leaning back, her vine plant arching to form a seat for her.

"What are you doing?" Tenten then asked while glad her mask also changes her voice, giving it a subtle growl so Sakura wouldn't recognize it.

"I'm just shopping." Sakura offers with a slightly amused look on her face.

"More like stealing…" Tenten states flatly and Sakura narrows her eyes.

"So? You people steal from my children all the time. Why shouldn't I steal from you all in return?" Sakura questions darkly, confusing Tenten greatly.

"Children?" She manages to question even while feeling all the blood rushing to her head as she fights the damn man-eating plant off of her.

"You should know that, you're trying to hurt one of them right now." Sakura states bluntly while crossing her arms with a frown on her face.

"Right. Well your "Baby" here is kind of trying to eat ME." Tenten reminds and Sakura frowns for a moment before snapping her finger, the plant unraveling from Tenten's leg then drops her to the ground.

"I suppose that is a slightly valid reason." Sakura allows while the plant moves her over a disorientated Tenten as she slowly sits up. "So your Koumori, the one who seeks Justice?" Sakura then questions with her chin placed into her palms and Tenten narrows her eyes on the girl.

"I suppose I am… and you're Haruno Sakura." Tenten states and sees a frown pass over Sakura's face in response.

"No. She was just like everyone else in your species, a cruel murderer." Sakura states and then looks at her arms before chuckling as she crosses her legs beneath her. "From a Blossom's petals, a Poison is made… I suppose that's fitting. So just call me Poison Ivy instead." Sakura offers and Tenten narrows her eyes on the girl.

"Just what the hell do you want?" She demands with a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and Sakura tilts her head.

"The same thing as you of course. Justice. Justice for all the murder committed by human kind." Sakura states simply while crossing her arms and Tenten raises a brow.

"Sounds more like you're an Eco-Fanatic if you ask me…" She mutters while getting up onto her feet and Sakura frowns once more.

"Then I suppose if you're not a part of the solution, then you must be a part of the problem…" She states before petting her plant and smirking. "Baby, would you hold the girl for momma?" Sakura asks and the plant launches forward, wrapping around Tenten from the ground up this time, then reaches up to grab her arms and hold her to the ground. Growling to herself Tenten tries to break the strength of the Plants, but is surprised to find they are MUCH stronger than she expected as they continue to hold onto her tightly.

"Sorry Koumori. I'd love to stay and chat further, but I have someone whose trying to commit mass murder that needs to be punish…" Sakura then offers as she then casually walks away from Tenten, while the large fanged mouth of her plant drools while looking down on her. "Oh and Baby, remember not to play with your food." Sakura then adds towards her plant affectionately before she then wandered off as the plant held down Tenten and the girl mentally scowled.

'_Seriously, why does this shit keep happening to me?'_ Tenten wonders to herself while struggling with the vines that hold her arms down. _'Think, I have to have something to get me out of this…'_ Tenten thinks to herself before her eyes light up and she struggles to reach down to her belt. Pulling a Batarang from it she then quickly unfolds it and manages to cut her right hand free, the large plant "Screaming" for lack of a better word in pain as its severed tendril flailed about. Quickly cutting her other arm and both legs free Tenten then rolled out of the way as a large vine slammed into the ground where she had been only seconds earlier.

Narrowing her eyes the girl then lunges at the giant plant, pulling another Batarang from her belt she threw both towards it's stem, severing the plants head and the vines from the roots and watches as it thrashes about for a few more seconds before slowly dying. Shaking her head Tenten then narrows her eyes and runs out of the building, only to curse when she can't spot hide or hair of Sakura anywhere… _'I hate it when they get away like this…'_ Tenten thinks with a growl before looking at the vine still wrapped around her wrist.

'_Let's see if Ryu is as smart as he likes to think he is…'_ Tenten then muses to herself while putting the vine into her belt, then fires her grapple and heading back to the batcave, she was going to need her dads help with this one…

--

(??)

Date,??: _People don't understand, not even someone else who seeks out justice. They aren't just things, plant's are living breathing creatures like we are. They are capable of thoughts like we are, and they can even speak if listened too. I can't let them hurt my babies anymore no I wont! I won't let them use them for their poisons, I wont let them destroy them for their homes, and I wont let them murder them! Plants are people like you or me… and I'm their newest guardian, I am their mother and I will protect my children from those evil murderers…_

--

(Arkham…)

Aburame Shino, AKA Scarecrow sits in front of Haku, AKA Freeze as both play a game of chess. Shino is currently wearing a heavy coat just so he can stay in the same room as the other boy. "So this Koumori more or less stopped you… not Dokuro?" Shino questions while taking one of Haku's pawns and the androgynous boy nodded his head before taking a knight from Shino.

"_Your fixation with this Dokuro is truly disturbing… even for me."_ Haku offers and Shino rolls his eyes while taking another of Haku's pawns.

"Perhaps… but I won't let him beat me next time." Shino states darkly and Haku rolls his eyes while taking another piece from Shino.

"_Perhaps your just too insane to remember how to be normal."_ The Icy villain offers and Shino gives him an annoyed glare in response.

"This coming from the living Iceberg." He grumbles and a frown cross Haku's features as he then watches as another of his pawns is taken.

"_Touché, Scarecrow."_ He offers with a scowl while Shino smirks as Haku then takes a rook from Shino.

"Perhaps… Checkmate." Shino offers then says and Haku blinks before looking over the board with shock.

"_How did you beast me? All you did was take my Pawns…"_ Haku questions while looking over the board and Shino chuckles to himself.

"Never underestimate the usefulness of a Pawn." He states simply while a guard opens the door and comes to grab Shino by his shoulders. "See you later…" Shino then offers while Haku watches as Shino is handcuffed and then taken from his cell with a smirk on his lips. _'Three… two… one…'_ He thinks to himself as the wall to his side is then smashed inward, on top of the guard that had him and he smirks. "What took you so long, Choji?" He questions as a teen stands with a grimace as his right arm shrinks back down.

The Teen is now wearing a black muscle shirt however, with a strange black mask over his face with a white pattern around his eyes that curves down to cover his lower jaw, red reflective lenses are over where his eyes would be, with black fingerless forearm covering gloves, black Shinobi-Pants, and a pair of simple Shinobi-Sandals. Over one of his shoulders is a large Duffle bag, and upon seeing him a smirk forms over Shino's lips.

"Just call me Bane…" Choji growls out as he walks over to Shino then breaks the handcuffs from his wrists, the other teen feeling his wrists for a second before both heard the alarms go off. "C'mon. There's no time for chit chat." Choji states as he then jumps down and Shino rolls his eyes with a smirk as he follows after the masked boy, jumping down as well as they both then run as alarms blare and they can easily feel the spikes of Chakra that are heading their way.

"Here, Catch." Choji says while tossing Shino the duffle bag and Shino raises a brow even as he throws off his heavy coat. Opening the bag a slight grin forms over his lips however as he then pulls a very familiar burlap mask from it then pulls it, and a pointed old hat over his face, then pulls an old black trench coat from the bag and pulls it and his old Fear-Toxin expellers from it and places them over his wrists. Not a second after he had done so however several AnBu lunged from the tree's towards them.

"Great…" Shino mutters while covering his mouth with one hand and then pointing his expeller towards the AnBu a mist of Fear-Toxin shooting forward into one of them while the other evaded and lunged at him, Choji slamming an expanded fist down into the man's back. "Not bad…" Shino muses while looking at the nearly flattened man and a chuckle escapes from his lips.

"Don't forget our Deal… Scarecrow…" Choji grunts while panting, placing an arm against a nearby tree for support.

"Of course not my friend. I'm only glad I had the forethought to make a secondary lab in the event that my original would be found. Come. I will lead you there and you will have what you need to protect the freinds that you seek so valiantly…" Shino offers offhandedly as he and Choji walk towards Konoha, the young Akimichi groaning in pain as his body wasn't able to properly expand without his stored energy, AKA Fat cells, but with Shino's help… that wouldn't be a problem anymore…

--

(Koumori Residence…)

Iyoku was having a VERY bad day, for one thing, Scarecrow was broken out of Arkham the night before by another Costumed maniac. And also his daughter said that somehow Haruno Sakura came back from the dead as some kind of plant woman… _'How did our lives turn into a bad cartoon?'_ He wonders to himself while rubbing his temples and then leans back in his seat.

"Alright, so not only is Clayface still at large, Scarecrow was busted out by some guy in a mask, but we've also got Haruno Sakura rising from the dead calling herself Poison Ivy… do I have it all right or am I missing something?" Iyoku questions of his daughter, inwardly wondering how many more of these sideshow freaks their going to have to deal with before they stop.

"That's pretty much it, but I had Ryu take a look at a Vine from one of Saku… Ivy's plants." Tenten then offers and Iyoku nods his head slowly before leaning back with a grunt.

"We should head over to your little "Batcave" and see if Ryu found anything then." Iyoku then says while getting up as he and Tenten both make their way from their home and to the Hokage Monument. Moving over to the entrance to the cave the two open it and then walk down to see Ryu poking the vine with a prod of some kind.

"It's dead you know." Tenten offers and Ryu blinks before turning to the Koumori family and rolls his eyes.

"Yes. But it's VERY interesting…" Ryu says in another fake accent as he raises a finger, and then grabs a nearby test tube. "This is a sample of the vines "Blood" for lack of a better word and this…" He says then grabs another tube with a darker fluid in it. "Is whatever the hell turned this into a mutant man eating plant." Ryu then says and Iyoku walks forward and looks at the solution with a raised brow.

"What is it?" He asks while Tenten crosses her arms with a frown.

"Sakura's blood…" She states and Iyoku looks at it with a raised brow.

"Not exactly…" Ryu then offers getting looks from both of them. "While it does have some traces of human DNA, it also has traces of a chlorophyll…" He then says and Iyoku frowns while rubbing his chin.

"So she's part plant somehow?" He wonders aloud and Ryu nods his head slowly. "Any idea on how that happened?" Iyoku then questioned and Ryu snorted before rubbing his eyes.

"If I knew that I might be able to fix it, the only other thing I can tell you for a fact is that I found slim traces of poison in the blood as well." Ryu then offers while Tenten grimaced slightly at the news.

"So she's LITTERALLY a poison all her own now?" She asks and Ryu nods his head with a frown on his face.

"That could be bad. Tenten, was there anything Sakura said that would lead to the person she's after." Iyoku questions and Tenten frowns in thought for a few moments.

"She calls plants her babies, she seems to hate humans with a passion while calling us all murderers, and she mentioned having to stop a mass murderer." Tenten offered and saw a grimace form on her fathers face. "I take it you know what she's up too and it's something bad." She guesses and Iyoku nods his head.

"Hyuuga Hinata was the main one to fund the addition to the city, it's going to involve cutting down some of the forest outside of the cities walls…" Iyoku states simply and Tenten mentally groans before rubbing her temples. _'It's going to be one of those nights…'_ She thinks to herself before turning and rushing over to grab her costume. "Tenten, while you go and protect Hinata, I'm going to go find Scarecrow." Iyoku then states as he makes his way out of the cave, Tenten muttering curses as Ryu frowns, before looking to his stuff to a white skull mask with a red X over the right eye before shaking his head and getting back to work…

--

(Konoha, South Side…)

"Hurry up Shino!" Choji states while Shino mixes several compounds together before smirking as a light lavender colored solution forms in his test-tube.

"Patience my friends. Konoha was not built in a day after all…" Shino reminds before moving back over to Choji, a two black bands over each of his biceps with tubes under them running to strange metal objects on his arms while a final tube is at the base of his skull and all of them are attached to a belt around his waist with slim cylinders of fluid on them.

"I don't have much patience left for you, Shino. I just want this over with so I can protect Ino!" Choji states only for Shino to stop and look at the last of the cylinders when a smirk crosses over his features.

"I want something Choji…" He suddenly says and the auburn haired boy glares at him through his mask.

"I already busted you our of Arkham Shino, what the hell else could you possibly want from me?" Choji asks and a smirk works it's way over Shino's face once more.

"Break the man who imprisoned me… break Dokuro for me Choji, and I'll make you enough of this stuff to last you a lifetime…" Shino offers and Choji's eyes widen before he considers it for a few moments.

"Fine. But I have to go to Ino before I take this Dokuro freak of your out." Choji states and Shino nods his head with that same strange look on his face. Walking forward the teen then places the last cylinders onto Choji's belt and then points to the metal plate over his left forearm.

"The knob on this device will activate the Venom for you Choji, place it onto a setting you like and increase it for more of the stuff. The green meter under it is in place to monitor how much you've used, the knob on your other arm is incase your primary one is broken." Shino explains and Choji nods his head to the other teen as he then reaches out and turns the knob on Choji's left arm.

Shino smirks at this and takes several steps back as Choji struggles against the restraints over him as his muscle mass starts to expand, soon enough Choji even starts to grow in height and Shino grins darkly. Soon enough Choji stops struggling, and instead pants before moving his arms and ripping free of his restraints. "Yes! The strength, the power!" Choji says to himself while looking at his new muscles.

"Good for you. Now, don't forget our deal Choji…" Shino states simply and Choji looks to the other teen and briefly considers trying to force him to make more of the Venom without doing jack… then remembers that Shino could dilute it without him knowing if he were to try that.

"Fine. But like I said, Ino comes first." Choji states darkly before he then stomps past Shino and then out of the lab. As he does a laugh comes from the shadows and Shino turns his head to see a familiar silhouette in the shadows.

"Well well well… what do we have here?" The familiar voice wonders as a wide grin stretches open in the shadows, causing Shino to smirk as he walks towards the figure.

"Hello, Joker." Shino offers as a light flickers above the figure, revealing Naruto's features with a new set of clothes on. "We need to talk… my old friend…" The Master of Fear then says simply while smirking and a chuckle escapes Naruto's lips.

"Oh. Do tell…"

--

(With Tenten…)

Landing outside of the Hyuuga compound Tenten narrowed her eyes before rushing forward, eyes widening when she finds a pair of branch members wrapped up by several large vines as she had been before. Slowly making her way into the compound she hears a scream and her eyes widen as she easily recognizes it as Hinata's. Rushing forward she hurries towards the source of the scream…

Meanwhile, Sakura lounges on the vines of a large plant with a smirk as her vines hold Hinata upside down. "You know Hinata, I normally like you, but you really shouldn't have tried to hurt my babies." Sakura says while wagging a finger at the girl and Hinata blinks.

"Sakura… how are you alive? Clayface he…" Hinata starts to say while Sakura's eye twitches and she puts a hand to her head as if in great pain. Shaking her head shortly afterwards, Sakura gives the girl an annoyed expression.

"Sakura is gone. Please call me Poison-Ivy." Sakura states simply while crossing her arms over her chest.

"But… we were friends remember! It's me Sakura, I'm Hinata; I haven't ever even tried to hurt anyone! I never would and you know it!" Hinata says and Sakura scowls towards the other girl angrily.

"No. You ARE trying to hurt my precious babies." Sakura states while petting a flower that grows from the vine she's lounging on.

"Wait… is this about the additions to Konoha's living district?" Hinata wonders and Sakura lunges to land in front of her, their noses nearly touching.

"Exactly, and you plan on destroying hundreds of plants just to do that!" Sakura accuses angrily and Hinata looks at the girl strangely.

"But Sakura… with the new addition dozens of homeless people would finally have homes to call their own. I mean, if Naruto was…" Hinata starts to say only to yelp as Sakura grabs her by the hair and yanks her to look her in the eye.

"Do NOT bring him into this! Let the dead rest! He's one of the ONLY humans I know of who took care of my babies rather than murder them like all of you do! Ino's family are another exception but the rest of you will pay for the blood of those flowers." Sakura states angrily before taking a deep breath and then letting it out in order to calm herself down.

"Sorry about that. I sometimes loose my temper." Sakura then offers casually as she then jumps down off of the vine she had been on and then raises her right arm, a smirk on her lips when Hinata's eyes widen upon seeing the crossbow placed onto her wrist. "Now then, it's about time that I make you pay…" Sakura states darkly only to turn her head as Hinata's door is busted down, Tenten rolling into a crouch and glaring at the pink haired plant mistress.

"Ivy stop!" Tenten orders and a smirk cross over Sakura's lips.

"Finally someone gets it right." She muses mostly to herself while Tenten rises up and narrows her eyes on the younger girl.

"Ivy don't hurt Hinata, you know you don't want to really hurt her." Tenten states while moving an arm to take hold of a batarang from her belt.

"That's where your wrong, Komouri, she NEEDS to pay, and if I don't make sure she does now, hundreds of flowers will die because of her little project." Sakura states simply and Tenten frowns towards the girl.

"Ivy, think about what your doing… what would your friends think of you if you kill Hinata?" Tenten tries to coax and Sakura rolls her eyes once more.

"Friends? I don't have any friends. Nor do I need them…" Sakura states while a vine moves to wrap around her loosely as if in a hug. "My babies love and take care of me, and I love and take care of them…" Sakura says while petting the plant, Tenten getting an idea quickly throws the Batarang at Sakura, the girl moving only to watch in horror as the object stabs into the plant behind her. "No!" She calls out, distracted enough for Tenten to rush forward and slam into her.

"It ends here Ivy!" Tenten states and Sakura growls, swinging an arm into the older girls face to knock her off of herself then rolling onto her feet, green eyes wide in anger as she aims her crossbow onto the girl.

"I'll make you suffer for that!" She says venomously and Tenten smirks as she then rolls out of the way just as Sakura fires the weapon, the green skinned girl's eyes widening in shock as the arrow stabs into the plant holding Hinata up, her hands covering her mouth as she watches it thrash about in pain. The Hyuuga air cries out as she is then flung by the plant and Tenten lunges to catch her. Rolling into a crouch with Hinata in her arms, Tenten turns to see a livid Sakura reload her Crossbow before aiming it at her.

The pink haired girl quickly fires the arrow at the masked girl as soon as she is able. Tenten tosses Hinata onto her bed however and then ducks down, avoiding the arrow, which snares her cape. Blinking and pulling on the object Tenten mentally groans to herself while Sakura reloads her Crossbow once more. "Now then Murderer, prepare for some justice…" Sakura says darkly while Tenten's eyes narrow, looking around she then quickly flings a Batarang at Sakura once more.

The pink haired girl quickly leans back to avoid this however and then fires another Arrow at Tenten. The caped girl mentally curses to herself while moving out of the way of the arrow while Sakura walks forward towards her. Above however the Batarang flies into an arc, now spinning upwards it cuts a ceiling light from the roof. Hearing the noise Sakura looks up in time for the object to slam into her head and knock her to the ground, Tenten grimacing as she watches. Free to take her time Tenten then reaches over and pulls the arrow pinning her cape from the ground and then tosses it to the side before walking over to Hinata and cutting the vines holding her.

"Are you alright Hyuuga-San?" Tenten questions and Hinata breathes out a sigh of relief before nodding her head to the older girl and looks over to Sakura's unconscious form lying on the ground.

"I might be… but I wonder how the others will take this…" Hinata whispers while Tenten places a hand onto the younger girls shoulder before walking over to Sakura and tying her up with ninja wire…

--

(Back with Choji…)

The now extremely large and strong teen was running through Konoha, throwing everything in his path out of his way. People and things couldn't stop him; the massive juggernaut was all but invincible in his own mind. Soon sliding to a stop in front of Ino's home Choji jumped up to her window and looked inside, annoyed to see that she wasn't present at the moment. Racking his brain to try and figure out where his friend was, he was sure she wasn't at Arkham seeing as it was her day off so…

Choji's eye's lit up at this and the strongman smirked to himself as he turned around and jumped from the window, landing with a heavy thud. Looking around Choji then rushed forward through a building, DIRECTLY through a building and was heading straight for the gym Ino worked out at. Above however was Dokuro, watching the masked boy with wide eyes in shock. _'Someone's either really been taking their vitamins or this is Scarecrow's work…'_ Dokuro thinks to himself before then lunging from roof to roof in order to follow the boy.

Choji soon reached the gym and grinned under his mask as he then slammed the door down. "Ino!" He called out while looking around and heard a gasp; the said blond girl was just starting one of her workouts when she then flipped backwards into a crouch. "Ino. Don't worry it's me. Choji." Choji says to the girl and Ino looks at him with eyes wide in shock.

"Choji? What happened to you?" The blond questions and Choji looks at himself for a few moments before answering.

"I wanted to make sure you stay safe, Ino. You and Shikamaru are my best friends, and with how Naruto and Sakura died I won't take any more chances. I will protect you both and make sure that this city doesn't end you like it did them." Choji explains while walking towards the girl and Ino looks at him while backing away.

"Choji, that isn't normal thinking, all places are dangerous its how…" She starts to say only for Choji to quickly shake his head no.

"I don't care! This town has gone to hell since Naruto died! You need someone to protect you, and now, I'm strong enough to do that!" Choji says while reaching over to a dumbbell near by and then ties it into a knot; Ino's eyes wide in shock and fear as he then throws it through a nearby wall. "See! Nothing will hurt you ever again as long as I have my strength!" Choji says boastingly only to lurch to the side as Dokuro lands a solid kick to the side of his head.

"Sorry Mr. Akimichi, but your coming with me." Dokuro states only for Choji to grab him by the throat and lift him into the air.

"Only my friends can call me Choji or something similar…" Choji states darkly as he then rears his other fist back. "To you, I'm BANE!" He then roars as he slams his fist into Dokuro's mask, sending him flying back and into a wall. At this Ino quickly makes her way out of the room, Choji looking between a groaning Dokuro and Ino curses as he then follows after the girl while Dokuro barely manages to drag himself out of the wall he'd been planted into.

Elsewhere Ino slides to a halt when she finds Choji suddenly ramming through a wall and cautiously backs away from the boy. "Ch-Choji, this is really not healthy, I don't know what you've done to yourself but…" Ino starts to say only for Choji to chuckle lightly as he starts to walk over to her.

"Ino it's alright, I won't hurt you, and I just want to take you somewhere safe. Somewhere away from Konoha so you won't get hurt by any of the freaks in this town ever." Choji says and Ino shakes her head rapidly.

"No Choji, I won't leave. This is where my friends and family are remember!" Ino states and Choji rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, so I'll take them too! I can protect them all with my new strength! And if anyone tries to hurt any of you, I'll BREAK them myself!" Choji boasts and then lunges forward grabbing Ino and causing her to grimace in pain.

"Ch-Choji… your too strong…" She grits out and sees the boy tilt his head to one side. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S HURTING ME!" She then shouts loudly and Choji quickly lets her go while backing away from her as she rubs her arms. A second later however Dokuro ran through the downed wall and rammed into Choji's side, having just enough force to knock the large teen to the ground. Growling Choji slams an arm into Dokuro, sending him flying back through the wall and then stomps towards him. "Choji don't…" Ino says while following the two as Choji then slams a fist into the ground, Dokuro barely rolling out of the way to avoid loosing his head.

"You're the one Scarecrow hates…" Choji muses while Dokuro gets up and lunges at him, slamming a fist into his gut only for Choji to laugh. "Such a weak little man…" He muses and slams a fist into Dokuro's gut in response, sending him flying back and holding his stomach with obvious pain. "I'll break you like Scarecrow said then I'll have enough Venom to protect my friends forever!" Choji then says with a laugh as he stomps towards Dokuro, the skull masked AnBu groaning in pain as he gets back to his own feet.

'_He's got to have some kind of weak spot… something I can use to take him down before I become a pancake…'_ Dokuro thinks to himself before noting the tube at the back of his head and nearly slaps himself for his stupidity. _'He's strong but it's all artificial, if I take away what's making him so strong, he's just another costumed freak…'_ Dokuro then thinks to himself as Choji comes rushing towards him. Groaning slightly Dokuro then lunges forward as well, rolling out of the way of a fist then kicking Choji in the side.

The massive giant grabs his leg at this however and then slams his fist into it from the side, snapping the bone easily and dropping Dokuro to the ground. "Ha! Now I'll break you!" Choji then says while grabbing Dokuro and lifting him over his head with his left knee lifted as well. Before Choji can make good on his threat however, Dokuro quickly pulls a Kunai from his thigh and cuts the tube at the back of Choji's head. "What? NO!" Choji then says while dropping the man and feels his body start to shrink while Dokuro rolls onto his stomach grimacing in pain. Soon Choji is back to his original size and glares towards Dokuro heatedly.

"You going to pay for that…" He then growls towards the man while expanding his left arm and Dokuro grits his teeth. Seconds later however, a black and red blue suddenly slammed into Choji from the side, knocking him over and revealing Ino in a crouch. "I-Ino?! Why?!" Choji wonders then demands and the blond girl moves to help Dokuro back to his feet with one of his arms over her shoulders.

"Because Choji, your not well…" She states and Choji blinks then grits his teeth, angered by her apparent "Betrayal".

"Then I'll just have to crush you both!" He yells as he gets back to his feet and goes to slam his fist into her when he suddenly stops, then falls down to the ground. Above him is a strange shadowed figure with a silver staff in one hand before he turns to look at a very confused Dokuro.

"I thought you two looked like could use some help… oh… and I found something you lost…" The person offers then says as he tosses a bound and gagged Shino forward while both Dokuro and Ino look at the shadowed warrior with a strange look.

"Who are you?" Ino finally asks the question on both of their minds and the figure merely backs away for a few moments.

"Just call me… Nightwing…" He offers before seeming to vanish into the shadows while Dokuro looks over to Choji and Shino with a frown under his mask…

--

(??)

Date ??: _Alone… locked away, left in the dark of this accursed place. Even if they put me here I'll come back. I won't allow those murderers to beat me, no, not ever! They can bury me in the ground, as deep as they like… But we always grow back… we'll always grow right back and start anew…_

--

(Arkham…)

Sakura finishes righting in her own diary, looking at it for only a second as she sits on her cot, then turns her head to look at the Thorny rose that rests on the windowsill. She can't help a strange smirk even within the strange room with only the barred window allowing her sunlight to live. "Won't we baby?" She says softly towards the plant as it suddenly twitches as if in agreement, her eyes narrowing with her smirk widening.

Meanwhile, only a few cells down, the familiar faces of Choji and Shino sit in a common room, made for the inmates to have some recreation. "Even with all that strength, Dokuro still beat you…" Shino muses with a smirk and Choji glares at him in response.

"Next time, I WILL break him for that… and I'll make sure that Ino pays for betraying me as well… I only wanted to protect her!" Choji growls angrily towards the other teen, only for Shino to chuckle to himself darkly.

"Do not worry Choji, you'll yet get that chance soon enough…" Shino offers while holding a card in hand, a smirk on his lips.

"What's that supposed to mean? What can you do from in here?" Choji questions before growling as a humanoid creature stood next to him. It was bald, with light grey crocodile type skin, clawed digits, yellow eyes, and sharp yellow teeth in a lipless mouth.

"Yeah Straw head, if you've got some way out of here, I want in!" "Killer Crock" as he's known says while pointing a thumb at himself while Choji glares at him angrily.

"Out of my face reptile!" He says to Crock and the humanoid creature glares right back at him in response.

"Both of you need to calm down. We shall ALL be freed of this accursed place soon enough so long as we play by the true King's rules…" Shino states simply with a smirk as both criminals look at him strangely.

"Whose that? And why the hell should we listen to him anyways?" Crock asks with a frown and Shino throws a card with sharpened edges into the table, a picture of a familiar clown on it with the word JOKER printed on it twice making Crock's light grey hyde seems to pale while Choji looks at the card with a questioning expression.

"Because my dear friends, the "Clown Prince of Crime" is also the King of Chaos…" Shino says while Crock gulps nervously while Shino then crosses his arms. "And an old friend of mine." Shino then says as Crock and Choji both look to one another before both start looking at the card strangely…

--

(??)

Danzo walked into a room with several men and women within, several Root members with him. Most notable were Homura and Koharu of Konoha's council, as well as a main branch Hyuuga from its council with a couple branch members with him. Then there was a man from the Inuzuka Clan with his three canine partner's with him, and last was of course himself. "We have a problem." Danzo states while moving to sit down at one side, the Inuzuka rolls his eyes in response.

"No duh. Thanks to the AnBu finding out about our stash of cash, the fucking Daimyo is starting to crack down." He grumbles angrily before Danzo looks over to Homura with a frown.

"Who the hell is stupid enough to steal from us?" He demands angrily and Homura frowns to himself.

"He's a two-bit whack-job in makeup and some old cheap purple clothes from what I've learned." He offers and Danzo frowns darkly, making a note to get rid of this annoying pest as soon as he is able too.

"Why don't you and your Ne group just get rid of this nuisance, Danzo?" The Hyuuga man questions and Danzo frowns deeper than before.

"We haven't been able to find him. He's as slippery as a Kami-Damned fish." He growls out while the Inuzuka then leans forward.

"Besides that he's nothing but a common criminal, he's nobody to worry about." Homura then states with Koharu nodding her head in agreement with her long time partner and former teammate.

"Too true. Let's skip this, that Joker isn't the problem here. The problem is Tsunade and the Fire-Daimyo coming down on us." The Inuzuka says only for all of them to turn at a voice from a shadowed corner in the back of the room.

"Ha ha ha…" The voice echoes as the silhouette of a person becomes visible. "Ah, hee hoo hoo ha, ha hee hoo, hoo hoo haa." The person continues to mock laugh while walking into the light, allowing them all to see the person.

He was extremely young, possibly only in his mid-teens with a lanky yet athletic build and bright emerald green eyes. He has spiky yet disheveled hair that is tinted green with paint, white paint covering his face, ears, and fingers with black done around his eyes and made into three whisker marks at each cheek, a pair of long scars from the sides of his lips forming into a Glasgow grin with red smeared over his lips and scars like some form of twisted clown.

The "Boy" was wearing a pair of forearm length black gloves with purple bands around his wrists and purple seals at his palms, a black T-shit with a green vest worn over it, a pair of purple pants with a chain hanging down from one hip and a black belt, a pair of calf length black Shinobi-Sandals with purple bands around his ankles and purple soles with his pant legs stuffed in them, and last is a high collared heavy looking purple trench coat with a belt hanging around his waist that hangs down to the middle of his shins.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen…" Naruto offers while looking around then points at Homura accusingly. "And I'm not a common criminal, they're all just too predictable." Naruto offers and Homura looks at him with obvious annoyance clearly visible on his face.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you killed where you stand?" Danzo asks darkly and Naruto looks at the man before pulling a pencil out of his coat and then looks it over.

"How bout a magic trick. I'm going to make this pencil disappear…" He offers before stabbing the pencil down into the table they were all sitting at.

"Tear this freak's head off." Danzo growls in order to one of his Ne and as he nears him Naruto quickly reaches out to grab the man by the back of his head before then quickly slamming the man's head down where the Pencil was and allowing him to fall to the ground.

"Tadaa! It's ahh… It's gone!" Naruto says while motioning to the spot, the Inuzuka nodding his head with an amused smirk and obviously impressed with the little "Magic Trick". "Oh and my clothes weren't cheap…" Naruto then says while sitting down and adjusting his trench coat. "You should know, you bought them…" Naruto offers with an amused grin while Danzo starts to get up.

"Sit down." The Inuzuka states while looking at Naruto with obvious Interest and Danzo fumes towards him. "I want to hear his proposition." He then says simply while motioning to Naruto and Danzo slowly sits back down himself.

"Alright, now lets turn the clock back a year no one in Konoha would DARE cross any of you…" Naruto says then looks all around. "Well, what happened? Did your balls drop off? You see a guy, like me…" Naruto starts to say only for Danzo to scowl towards him.

"FREAK." He says earning a few chuckles from the men around the table and Naruto mentally groans.

"A guy like me…" He starts to say again only to have lost his train of thought. "Look listen, I know why you all have your little…" Naruto clears his throat at this. "Group Therapy Sessions" in broad daylight. I know why you're afraid to go out at Night…" Naruto says then licks his lips while leaning forward to look all around. "Koumori… she's something none of you were prepared for." He says and the Hyuuga member looks at the clown boy with a frown.

"How is that?" He questions and Naruto smirks.

"She's not under your thumb." He states and then grins towards the group.

"You're crazy." Koharu says and Naruto shakes his head.

"No… I'm not… I'm really not…" He says while licking his lips and looking among the group. "She, unlike others who have apposed you, has absolute freedom, she's not letting any of your little underhanded deals go through without her stopping them. She's a force of nature… no rules, no boundaries… She's a symbol for the people, one that tells them they don't have to live under your rule any longer." Naruto explains and several of the people in the room scowl.

"And how exactly do you propose we fix this problem?" Homura questions and Naruto licks his lips once more.

"Ah, that's simple, we kill Koumori." He says and several of the people in the room look at him and laugh.

"If it's so simple, why haven't you done it already?" The Hyuuga questions and Naruto looks at him with a strange grin.

"If you're good at something, never do it for free." He offers in response before the Inuzuka frowns slightly.

"How much do you want?" The Inuzuka asks and Naruto licks his lips while looking at him and then chuckles.

"I don't want your money, I've got enough of that already…" Naruto states and Danzo slams his hand into the table with his teeth gritted in furry.

"Enough from the clown!" He growls while he and his Root start to get up, Naruto doing so as well and opening his coat to show numerous round and paper bombs stowed within.

"Ah ah ah… Let's not BLOW this out of proportion." Naruto says while several of the people in the room curse and move away from the psychotic teen.

"You think you can steal from us and just walk away?" Danzo demands and Naruto takes a thoughtful expression for a few seconds.

"Yeah." He finally offers and Danzo snarls even more angrily than before, teeth gnashed together into a snarl.

"You better watch you back Clown, I'm putting a bounty on your head. Five hundred thousand Ryo for this clown DEAD. A Million Alive, so I can teach him some manners first!" Danzo says through gritted teeth while Naruto reaches into a pocket on his vest and pulls a familiar card with the word JOKER printed on it and holds it.

"Listen… why don't you contact me when you're ready to take this a little more, SERIOUSLY…" Naruto then says before putting the card down onto the table in the room and then smirked. "Here's my card…" He then says before slowly backing away from the group to another door, kicking it open before turning around and making his way out of the area…

--

THE END…

--


	6. The Dark Knight Joker's Wild

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything else depicted within, I only came up with the idea for this story. So if any of you lawyers try to bug me about this little tale, then I'm afraid that you'll have to be introduced to my friend, Mr. Pencil…

_**NU: The Dark Knight / Jokers Wild…**_

_**Why so Serious? Lets put a SMILE on that Face!!!**_

--

Normal Speech: "Darkness…"

Normal Thoughts: _'Is within…'_

Radio in Use: [All things…]

Demon Speech: **"You just…"**

Demon Thoughts: _**'Have to know…'**_

Other Speech: _**"Where to look…"**_

Jutsu in Use: **"Kage no Jutsu…"**

--

(??)

Tenten looks down from her spot on a building towards a group of crooks and pinches the bridge of her nose. _'Copycats… I have fucking copycats…'_ She inwardly grumbles while watching the numerous men and women dressed in bat like Gear try and fight off the gang of crooks. However, before she can even move a dark figure literally swoops down from the air and lands a solid punch on one of the crooks. Blinking she quickly fires her grapple and then swings over to the scene.

The figure is now using a Silver Bo-Staff, spinning it around to block the odd projectiles shot from the mini-Crossbow weapons that have been found all over Konoha recently. Watching in interest Tenten sees the figure duck low and sweep the feet out from several of the crooks. Then still spinning on his heel he jumps into roundhouse kick to one of the Copycats before landing in a low crouch. _'He's good…'_ Tenten thinks to herself as she watches the figure then flip backwards, onto another crook and knocking him to the ground before raising a fist to stop a crook behind him.

'_Correction, he's VERY good…'_ Tenten thinks with a light whistle as the man then throws a shuriken like weapon that's shaped like a black and blue bird, knocking the weapons from several of the crooks then places one end of his staff into the ground and then spins with it in hand and slams his feet into the chest of another thug. Landing in a crouch the man then raises it up into the jaw of another man before spinning the staff in hand and holding it at his side, all of the crooks and Copycats out cold.

"Impressive…" Tenten allows from her spot and the person turns to look at her with white reflective lenses over his eyes. The person is tall, with obvious musculature and only a small amount of his pale skin visible to the naked eye though his black hair is slightly long and spikes backwards while his bangs come down to frame his face. He wears a V shaped Domino Mask with white reflective lenses, and a black facemask like Kakashi over his lower face.

His body is covered by a skintight black shirt that covers his arms and has a blue bird like shape over the front and crossing to his shoulders, blue bands over each bicep, black gloves with blue fingers and patches of armor at the backs of his fists, AnBu style forearm protectors, a grey utility belt similar to her own, black Shinobi Pants with a single blue Kunai case at his right thigh with a blue band over his left thigh, and black calf high Shinobi-Sandals with two blue bands holding them on and white "Snow-Shoe" attachments making them look like steel toed boots.

"Koumori…" The person utters while holding his staff out, the object sinking in on itself as he then places it into his belt. "To what do I owe the honor of meeting with Konoha's defender?" He then asks with obvious sarcasm and Tenten narrows her eyes, basically figuring he's good at what he does, but he's a jerk.

"And you must be "Nightwing"…" She says and the man in black nods his head slightly to her making her twitch. "I don't recall asking for you to drop in here and stop these guys…" Tenten muses while looking down at the downed thugs and Nightwing seems to smirk beneath his mask.

"Well, you were taking so long that I decided it was for the best if someone else took care of them." Nightwing offers and Tenten glares towards the man.

"I don't need help. And I sure as hell don't want yours." She states and Nightwing chuckles lightly to himself.

"I could tell. So get THIS straight, I don't want to help you, I'm doing this for MY own reasons…" Nightwing states as he then turns his back to Tenten only for her to throw a Batarang with a Ninja wire on the end, the weapon wrapping around the man's upper torso as she then pulls him back and off of his feet.

"No. YOU get THIS straight pal. This is MY city, and if you're going to be in MY city you do things by my rules." Tenten states simply with a frown and Nightwing narrows his masked eyes on the girl.

"I don't recall anyone ever electing you as the Cities protector, Koumori…" Nightwing state's with a frown and the girl merely grabs him and lifts him up to face her eye to eye.

"No one had too. This city has needed someone willing to stand up to the corruption in it, I was just that person…" Tenten states and Nightwing scoffs while flipping back and then ducks to pull a knife from his Kunai case and cuts the wires holding him. "If I had wanted to keep hold of you, I would have…" Tenten then says with her arms crossed and Nightwing nods his head.

"I don't doubt it…" he offers before turning and heading towards the edge. "Just remember Koumori, your not the only one who has reasons for protecting this city…" Nightwing then offers as he jumps off the building, spreading his arms a pair of blue wings stretch out and he glides on the wind, an annoyed Tenten watching.

"Doesn't mean that I have to like it." She mutters to herself before looking at a watch and sighing as she then starts to tie up the crooks so she can get back him. Inwardly however she looks at her cape and remembers how Ivy pinned her down… _'If I'm going to wear one of these things, it's going to have to have more function than just looking like Bat wings…'_ She thinks to herself before firing her Grapple once the last of the crooks is tied up and then goes off into the distance…

--

(Konoha General Hospital…)

Dokuro grits his teeth as Tsunade and Shizune work on his leg, grumbling to himself as they try to finish work on the limb. "Well. I must say I'm impressed Dokuro, your legs healed well, but I wouldn't put too much strain on it for a while." Tsunade offers and Dokuro grunts while looking at his broken up leg.

"How long is that?" He asks and Tsunade takes a thoughtful expression.

"I'd say a week. So get yourself off of active duty or go into something that doesn't require any strenuous activity." Tsunade states and Dokuro looks like he's about to object when she suddenly grabs his skull mask and glares at him. "That's an order, Dokuro. You've got a daughter and I do NOT want to have to tell her you died because you're just too damn stubborn." Tsunade states and Shizune holds back laughter seeing the look on Dokuro's face as he reluctantly nods his head.

"How's it going working with the Fire-Daimyo on tearing down the Council?" Dokuro suddenly questions while moving to get up only for Tsunade to push him back into a sitting position.

"Fine for the most part. Only real problem is we have to keep them around for another week before they're finally gone for good." Tsunade offers and then has Shizune bring a wheel chair over for Dokuro, the man glaring at his superior. "Do NOT give me that look, I said no strenuous activity and I MEANT it." Tsunade states simply and the man grunts in agitation as he is then moved into the chair and wheels himself out of the room with Tsunade behind him.

"How are the MCU, think they'll make it without me?" Dokuro asks only half seriously and Tsunade grimaces.

"Anko's been put in charge of field operations last I heard…" She offers and Dokuro shakes his head.

"I truly feel sorry for them…" He mutters with Tsunade nodding her own head in agreement as they make their way out of the building…

--

(??)

Danzo sits behind his desk within his office, looking over all of his files and trying to find some way to get out of the mess he and his allies have found themselves in. "Danzo-Sama…" A ROOT AnBu suddenly says and Danzo looks to the man's kneeling form with a raised brow. "Some people are here for you, they say that they have killed "The Joker"… They even brought the body for you." The ROOT explains and Danzo smirks to himself before reaching over to take hold of his cane and stands up.

"Bring him in." Danzo orders and the ROOT nods his head before moving over to the door and waving in two more ROOT AnBu carrying a body-bag, three strange looking young men behind them. The ROOT place the body-bag down onto the desk and Danzo moves to unzip it, moving it open to find the features of Naruto beneath, paint smeared and smudged with blood here and there on his face. Smirking to himself Danzo turns his back to the dead clown and looks at the three men.

"So dead, that's Five Hundred Million…" He starts off only for Naruto to rise up, Danzo turning quickly at the sound only to find a Knife now at his lips with a hand on the back of his head…

"How about alive?" Naruto asks while the three men grab the ROOT AnBu and place three Mini-Crossbows to the sides of their heads and apply pressure to their necks to force them down into kneeling positions. "You want to know how I got these scars?" Naruto then asks while moving his lips next to Danzo's left ear then licks his lips. "It happened… on a dark night." Naruto offers with a nod of his head and then looks upward as if in thought. "I was walking down a street with no real destination when I hear something nearby." Naruto then says shakily his whole body trying to hold back laughter.

"I see a man, standing there, a Kunai in one hand and bodies nearby…" Naruto then says with a nod of his head and a strange look in his green eyes. "Then, he turns to me and he says." At this point Naruto lowers his voice, using a tone he hadn't since he first got his scars though in a similar yet different situation… "Why So Serious?" Naruto then looks Danzo in the eyes once more with a strange hate building behind them. "He comes at me with the knife." Once more the boy lowers his voice and leans forward.

"Why So Serious?" Naruto then starts putting his knife into Danzo's mouth, the man's eyes widening in shock as he does so. "He sticks the blade in my mouth…" Naruto says darkly while lowering his voice and gritting his teeth behind his lips as he echoes the final words of the man who sliced his mouth. "Let's put a SMILE on that face." Naruto says darkly before licking his lips and looking the old man in the eyes for a moment.

"And…" He whispers darkly with Danzo's eyes wider than ever as the boy suddenly looks to the side. He sees a wide-eyed and frightened ROOT member staring up at him and can't help a grin as he tilts his head. "Why So Serious?" He asks before slicing through Danzo's lips and quickly using his other hand he slits his throat, killing the man as he lets him drop to the floor. Licking his lips the boy then puts his Knife away and gets out of the body bag.

"Now. Our operation is small." Naruto muses while getting up, one of his men nodding his head in agreement with him. "But there's a lot of potential for…" Here Naruto stops to consider what he should say and suddenly grins while picking Danzo's cane up into one hand. "Aggressive Expansion." He offers and gets grins from his men in response. "So which of you FINE gentlemen would like to join our team?" Naruto asks in a singsong tone of the ROOT before suddenly holding up a finger. "Oh. There's only one spot open right now, so we're gonna have…" Here Naruto snaps Danzo's cane in two and looks at the two sharp ends with a grin on his face.

"Tryouts…" He utters darkly while dropping the two pieces to the ground in front of the ROOT AnBu and then walks passed both the roots and his men. "Make it fast…" He then says while his men release the Roots before standing back to watch the men fight one another, their weapons at the ready just in case…

--

(Batcave…)

Tenten walks into the cave, her suit in hand when she sees Ryu and sighs to herself. "Ryu." She says softly and the boy turns to look at her with a raised brow.

"More Copycats?" He asks and Tenten blinks before frowning and nodding her head. "Maybe you can take the week off and let them handle the city then." He offers with a smirk and Tenten shakes her head with a slight smirk.

"That's not what I had in mind when I said I wanted to inspire people." She states simply and the boy nods his head, already knowing what she meant.

"Too true. But things have improved, and that Nightwing character has been a big help." He offers and Tenten nods her head with a frown over her face. "So I take it this isn't exactly a social call…" Ryu guesses and Tenten nods her head while looking down at her old armor/suit.

"I need a new suit, one with some kind of function for the cape, like as a glider or something else that's useful for me in combat or just useful." Tenten says while moving to put the object beside of Ryu and he looks the old outfit over before sighing.

"Honestly Tenten, the more I do for you, the more you ask for…" Ryu muses to himself and yet Tenten gives him a strange expression causing him to sigh. "Alright, I'll fix your suit up for you…" He then grumbles and finds Tenten pulling him into a kiss, his eyes wide as the girl then breaks it and hugs him.

"Thanks Ryu!" She then says before letting go. "I have to get back to my dad now, I'll come back for it in a few days. Okay?" She then says and Ryu nods his head absently before watching as the girl leaves the cave and blinks to himself.

"Whoa…" He finally says before grinning to himself. "I think I can get used to "thank you's" like that one…" he muses to himself before shaking his head and looks at the old Koumori-Suit and rubs his chin in thought. _'Now I'm glad I was working on fixing up a new one for her, I should be done in less than a day or two if I really hurry…'_ The teen thinks to himself as he then starts to work on the next suit…

--

(??)

Nightwing enters into a room and grunts as he then reaches to his face and removes his mask. Revealing a pair of red eyes with three tomoe in them that then turn into a pair of black eyes. The man then starts pulling the rest of his costume off, leaving it laying about the floor as Uchiha Sasuke is revealed. _'Koumori, I have my reasons for doing this… I won't allow myself to live in the past ever again. Instead I'll protect those who are still here and still need me…'_ Sasuke thinks to himself as he walks towards his mirror and looks at himself for a moment before placing his forehead against it as his mind drifts into the past and he wonders what will happen to him next…

--

(Arkham Asylum…)

Killer-Croc looks around the room, he's currently in front of Shino, AKA Scarecrow and can't help but wonder why he's so quiet. "I was wondering…" Shino suddenly says and Croc blinks his eyes for a moment. "Why are you here? When were you captured?" Shino then asks and Croc frowns, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat for a few moments.

"Me and my sister Isaribi were both aquatic experiments of Otogakure's. Only unlike my sister, I's can't change back and forth." He offers and Shino wonders what that has to do with how he got brought to Arkham. "I busted us both out of Oto a whiles back and we joined up with dis circus cause Isaribi wants ter be normal again or something… but then we's met up with someone in the desert…" Croc offers as his gaze goes distant for a moment…

--

(Flashback…)

_Croc looks at his sister as she does several tricks in a small tank and can't help a grunt for a moment. The man is wearing a pair of simple pants, with manacles around his wrists and ankles with short chains attached to them. "Your too much of a show off." He states and Isaribi flips out of the water while changing back to her semi human form._

"_And you juggling dumbbells around is what?" Isaribi challenges and Croc merely grunts in response._

"_Yeah well it's good money at the least." Croc reminds off handedly and Isaribi nods her head in agreement._

"_So, wonder why Orochimaru never sent anyone after us?" Isaribi then questions and Croc chuckles darkly._

"_I hears some freak called The Joker has been messing with him for a while now." Croc offers to the girl and she raises a brow, obviously confused by "The Joker" name considering as it doesn't exactly sound dangerous._

"_So what kind of guy is this "Joker" anyways?" She asks and Croc frowns in thought, though his mouth looks like a constant frown anyways._

"_He's psychotic, has a twisted sense of humor, and I hear he's even a little bit wacky with his face paint… uh… at least if the other clowns were right about him." Croc muses then offers while scratching his head and his sister pets him fondly. "What have I said about doing that?" Croc questions and Isaribi touches her lower lip with a single finger before smirking down at her reptilian skinned brother._

"_Not too." She offers and he grunts once more, until both duck down when Jutsu come flying towards the Circus's caravan. "Oto?" Isaribi question's with obvious fear and Croc growls._

"_If it is they has to deal with me!" Croc growl's out angrily while moving forward, Isaribi slapping her face as she slowly follows the thickheaded man. What the two find however is a group of Konoha-Nuke-Nin using fireballs that are heading towards the caravan. "Uh oh… this is bad… I wanted to at least rob these guys blind before we had to leave…" Croc muses to himself and gets slapped by an annoyed Isaribi in response._

"_What have I told you about stealing?" She asks with an annoyed glare and Crock rubs the back of his head._

"_Not too?" He asks and she nods her head._

"_Exactly." She offers and then both duck down when an explosion and loud laughter comes from where the Nin had been. "That doesn't sound like the Ninja are doing that…" Isaribi muses and both move to see the Nuke-Nin are all dead, a figure in an old tattered purple jump suit amongst the bodies…_

"_Whose that?" Croc wonders and Isaribi shrugs her shoulders, only to pale as the boy turns around, his face covered in white, black, and red face paint with long scars from his lips and green painted hair._

"_I think THAT might be the Joker guy you were talking about earlier…" She offers and Croc sneers towards the person while getting up. "Hey! No don't do that!" Isaribi then says as she moves to catch up with her brother while Naruto looks at the two and grins widely._

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here? A pair of lonely adventurers or just two little lost Circus freaks?" Naruto wonders to himself as he looks them both over for a few moments._

"_Hey! Who are you calling freak bub?" Croc asks angrily while reaching down and picks up a big rock._

"_That's a big rock…" Naruto muses with an amused nod of his head and Croc growls while glaring angrily towards the boy._

"_Yeah, an I'm gonna smash your head with it!" Croc threatens only for Isaribi to quickly move to stand in front of the large grey skinned creature._

"_No, Croc! We're trying to lay low and start new lives remember? Not go back to being wanton killing machines." Isaribi states and Croc frowns, and then notices a grin spreading across Naruto's face._

"_What's wrong with wanton killing?" He asks and Isaribi looks at him incredulously while Croc actually grins._

"_I think I might actually like dis clown." He muses and Naruto rolls his eyes for a moment before walking passed them towards the Circus._

"_I'd REALLY love to hang around you two some more, but I need some traveling papers and looking the way I do I'll only be able to get them from a Circus… So if you'll both just excuse me for a moment…" Naruto then says as he makes his way into the caravan and Isaribi and Croc look at one another for a moment before returning to the Circus caravan as well._

(End Flashback…)

--

"That's a FACINATING story Croc, but it really doesn't explain why you're here…" Shino states and Croc grunts and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I was just getting ter that!" He growls out and Shino rolls his eyes. "Anyways, after the clown got to the Circus I's pals around wit him for a while. Then when he's leaving I wants ter go wit him so I's can get money my way rather than how my sister wanted ter works for it." Croc explains and Shino frowns to himself.

"I take it your sister wasn't too thrilled with that idea." Shino muses and sees Croc grimace to himself.

"You has no idea. Anyways, I snuck out and followed him, thinking that he's gonna bring me along to be muscle for him or something. Instead, he suggests that I's come to Konoha and start stealing stuff so's I can afford to cure her or myself or's whatever. I does and ends up meeting up with that Koumori chick, we's fight, she wins, and she slams me in here's and takes Isaribi to see Tsunade about some cure." Croc explains with obvious boredom and Shino nods his head, amused that the Joker brought THIS villain to Konoha as well…

"It's also amusing that I's isn't insane yet they's still puts me in here wit youse guys." Croc then offers and Shino raises a brow, wondering if Croc is telling the truth or if he's just too insane to notice it.

"So why were you so freaked by this card?" Shino then asks while holding the Joker Card from before and sees a shudder run through Croc.

"Ever seen The Joker skin a man wit only a card?" He asks and sees a shocked expression cross over Shino's face. "I's did…" He offers with a shudder before rubbing his arms with obvious unease…

--

(Iceberg Lodge…)

Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, and Ino all sit down at their usual Table, Ino rubbing her temples while obviously having very little sleep recently. "So, where's Shika?" Tenten finally asks and Ino grunts before answering.

"He's not taking the whole "Choji is Bane" thing, too well…" She offers and Sasuke nods his head, easily able to sympathize considering what happened to Sakura, which in his mind was his fault for not being able to save her.

"Our table seems to loose more and more members every month now…" Lee says sadly while idly poking at the chocolate treat that he'd ordered.

"At least we're all not nuts." Kiba offers and gets glares from Sasuke and Tenten in response, both knowing they have to be at the very least clinically insane to do what they do at night…

"And at least Koumori is around to deal with these people." Hinata then offers and Neji nods his head while idly flipping his coin.

"Not to mention that "Nightwing" character whose been showing up a lot recently…" Neji says mostly to himself while Hinata seems distant for a moment.

"Hey Hinata, what's up with this party the Hyuuga are having tomorrow night anyways?" Ino then asks and Hinata blinks before sighing and rubbing her temples.

"My father thinks it would be best that Hanabi and I stop and take a rest seeing as we have been very busy for the most part recently. Really I think he wants me to look for a "Suitable" suitor…" Hinata grumbles to herself while Neji nods his head while continuing to absently flip his coin.

"Ouch. That really has to suck…" Kiba mutters and Hinata nods her head in agreement with her friend.

"So how's Hanabi taking it?" Ino then questions to get off that subject and Hinata frowns in thought.

"Well, she's used to this kind of thing and doesn't really care all that much about it. Though the Clan Elders don't really like that Hanabi is really fond of Koumori, she's even started collecting newspaper clippings of her and made a scrapbook." Hinata offers and Sasuke rolls his eyes and Tenten raises a brow.

"But isn't Koumori technically a vigilante? I thought the Hyuuga would ALL be against someone like that?" Tenten asks and sees Hinata grimace.

"No, only the Elders and the clan Council aren't very fond of her. But… Me and my sister can see her for the true hero that she is." Hinata offers and Neji rolls his eyes while continuing to flip his coin in one hand. However, before more can be said the group notices several people making their way towards a window and Tenten quickly hops up and moves out of the building entirely, followed closely by the rest of the group.

"By Kami…" Neji whispers as he sees what's going on with Hinata's eyes wide and people shouting and pointing towards the Hokage monument with obvious fear. The Hokage monument, the one part of the city that everyone shows respect had been tagged. However, unlike what Naruto had once done, this was a twisted display with white paint splashed all over them, black around their eyes, green where their hair would be, and red formed over their lips into a monstrous Glasgow-grin. However, below the painted faces was a series of words that had Hinata nearly hyperventilating…

"Why So Serious?" Kiba breathes out with a gapping jaw towards the strange cryptic message. However, hanging from the statue was a barely visible figure, and Tenten and the others looked to one another before quickly running towards the scene.

--

(Hokage Monument…)

Dokuro and Tenzou watched as a figure was lowered down from the head of the Yondaime, the figure was dressed like Koumori however was obviously not her from the fact the armor was crudely painted black and the mask was wrong, the mouth of the person still visible. "Kami-Sama…" Tenzou whispers when he sees the slit lips of the person and the white and red paint visible even with the mask over her face.

"What kind of monster would do this to a person?" Ookami wonders with obvious disgust and Anko whistles innocently from behind him while Dokuro narrows his eyes.

"Looks like he's given us his calling card…" the man says while getting down and pulling a tape from the woman's belt… a Joker card falling from it soon after with the words "Will the REAL Koumori please stand up" somehow added to it.

"HIM?" Tenzou questions incredulously while Dokuro picks the card up with obvious shock in his leaders eyes before shaking his head. "How? Why? He was just a two bit crook last time I checked…" Tenzou then asks and Dokuro cups his chin while looking at the tape in his hand before frowning.

"Anko. Have the Hokage set up a viewing room for this… I think the Joker is sending us a message in blood…" Dokuro states while tossing the tape to Anko and the woman nods before vanishing in a plume of smoke as they all look down at the morbid vision of the woman's face carved into that evil grin…

--

(Hokage Tower…)

"Alright, lets see what our friend wants from us…" Dokuro whispers as he starts the video then slowly moves to sit with Tsunade and the rest of the MCU all watching, the Rookies watching as well. At first they all saw nothing but static but soon that changed to show a scene of the woman from before, only she was tied up in a room looking towards the camera.

"Tell them your name…" A voice orders and they can only assume that it's the Jokers voice as the woman whimpers.

"Ka-Kasumi…" She answers lowly and the Joker laughs lightly to himself.

"Are you the real Koumori?" Joker questions and they hear the woman whimper as she shakes her head slowly. "No?" The Joker questions with a slight laugh once more and the woman shakes her head once more.

"No." She reiterates and the Joker laughs to himself once more.

"No? Then why do you dress like her?" Joker then asks while pulling the mask off of the woman and holds it in front of the camera while laughing in a silly manor.

"Because, she's a symbol that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you." The woman says and the Joker moves closer to her a puts his right gloves hand onto her cheek.

"Yeah… you do Kasumi. You REALLY do." He states darkly while shaking her head before grabbing her hair and making her whimper in fear. In response however Joker mutters a calming shushing while petting the woman and then lightly taps both of her cheeks with his hand. "So you think that Koumori has made Konoha a better place? Hm?" Joker then questions and Kasumi merely looks to her side with her eyes screwed shut. "Look at me." Joker suddenly orders and Kasumi only turns her head enough to look to the ground before her.

"LOOK AT ME!" Joker says in a booming growl that makes several of the people watching the tape nearly jump. On the screen however Kasumi finally looks up and yet the Joker moves, turning the camera onto himself Hinata's eyes widen as she begins to shake and those looking barely notice as Sasuke twitches. They all see a person with a painted up face, white covering most of it while his green eyes look out at the ominously, black circled around them only serving to make the eyes look darker with more black formed into stripes on each cheek, scars reaching from the corners of his lips and into a Glasgow grin with red painted over his lips and scars like a clowns face, green paint rubbed into his disheveled spiky hair that comes down over his left eye…

"You see THIS is how crazy Koumori has made, Konoha." Joker says while obviously walking around some kind of meat-locker or something on screen. "If you want to bring Order, back to Konoha… Koumori must take off her mask and turn herself in." Joker orders while walking and licks his lips. "Oh, and every day that she doesn't people WILL die." Joker states darkly and then looks directly into the camera, his haunting green eyes seeming to bore into those present. "Starting tonight…" He adds before licking his lips and bringing the camera closer to his face.

"I'm a man of my word…" He adds before laughing insanely while the sounds of the woman, Kasumi can easily be heard in the background as the tape's image is reduced to static once more… silence consuming the Hokage's office as it does so while Tsunade looks on with wide eyes…

"Holy shit…" Anko finally utters to end the silence with many nodding in agreement with her.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do about THIS kind of wacko?" Kiba demands with his jaw nearly touching the floor.

"Personally I wish Shika was here, this is more his territory than my own…" Ino mumbles with wide eyes and they all look at her strangely. "Psychological Warfare, that seems to be the only reason Joker sent us the tape. He wants us to panic, he wants us to tell the people, and he wants Koumori to turn herself in so no one else will die. And it looks like he's using this girl as an example of what he'll do to more people if she doesn't do as she's told. And we HAVE to tell the people even if it might cause a panic so they will protect themselves." Ino explains simply while Tenten shakes in her sandals.

"How would Shikamaru be helpful with this then?" Tsunade questions while slowly rubbing her temples with an obvious headache, though it's not from her Sake drinking habits for once in her life.

"He's an expert in military tactics, including psychological warfare. Maybe if Shika was here he could figure out what the Joker really wants and why he's doing this in the first place." Ino offers and Tenzou shakes his head while rewinding the video and pausing it on The Joker's face with a frown.

"No. This is someone you don't understand…" He mumbles and Tsunade looks at him strangely. "Me, Kakashi, and Neko had a mission when we were in AnBu together once. The mission was to capture a Bandit who was stealing from various caravans to towns around Hi no Kuni…" Tenzou explains then reaches up to rub his face while still covered by his mask. "But in three months, we never once met anyone who traded with him." Tenzou then offers and can feel the shock running through the people around him.

"One day, Kakashi went into a town and saw a child playing with a Ruby the size of my fist." Tenzou then says and turns around to face the crowd with his mask. "The Bandit had been throwing the treasures he'd stolen away, just tossing them into the river before going into hiding." He offers and sees Sasuke scowl.

"Then why steal them?" The boy questions and Tenzou chuckles humorlessly.

"Because he thought it was good sport, because… some men, aren't looking for anything logical, like Money or Power… Some men just want to cause chaos… some men just want to watch the world burn." Tenzou utters darkly and Tenten looks to the man with a raised brow.

"Did… did you ever catch him?" She questions and Tenzou nods his head slowly. "How?" She then asks and the man crosses his arms and leans back beside of the screen still displaying the frozen face of The Joker…

"We burnt the whole forest down… and him with it…" Tenzou offers and Tenten's eyes widen as Tsunade spits out the Sake she had been drinking and some of the Rookies gape at him…

--

(ROOT HQ…)

Naruto sits behind Danzo's old desk with a drink in one hand a knife in the other. He had looked all around Danzo's base and managed to produce dozens if not hundreds of his miniature-Auto-Reloading-Quick-Fire-Crossbows for his now dozens of "Henchmen". He'd also commandeered a ton of AnBu issue equipment for his use, including several "Cell-Phones" which were normally only issued to Ninja that he had spread out among his troops ranks. "B-boss… the voices are back…" A man says from behind him and whimpers while looking all around.

Hearing this Naruto chuckles to himself while spinning around to face the man, seeing he's a very large man an idea suddenly comes to mind. "Oh really?" Naruto asks and the man nods his head with a grimace as he looks all around. "Would you like me to go inside you and make them go away? Replace them with bright lights?" Naruto asks and the man blinks a few times before nodding his head and Naruto grins wider than ever. "Just go over to the next room, I'll help you after I deal with a little Hyuuga problem tonight…" Naruto states and the man nods his head while skittishly making his way out of the room and looks all around with wide eyes.

Laughing to himself Naruto then turns the chair he's in around once more and crosses his arms behind his head. "So you're going to get rid of them as asked?" A voice asks from behind him and Naruto chuckles once more.

"I told you. I'm a man of my word…" Naruto reminds and the other person nods his head a second person standing at his side.

"But you will get rid of ALL of them? Correct?" The first, the Inuzuka from before, then asks and Naruto licks his lips after a moment.

"I got rid of Danzo already. The other two shouldn't be too hard." Naruto offers dismissively with a wave of his hand and the other man nods his head. "And then I deal with Koumori and the "Shining Star" of your Hyuuga Clan afterwards…" He muses though doesn't exactly mean in that order as a strange idea pops into his head… "Isn't the Hyuuga clan having a party tonight?" He asks and the man behind him hums in thought for a few moments.

"Yeah." The second man offers, being the Hyuuga clan's elder and Naruto grins to himself darkly.

"Then I guess I should prepare…" He muses while confusing the men greatly as he then gets up and walks passed him…

--

(Batcave…)

Tenten quickly walks down the steps of the cave and sees a Tired Ryu putting the final touches onto her new suit. "Ryu! Is it done?" She asks quickly and sees the boy blink before slowly nodding his head.

"When I saw the Hokage-Monument yesterday I decided I'd need to hurry with this…" He offers before cracking his neck and motioning to the new suit, which looked to be made of a strange, dark-gray near black material. "This material you might notice is odd, that is because I used something I got for the store a couple weeks back. It was a special Chakra enhanced Armor just as thin and flexible as any cloth but several times more durable and able to protect against light Jutsu, and it was also designed in a way that it can be worn in any weather or climate. Yuki-no-Kuni developed the stuff for it's own Shinobi forces." Ryu offers in explanation and Tenten notices a Bat shaped symbol over the chest while the suit is cut into different sections with thin lines and small holes like rivets where it seems extra padding has been added onto it.

"However, by making it like this and thus lighter it will also mean you'll have more trouble with Knives and projectile type weapons." Ryu then offers while Tenten nods her head idly while noting the bat symbol on the front is made of a second layer of the armor like cloth for added protection.

"Anything else?" She asks and Ryu nods, pulling a new cape made from what looks to be the same material as the suit itself.

"The Cape is now able to become a glider when you push Chakra into these new gauntlets…" Ryu says while picking up the new gauntlets, which have bicep length gloves with padding over the back of the fist and knuckles, and some more placed at where her bicep would be, the armor on it is pitch black with only three blades on the side and two straps for going around her forearms, though Ryu then folds the Scallops downward to where the sides of the gauntlets are smooth.

"The Gauntlets act as an attractor for the cape, when Chakra is pumped into them the Cape will attach to them and then harden to the point that it can be used to glide. Also, the cape itself is able to withstand intense flames and more deadly Jutsu than the rest of your suit thereby can also protect you from them. Also, the blades on the gauntlets are extremely sharp; we're talking high-grade weaponry sharp, so be really careful with them. The Gauntlets also still have the added punching power of the old ones." Ryu explains then warns and Tenten nods her head while he then brings out a new utility belt.

This belt has a darker color than her old one, with the same Kunai-Cases and pouch design though the Buckle is oddly shaped and a holster for her Grapple is now at the front of the left hip, two straps reaching down from it are also attached to her usual dual Kunai-Cases for her thighs with plates to go over her thighs for protection. "The Belt and greaves are probably the least modified peaces of your equipment, all it does is hold things, including your new explosive Batarangs, Shock-Batarangs, and of course the older Shuriken Batarangs, and offer some extra protection to the area that it covers." Ryu offers and Tenten nods her head slowly.

"Then comes the Greaves…" Ryu then says while bringing out a pair of calf high black Shinobi Sandals with obsidian greaves placed over them with two straps to hold them on tightly.

"You sure work fast…" Tenten mutters and Ryu actually blushed as he then reached back to rub his neck.

"I… I uh. I was already making you a new suit, after Freeze I just couldn't help notice all the freaks you usually run into." He offers and Tenten blinks before giving him a smile in response as he then motions back to the greaves. "Now then, like before these will silence your foot steps and let you walk on slick surfaces. I tried to add something like the power punch to them but I found that difficult without subtracting from what they already did in the first place." Ryu explains before then reaching over to take hold of a new armored chest/back plate.

"New armor for OVER the armor Ryu? Your really worried about me huh?" Tenten quips and Ryu nods his head absently.

"This is just because of the fact the armor on the main suit is so limited, this chest and back-plate are to be added onto it separately. However, they themselves are attached to a harness and are separate from one another so they won't decrease your overall flexibility, thus you'll still be more susceptible to Knives." Ryu explains and Tenten rolls her eyes and smirks.

"Can't make things too easy for me, can you?" She asks and Ryu rolls his eyes while pulling her new mask out, this one looking mostly the same, save for the white lenses placed over where her eyes would be.

"Now this HAS been modified, like before it will alter your voice, with the lenses having a special add on that will let you see even in low light areas when Chakra is added to them, and it also has a built in "Rebreather" that will allow you to breath in gas should you ever run into Scarecrow, or have to go swimming again like your brief fight with Killer-Croc." Ryu explains while Tenten looks at the new suit with some awe and then looks at a watch on her wrist.

"Do you have anything I can carry this in?" She asks and Ryu nods, pointing to a duffle bag that's over on a nearby table. "Thanks." She offers while rushing over to it and pulls the many pieces of her new outfit into the bag.

"Think you'll actually need it? I mean, whose crazy enough to attack the Hyuuga in their own compound?" Ryu asks of the girl and Tenten remembers the face of "The Joker" and her eyes harden.

"Someone demented beyond all reason…" She mutters before rushing out of the room and Ryu frowns before turning around and picks up a familiar Skull-Mask with a red X over the right eye and smirks as he then looks over to a second suit to the side, this one with a jagged red X placed over the chest…

--

(AnBu HQ…)

"Sir!" Anko says while rushing over to Dokuro as he uses a cane to move around without putting pressure onto his leg.

"What is it?" he asks while stopping to look at Anko with an annoyed frown and she pants heavily.

"One of our lab guys found traces of DNA on the Joker Card…" She says while taking a few deep breaths and Dokuro's head snaps in her direction.

"Looks like he's telling us who his first targets are… Do we know who any of them are?" Dokuro questions of his subordinate and Anko nods her head with wide eyes.

"Yeah all of them. First are the Elders Koharu and Homura. Then Squad Captain Tenzou. And last is the Hyuuga Clan Head Hiashi, sir…" She offers and Dokuro curses to himself before taking a thoughtful expression.

"Send AnBu over to Homura and Koharu, you go and take care of the Captain, I'll see to Hiashi's safety myself." Dokuro orders quickly while making his way towards the exit and Anko rushes to stand in front of him.

"With that bad leg of yours? Sorry sir but you won't make it there any time soon. You deal with the captain and I'll get Hiashi." She states and Dokuro sighs before reaching up to rub his unmasked face and nods his head.

"Alright… I'll go see to the captain, but HURRY and get over to the Hyuuga Compound NOW." He orders and Anko nods as she Shunshins out of the room as Dokuro turns to find the Squad Captain…

--

(Hyuuga Compound…)

The Hyuuga compound is mostly quiet, save for at a tall building where lights can be seen from the outside. The room is brightly lit with numerous tables with food for guests; the room itself is filled with the many guests invited to the affair. Tenten walks in while wearing a tasteful red Chinese dress. Looking around she spots her friends and makes her way over to them. "I take it that you guys told Shika about what happened earlier?" Tenten questions and gets a nod from the boy as he looks to the ground with an obvious frown on his face.

"This is fucking crazy!" Kiba then says while rubbing his eyes with his palms. "As if the other freaks in town weren't bad enough, now we've got somebody like that Joker Maniac on the loose!" Kiba grumbles and Sasuke nods his head, arms crossed and face set in a firm scowl.

"It's like we've all been cursed…" Sasuke mumbles while wondering if this was somehow Naruto's doing, his taking revenge from beyond the grave.

"Yeah…" Ino agrees then sees Hinata walk over to them with Neji at her side still flipping his coin in one hand. "I swear Neji, you're really way to fixated on that thing." Ino grumbles and sees a smirk cross Neji's features.

"Maybe. But at least I'm not talking about fate or destiny anymore…" He offers and Ino gives a grudging nod, easily preferring the Coin thing to the Destiny obsessed version of Neji.

"So Hinata, anything happen while I wasn't here?" Tenten then asks the young Hyuuga and sees her grimace.

"Not really, just the usual." Hinata offers with a strained smile on her face and a scowl crosses over Sasuke's face as well…

--

(??)

Two AnBu make their way to the offices of the Council Elders, where Homura and Koharu are just getting started to leave. "Sir, Ma'am." The first of the AnBu says while the two look at them strangely. "A threat on your lives has been made, we need to move you both to a secure location immediately." The same AnBu then states and the two elders look to one another before sighing as they then nod and follow the two AnBu out of their offices and down the hall.

"Here. Danzo-Sama ordered us to give this to you once we made contact…" The second AnBu then says while handing a manila folder to Homura. The man raises a brow for a moment before he and Koharu open the Folder, both AnBu speeding up as they do. Pulling a note from the folder the two elders find the word "Boom" on it and both raise a brow. However, both of the ROOT AnBu suddenly vanishing in a swirl of leaves as the two elders are blown up by a Seal like on a Paper bomb on the back of the note. A second seal unlocking as it does and sending several Joker Cards floating to the ground covered in blood…

--

(AnBu HQ…)

Tenzou is rubbing his face with a frown, his mask to his side where he's left it for the passed few hours when Dokuro busts into the room with a couple AnBu behind him. "What the hell?" Tenzou questions and Dokuro looks all around.

"Sorry Sir but the Joker Card had traces of your DNA on it." Dokuro explains quickly while motioning for several men to move around the room. "I want this building locked down, no one gets in or out!" He orders loudly and AnBu quickly salute before vanishing as they go to do as told.

"How did he get my DNA?" Tenzou then asks and Dokuro shakes his head before thinking to himself. Seeing this Tenzou frowns and takes his mask from his desk.

"He could have somehow found your home, or he could have gotten Tissue from the inside of your…" Dokuro starts to say only for his eyes to widen in shock. "No wait, wait!" Dokuro says loudly only for something inside of Tenzou's mask to go off as Green acid sprays out of it and onto the now screaming man…

--

(Hyuuga Compound…)

Anko runs into the Hyuuga Compound and then up to the party. Ignoring the many guests she heads straight for Hiashi himself. Coming to a stop and panting she takes hold of Hiashi's shoulder and spins him around to face her. "Sir, your life has just been threatened, you need to come with me." She orders while grabbing his arm and pulling him towards a back room as a branch Member heads over to a door at a knock on it. Opening the door the branch member finds an AnBu standing there.

"We made it…" A voice says as the AnBu to falls forward and "The Joker" suddenly shoots the branch member in the head. Walking into the room with a group of armed thugs behind him Naruto then fires a shot, breaking a high window and getting the attention of everyone in the room. Tenten discreetly making her way out of the crowd so she can get her suit. "Good evening ladies and gentleman." Naruto offers while walking into the room and walks with his men spreading out to keep an eye on the many Hyuuga, each wearing a clown mask with the mini-Bow-weapons in hand.

"We are… Tonight's entertainment." Naruto offers as he grabs a snack from one of the people around the room and then eats it. "I only have one question, where is Hyuuga Hiashi…" Naruto then says while walking around the room before grabbing a drink, spilling most of it and taking only a minor gulp of it. Walking around the room he looks all around before patting the face of a nearby Hyuuga. "Do you know where Hiashi is?" He asks before moving on to a Inuzuka woman. "Do you know who he is?" He asks and then sighs.

"No." He guesses as he then walks among the people before stopping at a Hyuuga and then takes another drink from nearby. "I'll settle for his loved ones." He offers and the man frowns towards him darkly.

"We're not intimidated by thugs." He states and Naruto licks his lips and plops his cup down, pushing it down hardly before nodding his head with annoyance easily seen in his eyes.

"You know… you remind me of someone I used to know…" He says with a nod towards the man and grabs him by his head, a switchblade at his mouth. "I REALLY didn't like him…" Naruto says with a shake of his head as the man's eyes widen.

"Okay stop." A voice calls out and Naruto turns to see Hinata standing out of the crowd and looking towards him.

"Well, hello, beautiful…" Naruto muses to himself while brushing his hair back behind his ears. "You must be Hiashi's darling little girl…" Naruto then muses while walking over to stand in front of Hinata. "And you are beautiful." He muses while circling around her and she backs up a bit seeing the scars. "Oh you look nervous." Naruto muses then points to his face. "Is it the scars?" He asks and Hinata merely gulps. "Want to know how I got them?" He then asks before reaching out and grabs the girl's head and forces her to look at him.

"Come here, hey, look at me…" Naruto orders as Hinata tries to get out of his grasp. "When I was little, I had a mother…" Naruto starts to say before licking his lips. "And she was just so beautiful, like you." Naruto then offers and the blond closes his eyes. "Who tells me I worry too much, who wants me to smile more." He offers and then chuckles in his throat. "Who works as a ninja, and gets several people very angry with her…" Naruto then says before cracking his neck as he looks at Hinata and has to force her to look at him as she tries to get out of his grasp.

"So one day, her enemies carve her face…" He then says before licking his lips once more. "We have no money for Surgeries. She can't take it." Naruto says and then closes his eyes and shudders. "I just want to see her smile again. I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars." Naruto says while still shaking all over and sees Hinata's eyes widen. "So… I take a Kunai and do this…" He says while pointing to his scars then finishes. "… to myself." He explains and then looks the girl in the eyes with wide manic eyes.

"And you know what?" He asks and grips the girls face more firmly than before. "She can't stand the sight of me!" He says darkly and Hinata shakes, as he then looks her dead in the eyes. "She leaves…" he then says with a nod of his head and licks his lips once more. "But now I see the funny side…" He offers and grins as he raises a single arm into the air. "Now I'm always smiling!" He offers and Hinata kicks him in the stomach pushing him away from her.

"Oh you've got some fight in you after all…" Naruto muses with a laugh then points his knife towards her with a grin. "I like that." He offers while a Shadow suddenly looms over him.

"Then you're going to love me!" Tenten's "Koumori" voice comes and Naruto turns in time for her fist to connect with his face and send him stumbling back to the ground. Seconds later Naruto's men move to attack Tenten; the girl quickly dispatching them while Naruto gets up and grabs another of his men. Twirling the man into a punch into Tenten that knocks her to the ground, Naruto then kicks her only for her to shove him back by his leg.

Staying standing and stomping down to deploy the knife in his sandal the boy then spins into a kick in Tenten. The girl grits her teeth and grunts in pain as the weapon gets through her armor before slamming a fist into Naruto and knocking him back before flipping the man holding her over her shoulder and to the ground. Seeing this Naruto quickly grabs one of his weapons and Hinata respectively while holding the girl in front of himself as Tenten turns to face him.

"Drop the weapon." Tenten orders and Naruto smirks.

"Sure, you just take off your little mask and show us all who you really are." He states and then fires his weapon at a window behind him and slowly backs up with Tenten narrowing her eyes.

"Let her go." She states and Naruto grins while looking at her.

"Very poor choice of words." The Green/Blond haired boy offers with a laugh as he then drops Hinata out of the window and Tenten curses to herself before jumping out of the window after the girl. Seeing several AnBu heading their way Naruto grunts and then runs out of the room, Sasuke following after him and pulling his clothes off to reveal he'd worn his Nightwing costume under it. Pulling his mask and gloves on as he follows after Naruto he sees the boy run out of the building and follows after him, knowing that the AnBu have probably gotten the Clowns upstairs by now. Running after the Clown Sasuke jumps out of the building and lands on the ground just as Naruto exits it.

"So this is the so called Nightwing…" Naruto muses and then licks his lips. "What is with this town and costumed freaks? Really?" Naruto then asks with obvious amusement and Sasuke lunges forward, pulling his staff from his belt and swinging it at the boy. Naruto can't help a laugh as he ducks under the strike and then spins into a kick, nearly knocking Sasuke to the ground only for him to flip backwards and lands in a low crouch with his staff at his side.

"Just give it up Clown." Sasuke states and Naruto licks his lips once before lunging forward, stomping down as a knife is deployed from his other sandal and he spins. Cursing, Sasuke rolls out of the way before spinning his staff, Naruto leaning back to avoid it. Frowning Sasuke then stabs the end of the weapon forward and knocks Naruto back, the clown being wrapped up by a familiar bat-shaped weapon with a long wire reaching off of it. Turning Naruto sees Tenten in her costume then pull on the wire, bringing him down to the ground just as AnBu start to arrive. Tenten and Sasuke both getting away as they leave the clown lying on the ground, grinning to himself.

"We got you!" Dokuro states darkly and yet the young blond can't help but laugh to himself even as they drag him away…

--

(AnBu HQ…)

A man is thrown into a pen, holding his stomach he groans in pain. "I don't feel good…" He mumbles while an AnBu nearby scowls towards him.

"I don't really give a damn." He offers and the man suddenly lunges at the bars and tries to reach out at them.

"Please! My insides hurt!" He calls out while a familiar green haired young man looks towards him for only a moment. Outside of the pen the green/blond boy watches as someone pulls many knives out of his coat, and bombs, and places them all in a row. He smirks at the disbelieving expression on the man's face from the sheer amount that the green/blond haired boy carries around with him.

Naruto and his men are currently in a cage, the young green/blond haired teen having had his sandals, gloves, and trench coat taken from him. "Everybody stay away from him!" Dokuro shouts towards the numerous Clowns' in the cell. "I don't want anything for him to use to get out of there!" He then adds while Tsunade makes her way into the area with Shizune and most of the Konoha Rookie's.

"So, what do you got?" Tsunade questions and Dokuro motions to the pen.

"Besides a bunch of Arkham inmates…" He offers and Tsunade looks at the men in the pen with some slight amazement. "The Joker himself." He offers while Naruto smirks towards Tsunade.

"Hi Baachan…" Naruto offers with a mocking grin towards the woman and sees her snarl in his direction, only serving to making him grin wider.

"So who the hell is he? Where the hell is he from? And what the hell was he after?" Tsunade demands and Dokuro shakes his head before turning to look at Naruto as he calmly sits in the pen. The boy's green eyes watch them all unflinchingly until he suddenly winks towards Ino who blinks and glares at him.

"Nothing…" Dokuro finally offers while getting strange stares. "No matches on DNA, no finger prints at all…" He says gaining shocked looks on the faces of those listening to him. "No other alias, or affiliation with any Village. His clothes are custom so they have no labels. Nothing in his pockets save for some knives, a couple paper bombs, and lint." Dokuro explains as they all look towards the grinning clown and Sasuke snarls in agitation.

"Go home Dokuro, the clown will keep till morning. Get some rest." Tsunade offers and Dokuro nods his head slowly. "You'll be needing it, I can't have my new squad captain tired on his first day." She then offers and Dokuro looks at her with obvious shock through his mask. "No, you don't have a choice in the matter." She then adds while patting his shoulder and the MCU squad clap for him, Naruto doing the same soon after, smirking darkly as he looks towards the man.

--

(Later…)

Naruto sits in a chair in a dark room; his makeup is messed up worse than ever with it smeared every which way, licking his lips lightly while fiddling with his fingers. The young clown prince of crime can't seem to help missing his gloves, sandals, and his trench coat, feeling slightly naked without them. Suddenly a door in front of him opens and Dokuro walks inside before sitting in a chair in front of him. "Good evening, Captain Dokuro…" Naruto offers and the man narrows his eyes behind his mask while the green/blond haired boy smirks.

"Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi, and Neji Hyuuga are all missing." Dokuro states darkly and Naruto smirks.

"Really now? That's interesting…" Naruto offers smoothly without hiding the amused grin on his face.

"What have you done with them?" Dokuro demands while grabbing the front of the boy's shirt and he holds his hands up.

"Me? I've been in here… How could I do anything to them?" He reminds then asks while narrowing his eyes onto Dokuro.

"Where are they?" Dokuro suddenly asks and Naruto licks his lips.

"What time is it?" He then questions and Dokuro frowns once more.

"What difference does it make?" He asks and Naruto smirks towards him.

"Well depending on the time they might be in one place or several." Naruto offers in response and Dokuro sighs to himself before standing up.

"If we're going to play around like this all night, I'm going to need something to keep me awake…" He mutters while slowly getting up and making his way towards the door and Naruto grins once more. Soon after the man leaves the room only for the lights in the room to come on and his head to be slammed forward into the table and grunts as he sees Tenten in full costume standing in front of him.

"Ugh… You never start with the head, the victim gets all fuzzy and won't feel the next…" Naruto starts to say only for Tenten to slam her fist down into his hand and he stops then looks at her. "See." He offers flatly with obvious annoyance and Tenten merely scowls towards him.

"You wanted me, here I am." Tenten offers while Naruto shakes his head and then looks at her with a smirk.

"I wanted to see what you'd do." He offers and the girl narrows her eyes as he leans forward towards her. "And you didn't disappoint, you let four people die…" He offers lowly and Tenten snarls towards him.

"Where are the Hyuuga's?" Tenten questions in a low growl and yet Naruto seems to ignore her completely.

"Those Council fools wanted you gone so they could get back to the way things were." Naruto muses wistfully while looking into the white reflective lenses of the girl's mask. "But I know the truth…" He says suddenly and shakes his head while leaning forward. "There's no going back. You've changed things. Forever." He says simply while nodding his head and looking her in the eye.

"Then why do you want to kill me?" She asks and Naruto laughs loudly.

"I don't want to KILL you!" He offers before shaking his head and grinning insanely towards her. "What would I do without you?" He asks before leaning back in his seat. "Go back to ripping off the council of villages? Go back to randomly attacking anyone who strikes me as being too serious? Go back to wondering around and looking for something that makes me… me?" Naruto questions then shakes his head with a familiar grin crossing his lips once more. "No, no. No, you… you complete me." Naruto offers and Tenten narrows her eyes on the deranged boy.

"Your garbage who kills for the fun of it." She reminds and he suddenly frowns.

"Don't talk like one of them." He says while pointing to where he knows a window with people watching them is located. "You're not. Even if you'd like to be." Naruto says then nods his head to the side before looking back to Tenten. "To them, you're just a freak… like me." Naruto offers seriously while folding his arms over the table in the room. "They need you right now, but when they don't…" Naruto suddenly looks to the mirror and then to Tenten his eyebrows raised.

"… they'll cast you out like a leper." He states simply then leans back in his seat while keeping eye contact with the girl. "You see their morals, their so called code… it's all a bad joke." He states simply and Tenten narrows her eyes. "To be dropped at the first sign of trouble." He says with a nod and Tenten wonders briefly what happened to make this guy as warped as he is. "They're only as good as the world allows them to be… and you've seen what Ninja are willing to do to complete a mission…" Naruto reminds with a smirk and Tenten scowls towards him even as he leans forward once more

"I'll show you Koumori. When the chips are down, these civilized people… they'll eat each other." Naruto says before leaning back and straightening his vest for a few seconds. "You see I'm not a monster." He offers and then grins once more as he claps his hands onto his knees. "I'm just ahead of the curve." He says and Tenten reaches forward and drags Naruto to face her, snarling under her mask.

"Where are they?" She asks with gritted teeth and Naruto rolls his eyes.

"You have all these rules, and you think that they'll save you." He mumbles out just before Tenten turns around and slams him back and into a wall with her eyes narrowed onto the painted boy dangerously.

"I have ONE rule." She states darkly and Naruto cracks his neck.

"Well then that's the rule you'll have to break to know the truth." Naruto offers while Tenten presses her arm into his throat.

"Which is?" She asks darkly and Naruto grins once more.

"That the only sensible way of living in this world is without rules." He offers before looking into her lensed eyes with a wide insane grin. "And tonight you're going to break your one rule." He offers and Tenten narrows her eyes.

"I'm really considering it at this point…" She growls towards the painted boy and he laughs once more.

"Well there's only minutes left, so you'll have to play my little game if you want to save one of them…" He offers and then notices from the corner of his eyes as Nightwing stomps into the room and grabs him from Tenten before flipping him onto the table behind the girl.

"My turn!" He growls out while cracking his knuckles with a snarl and Naruto laughs to himself.

"Look at you go!" Naruto calls out loudly with a laugh before sitting up and cracking his neck. "Oh, I didn't know that you two worked together… Hmm… Bat-girl and Bird-boy… oh what a pair you two make!" He then offers with a laugh as Sasuke then grabs him by his hair, before slamming his face into a different mirror at the other side of the room.

"Where are they!" Sasuke demands with a snarl under his own mask and Naruto looks up at him with a smirk.

"Killing is making a choice…" He offers and Sasuke slams a fist into his face, knocking him back to the ground.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Sasuke demands once more while looming over the clown as he spits a bit of blood from his mouth.

"Choose between one life or the other. Your friends Hina and Neji, or the Hyuuga head and his youngest child…" Naruto offers as Sasuke snarls and slams a fist into his face once more, the boy merely laughing as he does so. "You have nothing, nothing to threaten me with. Nothing to do with all your strength." Naruto then says with a grin before Sasuke reaches down and picks him up before slamming him against the wall. "Oh don't worry I'm going to tell you where they are, all of them…" Naruto suddenly offers while looking into Sasuke's own masked eyes.

"And that's the point. You'll have to choose." Naruto says before licking his lips and taking a thoughtful expression. "Little Hina-Chan and Neji are at the Chemical Plant outside of Konoha, Mr. Hyuuga and his darling little girl are at the old Nindo Hotel…" Naruto says quickly and Sasuke drops him onto the ground before turning and making his way out of the room with Tenten.

"Who are you two going after?" Dokuro asks quickly as he hurries towards the exit as well.

"Hinata and Neji." Tenten says and Dokuro nods.

"We've got Hiashi and Hanabi." He says before giving orders for his team to head to the Nindo Hotel as Tenten and Sasuke jump out a window and glide to a nearby rooftop. "Anko, you keep an eye on the clown." Dokuro then orders and the woman nods her head as she walks into the room and glares at the clown boy who slowly moves himself into a sitting position against the wall.

--

(Chemical Plant…)

"Neji!" Hinata says while trying to wake the boy across from her and he suddenly groans then cracks his neck as he leans his head back in the chair he's in. "Neji please wake up." Hinata says and the older Hyuuga looks around, eyes widening as he sees drums of gas all over the place. "Neji thank Kami." Hinata says as the boy looks to her.

"What happened?" He asks and Hinata looks around fearfully.

"AnBu grabbed me and brought me here. Then you. They said they also had my father and sister somewhere and that they were going to let the MCU choose who lives." Hinata says and Neji curses to himself while trying to work his hands free of the bonds holding them to the chair. "Can you get out?" She asks and Neji grunts.

"I'm trying…" He offers while then trying to loosen the ropes by hopping backwards, only to trip and knock himself and a drum of gas over. "Neji!" Hinata calls out as Neji shakes his head while Gas starts to cover his left side and his coin rolls out of his pocket…

--

(AnBu HQ…)

Naruto looks around; the room unchanged even with Anko now standing at the door and suddenly licks his drying lips. "I… I want a phone call." He says suddenly and Anko lifts a hand to flip him off before crossing them once more. "Do you know why I use a Knife?" Naruto then asks while Anko merely twitches in response. "Jutsu are all too quick or just blow things into little itty-bitty pieces… you can't, savor the… little emotions." Naruto offers and Anko suddenly grits her teeth before looking down at him.

"You see, in their last moments… People show you who they truly are. So in a way, I know my victims better than their friends or family ever did…" Naruto offers while Anko glares at him angrily.

"I've been in AnBu for seven years now, I've seen things that would turn any civilians hair white. I've done things even worse. So I know the difference between a stupid kid who needs an attitude adjustment, and freaks like you who just enjoy death and wanton destruction." Anko states and Naruto licks his lips before leaning back.

"Would you like to know how that girl screamed when we sliced her lips?" He asks seriously and Anko suddenly raises her fists and cracks her knuckles a snarl plainly visible on her face.

"I know you're going to enjoy this…" She growls while walking towards him as he cracks his neck once. "So I'm going to have to try and enjoy it, even more…" She growls as she grabs the boy by his vest…

Outside of the room and in the holding pin, the large man from before is hanging onto the bars of the cell with his teeth gritted. "Please. My insides Hurt." The man says to an AnBu who merely rolls his eyes.

"I don't really care, back away." He orders in response and the man suddenly grits his teeth while twitching all over.

"The boss said he'd make the voices go away… said he'd go inside and replace them with bright lights…" The man suddenly says before laughing to himself while the guard looks at him like he's bizarre.

"You're out of your mind, pal. Back off." The AnBu orders only for the man to start shaking more violently before falling back and onto the ground. "Shit, get a medical team up here now!" The AnBu suddenly calls out to another who nods and makes his way out of the room as the first one opens the door. "You guys, back off!" He orders to the other prisoners before he grabs the hefty man by his ankles and drags him out of the cell…

"Whoa, whoa!" An AnBu calls as Naruto drags Anko out of the room with a piece of shattered glass held to her throat. "Put her down now!" The same AnBu calls out as he and the others all pull out their weapons.

"Take it easy and drop the weapon." Ookami then says and Anko grits her teeth while trying, and failing, to break Naruto's hold on her.

"It's my own damn fault, just kill him!" She says while Naruto smirks and brings her head in front of his own so they'd have to go through her to get to him.

"Let her go!" Taka then says from the side while Naruto blinks then turns his head so his ear is in their direction.

"What? Sorry?" He asks with a smirk on his lips and Ookami grits his teeth.

"What do you want?!" The man demands and Naruto licks his lips.

"I just want to make a phone call…" He says while seeing and ignoring the disbelieving looks on the faces of the AnBu as he holds a hand out and someone reluctantly tosses a cell-phone to him. Catching it Naruto holds it up and starts to dial it with one hand, Anko gritting her teeth and gasping as the glass at her throat starts to cut into it, Naruto shushing her as he then hits the send button and smirks.

In the room with the pen for the clowns, a Med-Nin and several AnBu are looking down at the hefty prisoner, looking in shock at the long stitched up cut over his stomach and chest where a lump is. The lump suddenly rings however and the AnBu blinks while looking to the Med-Nin with disbelief in his eyes. "Is that a… Phone?" He questions and not even a second later an explosion tears through them and shakes all of AnBu HQ. Knocking the AnBu around the base to the ground while Naruto stands up, having dropped Anko he looks around before smirking…

--

(??)

Tenten and Sasuke quickly run towards the outskirts of Konoha, Sasuke's body rushing along the familiar path he'd been on three years ago. Soon spotting the building the two land on the ground and then quickly run to the door, only to stop seeing drums of gas in front of it. "Too many to move in time…" Tenten says and Sasuke nods his head before looking upwards.

"Then lets try a different approach…" He says mostly to himself as he then runs up the side of the building with Tenten using her grapple to pull herself up faster. The two then rush to a skylight and see the two down in the building, Neji on his side with gas staring to coat his left side.

"This seems way too easy…" Tenten says and Sasuke nods his head before both jump down through the skylight to help the two Hyuuga…

Dokuro and his team have just gotten Hanabi and her father out of the building when an explosion behind them knocks them off their feet. Turning to see the building now blazing Dokuro prays in his mind for Tenten to be safe.

Elsewhere Tenten has just managed to get Neji freed from his chains when they hear a strange ringing. Looking around, Tenten's eyes widen when she sees a phone connected to a bomb of some type. "Oh shit…" She whispers and Sasuke curses, running with Neji while Tenten unlocks the blades at the sides of her gauntlets and slices through Hinata's bonds.

Quickly grabbing the girl while Sasuke jumps through a window to escape, Tenten hears the Bomb go off and curses as she quickly wraps her cape around herself and Hinata. Outside the blast knocks both Sasuke and Neji down as the flames ignite the gas on Neji's left side causing him to scream in pain as the fire slowly consumes him…

--

(AnBu HQ…)

A whistling Naruto walks into an AnBu locker and grins seeing weapons and equipment used by the other "Villains" of Konoha. Reaching over to his coat he pulls it on then grabs his gloves and sandals to pull them on as well. Grabbing only a switchblade and an old single edged Kunai from his knives the boy then takes a sealing scroll from his many bombs and starts to seal the objects into it before then licking his lips as he places it into his coat. Turning on his heel and making his way out of the building the young Clown then drops a bomb from his coat and jumps out the window as it goes off…

--

(??)

The hospital is buzzing with life as Neji is wheeled into the hospital with a white mesh of some kind placed over the left side of his face. Nearby to him is Hinata, blood dripping from her hairline while she lays unconscious and is wheeled into another room. Tsunade and Shizune both move to take one each, Tsunade Neji and Shizune Hinata. "What happened to Hiashi and Hanabi?" Tenten asks while looking to her father from a seat in the waiting room and the man frowns.

"A few scrapes and bruises but nothing life threatening." He offers simply and Tenten nods her head while Sasuke merely sits to the side, looking to his feet silently. "They're all safe…" Dokuro then muses before slamming a fist into a wall as Tenten leans into a wall with a grimace.

"He didn't want to kill them, he wanted something else…" Tenten muses and Dokuro nods his head with a snarl.

"He wanted me to lock him in the HQ, then he blew it all to hell before taking the equipment of the other villains and making off with it for who knows what." Dokuro explains before looking over to Sasuke as he looks at his feet. "Nightwing, we're going to need you to help us take this man down. Can I count on you?" Dokuro questions and the boy looks up and nods his head to the man silently.

"Dokuro. What do you think will happen next?" Tenten asks her father and the man walks over to a window, his hands on the windowsill as he looks out over the city.

"I don't know…" He admits softly while Tenten then reaches into her belt and pulls a coin from it. Looking at one side she sees it looks fine, but upon turning it over she grimaces seeing the burnt damaged side…

--

(Konoha General Hospital…)

Neji's eyes suddenly open and he breathes to himself, looking all around he turns his head to see a coin on a bedside table. Reaching over he grasps it and sees it's the same coin that Hinata had given to him, turning it around however his eye widens seeing the burned and scarred side. Gritting his teeth and placing them onto his head the boy thrashes around before screaming and ripping the medical mesh on the side of his face off and seeing his reflection in a mirror to the side, his eye widens upon seeing his face…

--

(??)

Date ??: _No matter what we do, we cannot alter our destiny. Like me… and her… Both of us were hurt because they choose to save HIM… all for the clan… We're expendable, because we weren't born special, weren't born to be great, they use and then cast us aside… but there's something greater than fate, fairer as well… Chance. They were all twofaced monsters, acting sweet and kind but the truth is that they would abandon us in a heartbeat… so if they are all twofaced monsters… Then I shall simply be Two-Face…_

--

(Later…)

Hyuuga Hiashi slowly walks into the room of his young nephew Neji and sees him, his hair cut short with his head turned to his left side and bandages around his left arm. Walking to stand next to his young nephews bed the man looks away from the boy for only a moment. "Tsunade-Sama says that you're in agonizing pain, but that you won't accept any medication. That you're refusing to… accept skin grafts." Hiashi says and Neji opens his right eye and looks towards the older Hyuuga with it.

"I'm of the branch family… all we're destined for is pain, so why should I try and dull it now?" Neji shoots towards the man and Hiashi shakes his head while the boy's eyes close and he chuckles bitterly. "Do you remember when I was young… and you suddenly used the Curse mark on my father for the way he looked at Hinata?" Neji questions and Hiashi looks to the ground.

"Yes…" He whispers and Neji chuckles to himself darkly.

"That is the destiny for all who are within the branch family. Pain. Pain and suffering. So why bother dulling it?" Neji shoots towards the man and he looks to the ground with a slight shake.

"Neji… I never wanted this for you or for you. I…" He starts to say only to stop as Neji turns to face him and takes a step back, eyes wide in horror. The boy's face on the right looks normal, save for that his hair has been cut short to allow the doctors to work on him, it's the left side of his face and neck that make's Hiashi step back in fear. His flesh looks to have been burnt off completely, leaving only red and black muscle like tissue to cover his skull, a hole in his nose on the left, no eye-lids at all while his left eye is now discolored, no ear at all on his left side, he can see the muscle holding his upper and lower jaw together, and the bone is now plainly visible at the end of his chin...

"You say that now. Everyone always says that they never wanted this or that for someone. But they don't mean it… in the end; they're all twofaced monsters. And now, so am I…" Neji growls out in a gravely tone as Hiashi looks at the hideous combination of man and monster with wide horrified eyes.

"I'm sorry, Neji…" He offers and Neji looks at him with a snarl.

"No… no you're not… not yet…" He says darkly while Hiashi backs away then leaves the room as Neji continues to glare at him…

Outside of the room Dokuro watches the scene and shakes his head, upon turning around he sees the Hyuuga clan elder shaking his head. "This craziness… it's too much." He whispers softly and Dokuro grabs him by the front of his clothes.

"You should have thought of that before you let the clown out of the box." He says before shoving the man back and stomps away from him.

"You want him?" The Hyuuga elder suddenly questions and Dokuro stops. "I can tell you where he'll be this afternoon." He then offers and Dokuro narrows his eyes before quickly walking over to the man and looks him in the eyes.

"What do you know?" He asks darkly and the Hyuuga elder sighs…

--

(??)

Naruto stands in Danzo's base once more, several ROOT making their way out of the building to hide on his orders. _'Wonder what I should do next?'_ Naruto wonders to himself with a smirk as the Inuzuka from before walks towards him with a grin. "So your not as crazy as you look." The man says while pointing to Naruto as he turns to him with his familiar grin.

"I told you, I'm a man of my word. You wanted the Council taken down; you wanted Root out of the way. AND…" Naruto offers while suddenly frowning and looking around the room for a moment. "Where's that Hyuuga gone?" He asks and the Inuzuka man rolls his eyes and shrugs his shoulders in response.

"So. What are you going to do with all of ROOT and Danzo's money under your control?" The Inuzuka questions and Naruto looks around, specifically to the men standing behind the Inuzuka and licks his lips.

"You see I'm a man of simple tastes. I enjoy things like… Dynamite, sealing paper, and gasoline. Money and power never really interested me." Naruto explains before walking over to the Inuzuka and pulls his miniature-Crossbow from his coat while pointing it towards the Inuzuka. "What I DO care about however. Is this city…" He says suddenly, confusing the man greatly as Naruto licks his lips. "I don't know why, I just do. This city has always been a part of me, I first woke up here, and I first walked here, so I suppose I love this city to some warped degree…" Naruto muses to himself with a nod of his head before grinning at the Inuzuka darkly.

"You said you were a man of your word." The Inuzuka whispers and Naruto grins strangely towards him.

"Oh, I am. But all you care about is money and power." Naruto offers simply before licking his lips and moving to where he's looking directly into the man's eyes. "This town deserves a better class of criminal… and I'm going to give it to them…" Naruto says darkly before then grinning insanely as he pulls the trigger on his weapon, lodging the projectile from it into the man's head. "So, now this city is mine…" Naruto then offers while then reaching into his coat and pulling out a heavily modified cell phone and dialing it so it will link to an intercom System he'd set up around town…

"It's not about money or honor… It's about sending a message." Naruto then muses to himself with a grin as his phone starts to connect with the signal.

--

(AnBu HQ…)

Dokuro stands among a group of his AnBu, each one dressed in full body armor and gear. "Alright people lets move out, and make sure you cover the sewers as well as the…" Dokuro starts to say only for a screeching sound to echo in the room and all around Konoha.

"I don't like the sound of that…" Anko mutters to herself while Dokuro narrows his eyes while looking around…

"I had a vision of a world without Koumori." Naruto's voice echoes and the AnBu curse as they make their way to the roof in order to hear this. "The Council even hired me to take her out, the AnBu MCU trying to stop me one block at a time." Naruto then says and Dokuro grits his teeth as he can plainly tell everyone in TOWN is hearing this! "And it was so… Boring." Naruto muses with obvious boredom from his tone. "But now, I've had a change of heart." Naruto muses and Dokuro motions Anko over to himself as he listens on.

"I don't want to end this little game. But why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance." Naruto muses aloud and villagers on the streets move out of their homes in order to hear him properly as he continues to speak. Tenten and Sasuke among the many people… "If Scarecrow, Bane, Poison-Ivy, Freeze, and Killer-Croc aren't released from Arkham in 60 minutes… well then I blow up a Hospital." Naruto explains and Sasuke's eyes widen.

'_He wants the people to try and release them, he's trying to make the city as crazy as he is…'_ The teen thinks to himself before cursing and rushing to get his costume, Tenten doing the same while Dokuro grits his teeth. "Call all available AnBu immediately, tell them to head to Konoha General and any smaller hospitals around town. Have them search and evac ASAP. Wheel the patients out of the Kami-Damned Buildings and into homes if you have too, just get them all out!" Dokuro orders and several AnBu salute before jumping off to do as ordered. "Ookami, Hebi, Taka, you three are with me." Dokuro orders and the three move to his side.

"Where are we going sir?" Ookami questions and Dokuro narrows his eyes with gritted teeth.

"We're going to make sure no one lets those maniacs out of Arkham…" The man states as he and the three AnBu then rush along Rooftops, heading straight for the asylum while from his own spot, a smirking Naruto closes his cell phone and walks to his own destination…

--

(Arkham…)

"Whoa! Did you hear that!?! Joker is busting us out of here!" Croc demands then says loudly while looking outside of Arkham, below a crowd of Shinobi and Civilian alike are beating their way through one another, either trying to get in or keep others out, of Arkham. "And I's thought we was crazy." Croc murmurs to himself while watching and Shino can't help a smirk at the fear that Joker so easily brought upon Konoha.

"The Joker is truly an artist to cause this kind of fear in so many…" Shino muses while Sakura and Choji watch as well, Haku looking on from his cell.

"Those little fools are just playing into his hands." Sakura says dully with a slightly annoyed frown on her face and Choji nods his head.

"Fear and Chaos, looks like this Joker guy isn't someone you want coming after you." Choji muses and gets nods from Shino and Croc while Sakura merely scoffs.

"As if we have anything to fear from him. He's obviously causing mass panic by using us to distract these morons from whatever his real objective is." Sakura reminds and gets a nod from Shino.

"And WE'RE supposed to be the crazy ones." Choji reminds and Sakura smirks as she realizes that they really are crazy, crazy enough to figure out the Joker's twisted and psychotic mind that is.

"Ha! Look at that guy go, he's hammering through those others!" Croc suddenly says with a laugh and grins to himself, while the other inmates merely rolling their eyes.

"Are we sure he's nuts? Just seems stupid if you ask me…" Choji mutters and Sakura nods her head with a frown directed towards the grey skinned creature.

"They probably threw him in here because he's a mutated monster like Haku and Sakura. So they figured he had to be crazy." Shino mused with a bored tone before smirking as he sees a fear crazed civilian slam a hammer into the face of a Shinobi, Sakura glaring at him for the crack.

"I's don't care if they's did. Dis place is better than prison, believe me." Croc suddenly says with a wave of his hand and Shino and the others look at him.

"Alright, he's definitely not crazy." Choji says mostly to himself as they all go back to watching as the civilians and Shinobi continue to hammer into one another below, a familiar team of AnBu heading for the building in the distance.

Dokuro, Taka, Anko, and Ookami quickly rush into the building, only to look on with wide eyes as anarchy has set in. Orderlies and guards fighting one another, attacking each other as some try to reach the door to the Villains wing. "Whoa…" Ookami whispers with wide eyes and Taka nods her head in agreement.

"Fan out. Help those you can but make sure no one enters the cells for any of Joker's targets." Dokuro orders and the group moves out, Ookami rushing to a man and ramming into him while Taka takes the other. Anko holding up her arms sends several snakes to wrap around many of the men and Dokuro takes a weapon from his side, it unfolds into a sort of boomerang with a glass blade over it and a thin wire reaching to his left hip. Throwing the weapon he holds the wire as it then wraps around several of the men before binding them to a support beam.

Narrowing his eyes and pulling on the wire lightly, it detaches from his side and winds itself around the men as he walks over to them and takes the Boomerang itself off of the wire and replaces it into his utility belt. "Someday I have GOT to find out who makes you all those toys." Anko says with a smirk under her snake mask and Dokuro frowns, inwardly hoping that Anko never meets up with Tenten's friend Ryu or gets her own set of his weapons.

"Go and make sure the prisoners are secure. Taka, watch the front gate with Ookami." Dokuro then orders and the girl salutes as they rush over to the door and Anko makes her way to the Villains wing.

"Look's like Hell paid this place a house call…" The voice of Nightwing muses as the black/blue-costumed hero appears from the shadows.

"Please no jokes just go see what you can do about those nut's outside while I try and figure out Joker's next move…" Dokuro says and Sasuke nods his head before making his way out of Arkham, pulling his staff from his belt as he does. Narrowing his eyes once the teen is gone, Dokuro then pulls a pair of strange wrist launchers on and crosses his arms. "This is too easy… if Joker wanted these people out he would have come here himself." Dokuro whispers while his eyes narrow dangerously, wondering where the Clown had disappeared…

--

(Konoha General…)

An AnBu quickly walks into the building, he sees as another Wheels Hinata out of the building and hurries over to Neji's room. Looking inside he sees a blond woman looking over some charts. "Sorry ma'am but we have to move him now." The man starts only for the woman to turn, shooting him with the same type of weapon The Joker and his men carry. The last thing he sees is the blond woman chuckling, a black domino mask covering her eyes from view.

Once the AnBu is dead the woman hums while looking at Neji, slapping his face lightly the scarred Hyuuga looks up only for a plume of smoke to appear as the Joker is revealed in the woman's place. Upon seeing the Psychotic clown Neji struggles against his bonds, but the green/blond haired boy merely grins before sitting down. "Hi." He offers mockingly as the burnt teen glares towards him with murderous intent struggling more fiercely against the bonds over his arms.

"You know… I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us, Neji." Naruto offers as Neji glares towards him furiously. "When you and little Hina-Chan…" Naruto starts to say only for Neji to snarl.

"Hinata!" He states loudly and Naruto nods his head and makes a calming motion with his hands towards the other teen.

"Hinata" were being abducted; I was sitting in Dokuro's little cage. I didn't rig those charges to go off." Naruto reminds, though does wisely keep the fact that he did detonate them to himself, though Neji breathes come in an uneven pattern.

"Your men, your plan." He states in response and Naruto gives him a funny look.

"Do I really look like a guy with a plan?" Naruto questions seriously and Neji has to admit if only to himself that he doesn't. "You know what I am? I'm just a mad dog." Naruto suddenly says while Neji tries desperately to pull the straps holding him down off somehow. "I just… DO things…" Naruto then muses while Neji leans back in his seat trying to steady his breathing so he can wait for Joker to mess up.

"The Council had plans. The AnBu MCU had plans. Dokuro's got plans. You know, they're schemers." Naruto says while leaning forward and nods his head, Neji narrowing his eyes on the boy. "Schemers trying to control their little worlds." Naruto then adds before licking his lips. "I'm not a schemer. I try to show the schemers how… pathetic their attempts to control things really are." Naruto says with a nod of his head to the other boy. "So when I say that…" Naruto starts to say only to Take Neji's hand and pat it lightly for a second.

"When I say that you and your little Cousin was nothing personal, you'll know that I'm telling the truth." He offers simply while Neji continues to glare at him. Sighing and rolling his eyes Naruto grunts while standing up and cracks his neck. Licking his lips the boy reaches down and starts to undo the strap holding Neji's right arm down. "It's the schemers that put you where you are." Naruto says while then moving over to Neji's left side to undo that strap as well. "You were a schemer, you had plans… and look where that got you." Naruto muses while undoing the strap and Neji lunges for his throat, the purple clad boy quickly grabbing his arms to hold him back.

"I just did what I do best…" Naruto says darkly while looking down at Neji and keeping his arms best. "I took your little plan and turned it on itself." Naruto then says before looking out the window as he can hear the screams and panic. "Look what I did to this city with a few drums of gas and a couple threats." Naruto then offers and Neji stops struggling to glare at him, partly listening to the clown if only to understand what goes through his deranged mind. "You want to know what I noticed?" Naruto asks the boy but doesn't wait for a reply.

"Nobody panics when things go "according to plan". Even if the plan is horrifying." Naruto says with a nod and Neji actually raises his only remaining brow. "If tomorrow I tell them that, like, a criminal will get shot, or a bunch of AnBu will be blown sky high. Nobody panics." Naruto explains and then licks his lips as he looks at the other teen once more. "Because its all part of The Plan. But when I say that one little hospital will blow up… well then everyone loses their minds!" Naruto says while motioning with his hands at the end before then reaching into his coat and taking out a familiar weapon.

"Introduce a little anarchy…" he says before placing the weapon into Neji's hand. "Upset the established order and everything becomes Chaos." He says while then bringing Neji's hand up to point the weapon at his own head. "I'm an Agent of Chaos." Naruto offers with a slight laugh and licks his lips once more. "And you know the thing about Chaos?" Naruto then questions at the strange look on Neji's face. "It's fair." He offers and Neji's eyes harden while he reaches under his pillow with one hand and finds something hidden beneath it.

The boy closes his eyes before showing what the object is however, obviously he's having some kind of internal debacle about what he should do… it is resolved soon after as he opens his eyes to glare at the clown boy. Taking steady breaths as he holds it up towards Naruto he shows his coin, turned to face Naruto with the undamaged half. "You live." Neji says darkly and Naruto nods lightly while licking his lips. "You die…" Neji growls after turning the Coin around to show the darkened half, an insane grin splitting Naruto's face in response.

"Oh, now we're talking!" He offers as Neji then flattens the coin onto his thumb before flipping it into the air, both watching and then looking as he catches it and then holds it out in his hand…

--

(??)

Date ??: _This is what I am now, this is who I have become, a monster, a freak like The Joker… I am no better than him, because deep down inside, we're all twofaced; we're all monsters and angels. Villains and Heroes… So it seems fitting that the "Hyuuga's Shining Star" should also be a monster, a dark destroyer…and I only have a few people that I truly want to make suffer, and Joker isn't one of them anymore… Chance has decided that he's to live on from here on out…_

--

(Later…)

Naruto whistles to himself while straightening his jacket, and then tightens the bands on his gloves as he walks down one of the halls in the Hospital. Licking his lips the blond/green haired boy reaches into his coat and pulls out an explosive tag. "Everything burns…" He muses with a grin suddenly splitting his face as he drops several round bombs onto the ground and walks out of the building. Snapping his fingers as he sends Chakra into the explosive Note he lets it fly back and into the building, all of the bombs going off till he stops and turns around.

"I thought I set more…" He muses while scratching his head upon seeing that the building is still standing. Looking to his coat he brings out a new note and is about to set it off when he then ducks and makes his escape as more explosions rock the Hospital bringing it down…

--

(Arkham…)

Hearing the explosion Dokuro curses as he heads over to the window and then places a finger to the walkie-talkie like device placed around his neck. "Did you clear out Konoha General?" He asks quickly and waits the response.

"Yeah. We just got everyone out when the explosions started." An AnBu at the other end offers while Dokuro breaths a sigh of relief.

"Have them take a head count, I want to make sure they got everyone." Dokuro then orders before he places his hands onto the windowsill and sighs to himself once more. "I think I've aged five years from this ordeal…" He mutters while Anko comes from the back room and jumps down beside him.

"The people outside are starting to calm down sir." She says and Dokuro nods his head slowly before reaching up to pull off his mask and rub his face.

"Have Taka and Ookami go guard those freaks, you and me have more important business to deal with…" Dokuro orders and Anko nods as she runs over to Taka and Ookami to give them their new orders. However seconds later Dokuro heard a familiar screeching sound and cursed as he ran out of the building with the other AnBu in tow.

"What does it take to make you people join in? You failed to release my little friends. I've really got to get you all off the bench and into the game." Naruto's voice echoes before he snorts with laughter once more as Dokuro snarls. "Come nightfall, this city will be mine." Joker says with a laugh as Dokuro looks over to Taka and Ookami.

"See if you can find where his voice is coming from." He orders and the two AnBu nod before rushing off to find the voice.

"And anyone left in it will have to play by my rules. If you don't want to be in the game, get out now." Naruto then explains while Dokuro frowns, obviously it won't be THAT easy for them… "But those of you who try to get out through the forest are sure in for a big surprise!" He suddenly offers and then begins to laugh as his voice is then first reduced to static and then to nothing…

--

(Hokage Tower…)

"So what have they found in the forest?" Tsunade questions while rubbing her temples and Dokuro leans back with a frown on his face. Nearby leaning back with a scowl is Sasuke still in his Nightwing getup and wondering where the crazy clown has managed to get himself too…

"Nothing, but with the Joker I won't say that there isn't a very valid threat to the people." Dokuro states and Tsunade reaches into her desk and pulls out a bottle of Sake before taking a quick swig.

"I really wish Jiraiya was here… he's the expert on seals like this kid uses…" She mutters to herself with a frown.

"Where is he anyways?" Dokuro then questions and Tsunade snorts.

"He's become bitter and angry at the world, blames Konoha for his Godson, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto's death." Tsunade offers and a frown crosses Dokuro's face for a moment and Sasuke grimaces to himself. "What way do we have to get the civilians out of Konoha?" She suddenly asks and Dokuro reaches into his armor and produces a map of Konoha.

"We have escape tunnels built under the city leading directly to the east. The tunnels run for several miles and would allow us a better way of protecting the civilians." Dokuro explains and Tsunade frowns in thought.

"No one knows about these right?" She asks and Dokuro gives her a look. "Right, forget I asked…" She mutters and Dokuro blinks when he hears his Radio give a noise. Raising a brow he places a hand to it in order to listen…

"Hello Dokuro." A strange gravely voice comes and Dokuro raises his brow.

"Who are you?" He questions flatly and hears a chuckle in response.

"You already know who I am. A man scarred for life and forced to endure mind numbing pain" The person offers and Dokuro frowns once more easily recognizing Neji's voice for a moment. "And I have contacted you for a very specific reason." Neji growls out darkly and Dokuro narrows his eyes.

"And what would that be exactly?" He demands with a low growl and the voice is silent for a few moments.

"Because. I have Hyuuga Hiashi and Hanabi… Get your pet Bird-Boy, Captain. At least if you don't want me to do something… unpleasant… then both of you will meet me at the Nindo-Hotel Ruins…" Neji growls out darkly before cutting off and Dokuro frowns for a moment.

"I've just got something else to deal with Lady Hokage… I need to head out. Nightwing, follow me." He states simply before turning and making his way out of the tower with Sasuke following after him, Tsunade sighing and then taking another swig of her Sake as he does…

--

(??)

Date ??: _Fate… I used to believe in it. I used to believe in destiny, in things like that. Now I know it was all rubbish, the only truth is Chance. Fifty-Fifty. Everything happens by chance. So I'll live for chance. I'll make him feel the pain I have, to loose the person he loves most, even though my father died for him, even though Hinata is alive, I have been the only one to suffer for so long… he will pay. He will suffer like I have…_

--

(Escape Tunnels…)

Many of Konoha's citizens scramble to the escape tunnels with AnBu keeping them in line. "Clan's this way, Civilians over here!" One AnBu says as the two groups separate, the Clan's going into a tunnel system on the right while the Civilians go into the one on the left. Making their way down into the tunnels one of the AnBu makes his way up a large cliff above them and kneels down. "Forgive me, Kami-Sama…" The man whispers before placing his hands down as more of the clan and civilians enter the caves.

Pushing Chakra into a seal afterwards a barrier of a sort forms over the entrances of the caves, while the AnBu falls over dead, having quickly used a Cyanide pill. Seconds later inside the caves and all over Konoha Naruto's voice comes clearly once more. "Tonight you're all going to be a part of a social experiment." Naruto comments simply with a smirk over his lips. "Through the magic of Explosive Seals and a few tons of Gas, I'm ready right now to blow you all straight to hell." Naruto says and has to bite back a laugh as he does so.

"If anyone attempts to get out of the Tunnels, well, you'll all die. If anyone attempts to get into the tunnels also, well they will die as well as everyone already in the Tunnels." Naruto then explains before licking his lips from his location. "I have placed a Paper Seal in each of your Tunnels that will blow up the other group. In fifteen minutes, I'll blow you all up. However, if one of you uses the Explosive-Seal yourself. I'll let that group live." Naruto then explains, as the people in the caves look to one another with fear while a Branch Member Hyuuga brings the Clan's seal forward.

"So. Who's it going to be? The Rich and Powerful Clan's of Konoha… or the Sweet and Innocent Civilians? You choose." Naruto wonders before saying with an amused tone, and then snaps his fingers. "Oh. And you might want to decide quickly, because the people in the other cave might not be quite so noble." Naruto then says with a laugh as he cuts his connection while a person in the civilian Escape Tunnel brings the other paper-seal forward…

--

(Batcave…)

"Have you figured out where he is yet Ryu?" Tenten asks from beside of her friend as he looks at a device he found in the forest.

"Well, besides the fact Joker wired these into the Cities Radio wires, I haven't cracked the code to find it's source yet… so plainly put, NO I haven't…" Ryu states while continuing to work, glad he got a "Laptop" from Hoshi no Kuni a month back.

"You've got to find him Ryu. And fast." Tenten reminds and Ryu nods his head while continuing to work.

"Dammit… why couldn't he be just another wack job with a gimmick?" Ryu demands as he continues with his work and Tenten ignores that. Watching the boy she sees him grin as he suddenly forms something on the screen. "Alright, I don't know where he is exactly but he's using these things again and based on the strength of the signal I can tell you how far away he is." Ryu offers and Tenten narrows her eyes.

"It'll have to do." She states and he nods his head while typing faster.

"He's about… three miles outside of Konoha." Ryu offers and then stops. "That's the same general area as the chemical plant where they held Neji and Hinata." He muses mostly to himself and Tenten turns around, pulling her mask on and making her way out of the cave. "Should I get this information to your father?" Ryu then questions and Tenten turns around to look at him with a frown.

"He's got enough to deal with. I'll handle the clown myself…" Tenten states before making her way out of the cave and Ryu nods his head while looking at the readout on his computer once more.

"Sorry Tenten, I won't let you get hurt because I didn't act…" Ryu whispers as he gets up and makes his way out of the cave…

--

(Chemical Plant…)

Tenten lands outside of the chemical plant and narrows her eyes while walking inside its ruins. "Ha ha ha ha… Oh all the familiar places…" Naruto's voice comes out in fake laughter then muses softly as the girl looks around with her white-lensed eyes. "So finally, it's just you and me, no AnBu, no Nightwing, no anyone… just Koumori and Joker. How it was always intended, how it was meant to be." Naruto then says while Tenten walks into the area, a single ledge from the second floor still standing while a hole to the basement is visible beneath it.

"You seem happy about that…" Tenten muses as she then walks calmly to a set of stairs and up them.

"Of course I am. You see, even though I love causing Chaos… you…Well like I said before, you complete me. Without someone like you, someone to trade blows with, I'd have no reason to do any of this." Naruto muses aloud from his spot while Tenten then walks onto the second floor and narrows her eyes on the clown. "Your Morality, your Honor, your Code. Everything about you… it just makes me feel… more alive, more like myself somehow." Naruto explains from his spot, standing in front of the ledge and looking down on what is left of the chemical plants.

"You're not making any sense, Joker." Tenten states flatly towards the clown and Naruto laughs to himself.

"Batsy, batsy, batsy. You still don't get the joke." Naruto says with a shake of his head and then picks up a crowbar and leans it against his shoulder. "This world was never ready for me, I'm not sane in a way they weren't ready for! But then again… neither are you." Naruto muses with a laugh as he looks at the girl with a grin splitting his face.

"What the hell made you like this, Joker? What made you think any of this is funny?" Tenten demands of the psychotic teen and he chuckles to himself.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened. Sometimes I remember it one way, sometimes another… If I'm going to have a past, I prefer it to be multiple choice!" Naruto offers with a laugh to himself and Tenten frowns towards him darkly. "But…" Naruto suddenly says and Tenten crouches down, watching Joker warily. "What I do know is that I must have been having one very bad day." Naruto states simply, causing Tenten to raise a brow.

"How do you figure that Joker?" She questions darkly and the painted face boy leans back and laughs to himself.

"You've seen it for yourself today, yesterday. Everyday I've been in this city." Naruto offers with a strange kind of clarity, an almost serious nature to his whimsy. "All of life's little acts of random violence and injustice. All in one bad day… Any man can have one really bad day and end up just like me." Naruto explains while Tenten narrows her eyes on the psychotic clown. "All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy. That's how far the world is from where I am." Naruto says with a chuckle and then licks his lips once more.

"Just one bad day. You had a bad day once. Am I right? You had a bad day and everything changed. Why else would you dress up like a flying rat?" Naruto explains to the girl with a grin and Tenten glares at him heatedly.

"So why do this? What's the joke?" She asks while cracking her neck and Naruto shakes a finger towards her.

"One by one, they'll hear my call. Then this wicked town, will follow my fall." Naruto offers in a singsong tone as his answer, confusing the girl greatly and making the young Clown laugh once more.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She demands while glaring at the boy and he wipes a tear from his eye before answering.

"Ah, ah, ah Batsy… if I had to explain the Joker, there is no Joke." He states simply just as Tenten lunges forward into a spinning kick he deftly evades. Twisting on his heel the clown moves to the side before lunging forward with a knife and his crowbar. "Come on… you don't REALLY think I'd fight fair do you?" Naruto taunts as Tenten narrows her eyes and unlocks the scallops on the sides of her gauntlets, getting down into a crouching stance as she does so.

"Never even crossed my mind, Joker…" She growls towards the Psychotic clown before roaring as she lunges forward, Naruto laughing as he swings his Crowbar…

--

(Escape Tunnels…)

The caves have both descended into chaos, people are arguing and practically fighting over the explosive notes left by the Joker. The familiar face of the Hyuuga Clan elder sits back in the Clan's escape tunnel and watches as the cave's dwellers have descended into anarchy. He can see what the Joker wanted; he was never really working for them, for money or power. He just wanted to show them the Joke that they all called a life… Everyone and everything was just a Joke to him, and he was just trying to show them all the punch line…

Standing up, the Elder made his way over to the man who currently holds the Explosive note and stands before him. Looking around the Elder narrows his eyes for a few moments, wondering if this was what he wanted when he helped hire the Joker. Did he truly want to see all this suffering, all this madness? No. His greed for power, for honor, it had blinded him and the rest of his clan for so long that he ignored the warning Signs to hiring someone like The Joker.

"Is this what we all truly are? A pack of wild animals… if so we deserve our fate." He mutters to himself before placing a hand onto the Branch Members shoulder and looking him square in the eyes. "Give me that boy." He states and the man blinks while looking at the elder. "If you don't, they'll eventually kill you and take it by force. Give it to me, and I'll do what you should have done 10 minutes ago." The Elder says firmly and the young Hyuuga Branch Member looks down at the note worriedly while the time continues to pass them…

--

(Chemical Plant…)

Tenten stumbles back from a hit from Naruto's crowbar across her head; the boy then lunging forward swings his knife. Growling she blocks that with her scallops then slams her fist into the clown's face. Naruto stumbles back from the hit, shaking his head for a moment when Tenten slams her fist into him once more. Grunting the young Green/blond haired boy then flips his knife in hand before throwing it at Tenten. The masked girl quickly rolls out of the way of the weapon once more only for Naruto to quickly move forward and kicks her onto her back.

Licking his lips Naruto then lunges at her, slamming his crowbar and fist into her repeatedly. The girl grits her teeth, then brings both arms up into the side of Naruto's head, knocking him off of her. Rolling to her feet the girl sees Naruto shake his head and then place a hand onto a beam beside of him. Getting back into a crouch Naruto actually starts to laugh, raising a hand he looks to his watch and grins. "We really should stop this fighting, otherwise we'll miss the fireworks." Naruto offers while licking his lips and Tenten glares towards the clown boy.

"There won't BE any fireworks!" She growls towards the green/blond haired boy and he can't help but laugh once more.

"And there it is folks!" He says randomly while pointing a single finger towards the girl. "There's that damn foolish belief in Humanity and good that makes you so much fun…" Naruto says simply before narrowing his eyes onto the girl. "But… you've never seen the dark side of these people, the hate and the glares and the spiteful words… these people are monsters in disguise, no different from me… or you…" Naruto says simply and Tenten glares towards the clown only for him to suddenly rush forward, swinging his Crowbar and laying her out onto the ground once more.

Lunging forward Naruto holds the bar down to Tenten's neck, her barely having enough time to hold it back with her right forearm. "And here we go…" Naruto says suddenly with a grin on his face while looking towards the direction of the Tunnels, expecting the mushroom cloud that would signal an explosion… Instead that smirk slowly turns to an unreadable look as he looks down to his watch with wide eyes.

"What were you trying to prove?" Tenten demands from the boy as he starts to twitch. "That deep down everyone is as ugly as you?" She asks the boy and he grits his teeth while clenching his fists. "Your alone, Joker… the only one like you…" She states simply and Naruto grits his teeth while reaching into his coat with one hand.

"Just can't rely on anyone these days…" He mutters while fishing an explosive-note out of his coat. "You got to do everything yourself. Don't we. But that's okay, I came prepared." He grumbles with a roll of his eyes down to Tenten while holding her down with one arm. "It's a funny world we live in…" He mumbles then looks at Tenten seriously. "Speaking of which, you know how I got these scars?" Naruto asks and Tenten smirks to herself.

"No. But I know you got these!" She growls while using the sharpened blades on her gauntlet to cut through Naruto's Crowbar, surprising him enough that he leaned his weight off her. Tenten then immediately grabbed Naruto by his shirt and then threw him behind her, off of the second floor and falling into the pit that used to be the basement. Quickly turning around however, Tenten fires her Grapple down to catch the clown by his pant leg just a second before he would have hit the floor. Grunting the girl then pulls the estranged young man up in order to face him once more while wrapping the wire from her grapple around a beam to hold him up.

"You… you just couldn't let me go, could you?" Naruto question's with an insane grin on his face as Tenten pants while glaring at him angrily. "This is what happens when an unstoppable force… meets and immovable object." Naruto muses from his upside down position and Tenten reaches to her side and grimaces feeling where Naruto stabbed her earlier. "You truly are incorruptible, aren't you?" Naruto asks and Tenten frowns towards the green/blond haired man angrily. "You won't kill me out of some… misguided sense of self-righteousness. And I won't kill you… because your just too much fun." Naruto muses to himself with half a laugh while moving his arms in an attempt to steady his body in it's hanging position.

"I think you and I are destined to do this forever." Naruto then muses and Tenten scowls while glaring towards the green/blond haired boy angrily.

"You'll be in a padded cell forever." She shoots back and Naruto smirks.

"Maybe we can share one. They'll be doubling up, with the rate that this towns people are loosing their minds." Naruto muses mostly to himself and Tenten glares at him angrily once more.

"This city just showed you, that its full of people are ready to believe in good!" She reminds and Naruto laughs once more while looking at her.

"Oh maybe for now. But for how long?" Naruto wonders and Tenten scowls beneath her mask. "How long till more people like the so called "Shining Star" of the Hyuuga Clan fall?" Naruto then asks and Tenten's eyes widen in shock.

"What did you do?" She asks lowly and Naruto can't help a laugh.

"Oh I took good ol' Neji-Boy and I… brought him down to our level…" Naruto offers and Tenten can only stare at him in shock. "It wasn't hard… you see…" Naruto suddenly grins towards the girl, able to easily feel the shock coursing through her. "… He was having, a very bad day…" Naruto offers before starting to laugh loudly while Tenten looks at him with shock and horror on her face.

"I never said I wanted the city in one fell swoop batsy… no… I can wait." Naruto says with that same psychotic grin on his face. "I'll tare this city down one person at a time if I have too, but eventually… I'll win the war…" Naruto says seriously before laughing to himself even as AnBu suddenly arrive to take the psychotic clown away… _'He may have lost the battle… but he made sure that the war would continue…'_ She thinks to herself before quickly getting up and grabbing an AnBu.

"Where is Hyuuga Neji!?" She demands of the man angrily…

--

(Nindo-Hotel…)

Dokuro and Sasuke both make their way into the ruined building, only for someone to suddenly send them both sprawling from behind. "Welcome." Neji's gravely voice comes and the two turn around to see the boy, dressed in a patterned outfit, the right side like his old one, the left side having bandages over his arm and leg with black cloth instead of white. At the teens side with obvious fear in her eyes is Hanabi. "I actually expected you both sooner." Neji states and Dokuro narrows his eyes on the teen.

"People still needed our help." He states and Neji snorts, behind him they can see Hiashi, bleeding from a wound to his left leg at the knee.

"What did you do to him?" Sasuke questions and Neji frowns.

"I couldn't let them get away before I was done…" He states simply while holding Hanabi tighter.

"What is this about Neji? What are you doing this for?" Sasuke questions and Neji turns his head to look at him with only his right eye.

"This? This is about what's FAIR." The young Hyuuga shouts loudly before looking over to Hiashi and his daughter. "All my life, all I've ever gotten is pain. First, I was marked with the Curse Seal. Then my father was murdered in Hiashi's place. Then my only friend and true family in all of the Hyuuga Clan is put into a Coma. And finally THIS…" Neji states angrily while motioning to the left side of his face. "Why should I be the only one to suffer? Why not Hiashi as well? Why not make him suffer as I have had too…" Neji questions angrily and Dokuro narrows his eyes.

"Hinata wouldn't want you doing this, Neji. Just calm down and we can talk about this." Dokuro tells the boy and he laughs bitterly before reaching into his coat and pulling out his coin.

"No. I'm done listening to the law and to reason. I've lived in pain all my life, my body is constantly in excruciating pain now, the Curse Seal doesn't even TICKLE in comparison to what I've had to endure." Neji state's darkly before giving a frown towards Dokuro. "But I'll give you a chance… The same Chance my father had at birth. Fifty-fifty… Good Heads, I go with you. Bad Heads, well not so lucky." Neji offers then explains before flipping his coin and catching it, the item landing on the scarred side of the coin.

Breathing out slightly the boy then pulls the same weapon he got from Naruto earlier out from his clothes and then shoots Dokuro in the stomach causing the man to slowly back up and fall to the ground as Sasuke's eyes widen as the boy then holds the weapon dangerously close to Hanabi's head.

"Neji! Stop! You don't want to do this!" Sasuke says and Neji grits his teeth while pulling the slide on his weapon.

"It's not about what I WANT, It's about what's FAIR!" Neji exclaims while looking at the boy then breaths in and out heavily. "We live in a cruel world Nightwing… and the only morality in a cruel world is Chance." Neji states and then licks his lips as he holds up the same coin from before. "Unbiased. Unprejudiced. Fair." Neji says while breathing heavily and Sasuke frowns, seeing himself in the older teen somehow… or at least who he used to be… or could have become.

"What happened to you wasn't Chance, Neji. We did everything we could to help you, to save both you AND Hinata." Sasuke reminds and Neji grits his teeth in anger.

"Then why was it me? Why was I the only one to suffer! The only one who has to live knowing that he'll never be the same, that I'll always be horribly scarred!?" Neji demands and Sasuke remains quiet and Hiashi speaks up instead.

"Your not… I have to live with the fact my Daughter may never wake up, Hanabi has to live knowing she may never see her sister again…" Hiashi offers and Neji grits his teeth in response.

"But the Joker chose ME!" He reminds and Hiashi looks up to the teen.

"Because Neji. You were the best in the Hyuuga Clan. You were the Shining Star of us all…" Hiashi states and Neji looks at him with his left eye before turning back to Sasuke as he continues to hold Hanabi.

"Don't you see Neji, he wanted to prove even someone as good as you, could fall…" Sasuke states and Neji looks at the masked boy darkly.

"And he was right…" Neji offers simply while backing up from the boy.

"Neji, you the one with the weapon… so use it on the people responsible for what happened." Sasuke states and Neji licks his lips before nodding his head.

"Fair enough…" He admits before flipping his coin, catching it he sees the "Bad Heads" and thus shoots Sasuke as well, then uses his teeth to pull on the slide of the weapon as he turns to face Hiashi. "My turn…" He offers while Hiashi's and Hanabi's eyes widen as he flips the coin once more. Catching it he sees Good Heads and pats Hanabi on the head while looking over to Hiashi.

"P-please Neji… I'm sorry… for everything. Just don't hurt my daughter. Please, punish me instead." Hiashi pleads with the boy and he smirks towards Hiashi.

"I'm about too…" Neji offers in response while flipping his coin, from the ground behind him, Dokuro sees this and fires the launcher on his forearms. The weapon throwing a boomerang type weapon out that knocks the Coin away. "No!" Neji calls out and releases both his weapon and Hanabi to get his Coin. Grunting from the ground, Dokuro then fires his other launcher, this one firing a grapple of sorts it hits the wall to the far side and pulls him into Neji, slamming him into the wall where he then quickly holds the teen down.

From his own spot Sasuke grunts while holding his side, a trail of blood flowing from the spot Neji shot. Getting up onto one knee he sees Hanabi run into her father's awaiting arms and sees the proud Hyuuga cry as he holds his daughter. From his own spot Dokuro grunts and ties Neji's wrists and ankles together, the boy struggling under him even when he's finished. Sighing as he gets up, Dokuro throws his AnBu issue armor off to reveal black armor with a bat symbol on the chest.

"Who's your tailor?" Sasuke quips and Dokuro rolls his eyes.

"A mutual friend thought I could use a little more protection…" Dokuro offers while making his way over to Hiashi and helping him up.

"Thank you." Hiashi offers and Dokuro shakes his head.

"You don't need to thank me." Dokuro tells him seriously and Hiashi shakes his head.

"Your wrong, I do…" Hiashi offers and both turn to see the squirming form of Neji as he tries to get out of his bonds. "He took the best of the Hyuuga clan and dragged him down…" Hiashi whispers to himself, sighing at this Dokuro reaches up to his neck and presses the button for his radio.

"This is Hebi. Captain is that you?" Anko questions and Dokuro sighs.

"Yeah… I need you to pick someone up and take him Arkham…" Dokuro offers sadly while Neji turns his head enough to glare at him angrily…

--

(??)

Date ??: _The Joker was right. Even the brightest star can fall. The so-called Shining Star of the Hyuuga is no more. Now, only Two-Face remains. This is my new life; this is who I am now. I am a monster, a freak, just like Joker… it seems fitting somehow. Once before I was a monster, once before I would have killed those near me. Hinata saved me from that… and the Joker tore me back down…_

--

(Arkham Asylum…)

Neji sits in his cell, a frown on his face before he looks down at a coin in his hand. Flipping the coin into the air the twofaced man leans back into the wall of his cell before glaring as he sees a familiar clown pass by his cell. Naruto walks forward with a frown, his dressed in the same clothes as the rest of the inmates, only with an added straight jacket and his makeup washed off completely. Licking his dry lips the blond haired emerald-eyed teen is suddenly shoved into a cell, the door closing behind him when he notices a hole in the wall showing Shino is his new neighbor.

"What was the point?" Shino suddenly questions while Naruto licks his lips and sits down on his cot. "What did any of this really accomplish?" Shino then asks and Naruto grins to himself.

"It got me in here… and a friend as well…" He offers and Shino blinks in confusion, wondering if the blond means "Two-Face". However, outside of the cells, a guard walks by Naruto's cell and hears the comment. A smirk forms on the man's face as he walks down the aisle of prisoners until that smirk turns into a grin, eyes suddenly glowing a fierce green while Clayface's voice echoes from his throat in an evil chuckle…

--

TBC…

--

AN: Tenten's new suit is based primarily after the Suit worn by Batman in the new "Batman Arkham Asylum" Video Game, so if your having trouble visualizing it just look for that and think of the Dark Knight Batman's chest armor for that part and that she has a black mask over her lower jaw. Also the next Chapter will be "Mad-Love" as I know many were probably waiting for that patiently… And I WILL be adding "The Riddler" to the rogues gallery, but only after Harley, so anyone with Riddles that could be useful or go well with him can submit them if they want.


	7. Mad Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything else depicted within, I only came up with the idea for this story. So if any of you lawyers try to bug me about this little tale, then I'm afraid that you'll have to be introduced to my friend, Mr. Pencil…

_**NU: "Mad-Love"…**_

_**Knock, knock, Puddin', say hello to your new improved, Harley Quinn!**_

--

Normal Speech: "Darkness…"

Normal Thoughts: _'Is within…'_

Radio in Use: [All things…]

Demon Speech: **"You just…"**

Demon Thoughts: _**'Have to know…'**_

Other Speech: _**"Where to look…"**_

Jutsu in Use: **"Kage no Jutsu…"**

--

(Arkham Asylum…)

The drab stone building stands as dull as ever, the gates put around it an addition both to keep patients in, and others out. The words ARKHAM ASYLUM are forged into the gate's entrances, stone formed around the rest of the building with two statues beside the front gate with torches for nighttime visits. Inside the structure of the building is truly massive, with shadowed corners everywhere, stone rooms that seem more suited to a prison rather than a mental Asylum. This is only in an outer area of Arkham which forms a C shape around an inner building that is connected to it via several long halls with thick walls and high security.

However, in the east wing of the outer facility rests the "Extreme Psychotics" area, more specifically, this area houses the many "Super Criminals" that have threatened Konoha recently. Naruto, AKA The Joker himself has been placed in this wing, and is currently sitting back on his cot. He's also the only inmate the guards wouldn't allow out to roam around the Common Room. "Hey." A voice suddenly comes and Naruto opens his eyes and looks to his door to see a guard.

"Hi Clay…" Naruto offers with a grin as "Clay's" eyes suddenly glow green and he shifts until he slithers into the room and turns into Clayface.

"**I've been hearing rumors that someone is actually taking your case."** Gaara offers and Naruto blinks then licks his lips.

"Did you get my paint?" He asks while ignoring what Gaara said and the clay man grunts.

"**Can't. They'll get on my case if I give it to you, don't want them thinking I'm lenient on you."** Gaara reminds and sees Naruto twitch before licking the inside of his scars.

"Then do you know whom it is that is taking my case?" Naruto asks and Gaara shakes his head once more. "Then why does it matter?" Naruto asks with a raised brow and Gaara glares at him angrily.

"**Because Moron! How are we going to get the others out with a Doctor trying to make you…"** He says to the other teen, and Naruto can just feel the revulsion coming from Gaara and smirked to himself. **"Normal…"** He offers and Naruto snorts while leaning back, licking his lips once more and placing his arms behind his head.

"Don't worry so much… I'll deal with this new Doctor in my own way. But could you at least leave my door unlocked?" Naruto says then questions and Gaara takes a thoughtful expression before nodding his head and shifting out of the Dark Blond haired boy's cell, and back into his guard form before walking off…

--

(Elsewhere…)

"I really don't see why you're willingly taking a case like… HIS…" Blond haired man says with obvious revulsion and Yamanaka Ino frowns towards her father.

"Because he's interesting." Ino offers and her father gives her a look.

"He's psychotic." The man reminds and Ino crosses her arms as they walk into the west wing. "At least take one of the other Super Criminals, Ino. All of them have a much better chance of getting back to being, well, NORMAL than the Joker." Inoichi pleads and yet Ino gives him an annoyed look.

"Poison Ivy is my old best friend turned psychotic plant obsessed lunatic. Bane tried to crush me because I wouldn't let him hurt someone. Freeze has the ability to freeze anyone he touches. Croc would eat me alive, literally in his particular case. I knew Two-Face as a friend of mine before he went nuts. And Scarecrow is the same as Poison Ivy, Bane, and Two-Face. All them are just too personal for me to get involved with." Ino reminds and her father grimaces while rubbing the back of his neck.

"And the Joker is better for you to take on, how exactly?" Inoichi questions and Ino rubs her temples.

"One. I have absolutely no attachment to the Joker. Two. He's a psychotic Clown who has a warped sense of humor I don't laugh that easily. Three. The Joker is a loose end unlike the other Supers. I want to know what made him like he is, what drove him so far into his madness. And the only way I see to do that is to try and help him escape from it." Ino explains and Inoichi mutters something before both stop in front of the door to the west wing.

"I still don't like this… but have Clay put Joker into an Examination Room for you, he doesn't act up for him for some reason or another." Inoichi states while handing a key for the wing to the girl and Ino nods her head before entering into the west wing.

"Ma'am." A burly guard offers as he meets her and Ino raises a brow.

"Are you Clay?" She questions and the man nods his head. "Please move the patient called The Joker to an examination room for me." Ino states and Clay nods his head once more.

"I'll take him to room 7." He states and then walks off, smirking to himself as Ino looks at a clipboard and walks towards the room. "Joker got himself a good one, she's going to be putty in his hands in no time…" "Clay" muses to himself with a grin spreading over his lips as he walks to Joker's cell.

Meanwhile Ino walks down the many halls of Arkham to her new office in the west wing, still looking at a VERY small file on what is known about The Joker. Frowning as she opens her door something catches her eye and she looks up to see a strange purple flower in a vase on her desk. "Did Daddy leave this for me?" Ino wonders to herself with a raised brow, then slowly walks over to the flower on her desk. Taking it from the vase Ino sniffs it and smiles at the lovely smell, only to see a card hanging around the neck of the vase.

"Come down and See me some time. J." The card reads and Ino blinks before pulling the card off of the vase and narrows her eyes on it.

--

(Later, Examination Room 7…)

Ino frowns with her arms crossed as she enters the room, a table in the center of the room with two chairs. The first chair closest to her is empty; the one furthest from her is where Naruto sits, leaning back with a scowl on his face and a straight jacket restraining his arms. _'If his hair wasn't such a dark blond and in those jagged spikes, and his eyes weren't green, I'd almost say he was Naruto… but that's silly, Naruto died over two years ago.'_ Ino thinks to herself while looking at Joker, then closes the door behind her. With that done, Ino walks far enough into the room to be behind the first chair and reaches into her pocket.

"Want to explain how this found its way into my office "J"?" Ino asks while holding the card she'd found up and Naruto opens a single eye and smirks.

"I put it there…" He offers simply and is amused to see the girl frown.

"I think the guards might like to know you've been out of your cell." She states flatly while putting the note into her pocket and Naruto actually grins.

"If you were really going to tell, you already would have." Naruto challenges back and the blond frowns before walking forward to sit in front of the self proclaimed "Clown Prince of Crime". "I want my paint…" Naruto then states with a frown on his face and Ino rolls her eyes while pulling a notepad from her other pocket.

"Sorry. If we're ever going to get anywhere in your redevelopment we have to distance you from your "Joker" persona as far and completely as possible. So no paint, no name, no tricks." Ino state's while jotting a few notes down and Naruto starts to twitch while glaring at the girl.

"No name? Then what are you going to call me exactly?" Naruto asks and the girl frowns before blinking and smirks towards him.

"Well, "J" why don't you tell me." Ino offers and Naruto licks his lips.

"Joe Kerr?" He offers with a smirk and Ino frowns.

"No." She states and Naruto scratches his chin for a moment.

"Jack." He then offers with an amused look and Ino twitches.

"No Playing Card names." She states flatly and sees Joker pout.

"Sure, take all the fun out of life…" He grumbles mostly to himself and Ino rolls her eyes once more while looking away from her notepad.

"This isn't supposed to be fun, Mr. J. We're…" She starts to say only for Naruto to grin towards her.

"I like that one." Naruto suddenly says and Ino blinks several times before raising a brow. "It has a certain ring to it." Naruto muses with a nod of his head.

"And that would be?" She asks of the scarred boy and he grins.

"Mr. J. What else." Naruto offers then leans back with a frown once more. "So what do I call you?" He asks bluntly and Ino blinks.

"Excuse me?" She asks and Naruto smirks.

"If you get to call ME something, what do I get to call YOU?" Naruto reiterates and Ino frowns towards the Scarred blond blink's then shakes her head and gets back to writing in her notepad.

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino. I'm your appointed Psychologist and help rehabilitate you into civilized society." She states then offers flatly and Naruto shakes his head.

"Boar?" He asks with a frown and Ino twitches. "That's WAY too close to bore, boring, and bored for my tastes." Naruto then states and Ino blinks, never really thinking of her name in that kind of way, only in Boar as a Pig, not Boar like it rhymes with bore. "How about… Babe or Baby?" Naruto asks and Ino frowns towards the blond, easily able to see the slight tilt of his lips.

"No." She states flatly and Naruto licks his lips.

"Toots." He offers with a grin starting to form on his lips and Ino frowns towards the clown once more.

"Definitely not. Just Ino will do fine, Mr. J." She states simply and yet Naruto suddenly grins widely.

"I know, how about Blondie." He offers and Ino frowns deeply.

"Har har." She offers flatly before jotting something down. "Now can we please get back to the…" She starts to say only for Naruto's eyes to suddenly light up.

"Har? Yeah…" He muses and Ino raises a brow while getting away from her notes yet again.

"Yeah what?" She asks and Naruto grins once more.

"Har, rework it a little bit… Harlot, Harlow, Harmon, Harl…" Naruto starts to say before shaking his head and then smirks. "Harley. Yeah, I like that. It brings a smile to my face." Naruto offers with a grin and Ino raises a brow towards him.

"So now you're going to start calling me, Harley? Huh, Mr. J?" She questions and Naruto nods his head. "You do realize that sounds silly…" Ino then states and Naruto raises a brow.

"Silly? Why? Because it's a few letters short of Harlequin?" Naruto asks and Ino opens her mouth then closes it before frowning.

"I said no more Jokes Mr. J." Ino states and Naruto can't help but grin.

"Why so Serious?" He asks and Ino narrows her eyes on the teen sitting in front of her, before getting up and walks calmly towards the door behind her. Turning to see Naruto smirking towards her Ino frowns in thought. _'I can't let him get to me, but he won't stop changing the subject every chance he can…'_ She thinks to herself before sighing softly.

"Alright Mr. J. What do you want that will make you stop acting like this?" Ino questions and Naruto's face suddenly turns stone serious.

"I want my face back…" He states simply and Ino blinks.

"But…" She starts to say and Naruto rolls his eyes.

"My paint… I want my paint back …" Naruto states simply, though she can tell he's saying so through gritted teeth. Frowning to herself, Ino looks at the blond before licking her own dry lips.

"Sorry Mr. J. But I've already told you, I won't let you go back to being HIM." Ino state's simply before smirking at the young clown from the door. "See you later then, Puddin'." She mocks playfully while walking out of the room and Naruto actually grins after her…

"I like her, she's fun." Naruto says to himself then has to hold back laughter as he sits in his chair waiting for Clay…

--

(Ino's Notes…)

Date, ??: _My first session with the notorious "Mr. J" was actually less violent than I originally imagined it would be. This is more than likely because of the fact that he was restrained and already in a very bad mood. Further attempts after the first session were… to put it mildly, disastrous. While he was unable to harm me all he did was sit and glare at me, never speaking, never doing anything. According to him, he wants his "Face" back. I feel that it's bad giving him back the paints, as he's obviously dependent on them to an extent. Perhaps I should try a different approach to finding what made Mr. J the way he is, and hopefully help him return to normal…_

--

(A week Later…)

Ino sighs to herself while looking at the three cans of paint before her, one white, one black, one green, and last was some red lipstick she'd found in her apartment. Looking them over she picked them up and then looked over her office before making her way down to the examination room. "Morning Mr. J." Ino offers and Naruto grunts while looking at the girl with a frown.

"I want my face…" He states simply with his eyes narrowed on the girl, making her sigh before rolling the cans of pain forward.

"There, you can have your paint now will you finally talk…" She grumbles, figuring he won't be able to get the paint on. However, an amused look forms over his face as he looks at the blond girl.

"You know, I want my FACE… paint is nice, but I can't put it on myself like this." Naruto offers while looking at his bound arms and Ino narrows her eyes.

"No. I got you the paints so you answer my questions." Ino states and Naruto rolls his eyes once more.

"Harley, Harley, Harley… you get more and more interesting by the day." He says while shaking his head and Ino frowns towards the estranged teen. "Fine. I'll answer ONE question for bringing the paints… that's it…" Naruto states and Ino frowns towards the teen before cupping her chin in thought.

"I'd like to hear more about you. You are an extreme personality, Mr. J, and Extreme Personalities are often the most… fascinating." Ino muse's mostly to herself and Naruto tilts his head while looking at the girl.

"So. You like my personality but you still want to try and make me normal?" Naruto asks the woman and makes her blink before looking at him.

"No. I don't like your personality; I said it's fascinating." Ino states simply and Naruto hums fro a moment.

"So I'm fascinating?" He wonders with a smirk and Ino frowns towards him.

"Mr. J. I would really appreciate it if you would stop this roundabout game of yours and simply talk to me about yourself." Ino tells him with a frown towards the darker blond haired teen, Naruto humming in thought for a moment.

"Where do I begin?" He wonders before grinning and leaning back in his seat. "I suppose I should start on my reasoning for my jokes…" Naruto muses mostly to himself and Ino blinks.

"Jokes?" She questions and Naruto grins towards her.

"Of course. You were there for most of them weren't you?" He reminds and Ino tilts her head, causing the psychotic clown to laugh. "My so called "Acts of Terrorism" they were all just jokes." He offers in response and Ino looks at him for a moment before writing that down in her notes.

"So everything you've done is all a joke?" She asks and he nods his head. "Then what's the punch line?" Ino wonders and Naruto grins towards her.

"That's easy. Look at my last crime, what did I do?" Naruto questions and Ino frowns in thought before grimacing.

"Your little Social Experiment with the Escape Tunnels…" She mutters with a frown, more than a few people having told her how that went, a few even coming to her for some help afterwards…

"I set two bombs, I set three detonators… why doesn't this add up?" Naruto asks the girl with a slight nod and Ino frowns in thought.

"Because… well…" Ino actually had to think at this point and reached up to run a hand through her blond locks for a second.

"Because, I could have set a Timer to those seals. I have encountered Chakra Batteries from Yuki-No-Kuni, just attach one of those to one of my bombs with a timer, set it to go off and I could have made sure both of those groups died." Naruto explains and Ino nods her head slowly, seeing the obvious logic there. "So why didn't I?" The dark blond teen questions and Ino looks at him for a few moments, before her eyes widen in obvious horror.

"You we're testing them, you were making them choose between murder and living. You wanted to see the depths of depravity you could cause a person to sink into…" She whispers towards the man, making him grin.

"But your forgetting, if that was it, then why did I tell them I'd let them live if they used the note I left them? We both know I'm a lire…" Naruto then asks before reminding and Ino frowns in thought before her eyes widen once more…

"You rigged them to explode… you rigged it so if either was used, it'd blow them ALL up…" She whispers and sees a wide grin split Naruto's lips open.

"Bingo. Now you get the joke!" Naruto offers before laughing loudly to himself while Ino merely stares at him in shocked horror…

--

(Two Weeks Later…)

Ino is looking over the files on "The Joker Killings" as the AnBu and MCU called them. _'When he defaced the monument he was asking why the Village was being so serious. The Dead woman was a joke because he Killed Koumori in one sense. The Video was a Joke to him because he was leaving a clue to his crimes when he obviously didn't need too… The Hyuuga Kidnapping was just him trying to make them choose the noble family or the Secondary Hyuuga who have actual skills beyond the Jyuuken…"_ Ino muses to herself while looking over a picture of what he did and even pictures of the destroyed chemical plant.

"_Holding a Hospital Hostage to free his men, that wasn't just so he could get to Neji, it was also to show us how far our city is steeped in it's own madness…'_ Ino muses while going over each and every one of the reports, looking over each one for some kind of clue when she suddenly gets the Joke of Mr. J…

"In one bad day he drove Konoha mad… just one bad day…" She muses then moves the papers to a report that Dokuro managed to get from Koumori on her Conversation with Mr. J in the Chemical Plant. "He kept saying that even the sanest man on the planet can be driven to his madness, all with just One Bad Day." Ino reads and then leans back in her seat before taking a thoughtful expression. "Why does he want to prove this so badly then?" Ino wonders to herself before sighing and rubbing her temples.

"_**Ooh, he has some wacky sense of humor, huh Harl?"**_ A "cute and bubbly" sounding voice suddenly comes and Ino looks all around herself, before blinking and sighing to herself as she leans back in her seat.

"I'm starting to work too hard on finding Mr. J's real self…" She mutters and hears that same voice give a giggle.

"_**Don't look TOO hard, might loose yourself trying to find him in there."**_ The voice suddenly offers with an amused giggle and Ino sits straight up and looks all around for the voice's owner. On alert and highly unnerved the blond sits back and then gets back to her work…

--

(Ino's Notes…)

Date, ??: _Mr. J, shows absolutely no regard for human life or for anyone, not even himself. He doesn't posses even the basest of Morals, and he seems to revel in Chaos and Disorder. However, he's also obviously highly intelligent and seems to posses an uncanny grasp of the Human Psyche. His methods, while horrifying, are truly a mental test of how far a person can go before they break. However, rather than use these obvious gifts in a constructive way, he would rather use them for his own twisted form of jokes. From what I've listened to and deduced from his rants, his jokes are an irony in and of themselves. The Irony is that by doing as Mr. J says, you play right into his hands, proving yourself, just as twisted as he is and yet if you don't he wins anyways…_

--

(One Month Later…)

The familiar Dark Blond haired boy known to most as The Joker is leaning back on his cot, his emerald green eyes staring towards the ceiling with an eye twitch. Looking to the side he sees a Card with the word JOKER printed on it twice, a few cans of paint, and a little Bat shaped, copper object he'd somehow pilfered from Koumori when he masqueraded as Red-Hood. _'At least "Clay" got me that back…'_ Naruto thinks to himself while staring towards the copper Bat with his unnerving jade eyes.

"Mr. J." A voice from the door, blinking to himself Naruto looks to the barred window and sees a pair of blue eyes looking in at him. Frowning the dark blond gives her an annoyed glare while leaning back into his wall. "Nice to see you haven't lost your sense of Humor Mr. J." She offers with a smirk and Naruto grins at the crack while she then brings a foldable chair in and sits down. "Something tells me you won't mind being out of the examination room for a few sessions Mr. J. So would you mind telling me anything more about yourself?" Ino asks while bringing her notepad out once more and Naruto hums in thought for a moment while leaning back onto his cot.

"Like what?" He questions and Ino blinks for a moment before turning to look at the copper Bat he has in his room.

"Koumori…" She whispers and Naruto snickers to himself. "Tell me, why are you so interested in Koumori?" Ino questions and a mocking grin forms on Naruto's lips.

"Jealous?" He asks and Ino gives the blond an annoyed look.

"No. It just seems unhealthy to be so obsessed with someone you want to kill…" Ino starts only for Naruto to suddenly sit up, emerald eyes literally sparkling like jewels as he glares at her.

"I don't want to kill her…" He states and sees a disbelieving expression appear on Ino's face. "She and I are two of a kind. Born from all of life's little acts of random violence and injustice. All in one bad day… Any man can have one really bad day and end up just like me." Naruto offers her simply and Ino frowns while jotting that down on her notepad.

"So you feel that you and Koumori are no different than one another?" Ino asks the teen and he licks his lips.

"No. I never said that…" Naruto says with a shake of his head. "Koumori and I were born from the same thing, created from the same mold, yet we're also two sides of the same coin." Naruto then offers while his eyes continue to nearly glow in the dim room, face brought into a serious frown. "She is order, I am Chaos, she is Justice, I am lawlessness, and yet, we're both completely insane…" Naruto explains simply and Ino frowns in thought for a moment while taking that all in.

"So Koumori represents everything you aren't… and as such you won't kill her because without her, you would have no reason to continue the joke." Ino muses and Naruto nods his head with a smirk over his lips once more. "I think that's enough for today Mr. J. I hope to speak with you again soon." Ino offers while getting up and an idea suddenly comes to Naruto as he licks his lips.

"You know, Harley. All you really need in order to understand me is written down in a little black book." Naruto muses aloud and Ino stops at the door and looks at the teen with an odd expression. "Okay, it's really more of a Journal." He admits and Ino raises a brow, wondering if Mr. J keeps a journal somewhere.

"How will reading it help me understand you then Mr. J?" Ino then questions and Naruto can't help but look at her with that same odd expression.

"Because, I based my life after the words of a true master of Chaos." He offers and Ino raises a brow in response. "The Book was written by a boy from Konoha, he spoke of the world as a Bad Joker, he explained The Plan, her showed me everything I am with his words…" Naruto explains with a sinister grin spreading over his lips.

"Then where is it?" Ino asks the psychotic clown who gives her a blank expression for a moment.

"This will be held under Patient Doctor Confidentiality… right?" He questions and Ino blinks, then nods her head slowly to the teen. "It's located in the ruins of the old Chemical Plant outside of Town. I put it there so no one would get it…" Naruto explains and Ino frowns in thought for a moment.

"Why would you tell me this?" Ino questions of the blond and he grins darkly.

"Because. You want to help me… but you need to understand. It's far too late for that…" Naruto says and Ino shivers at the look he suddenly gives her, making her way out of the room as the scarred boy chuckles and leans back in his cot. _'She's so much fun to use…'_ Naruto thinks to himself before yawning and closing his eyes…

--

(Ino's Notes…)

Date: ??: _My newest session with Mr. J was… odd… he's more receptive of questions now that we're in a space he's comfortable with. He seems to dislike the examination rooms, so being in his cell was the only thing I could think of to remedy that. His odd quirks are fascinating, and he's finally told me where the backbone of his methodology comes from. Ironically it's just a journal, one he's told me the location of that I intend to find soon enough. Perhaps if I understand what the person's thoughts were, I can understand why Mr. J is like he is…_

--

(Outside Konoha, One Week Later…)

Muttering to herself Ino walks into the ruins of the old Chemical plant and looks around the building. _'How am I supposed to find this thing in all this rubble?'_ She wonders to herself when a familiar bubbly voice pops into her head. _**"Aw c'mon, use yer head a little Harl. He's a clown, so think happy thoughts! Clown's are always so much fun, and Mistah J isn't any different."**_ The voice says and Ino looks around for its owner once more, only to shiver and rub her arms.

Shaking her head the girl walks around the ruined building. Turning over objects and looking for the book that Naruto hid somewhere in the ruins. Huffing and starting to turn to leave Ino's body suddenly stops and she turns directly around. Making her way under the second floor of the building she notices a desk with a few objects on it. Licking her lips Ino walks over to the desk and places a hand onto the journal. _'So this is what gave Joker his unique outlook…'_ Ino thinks to herself then picks the book up and looks the black leather book over.

'_It doesn't look like much…'_ She thinks to herself then opens the book up, only to drop it to the ground seeing the first thing written in it. Property of: Uzumaki Naruto. Shaking her head rapidly and picking the book back up Ino turns to the next page while making her way out of the building. _'Naruto… it all leads back to you in the end. Shino was the first. The Freeze. And now it seems even Joker was led to madness by you…'_ Ino thinks to herself with her nose placed deep into the book.

Walking towards Konoha, Ino can't help but notice as Naruto's musings slowly loose kilter. Obviously, the little blond boy was falling into his own form of madness from whatever happened to him. The eschewed words of the blond written in the book obviously couldn't lead back to a sane person. _'One bad day can make even the sanest person as off kilter as Mr. J… But Naruto seems to have had hundreds…'_ Ino thinks while reading about his childhood in the Konoha Orphanage and how it was eventually closed thanks to him.

Walking into Konoha while still reading the book, Ino shakes her head and closes it before looking at her watch and then sighing. Walking through the streets she frowns before bringing the book back out and reading one of his paragraphs about how people could be kind one moment, then turn into glaring beasts. _'Naruto even mentions wearing a mask… so the happy blond we always saw was just a guise for something more.'_ Ino muses while reading the book further, the short entries easy enough to follow.

'_He seems to start thinking about "A Plan" of some kind. Like the world has a specific way of running, that without The Plan, others wouldn't be able to hide who they are and show their true self.'_ Ino muses to herself while continuing to read the young Naruto's slowly degrading mind from his own point of view. _'He thought Sakura was nothing but a bad Joke? And liked her because of that?'_ Ino wonders to herself with a raised brow then turns down to walk towards the Iceberg-Inn to meet up with her friends.

Closing the book once more, Ino sees the building and walks inside, itching to see more of the strange life Naruto led that brought Joker to his own inevitable fall. Seeing Tenten and the others Ino makes her way over to them and sits down with a sigh. "He Ino. How's it going with the clown?" Kiba questions of the blond haired girl, drawing the attention of both Tenten and Sasuke onto her.

"Same as ever…" She offers smoothly with a shrug and Kiba leaves it at that.

"I still say it's too dangerous for you Ino. Joker is…" Sasuke starts to say and gets a fierce glare from the blond girl in response.

"My patient. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bother me about him. I'm trying some new methods and I think I might be getting through to him." Ino states simply and Sasuke frowns while looking over at the book she's carrying.

"What's that?" Sasuke questions while pointing to the book in the girls hand and Ino looks down at it before rolling her eyes and putting it into her pocket.

"It's just something to help me with Mr. J a little more." She offers and before Sasuke can continue to ask her about it, Kiba decides the rest of the group should remember his presence.

"So Ino, how's Neji doing?" Kiba asks and Ino grimaces.

"Last I heard, his last doctor jumped off of Arkham's roof… The one before that is one of our new patients…" She offers with a casual shrug and sees Kiba gape at her incredulously…

--

(Ino's Notes…)

Date, ??: _Another soul lost, another poor person brought down because of Naruto. Even if only due to his death or his memory in this place, and yet… The Journal he wrote has some moments of truth, a few parts that make logical sense rather than sounding like an eschew personality from years of neglect and abuse. But what is it about Naruto's past that seems to have attracted Mr. J? What was it about his ranting that gave Mr. J his purpose in life?_

--

(Arkham Asylum…)

"Hello again, Mr. J." Ino offers as she walks into Naruto's cell, the little black book in hand making the killer clown grin.

"It's quite a read… isn't it?" He asks the blond and she looks at the journal for a few moments before slowly nodding her head.

"It's interesting at the very least Mr. J. However, I notice you added several entries of your own at the end." Ino mentions and Naruto nods his head. "Why?" She questions and Naruto licks his lips for a moment.

"Because… I wanted to." He states and Ino sighs while rubbing her temples.

"Exactly what was it that made you want to continue Naruto's musings?" Ino questions and Naruto licks his lips once more for a moment.

"Do I really need a reason for doing anything?" He questions and Ino sighed to herself before sighing and sitting back in her chair. "You know something… we've talked about me for so long. Yet I don't know a single thing about my own doctor…" Naruto muses and Ino blinks a few times.

"Er… I'm really not all that interesting." Ino offers and yet Naruto grins towards her anyways.

"Oh come on now, Harley. I'm positive that you have to lead a positively interesting life, especially considering where you work." Naruto shoots back and the girl blinks for a moment before licking her lips for a moment.

"Well… where would I start?" Ino asks unsure and yet Naruto grins to himself.

"Oh anywhere will do… Just tell good ol' Mister J whatever you like." Naruto offers in response while leaning towards the girl with his large wicked grin…

--

(Ino's Notes…)

Date, ??: _Mr. J is an odd fellow. The further I delve into his mind, the further he seems to get into my own. Recently he's even wanted to learn more about me… he's actually the only person interested in my life as pathetic as that sounds. But I suppose telling him about me isn't so bad, he actually listens after all… Then again, I'm probably the only person who's ever spoken to him without calling him a freak. That seems to be one of his little quirks, he mentions being called a freak by everyone around him. How can someone not want to get back at people for constantly calling him a freak for his scars? I guess Mistah J isn't so bad after all._

--

(One Month Later…)

Ino and Naruto have moved from his cell to Ino's office, ironically however, it's the girl herself leaning back in the patients chair with an amused Naruto sitting in her own chair across from her with one leg placed over the other. "And now several of my only friends have gone crazy and I can't even help them because I'm too attached to them…" Ino says while laying back in the seat and Naruto nods his head mutely, a smirk on his lips while sure Clay is somewhere laughing.

"Yes, go on." Naruto offers with a nod, wishing he didn't have the damn straight jacket on but people weren't taking chances with him in Arkham.

"Sometimes… Sometimes I just feel like my life is nothing but a big fat joke. That everyone is laughing at me somewhere and waiting for me to snap…" Ino offers and Naruto blinks before grinning insanely while looking at her.

"Well that's no problem, Ino. Truth be told, I rather like jokes." Naruto offers and Ino gives him a weak smile as he then takes a thoughtful expression. "But, seeing as your down why don't you "let your hair down" so to speak. Go out and have some fun tonight to take your mind off of your worries, off of all the bad jokes and make them seem funny!" Naruto offers and Ino blinks to herself before crossing her arms with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"How would I do that then, Mistah J?" She asks while her voice somehow becomes more cheerful, causing Naruto to grin wider than ever before.

"Well. That depends on how far you're willing to go with a Joke…" Naruto offers and the blond girl frown in thought for a moment.

"Well… I want to know more about your Joke, Mistah J. What's your joke on people supposed to be?" Ino asks and Naruto chuckles while leaning back in his own seat for a moment.

"It's all a Joke! Everything anybody ever valued or struggled for… It's all a monstrous demented gag." Naruto offers and Ino twists her face into a strange little pout, obviously confused. "So why can't you see the funny side?" Naruto then asks while leaning forward, emerald eyes looking at her, pulling into the darkness just barely hidden beyond them. "Why aren't you laughing?" He asks and Ino bites her lip, something in her just wanting to bust out laughing before breathing out a sigh and starting to sit up.

"But if you'd really like to hear a Joke…" Naruto offers then leans back in thought before grinning towards the girl as she looks to him. "See, there were these two guys in a lunatic asylum... and one night, one night they decide they don't like living in an asylum any more. They decide they're going to escape!" Naruto starts to explain between his own fits of laughter and Ino raises a brow.

"So, they get up onto the roof, and there, just across this narrow gap, they see the rooftops of the town, stretching away in the moon light... stretching away to freedom. Now, the first guy, he jumps right across with no problem. But his friend, his friend daren't make the leap. You see, he's afraid of falling. So then, the first guy has an idea... He says "Hey! I have my flashlight with me! I'll shine it across the gap between the buildings. You can walk along the beam and join me!" Naruto then explains with a snicker as Ino snickers to herself as well.

"B-but the second guy just shakes his head. He says... He says "What do you think I am? Crazy? You'd just turn it off when I was half way across!" Naruto finishes and then leans back with hysterical laughter, soon followed by Ino as both laugh so hard that the blond girl actually has to hold her ribs.

"S-so you do t-tell actual jokes from t-time to time, huh Mistah J?" Ino asks between fits of laughter and Naruto snickers to himself while shrugging his shoulders.

"So, can you think of what you'll do to unwind tonight?" Naruto then asks as Ino wipes a tear of mirth from her eye and breathes out slowly.

"Actually… I think I do." Ino offers as a grin spreads over her lips for a moment.

--

(Konoha…)

Ino is sitting on top of a building, looking down at another one just across from her with amused eyes. Grinning to herself the girl suddenly jumps across the rooftops, making sure to stay in the shadows and out of a certain "Winged Rodents" view. Humming a tune to herself the blond girl reaches into a bag at her side and pulls out a few smoke bombs. Grinning despite herself the blond teen then looks at the smoke bombs while watching the Iceberg Inn from up above.

'_Okay Pengy, let's liven your dull little club up a smidge!'_ Ino thinks to herself as she jumps down to the ground, still hidden in shadows she places several Smoke-Bombs around the bottom of the building, then makes her way inside. Whistling to herself and glad she made sure her friends weren't around the blond walks to potted plants and places smoke bombs into them. Holding in her laughter the girl them discreetly places the next few near the center of the area.

Whistling to herself once more and making her way out of the building, Ino then takes a piece of paper with a seal on it from her bag. _'Good thing I asked Mistah J how he makes those Detonation Note thingies…'_ She muses to herself as she then makes her way onto a building and then looks all around before sitting back and pushing Chakra into the Detonation Note. Immediately the Smoke Bombs around the building start going off with loud bangs, the people within screaming and running out of the building.

Watching on the girl tilts her head seeing the Penguin himself come out yelling about this that and the other. Snickering to herself Ino sees him yelling at people, accusing them of her little bomb trick. This is followed by the people accusing whomever they can about the bombs as Ino suddenly falls back laughing, now able to get the Joker. _'They… They'll blame anyone for something so silly? Oh now I get the Joker Mistah J, it's not that you're trying to make them go nuts…'_ Ino thinks to herself while holding her sides from her laughter once more.

"It's that they already are! They're just too serious to get the joke! That's what your trying to say, right puddin'!" Ino yells out between he loud laughter as she holds her sides and slowly gets to her feet. "It's all so funny…" She muses remembering similar words written by The Joker himself. "It's all so FUCKING HILARIOUS!!" She then shouts loudly while making her way away from the scene of the crime still laughing like a certain well-known madman would…

--

(Ino's Notes…)

Date: ??: _Even with all of my many sessions with Mistah J my results on his psyche are still inconclusive. In fact it's starting to look like he really is a wacko. He's a wacko with a scary almost dangerous amount of knowledge in human psychology that is. He's confessed to crimes of Arson, Murder, Terrorism, Assault, Vandalism, Kidnapping, Theft, and Torture. His scars seem to be the result of either Abuse as a child or self-infliction. Yet even though I know and understand these are his crimes and his faults, indisputably his wrongdoings… I can't help but feel a strange admiration for him… what's truly frightening for me however… Is I think I might love him…_

--

(Four months later…)

"My time with Mistah J has been hard on me…" Ino whispers aloud while lying back in a psychology patient type seat. "While I admit I've found key points to his insanity, how it came about and possibly why he does what he does… I can't bring myself to want to actually help him get back to normal…" Ino says and a person makes an Umhmm from the side where he sits, lightly bobbing one leg up and down.

"His mannerisms are charming now, his insanity seems more like truth, his jokes make sense to me… how can I help him be normal when I've found myself agreeing with him? I'm agreeing to the way he acts being normal, I even admire him for his ability to see the truth just by reading a book. I'm supposed to be a psychologist and yet I can't say that he's actually insane, maybe he's actually so crazy that he's really more sane than the rest of us…" Ino then says while reaching up to rub her temples with her index fingers.

"And he makes me laugh, he listens to him, he doesn't judge me, and he seems to only want to see me smile… what's worse is that after spending so much time with him it feels as though… as though I may be in love with him…" Ino explains while laying backs and hears another Umhmm from the side. "Pretty crazy huh?" Ino offers while still laying back on her patient seat and looking to the roof.

"Not at all dear. Your "Mr. J" is a person you perceived as being just another maniac at first. However, over time you began to see that him as an intellectual, one who could and did match his wits with your own. You found someone more in-tune with his surroundings than even you yourself were. Someone who could see the things that you didn't dare notice before and you held a strange fear for that unknown, keeping you at an emotional distance at first, but slowly weakening." A cultured yet familiar voice begins to say to the girl as she nods her head slowly.

"Soon enough your "Mr. J" was close enough to you to even show you a "different course" of life, a different view on it. The "Funny Side" as it was. He showed you that everyone in the world is already crazy in one way or another, and that they hide it in order to be perceived as Normal by the general public and people surrounding them. Thus the "Schemers" he mention are people who make plans because they cannot attempt to be themselves or become "Outsiders", "Freaks", or "Crazy". Thereby you found that "The Plan" as he calls it wasn't intangible, it was a truth of life." The voice muses with Ino nodding her head from her seat while still looking to the ceiling.

"This Plan appeared to be a set of goals and rules that people have built up around themselves and others. Thus Mr. J hates rules because they truly are part of "The Plan" The Plan being that everyone has to "Act Normal" or be labeled as a Freak, Outsider, or even Crazy by everyone else. You saw this as well, you saw that a person isn't normal, that there is no set definition for a person because they all have oddities and quirks that make them Freaks, Outsiders, possibly even Crazy. You saw this and you unconsciously knew that Mr. J understood this, that he could lead you to see the Funny Side as well." The person says while lightly kicking one leg up and down on his other.

"Also, as a dedicated, career orientated woman you choose to abstain from all laughter and fun. Thus your "Love" for the Mr. J is real as well, it's just not part of the plan and as such you fear that it's wrong. So you followed the Plan and were a Schemer yourself." A familiar voice muses while the woman smiles towards him. "However, it's also clearly logical that you'd be attracted to someone who could make you laugh again. Thus freeing you from the Plan, allowing you to be free of rules and schemes, letting you see the Funny Side as he does…" He then offers with an intellectual tone of voice and Ino smiles even more brightly than before towards the person.

"I knew you'd understand." She says and across from her, sitting with one leg over the other and an amused smirk clearly visible in his eyes and on his face is Naruto.

"Anytime, Harley… Anytime." Naruto offers while barely managing at holding back a psychotic grin that threatens to split his face…

--

(Later…)

Ino slowly exits her office with Naruto smirking beside her. "Hi Clay." Ino offers with a smile and a wave and Clay looks to Naruto with a smirk.

"Done for the day ma'am?" He asks and Ino nods her head once more. "Hope he wasn't TOO much trouble for you." Clay then offers as he takes hold of Naruto's shoulders, the Killer Clown snickering to himself in response.

"Nah, he was a perfect gentleman." Ino offers with a wave and "Clay" has to bite his lip to keep from laughing too loudly. _'I was right, she was putty in Joker's VERY skilled hands…'_ Clay thinks to himself while pushing Naruto down the halls, Ino following them with a smile and humming a nameless tune.

"You don't need to come with ma'am." Clay reminds the teen and Ino blinks before a moment before rolling her eyes.

"Aw, it doesn't matter. I just want to make sure my Pud… Mr. J gets to his cell unharmed." Ino offers with a nervous grin for the near slip and Naruto snickers to himself, trying desperately to hold his laughter back.

"Oh. Alright then." Clay offers while laughing inside his head at how easily the girl seems to have been twisted by the Joker's whims and mind.

"Ino!" A voice suddenly comes and the girl blinks then turns to see her father walking towards her. _'Uh oh… something tells me this is bad…'_ Ino can't help but think to herself with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as her father then stops to stand directly in front of her. "Uh… Hi Daddy…" Ino offers with a nervous wave and a weak smile as the man looks at her with a frown.

"Don't 'Daddy' me, Ino." The man states with a frown and Ino folds her arms behind her back and tries to avoid his eyes. "What's this I've heard about you visiting Joker in his cell, AND coming to see you in your office?" The man questions and Ino shifts her feet on the ground for a moment as Naruto grins at the scene, Clay watching with an amused smirk as well.

"Uh well. I was just trying to get Mistah J to feel more comfortable so he'd talk to me about himself more." Ino offers to the older Yamanaka and he frowns.

"Ino. That is a VERY dangerous move, that freak is a psychotic…" Inoichi starts to say only for Ino's eyes to flare at him angrily.

"He is not a freak!" She shouts at her father angrily, the man taking a step back as she pokes a finger into his chest. "Mistah J is just a little eccentric, he has his quirks just like the rest of us! But that does NOT make him a freak! So he likes to wear face paints, so he likes theatrics. SO WHAT!" Ino shouts at the shocked man as Clay snickers to himself while Naruto tries to hold his laughter in but is failing.

"No one is without something that make's them weird Daddy! You have quirks as well and I have quirks too! So what! They don't make Mistah J anymore of a freak than his belief that Life is a Big Joke! The Damn reason he even says life is a Joke is because a little Schemers like youse! Schemers and people like you and ya stupid little Plan! Your da one's who make Mistah J out to be a crook, your da one's who say he's insane!" Ino shouts loudly while continuing to poke the older Yamanaka's chest until finally, he just snaps.

"ENOUGH!" The man shouts and Ino makes a startled sound while bringing her hand away from the man. "That is IT! I've heard enough of this crazy talk for a lifetime Ino." The man shouts at the blond and she blinks while backing away from him. "I knew it was a bad Idea to let you take on the Joker to begin with, but you had to try, now I see I never should have even let you near him." Inoichi says before waving a few guards over. "Escort my daughter out of the building, she will be taking an extended leave of absence pending her own psychological evaluation." The man states with his arms crossed, the guards nodding, and Ino looking on in shock.

"WHAT!?" She demands loudly and Inoichi turns away from her while the two guards grab her arms. "Hey! You can't do this ta me! Let me go right now before I really get mad!" Ino shouts at the guards as the pull her towards the door, Naruto snickering to himself as they do so. "Let me go! Let me go!! LET ME GO!!!" Ino shouts until they are finally out of sight and Naruto rears his head back to let loose a bout of loud, insane laughter into the air, Inoichi turning to glare at the teen before walking away…

--

(Ino's Notes…)

Date: ??: _They can't do this to me! All I ever wanted was ta help Mistah J get better! And now suddenly I'M the bad girl? All those Self-Righteous jerks ever did was call him a freak, a monster, a maniac! Did they ever once try to get to know him? Did they ever once think of him as a person? NO! Well no more a that baby, if they want ta mess with my Puddin', then they'll have to go through me! But I won't let Mistah J suffer in that awful place anymore! No! My puddin' still needs me! And this Harlequin is ready to show her Puddin' that she's new and improved!_

--

(Yamanaka Ino's apartment…)

The apartment looks to have been trashed, clothes and other items thrown about haphazardly in every direction. "I won't let them keep me from my Puddin'…" Ino's voice wafts from the bedroom where a light can be seen. Inside the room Ino is sitting on her bed, a bag with what look to be gag items and props for a clown at her side. Before her however is what appears to be an outfit, gathered from various places since she didn't want anyone to know what she was doing.

It had been a week since she was thrown out of Arkham, a week without seeing her "Mistah J". Looking at the outfit before her, Ino smirks before then reaching to a second bag, filled with purple clothing and other items that she had "Liberated" from AnBu holding. "Heh, now I'll show them all, no one keeps me away from my Puddin'!" Ino says to herself as she then gets up onto her feet and starts to undress herself. "Every good Joker needs a Harlequin to follow him…" She says to herself with an insane laugh before taking her new outfit and starts to pull it on…

--

(Arkham Asylum, that night…)

A shadowed figure with a duffle bag over one shoulder silently slips over the gates of the building. The person then pulls something from the Duffle bag and reveals a sledgehammer. Silently creeping towards a guard the figure swings the weapon, slamming it into the back of the guard's head and laying him out on his back. Looking around the figure then makes it's way into the asylum, placing paper seals all over the door and dropping Naruto's old Round bombs onto the ground.

The Sledgehammer still in hand the shadowed figure knocks out the next few guards in their path. Walking to the west wing the person's eyes narrow upon seeing a few guards and workers. Reaching into her bag she pulls out a smoke bomb and then tosses it down into the room while using a Detonation note to cause it to go off. A grin spreads over the persons face as they make their way down the hall, swinging the sledgehammer into the guards and asylum workers skulls, knocking them all out.

Bounding down the hall and taking a single turn the person comes to the Door to Naruto's cell and pulls out another paper seal. Placing it onto the door she puts Chakra into it then backs away as it detonates, knocking the door inward. Inside Naruto has to move quickly at this, rolling onto the floor and then coughing from the smoke coming his way. Looking up, the blond sees the shadowed figure that had infiltrated the building standing in the doorway, an obviously female figure and one hand on her left hip.

"Knock, knock, Puddin'." A familiar cheerful voice offers as the person steps closer to Naruto and reaches up to click the lights above her.

"Ino?" He wonders upon hearing the voice, only for his eyes to widen and a grin to spread over his face upon seeing the girl's odd transformation.

"Sorry Hun, but boring ol' doctor Ino has left the building." The girl offers while Naruto merely stares at her and gives a wolf whistle in appreciation. The girl's face has been painted white, unlike his own it was smooth and could almost pass off as her natural coloring, her lips painted a simple black, with a dark-red near black domino mask over her eyes that has extremely thin mesh covering her blues, thus allowing her to see out of it while other's couldn't see in.

Her attire is somewhat more intriguing however; it starts off with a familiar red/black leotard that is black at her left arm inward, red on her left arm inward, while her waist is inverted, it has diamonds visible on the right shoulder and left hip that are also inverted in coloring to whatever color they are on, a black belt is around her waist with red diamond studs placed over it, a white cloth like an actual Jester hanging around her neck with three powder puffs on it a single one in back and two in the front.

Covering her neck, ears, and hair however is a strange hood with two drooping tassels ending with powder puffs at the ends that is red on the right side and black on the left side, over her right hand is a red forearm covering glove with white fingers, her left arm has a near identical black glove, over her right leg is a thigh length red stocking with a black one on her left leg, a black calf high Shinobi-sandal on her right leg with black Shin guard over with a black version of the Sandal and shin guard on her left

"Say hello to your new improved, Harley Quinn!" Ino offers with a single arm raised up as if to present herself and Naruto can't help grin widely. "Now let's get you outa here Mistah J!" Ino then says as she reaches into her bag and lays out some clothes for the boy before producing a knife and cutting his straight jacket's arms open. Reaching his arms out of the jacket, Naruto quickly takes the knife and removes the rest of his straight Jacket.

"How are you going to deal with the guards?" Naruto asks and Ino grins while holding a Detonation Note up.

"Let's introduce a little anarchy to the established Order. Shall we Puddin'?" Ino offers and Naruto snickers before nodding his head as they both activate the note the bombs up front detonating, thus setting off the fire alarm. "I got all ya bombs and stuff out of AnBu holding last night Puddin', I knew you'd really want them back. And seeing as this area was fire proofed, they won't be checking in on us till that's dealt with so you can even get dressed." Ino the offers and sees Naruto grin as he pats her on the head.

"Something tells me, that this is the beginning of a very amusing relationship." Naruto says to the girl and she grins, "Now to get dressed so we can get out of here…" Naruto then says and pushes Ino outside. "Privacy please…" He states and Ino pouts but stays put as the crazed clown throws off his clothes and pulls on his new set.

First is his purple pants, then his black t-shirt, afterwards is his chain and green vest, next calf-high black Shinobi-Sandals with purple bands around his ankles and the ends of his pants stuffed into them, then his black forearm-length fingerless gloves with purple bands over his wrists and purple stitching at the palms in a seal, and lastly he pulls on his purple trench coat and smirks to himself.

"Harley, would you like to put my paints on for me?" Naruto then asks and Ino nods her head with a wide grin. Sitting down on his cot the teen allows the girl to open the paints he had in the room then start putting it on. Unlike himself, Ino is methodic in her work, smoothing the paint into every wrinkle to where the paint could very well be his skin like she did to her own. Once done with the white she takes the black and makes it into a perfect circle over his eyes and then deviates it to cover his eyebrows before making three stripes on each cheek. Finished with that she then takes the green paint and smoothes back the other teen's hair with it, coloring it an off blond green color.

Finally and grinning widely Ino starts to make the famous grin over Naruto's lips and scars, making it thin yet curved as if in a real smile over his face. Grinning once she's finished Ino takes a step back then pulls a mirror from her duffle bag and allows Naruto to see his new face. Upon seeing his newly painted features, Naruto starts to chuckle, he sees that now he TRULY looks like a clown as the paint is smooth rather than smeared and actually make's him look like a clown causing his chuckles to grow into laughter. That laughter soon turns crazed as he throws the mirror down to the ground, shattering it and stands up, Ino grinning before him.

"Ready to go Harley?" He asks while calming down and holding a hand towards her and the girl squeals before jumping forward, Naruto barely catching her in time as she happily wraps her arms around his neck.

"Sure thing Mistah J!" She offers happily and Naruto has to wonder if maybe he went a little bit TOO far in tearing her down and rebuilding her. Ignoring that Naruto went to grab Koumori's batarang and the Joker card before putting them into his pocket by way of help from Harley. Still holding the happy blond in his arms the boy then makes his way out of his cell, Ino reaching into her duffle bag with one hand producing a few bombs which she lays into her lap.

"Oh we won't be needing that many Harley, three will do…" Naruto says suddenly and the clown girl tilts her head to one side cutely.

"How's that Mistah J?" She asks and the boy grins to her in response.

"We're going to be making a back door Harley, while they deal with the fire, we'll be going off on a trip." Naruto explains and Ino tilts her head once more, obviously confused by what he's saying.

"A trip? But don't you want Konoha?" She questions and Naruto nods his head with a smirk while continuing to carry her.

"I do, but I've heard of a special solution that make's people laugh. I think with it and a little chemistry I could REALLY make some people DIE laughing…" Naruto says with a psychotic grin, having heard of the particular chemical from Shino who had a run in with it on a mission before his incarceration.

"Oh… well okay then Puddin', just lead the way and your Harley will follow!" Ino offers with a wide grin and Naruto nods his head while inwardly laughing as they reach a back wall.

"Be a dear and set up the paper bombs here." He states and Ino salutes before he lets her down, then moves quickly, placing all four onto the wall into a door pattern and presenting it to Naruto with a smile. "Now you might want to stand back…" Naruto offers and Ino quickly ducks forward as he says a simple Boom, the paper notes exploding and taking a large chunk out of the wall. "Now then, our exit is here, we're going to need a different distraction…" Naruto muses then grins towards Ino as she stands up.

"What do ya need then, Hun?" She questions and Naruto puts an arm around her shoulders, making her smile happily.

"Go set a few paper bombs on the cells for some of the inmates for me Harley, I don't think it's fair if only we have any fun." Naruto offers then takes a thoughtful expression for a moment. "But leave the Super Criminals be… I have plans for them, but I have a few more things to do before I can have them free." Naruto states and Ino salutes before happily skipping down the halls, placing paper bombs on each of the doors before turning back on the opposite side and doing the same.

"All set, Mistah J!" She offers with an impish grin and hands Naruto the Detonation Note.

"Good work, Harley. Now c'mon." Naruto offers then orders while turning to leave the asylum, Ino following him with a bounce to her step as she carries her duffle bag over her shoulder and humming a tune. Pushing some Chakra into the note once they are out of Arkham they hear the loud explosions and start running into the forest, Naruto grinning before laughing loudly as he and his new partner in crime make their way out of Konoha. In the end, it seems that though at first they didn't look it, under their skin, beneath their clothes and at the heart of things, they were really just two of a kind…

--

TBC…

--

AN: Ino's "Harley Quinn" design is a combination of the Clasic Harley from Batman The Animated Series, the one from "The Batman" cartoon, and the new Harley in Batman: Arkham Asylum. As is Naruto's own Joker design based after those versions plus the Heath Ledger Joker with a Ninja type twist added to both of them.


	8. Riddled

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything else depicted within, I only came up with the idea for this story. So if any of you lawyers try to bug me about this little tale, then I'm afraid that you'll have to be introduced to my friend, Mr. Pencil…

_**NU: Riddled…**_

I am not insane. No. Not at all. I merely enjoy the thrill of a challenge…

--

Normal Speech: "Darkness…"

Normal Thoughts: _'Is within…'_

Radio in Use: [All things…]

Demon Speech: **"You just…"**

Demon Thoughts: _**'Have to know…'**_

Other Speech: _**"Where to look…"**_

Jutsu in Use: **"Kage no Jutsu…"**

--

(??)

"Comb your hair in paint and powder. You act proud and I'll act prouder. You sing loud and I'll sing louder. Tonight we're settin the woods on fire." Ino sings as she and Naruto walk across the land, the painted boy wondering where she came up with that song while wondering yet again if he went TOO far in creating her insanity…

"I'm your gal, and you're my feller. Dressed up in my frock up Gellar. I look swell but you look sweller. Settin the woods on fire." Ino sings while grabbing hold of Naruto's arm and leaning into it with a wide smile on her face. Naruto chuckling to himself a bit at the song, at least amused with it for the time being.

"We'll take in all the honkytonks. Tonight we're having fun! We'll show the folks, a brand new dance that never has been done." Ino sings once more while Naruto licks his lips and reaches into his coat, pulling out a note on the "Laughing Toxin" that Shino incountered. However upon turning it he sees a note about a special rare and exotic but extremely vicious animal that… that always laughs? A wide insane grin splits the boy's face upon seeing this even as Ino bobs her head back and forth beside him.

"I don't care who thinks we're silly. You be Daffy and I'll be Dilly. We're orderin up two bowls of Chili. Settin the woods on Fire." Ino sings loudly once more and Naruto rolls his eyes while putting the note up, their destination, Motoyoshi Village. Licking his lips, Naruto amuses himself by watching as Ino continues to bounce her head from side to side, that same wide smile on her face.

"La la la, La la la la la, La la la, La la la la, La la la, La la la la la. La la la la. La la la, la la la la la, La la la la LA! La la la la la, la la la!! Ha!" Ino sings out happily and Naruto chuckles to himself as she gives out a giggle when she's seemingly finished with her song. "So where are we going to anyways Puddin'?" Ino asks the psychotic killer clown and he smirks to himself.

"Motoyoshi Village. A man there has a "Laughing Poison" that I want to experiment with…" Naruto offers with an amused look on her face and Ino blinks before grinning widely.

"So we're going to put smiles like ours on the faces of those dull villagers in Konoha?" She asks and Naruto nods his head, the girl grinning wider than ever once he does. "Yes! That'll show them not to mess with Harley Quinn or her Mistah J ever again!" Ino then says and Naruto rolls his eyes before chuckling to himself.

"Also, we're picking up a pair of pets for you from Wave-Country after that, Harl." He offers and Ino blinks before grinning and jumping into Naruto's arms, the boy slowly getting used to her crazy antics, and finding much amusement from them as he holds her in his arms.

"Aw thanks puddin'! You're the greatest!" Ino offers while giving the clown a kiss and then happily holding onto him as they continued their journey. "But what kind of pets am I getting?" She then asks with a cute confused expression and Naruto grins towards her deviously.

"I'll give you a hint." He offers and Ino looks at him without a word, waiting for her hint. "They always laugh and smile like we do…" Naruto offers and Ino's eyes light up behind the white mesh over them.

"Really?!" She asks with obvious excitement and Naruto nods his head with a smirk on his lips. "Oh! They sound adorable!" Ino then says happily and Naruto chuckles to himself while walking through the forest.

"Good. Now then, are your legs broken Harley?" The psychotic clown asks and Ino grins sheepishly as she shakes her head no. "Then you can walk on them yourself …" He then offers while dropping the clown girl down onto her ass. Grimacing she then slowly gets to her feet and rubs her sore bottom before looking to Naruto.

"Puddin'… um… would you like to finish my song with me?" Ino asks sweetly with a pleading tone and Naruto takes a thoughtful expression for a moment before grinning at the girl.

"Oh alright, Harley." He finally says and Ino squeals happily while hugging the teen and then take's a deep breath, Naruto doing the same.

"I don't care who thinks we're silly. You be Daffy and I'll be Dilly. We're orderin up two bowls of Chili. Settin the woods on Fire." The two sing together before laughing loudly. Naruto dropping several bombs behind them while Ino pulls a detonation note out and blows them up, literally setting the woods on fire as the two continue to laugh themselves silly…

--

(Konoha…)

Nara Shikamaru hasn't been having a very good week, or year for that matter. His two best friends have each gone nuts, his boss Kazuki was treating him like he was a moron, and to top it all off, he was having one REALLY bad day… At the moment the boy is walking into Arkham, passing a few guards and then sighing when he walks into a room, Akimichi Choji sitting before a table.

"Hey Shika…" Choji offers with a nod and Shikamaru smirks while sitting down in front of the other teen.

"Hey, Choji. How's it been for you in here?" Shikamaru asks while sitting down in front of the auburn haired boy.

"Eh, it could be worse… At least they stilly let me walk around the common room with the other super criminals. Shino and Sakura said to tell you they say hi." Choji offers with a shrug, seeing as he could have been stuck in his cell like Naruto had been. "But what's different with you Shika? You usually don't come and visit till the weekends." Choji asks then offers with a smirk and Shikamaru rubs his temples for a few moments.

"Ino went nuts… now we think she's run off with The Joker…" Shikamaru offers and Choji tries hard not to laugh. Hey, it was funny that Ino spent so much time trying to help crazy people, only to go crazy herself…

"Okay. But I really doubt that's the only reason you're here, Shika." Choji states and Shikamaru nods his head with a frown.

"When Ino broke out Joker, was there anything he might have wanted or places he'd have gone to?" Shikamaru asks the auburn haired Akimichi, Choji cupping his chin in thought for a few moments before shrugging. "I see… thanks anyways Choji. I'll see you this weekend." Shikamaru offers with a sigh as he gets up and heads for the door.

"Hey, can you talk to the guards about getting Croc to bathe more than once a month? He's starting to stink the place up something awful for the rest of us." Choji asks then says with a grimace and Shikamaru smirks slightly before turning to see the teen.

"Sure Choji. I'll talk to them, don't mean anything will get done however." Shikamaru offers and Choji mumbles something about no one caring about him or the other inmates under his breath as Shikamaru leaves the room and then walks out of Arkham with a thoughtful frown on his face…

--

(Shikamaru's Report…)

Date, ??: _The investigation at Arkham hasn't turned up much of anything beyond more riddles. Ino's home turned up a few more helpful hints, her insanity; her notes were especially helpful to that end. It seems like The Joker was smart enough to twist Ino's own mind to his game. Truly I have to wonder what it might be to match wits with him in a game of shogi… eh, it might be too troublesome however. Thus far it seems like Ino willingly went with Joker, this plus the testimony from her father on how her decent into madness only began after she started trying to help Joker paints a vivid picture on his shocking level of intellect. Oh well… I've got more important things to do than keep writing this stuff…_

--

(??)

Shikamaru is sitting at his home with a frown while trying to figure out where Joker and Harley would go. _'Problem is there are so many places that would kiss his ass for what he did to Konoha that he could be anywhere…'_ Shikamaru muses to himself before looking to his desk and grabbing a book of riddles he got when he was little. Smirking to himself he reads one but frowns when he inwardly answers it…

"Question. When is it dangerous to play cards? Answer. When the Joker is Wild." Shikamaru says to himself before grimacing and putting the book down. _'Alright, Ino's home was a bust for leads, same with Arkham, unless we try questioning whomever The Joker had regular contact with and that's only Ino and that guard Clay… man this is just way too troublesome.'_ Shikamaru thinks to himself while leaning back in his seat, eyes closed in thought for a few moments.

Looking to his side however, Shikamaru sees his clock and grimaces when he notices the time. _'Sometimes I wonder if it's a good thing that we all meet every week… it's just getting depressing with how many of us seem to be loosing our minds.'_ The young Nara thinks to himself while getting up and making his way out of his home and to the Iceberg Inn…

--

(??)

A shadowed figure jumps from roof to roof before flipping and landing on top of a store in a low crouch. The figure suddenly moves forward, placing his back against a wall as he walks towards the side of the building, then flips down with a rope holding onto him. Placing his feet against the wall the figure moves himself to a window and then places a single hand on the wall while raising the other. With a strange sound the fingers seem to lengthen into claws as the figure places them against a window. Twisting his hand into a circle the person cuts the glass of the window and forming a circle.

A chuckle comes from the figure as he then pulls the circle of glass from the window then reaches inside and unlocks it. Lifting it up he then makes his way inside the building. Landing in a low crouch the person maneuvers himself forward, over to a safe when he then places a single hand on while leaning an ear against it. Moving a hand to the dial on the front the person starts to unlock the safe. "This is seriously taking to long…" The person suddenly mutters before reaching to his waist and places a bright red X shaped object onto the safe.

Ducking to the side the person pulls an odd device from his waist and smirks beneath a mask. "Fire in the hole…" He whispers as the safes is then literally blown and shakes the building. _'I have less than a minute to get what I want and then get out of here. Things just keep getting better and better.'_ The person thinks while quickly making his way to the safe and searching through it. Finding what he wants he then places it all into a belt at his waist and makes his way over to the window. Climbing out he stops and turns around to see several AnBu heading his way.

'_Better luck next time…'_ The person thinks while unfolding four X shaped weapons and tossing them at the Incoming AnBu. Two of them exploding, one of them unleashing a smoke screen, while the last was left as a calling card… a bright red X shaped shuriken…

--

(The next day…)

Shikamaru is on the rooftop of the building where their newest thief had vanished, along with him are a few more Chunin and AnBu. "I still don't get where Dokuro's run off too…" He mutters under his breath as an obviously tired looking Mitarashi Anko barks out orders to the MCU AnBu in the area. Frowning to himself Shikamaru uses a pair of gloves to pick up the Red-X from the floor and cups his chin.

'_This metal has been treated to use Chakra, not only that it's been forged to be light but strong as hell. Whoever made this is an expert on making weaponry and tools, that's for sure. That limits down who could have done it to the Weapon smiths around Konoha. And luckily there is only about half a dozen of them I'd need to check out.'_ Shikamaru thinks to himself while standing up and placing the X into a small bag.

"Did you get anything on this one, Nara?" His superior, Kazuki, questions snidely and Shikamaru twitches slightly.

"Looks like the work of a weapon smith. These weapons were custom made and enhanced so we should check around for anyone who could produce these things as well as figure out who has bought a large supply of them recently." Shikamaru offers and Kazuki nods his head before walking off. _'Neanderthal, all he does is use my intellect to get himself more praise… makes me sick just thinking about it.'_ Shikamaru thinks to himself with a frown before walking out of the building, still looking at the Red-X with a frown on his face.

'_A new one already. Seems like this town gets more Super-Criminals than normal ones. Though I can more easily handle a super-thief than I can someone like The Joker that's for sure.'_ He thinks to himself while putting the Shuriken into his Chunin vest and then makes his way down the side of the building with a thoughtful expression on his face. _'It seems odd that Naruto's death, the birth of this new breed of criminal, and the rise of Koumori have all come in such rapid succession… is it possible that Naruto has been a catalyst for all of this in some way or form?'_ Shikamaru wonders to himself before going over what he knows has happened thus far.

'_First is the death of Naruto, after which crime rate shot up in Konoha and supposedly Joker was "Born" like he is around this time. Then came Scarecrow, but the Joker manipulated Shino into becoming Scarecrow from what his journal said. Then was Clayface, also created by Joker, while Clayface made Poison Ivy. Freeze came in after that looking for revenge on Kakashi for the deaths of Zabuza and Naruto. Then came Bane, AKA Choji because he wanted to protect others and used Shino to do it. Last is Ino however, who was driven mad by Joker once more…'_ Shikamaru thinks to himself and then snaps his eyes open.

'_The Joker… he's a key to this whole mess. He's interconnected with over a third of the Super-Criminal's creations. Also, Naruto's body was never recovered, looking at the Joker you can almost see a striking resemblance between the two, though Joker seems too thin and he's got different eyes… hmm… no. There HAS to be a connection between them… but what?'_ Shikamaru wonders to himself, with a fist resting against his chin as he thinks to himself.

'_Naruto and Joker, they do have several physical features that are nearly identical; however there are several that are too different to be ignored as well. Perhaps it's something else, could they be connected from an old mission? No. Naruto only went on that one Mission besides a bunch of D-ranks…'_ Shikamaru thinks while mentally picturing the two people side by side, Joker next to Naruto with a frown on his face.

'_Naruto's hair was spiky and blond, but Joker's is a darker color and hangs in jagged angles, Naruto had blue eyes, but Joker has Green, Naruto had those three whisker scars on his cheeks… and Joker has a Glasgow grin. Those scars from his lips reach up to his cheeks and would cover the scars Naruto had quite easily, obscuring them, also if Naruto was three years older he and Joker might be an identical match up.'_ Shikamaru muses to himself with a thoughtful expression on his face.

'_However, it's the gap in time between his disappearance and reappearance that worries me. A person can have their lips cut like that at anytime in our world. So is it possible that Naruto survived his fall, crawled out of the chemicals completely insane, and then just left Konoha rather than attack it immediately?'_ Shikamaru wonders to himself, seeing as from what he could guess Joker either really didn't like Konoha, or really wanted it to himself…

'_Like a Kage! Naruto always wanted to be Hokage, and Joker if he IS Naruto still does. That's what brought him to Konoha!'_ Shikamaru muses to himself as his eyes narrow while walking into his house then quickly over to a picture of Naruto. Copying the picture with a Jutsu Shikamaru then gets several pens and starts to draw over the copied version.

'_Joker left Konoha, he went to Grass and supposedly killed someone named Pein and his assistant Konan before burning Kusagakure to the ground. Then he went to Oto, a known enemy of Konoha and waged a war against them before winning and escaping. Then their was Suna, while they were an ally of ours evidence captured from them seems to suggest they were planning betrayal… was The Joker protecting Konoha for his own ambitions?'_ Shikamaru wonders while making Naruto's face white on the copied picture, then adding black stripes to his cheeks and black around his eyes.

'_That oddly seems like something Naruto would do. However, given the way that Joker is, nothing can be assumed about what he wanted with us…'_ Shikamaru thinks while adding red to the lips/scars on the picture and making the hair green… _'But thus far it looks like Naruto and The Joker are actually one and the same…'_ Shikamaru thinks to himself while looking down to see a near duplication of a young Joker is what his picture now resembles.

--

(Shikamaru's Report…)

Date, ??: _Last night we had a robbery, upon investigation the only real clue was a weapon obviously hand crafted and made for a singular person. Until we investigate the Weapon Smiths around the city for any leads anything else on our mysterious new thief is unknown. As a side note, I seem to be finding a certain pattern between the Super-Criminals and the death of Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. However, I intend to look further into details before I make any speculations on what exactly this connection might be._

--

(Konohagakure…)

Shikamaru is walking into a temporary HQ for the AnBu MCU and his own investigation division. Idly looking at the picture that he had altered to resemble The Joker with a frown. _'Are Joker and Naruto really one and the same? I might have to look further into this later.'_ He thinks while putting the picture into his vest and then walks passed a few AnBu as they along with the investigation division move from desk to desk trying to sort out what is what in the recent crime wave.

Smirking slightly Shikamaru sees a frazzled Miterashi Anko walk out of the Captains office, her off-purple hair is a mess and out of it's normal spiky bun. "Oi, and I thought going on missions was dangerous… that paper work is murder." The woman grumbles to herself and an amused Shikamaru walks to stand behind her.

"Hey Anko. Do you have any new information on Ino, Joker, or this new thief in town?" Shikamaru questions with an amused tone, and the woman looks at him for a moment before shaking her head and rubbing her temples.

"No. That's Kazuki's and your division's work. AnBu MCU is currently trying to get everything back in one piece. Go talk to him for any new information on the case…" She states with a dismissive wave and Shikamaru grunts before making his way to find Kazuki for information on the cases he's working on. Turning a corner Shikamaru sees Kazuki flirting shamelessly with one of the young Chunin women in their division and the teen frowns.

"Sorry Sir, I really need to get back to work." The woman says while trying to leave only for Kazuki to grab her arm.

"Hey now. I'm pretty high up in the corps now. It would be such a shame if you were suddenly found…" Kazuki starts to say, only for Shikamaru to clear his throat arms crossed with a scowl on his face. Kazuki grits his teeth at this and the woman gives Shikamaru a thankful look as she makes her way passed him. "What do you want Nara?" Kazuki demands with a deep scowl and Shikamaru rolls his eyes.

"Information. I want to know how our leads on this new thief are going." Shikamaru states and Kazuki scowls deeper.

"Don't talk to me like that Nara, I don't NEED you on this case after all." Kazuki says smugly only for Shikamaru to smirk in response.

"RIGHT." He offers and Kazuki growls.

"Yes Right! Your only on this case because I allow it." Kazuki states fiercely and Shikamaru rubs his knuckles on his vest for a moment.

"And it doesn't have anything to do with the fact you couldn't solve any of these cases without my help?" He asks the man with an amused tone and Kazuki scowls.

"No! I mean… I can solve these cases just fine, I don't need a smart mouthed punk like you to do anything!" Kazuki growls out fiercely with a snarl while getting into Shikamaru's face. The pineapple haired boy merely rolls his eyes in response. "In fact, I'm taking you off Yamanaka Ino and The Joker's cases." Kazuki suddenly says smugly and Shikamaru frowns deeply.

"That's not a good idea, Kazuki. Ino and Joker are both HIGHLY dangerous. And I know her better than any of your men do." Shikamaru states flatly with a frown and yet Kazuki smirks.

"Yeah you do don't you. That's what I'll tell the Council too. That your too personally involved in her case." Kazuki says with a slight grin and Shikamaru narrows his eyes on the man.

"So your throwing me off a case because you think you don't need me? What are you, stupid?" Shikamaru questions with a frown and Kazuki grabs him by the front of his vest with a deep scowl.

"No. I'm smart enough to know when and when not to have little punks like you around." He states and Shikamaru narrows his eyes as Kazuki grins. "Your help on these cases have been a great boost to my reputation you know. I've got more leeway to do what I want than most other Jounin just because I bring results." He states smugly and Shikamaru narrows his eyes dangerously.

"So you've been using me, you used my skills by rewriting reports to make it seem like you're the one who did the work… right?" Shikamaru questions and Kazuki grins once more.

"Bingo punk. Now get out of here." Kazuki says with an amused tone before shoving Shikamaru, the dark eyed boy frowning while turning on his heel. "Oh and Nara…" Kazuki then says, making Shikamaru turn his head to glare at him. "If your so smart, why didn't you figure that out sooner?" He questions with a smug look and Shikamaru narrows his eyes once more before walking away.

'_All right then Neanderthal, now you've crossed the line. If you don't want me on a case, fine, it's too much fucking trouble to worry about. But when you take credit for the work of myself and everyone else in our division for your own fucking prides sake, THEN you've crossed the line…'_ Shikamaru thinks to himself with a deep scowl, a plan already forming in his mind soon after…

--

(Shikamaru's Report…)

Date, ??: _It's actually very funny that I didn't figure it out for myself. I guess I was being too lazy to notice what that Neanderthal was actually doing. His idea of 'smart' is being able to take advantage of, and then get rid of anyone around him for more glory. Well I think it's about time he learned a lesson. I can't go to the Hokage or the Council however; I don't have any kind of evidence to link him with fraud. Not only that, but the only people I can trust not to take advantage of me, are my former friends, both of which are crazy… But, I think I might have a more amusing idea instead. He like's to toy with people, let's just see how he like's being toyed with…_

--

(Shikamaru's home…)

Shikamaru is looking down at a scroll, a plan on it to get even with that 'no brained moron' Kazuki. _'Both some humiliation and a lesson, that's what Kazuki is going to get tonight.'_ Shikamaru muses to himself before licking his lips and adding a few final notes to the scroll before cracking his neck. Reaching to the table he then takes his Riddle book and starts reading a few of them. _'What better way to humiliate that moron than to make him use his own brains for a change…'_ Shikamaru thinks with a chuckle to himself before looking at his plans and adding a few side notes…

--

(??)

Kazuki walks down the streets of Konoha late at night, heading towards his home with a smirk on his face, however stops when he hears something nearby. Turning he sees someone in the shadows leaning back into a streetlight. Ignoring him for a second he turns around to find that same shadowed figure is before him. "Hello Kazuki…" A familiar voice comes while Shikamaru turns his head to look at the man, his hair now hanging down against over his face and back.

"Nara? What the fuck are you doing here?" Kazuki demands and yet Shikamaru merely smirks towards him.

"Riddle me this: What question can you never answer yes to?" Shikamaru asks the man, making him blink for a moment before someone grabs him from behind, and uses some chloroform on him. "Answer, are you asleep…" Shikamaru then says with a smirk on his lips as a Kage-Bunshin then poofs out of existence in a plume of smoke. Making two more, Shikamaru then leads them away as they carry Kazuki behind the young Nara…

--

(??)

Kazuki suddenly wakes up; looking around he finds himself in a small room. The room seems to be only eight feet wide on all sides, thus is square in shape while also being about seven feet tall. "What the hell?" He wonders before placing his hands onto the sides of the room, making his way all around it.

"Ah Kazuki. Nice to see that you're awake." Shikamaru's voice suddenly intones and Kazuki looks around for the young man, only spotting a monitor with a bright green jagged Question Mark on it.

"Nara?! What the fuck is this!?" Kazuki demands while placing his hands beside of the monitor. In response, a chuckle is heard from the monitor making Kazuki look at the screen strangely.

"This my dimwitted friend, is retribution." Shikamaru offers to the man coldly Kazuki now utterly frightened by the young Nara.

"L-listen Nara, you want the X-Case then fine, j-just let me out of here and we can…" Kazkui starts to say only for Shikamaru to tsk several times.

"This isn't about that, Kazuki. I don't get bent out of shape over small things like that. Too much trouble… this is for taking credit for my work, and for the work of the rest of our unit." Shikamaru says coldly once more, Kazuki looking at the screen with wide eyes. "Now then Kazuki. There is only one way for you to get out of here…" Shikamaru then says and Kazuki gulps.

"W-what?" He asks and can practically feel the smirk on the Nara's lips…

"I want to play a game…" Shikamaru offers in response, causing Kazuki to shiver in fear, the way the boy having said that not sounding right at all… "The game is actually quite simple Kazuki, I'll ask you a series of riddles. If you can answer them correctly then you move on to the next room. Answer them wrong and…" Shikamaru left hanging at this, causing Kazuki to look around with wide eyes before something comes up on the monitor before him.

"Riddle Me This: Mountains will crumble and temples will fall, and no man can survive its endless call. What is it?" The riddle reads making Kazuki gawk at it with utter confusion. "Tick Tock, Kazuki. Don't take too long…" Shikamaru warns and Kazuki racks his brains trying to think of what the riddle is supposed to mean…

"Wait… I know this one…" Kazuki says to himself, having seen it in Shikamaru's riddle book when he looked over his shoulder at work… "Time!" He says quickly and Shikamaru merely chuckles, a door opening nearby as the screen flips into the wall it was on.

"Very good, Kazuki. You got one right… now you only have the rest of my little maze to go." Shikamaru offers with his voice seeming to echo from all directions. Kazuki shivers and rubs his arms uncomfortably. Slowly walking down the first hall he'd found himself in he turns at a sound, the door behind him sliding shut while the hallway gets smaller and smaller the farther down he goes. However, when he gets as far as he can go, another monitor suddenly appears, a Riddle also appearing on it.

"Question: What eleven letter word does everyone pronounce, incorrectly?" The riddle reads, causing Kazuki to gawk while looking at the strange riddle. However a second later the walls start to come in on him, making his eyes wide and he quickly racks his brain for an answer.

"Eleven letters… that everyone pronounces, Incorrectly… wait, that's it! Incorrectly!" Kazuki says and a chute opens under him, causing him to slide down a ramp and into a different room. Groaning the man then shakes his head and looks around, seeing another room; only this one is much larger than before. A second later, Kazuki couldn't help but whimper when he sees a screen pop up once more with yet another riddle on it…

"Riddle me this: No legs have I to dance, No lungs have I to breathe, No life have I to live or die And yet I do all three. What am I?" The riddle reads and Kazuki gawks, only to yelp as flames suddenly start to pour into the room from streams in the corners.

"Think Kazuki think! No legs, no lungs, no life… but it dances and breathes… I… I don't know!" Kazuki says before turning to look at the flames with wide eyes, only for an idea to suddenly pop into his head because of them. "F-Fire!" He shouts and a door opens to the side, the man quickly lunging into it as it then closes to block the flames.

"Impressive Kazuki, you've come very far in our little game." Shikamaru muses from his still hidden location while Kazuki shakily gets back up to his feet and looks around with wide eyes before seeing the next monitor. Slowly walking over to it he also sees the next riddle and gulps. "I'm not really more than holes tied to more holes; I'm strong as good steel, though not as stiff as a pole. What Am I?" The riddle reads and Kazuki blinks before shaking his head, utterly confused before quickly ducking.

Around the room holes have slid open, and from one of those holes a steel chain with a kunai at the end has nearly stabbed Kazuki. Whimpering the man suddenly rolls out of the way as another chained Kunai comes at him. The man suddenly jumps and flips out of the way of several more only to scream as one slices into his left leg at the thigh and begins to pull, seeming as though it wants to tear his leg off.

"Come now Kazuki, you were doing so well. Don't tell me that you're giving up on the game already." Shikamaru mocks while watching from his hidden location, Kazuki gritting his teeth in pain continues to attempt to figure out the riddle before his eyes widen and he looks to the chains…

"The answer is a Steel Chain!" Kazuki says quickly and the chains stop, allowing him to breath as another door then opens nearby. Panting the man quickly reaches down then grits his teeth while pulling the Kunai from his thigh. Slowly getting to his feet the man then makes his way into yet another room and then over to a monitor.

"Riddle me this: Forwards it is heavy, backwards it is not." The riddle reads and Kazuki gapes at it once more, wondering why Shikamaru had to be the one to want revenge, any of the others he could have easily bought off or beaten physically, but the Nara was a tactical genius, he KNEW Kazuki was bad with complex thinking…

"Forward it is heavy… backwards it is Not?" Kazuki question's of himself before scratching his head and a chuckle from Shikamaru catches his attention.

"Would you like a Hint? Backwards it is not. N. O. T." Shikamaru offers and Kazuki thinks about what the Nara boy said. "Aw, times up Kazuki. I must admit it has been amusing playing this game with you, but…" Shikamaru muses then offers as a large hole opens above Kazuki, a heavy looking object within it.

"Wait, it's a Ton!" He guesses only for Shikamaru to tsk.

"Too late for that, Kazuki…" Shikamaru says as the object falls towards the man, Tenten in her Koumori suit quickly slamming into him from the side to knock him out of the way, annoying Shikamaru greatly. "Ah Koumori, I should have expected you to arrive… then again Kazuki there needs all the help he can get." Shikamaru muses while watching the girl help Kazuki to his feet. "But humor me with an answer to my own question. How did you know where Kazuki was?" Shikamaru then asks and Koumori frowns towards the nearby monitor.

"I didn't know he was here exactly. I got a tip that something was siphoning power from the Konoha electrical grid. I only came down here to check it out." Tenten offers in explanation and Shikamaru makes a mental note to find a Generator or something similar for the future… wait… future? This was a one time game, surely he wouldn't continue to do this… right?

Inwardly debating that the boy then presses a button, allowing Tenten and Kazuki to enter into another room, this one with mirrors on all sides and a bomb in the center of the room. The front of the bomb was like a laptop, while connected to a Chakra Battery that was set to overload, then obviously explode and take the building or perhaps just the room they were in with it. Before either can escape the room however, the door behind them quickly slams shut, causing Kazuki to look to Koumori with wide eyes.

"We are so fucked!" He says with his whole body shaking and Tenten frowns before walking over to the bomb and looking over the riddle on it.

"Within the mirror you must strive to find a way to stay alive. What is: 4 + no. 5" The riddle reads and Tenten raises a brow before rubbing her chin through her mask with a thoughtful expression.

"In the mirror… a way, a direction to stay alive…" Tenten muses then looks all around, before stopping at the mirror above them, and narrows her eyes upon seeing the riddle upside down. "South." She states before typing that into the bomb, the counter on the device stopping before turning off completely. "Alright, Kazuki-San, the bomb is offline. We're safe now." Tenten offers and Kazuki looks at her as if she's crazy.

"Safe! We're not safe! That maniac RULES this place! We're at his mercy here!" The man says while sounding half crazed himself and Tenten blinks before turning around and looking at all of the mirrors before narrowing her eyes.

"This way is south…" She says to herself and punches one of the mirrors, the object shattering to reveal Shikamaru himself, calmly sitting back in a chair with his fingers laced together and a smirk on his lips. "Nara-San, I suggest you come with us now or risk a worse punishment than what you can already be charged." Tenten states flatly and yet Shikamaru merely chuckles in response before leaning back in his seat.

"Why should I do that? I have to admit when first I started this game it was just to get back at Kazuki for taking credit for the rest of the unit… but playing the game has been far too much fun to simply give up." Shikamaru offers before pressing a button at his side, Tenten's eyes widening as the wall quickly slides. "See you next time, Koumori-san…" Shikamaru then offers as he vanishes into the wall, Tenten eyes wide while Kazuki looks around with a whimper… wonder who else might come at him for revenge, no, for retribution…

--

(Shikamaru's Report…)

Date, ??: _To think I started the game to get back at, Kazuki. Yes. That is all that I really wanted to get back at him for using our unit for his own gain… but now it's different. I can see why the Joker is so intent on Koumori. He doesn't want to just kill her, he wants to outwit her, he wants their game to go on and on for as long as he can make it last. I see why he wants that, it's because it's a challenge. A challenge unlike any other, unlike any mere game of shogi or go. This is a game that is truly a test of wits… in fact; let's see how well they do when matching wits with, The Riddler…_

--

(One mother later…)

The Assailant of Kazuki was never captured, and Kazuki himself was far too frightened of a retaliation to give any information on where he may have escaped to. However, at the moment, within the First Bank of Konoha, a single AnBu is having a very bad day. "I'm not trained to handle this kind of shit…" He mutters as he looks at a strange bomb that has been set to blow unless they answer a Riddle correctly. "Who the hell makes these things anyways?!" He then demands while holding his head as two shadows drops down behind him.

"Someone with a really odd gimmick I bet." Tenten offers in her Koumori voice while making her way over to the man, Nightwing at her side. "You should get out of here, we'll handle this." The girl offers and the AnBu nods his head quickly before making his way out of the building.

"I feel so safe knowing men like him protect the village…" Sasuke offers with obvious sarcasm and Tenten rolls her eyes before getting down to look at the bomb. It is an odd little device, having a familiar bright green jagged question mark right on it with a countdown above it, a riddle below that with a blank line under the riddle, the front of the device was like a laptop, while connected to a Chakra Battery that was set to overload, then obviously explode and take the building they were in with it.

"When you do not know what I am, I am something. When you know what I am, I am nothing. What am I?" Tenten reads and then blinks to herself before looking to an equally confused Sasuke.

"Okay, new gimmick, but at least it beats Joker and the others for creativity." Sasuke offers with a shrug of his shoulders and Tenten mentally groans to herself before looking back at the Riddle… wait…

"A Riddle." She whispers and then smirks. "If you don't know the answer to a Riddle, it's a Riddle, when you do, it's nothing." She says to herself while typing the word Riddle on the keypad and then blinks to herself as the countdown halts and the green '?' grows until the whole screen is now green.

"Someone is very Bright." A voice comes from the Laptop and Tenten looks to see an equally surprised Sasuke.

"He's… he's managed to record his voice onto this thing?" She asks with obvious surprise only to here a chuckle and snaps her head back to the Laptop.

"Not a recording. This is me speaking to you both, live." The person states as the screen of the laptop shifts to show a person with his long black hair obscuring some of his face, a smirk on his lisp, and a green domino mask covering his eyes from view. "And it's time for you two, to match wits with, The Riddler." "Riddler" offers with a smirk while looking towards them through the laptop and Tenten and Sasuke both blink.

"Looks like Shikamaru is back to play…" Tenten grumbles to herself while wondering why all of her friends seemed to loose their minds.

"Yes. Now then Nightwing, Koumori, I want to play a game." Shikamaru offers with a smirk still crossed over his lips.

"What if we don't feel like playing your game with you, Riddler?" Sasuke demands with narrowed eyes and Shikamaru raises a single brow in response.

"Someone with a temper. The game really will be more fun with you around…" He muses and Sasuke scowls deeply. "As for why you should play my game, that's simple. The Game is simple, you must follow the clues I leave you and locate more of my riddle bombs. Once you do find one, you must solve the riddles you find and then I shall give you another clue, thus activating the next bomb, until finally you disable all of my bombs." Shikamaru explains as Tenten's eyes go wide, wondering what kind of psycho this guy is. "Oh. And the game starts… now." Shikamaru then adds with a wide grin seeing the two stiffen up.

"Your first clue is a simple one… To cross the water, I am the way. For water I am above. I touch it not, and truth to say, I neither swim nor move. What am I?" Shikamaru offers before the laptop goes dark and Sasuke curses while Tenten takes a thoughtful expression…

"A bridge." A voice offers and both teens look around, only to see a girl in a costume sitting on a nearby table with her arms behind her head and legs crossed. "The answer is, A Bridge." She then offers once more while the two teens stare at her for a moment. She wears an odd purple suit that seems to be made of the same Chakra Conductive armor as Tenten's Koumori Suit and has the lines of padding on it to prove that. However, she is also obviously much younger than Tenten or Sasuke, due mostly to her height but also her less developed figure and weaker physique.

The rest of her costume is a long purple cloak with a hood over her head and a black full facial mask with white eyes. Crossed over her upper torso is a single black band with a steel ring above her heart, the band is attached to a black belt around her waist with numerous white capsules on it, a long rope tied to her left hip with a grapple hook at the end and equipment pouches at her lower back, while attached to the belt and curving over her hips and inner thighs is what appears to be a black rappelling harness. A pair of black AnBu gloves covers her arms up to the bicep with a metal plate at the back of each fist, a Kunai Case is on the girls left thigh, while a pair of knee length black Shinobi-Sandals cover her feet, three steel bands used to hold them on tightly.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke questions with a frown, the girl merely tilting her head for a moment before then flipping forward and to the ground, her cloak wrapping over her body.

"Call me, The Spoiler." She offers with a curt bow before then sighing. "And unless you want that freaking Riddler to blow all those bombs, I suggest we get to the first one. The only Bridges that I know of in the village is at the East side of Konoha…" Spoiler offers only for Tenten to quickly move in front of her and place a hand against the girl's chest to stop her.

"No. We'll handle this, you go home." She states and Spoiler frowns under her mask.

"I'm good with puzzles and Riddles. I can help you solve them." She states and Tenten frowns to herself.

"You'll only get in the way, or worse, you'll get hurt." She states and Spoiler growls angrily.

"I can take care of myself!" She says defensively and before Tenten can continue Sasuke places a hand onto her shoulder.

"Let her come. She's probably passed the Shinobi Academy from her size so she has basic Taijutsu and Ninjutsu down. That will be enough for her to at least get away if something bad happens. Besides that, the longer we fight about it, the closer that bomb gets to detonating." Sasuke offers then reminds and Tenten frowns but before she can protest again Spoiler walks passed them both.

"Great, now lets get going before that next bomb blows up." She states and then rushes off, Sasuke smirking despite himself while Tenten growls and then follows after her, Sasuke lazily following them both.

--

(Later…)

The three vigilantes' are searching around the river that runs through Konoha, Spoiler looking under them, Tenten from above, and Sasuke around them. "Still nothing." Tenten grumbles then sees Spoiler wave her over. "I'm never going to hear the end of this from Nightwing…" She mutters to herself before jumping to Spoiler's location, soon followed by a smirking Nightwing. "Do NOT say a word…" She growls at the other masked teen and he simply continues to smirk under his facemask.

"So what's the riddle Spoiler?" Nightwing asks and Spoiler frowns.

"What is that of which the common sort is best?" Spoiler reads and Sasuke looks to an equally confused Tenten, neither noticing as Spoiler reaches into her hood to press a finger to a communication Collar around her neck, like the one's used by Ninja on the field.

"This "Riddler" Character is obviously very smart. His riddle is actually quite simple when you think about it." A deep voice offers and Spoiler sighs to herself with annoyance. _'Yeah real simple, so what does it mean…'_ Spoiler thinks to herself with a frown. "It's obviously common SENSE." Her contact offers and Spoiler has to restrain herself from slapping her face. _'Duh, how did I not realize that, stupid…'_ She thinks to herself then looks over to Tenten as she and Sasuke both think about the riddle.

"It's Common Sense." She offers and both older teens blink before frowning towards the girl and she types that in. The same thing happening with this bomb that happened with the last one as the Riddler soon appears on the screen, still smirking.

"Well well well. Seems we have a new player in the game. Or rather, A Spoiler." Riddler muses, Spoiler's eyes shooting wide open in surprise. "Don't look so surprised my dead. After all, Knowledge is Power. And I like to think I know more than most." Shikamaru muses with a smirk and Spoiler frowns towards him while Koumori and Nightwing come and kneel behind her to look towards him. "Now then, lets see if we can't make the game a little more interesting with this next one." Shikamaru offers before licking his lips.

"For some it offers salvation, others condemnation. What is it?" Shikamaru offers and then vanishes from the screen while Spoiler narrows her eyes with a frown. _'Please let the boss know this one…'_ She thinks to herself while reaching to her collar.

"Spoiler, he's saying it's at an Asylum… but their was something off with what he said to you." Her boss offers then muses with a thoughtful tone and Spoiler's eyes bolt open in surprise.

"An Asylum?" She questions and Tenten blinks.

"Great, now they're putting themselves in Arkham for us." She says with a frown and Sasuke chuckles slightly at the joke.

"We better get over to Arkham quickly then, it's the only asylum anywhere near Konoha." Sasuke states and Tenten nods her head while Spoiler then follows after the two, Sasuke wrapping an arm around her waist as he uses a Grapple…

--

(Arkham Asylum…)

Nightwing was moving through the Super-Criminal area, looking for any signs of the bomb. Spoiler was in the central building looking for it because Koumori didn't want her near the inmates, and Tenten herself was in the remaining area. "Boss. Both Koumori and Nightwing are gone. Any thoughts on Riddler?" The Spoiler question's of her "Boss" and a crackle is heard over her communicator.

"Nothing yet. But the way he said "Knowledge is Power" is nagging at the back of my mind… Contact me when you find the next Riddle." The person offers before cutting the connection as Spoiler huffs then slumps her shoulders and walks around the building.

"Not like Riddler would put a bomb here, its destruction wouldn't do any damage to the Super-Criminal's section…" She mutters before stopping and turning her head to see the door to "Nara Shura's" office is ajar… "What the?" She wonders with a raised brow before opening the door and grunting to herself once she sees the bomb is within the room. "Why put it here?" She wonders then turns and sees both Tenten and Sasuke. "Found it." She offers with a weak grin under her mask and Tenten and Sasuke pass her to look at the bomb.

"Some will use me, while others will not, some have remembered, while others have forgot. For profit or gain, I'm used expertly; I can't be picked off the ground or tossed into the sea. Only gained from patience and time. What am I?" Tenten reads and looks to see Sasuke rub his temples for a few moments.

"I hate riddles…" He mutters to himself while Spoiler hopes her boss knows the…

"It's Knowledge." He offers simply and Spoiler blinks. _'Lets see, first is Riddle, then Common Sense, now Knowledge… I'm starting to see a pattern here.'_ Spoiler thinks to herself while then sighing.

"It's knowledge." She states and both Tenten and Sasuke look at her before typing that in, the Riddler appearing with his smirk once more.

"Ah. I see your all on a Roll here." He muses and Spoiler narrows her eyes, why did he put so much emphasis on Roll? "Now then for your next clue…" The Riddler starts to say only for Tenten to growl.

"No! No more games Riddler. Why do you want to destroy these places?" She demands and the boy smirks once more.

"Calm down my pointy cowled friend. You really couldn't be further from the truth." He states and Spoiler blinks once more as she notices something about the way he said that. "Now then. Everything in me is Ancient. What am I?" Shikamaru then questions before disappearing and Tenten growls before Sasuke snaps his fingers.

"A Museum." He states and both girls look at him slightly surprised. "What? It was kind of obvious. And that means that Riddler's next bomb is at the Konoha Museum on the west side of town." He offers and Tenten nods her head before quickly turning on her heel, Nightwing and Spoiler following after her to make their way out of Arkham…

--

(Konoha Museum…)

Sasuke, Tenten, and Spoiler are walking through the Museum, evading the security while Tenten uses a flashlight to look around. Spoiler is behind Nightwing and is listening to her informant as he speaks to her. "The Riddler is leaving mostly Riddles dealing with the knowledge. Also, he seems to be leaving riddles outside of his Riddles. "Knowledge is Power." That was the first one, then comes "Your on a Roll", and finally "You couldn't be Further from the Truth". Each is a small part to a much bigger riddle." Her informant explains and Spoiler narrows her eyes for a moment.

'_He likes knowledge, something about… no, TOO Roll, something you roll, and then Further from the Truth while we were at Arkham… So what's the furthest place in Konoha from Arkham?'_ Spoiler wonders to herself as she and the other two vigilantes' continue walking through the building. Soon they spot the last bomb, propped up on a map of the museum.

"Finally." Sasuke mutters to himself as he and Tenten walk towards the bomb, Spoiler following them at a more sedate pace. "I have millions of eyes, yet I live in darkness. I have millions of ears, yet only four lobes. I have no muscles, yet I rule two hemispheres. What am I?" Sasuke reads and Spoiler blinks then rubs her head while minutely pressing her communicator.

"This is a more complex one… It has billions of optic and auditory nerves, four lobes and two Hemispheres. It's the Human Brain." He offers with a thoughtful tone and Spoiler frowns, easily seeing the pattern between the riddles as being about knowledge.

"It's the human Brain." Spoiler offers Sasuke and Tenten, both teens turning to her before noting the pattern as well.

"It all had to do with knowledge and the mind." Tenten whispers before typing in the answer, the Riddler appearing once more with a smirk.

"Ah, your all getting closer to the end. But really, this game is starting to bore me. Why don't you scroll on down the line and find your next riddle." Shikamaru offers with a smirk crossing his lips as then he vanishes, an arrow appearing on the screen that points downwards.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Tenten whispers before pressing the down arrow on the keypad and seeing a new timer, and a new riddle. "Aw shit!" She says while quickly reading the riddle, her eyes widening. "It's more powerful than Kami. It's more evil than the Kyuubi. The poor have it. The rich need it. If you eat it, you'll die. What am I?" She reads and Spoiler raises a brow.

"More Evil and more powerful… eating it kills you…" Spoiler wonders to herself while Sasuke frowns in thought to himself for a few moments.

"The Poor have it, the Rich need it…" He whispers to himself and can't help but rub his temples while feeling a headache forming. "I really hate riddles." He grumbles to himself while Spoiler frowns and Tenten rubs her chin for a moment.

"Nothing…" She says and Spoiler's eyes widen.

"Right! If you eat nothing it will kill you, the poor have nothing and the rich need less!" She says and Sasuke frowns once more while Tenten types in the answer

"Alright. So the answer is nothing… then where's the next bomb?" Sasuke questions and Tenten blinks upon seeing another Riddle.

"The Key to this puzzle you will find, At last from riddles past." Tenten reads and looks to Spoiler and Sasuke. "Do either of you know what THAT means?" She asks and Sasuke frowns in thought for a few moments.

"They all had to do with knowledge or the mind in some way." He states and Tenten nods her head while Spoiler narrows her eyes.

"Then where is the Riddler and what did he want?" She asks and Spoiler closes her eyes in thought…

'_Knowledge is Power. You're on a Roll. You couldn't be Further from the truth. Why don't you Scroll on down… that's it!'_ Spoiler thinks to herself before then reaching up to cup her chin in thought before her eyes suddenly light up. "I got it!" She says and Tenten and Sasuke both look to her. "Think about what he said, not the Riddles. The OTHER things he said that didn't make any sense." She offers and Tenten blinks.

"We couldn't be any Further from the truth… further, but he meant like Farther." She muses and Spoiler nods her head. "The farthest place from Arkham in Konoha is… The Hokage Tower and the Shinobi Academy! I remember they made it that way encase any of the Inmates at Arkham ever got out." Tenten says while snapping her fingers and Spoiler nods her head.

"Right. And, You're on a Roll, and Why don't you Scroll on down are like a rolled up Scroll. So he's going after a scroll inside of the Hokage Tower." Spoiler explains and Sasuke frowns while remembering the first odd thing the Riddler had said.

"Knowledge is Power… Powerful Knowledge, The Hokage Tower, in a scroll… The Sacred Scroll of Sealing!" Sasuke says with a snap of his fingers and Spoiler nods her head in agreement. "Enter that as the answer." Sasuke says and Tenten nods her head while typing into the bomb, it soon shuts off entirely to show a black screen.

"Riddles within his riddles, that clever maniac! He was leading us all on a wild goose chase while he got what he really wanted." She growls out before quickly making her way out of the building, Sasuke and Spoiler following her out…

--

(Hokage Tower…)

The three landed on the roof, then quickly made their way inside of Tsunade's window to see her passed out on her table. "Was she drugged?" Spoiler asks and Tenten frowns under her mask.

"She's Senju Tsunade, she's an expert in poisons, and the chances of her being drugged by anyone is slim to none." Tenten states simply before lifting the woman's left arm, a Sake bottle held tightly in her hand… "It looks to me she passed out from the alcohol." She then offers with a mental twitch and Sasuke slaps his face.

"Our Hokage is a drunk…" He grumbles to himself before then looking around the room and stopping at an opened safe. "Found it…" He grumbles while pulling a note out of the safe. "Sorry to say you're too late. But if you wish to continue the game figure out this next riddle." Sasuke reads and then sighs. "I give only truths, yet I always start with a Lie. What am I?" He reads and then frowns in thought.

"A library." Tenten states simply and Sasuke mentally twitches once more.

"Then we should hurry before Riddler gets away again." Spoiler then says while making her way out of the tower and then jumps out of the window…

"I wonder who else will be joining the club at this rate?" Sasuke wonders and Tenten gives him an annoyed glare.

"It's not a club. And YOU'RE the one who's actively encouraging her…" Tenten states flatly and Sasuke smirks slightly towards the girl, hidden by his mask.

"Better to encourage her to be a hero than another whacked out villain with a gimmick." He offers while making his way over to the window as Tenten glares at his back angrily. "We really do need to hurry though, or else The Riddler will get away." Sasuke then reminds while firing his grapple out into the night before swinging off into the distance, Tenten twitching.

"I honestly didn't have this in mind when I said I wanted to inspire people… I meant for them to look to the bright side, stop moping or thinking only of the negatives, but NO… they had to become costumed crime fighters like me…" Tenten mutters under her breath as she then leaves the tower, and a Sleeping Tsunade behind…

--

(Konoha Library…)

Tenten lands on top of a building, looking to her side she sees Sasuke and below them is Spoiler, perched on a Gargoyle. "So why haven't either of you entered?" She asks and Sasuke frowns towards her.

"He's in there, just standing around…" He states and Tenten frowns as well, wondering what The Riddler has up his sleeve.

"Smells like a trap." Spoiler offers and Tenten mentally agrees with the younger girl before frowning when she sees a couple of shadows stop in front of The Riddler.

"Either way, we can't let this madman get away with the scroll. Spoiler, you stay back while me and Nightwing…" Tenten starts to say only for Spoiler to turn her head to glare at the older girl.

"I'm not staying back!" She states and Tenten grumbles under her breath.

"This is dangerous." She states and Sasuke shakes his head while moving himself forward along the roof.

"So is being a Ninja. Yet I'm old enough to do that!" Spoiler reminds and Tenten grits her teeth beneath her mask.

"This isn't like being a Ninja! And especially NOT like being a Genin!" Tenten says to the girl angrily while Sasuke has moved forward and is using a pair of binoculars to get a closer look at Shikamaru and his goons.

The Riddler is a young man, possibly a teen has long black hair hanging down over his face and down his back, a green Domino mask covering both of his eyes, while his visible skin is very pale. The teen is dressed in a pair of green Shinobi-Sandals with green mesh over his shins, a pair of dark gray Shinobi-Pants, Green AnBu chest armor with a purple question mark on the front, a green mesh short sleeved shirt under it with a black high colored sleeveless shirt over it and under the armor, a pair of dark green near black gloves with metal plates that have question marks etched on the plates, a gold cane with a curved question mark at the top.

His goons however are striking in that they are all identical in the most minuet of details. Each one is tall, heavily muscled, with pure white eyes, wearing a full body green outfit that covers every inch of skin including their heads and faces, with a jagged purple question mark on their chests.

'_Where do these guy's even GET henchmen that are willing to work for them?'_ Sasuke can't help but wonder before sighing as Tenten and Spoiler are now in each others face.

"Listen here, "Bat-Girl". I am NOT going to be staying behind while you two go in there! I'm going to help you whether you like it or not." Spoiler says while poking Tenten in the chest and the older teen growls towards her angrily.

"This isn't up for debate!" Tenten growls out and Sasuke sighs once more.

"We actually might need her help…" He suddenly offers having both girls snap their heads to him. "Riddler has three heavily muscled goons in there…" He then offers while pointing a thumb in the direction of the window he was looking through before.

"But…" Tenten starts to say and Sasuke gives her a look.

"And the longer you two fight over this, the more time they have to get away…" He then reminds and Tenten growls before looking at Spoiler and sighing.

"Just don't get in the way." She states as she then jumps down, using her glider wings as Spoiler looks to an amused Sasuke.

"Better keep up, kid." He offers with an obvious smirk and Spoiler huffs as she and he both jump down and run along the side of the building before flipping to the ground just as Tenten smashes through the doors of the library.

"Hmm… I was actually beginning to wonder if you were even going to make it in time to try and stop me…" Shikamaru muses with his back turned to Tenten, his henchmen all jumping between him and the girl as Spoiler and Sasuke enter and stand beside of Tenten. "Ah yes, the other two." Shikamaru then muses as he turns around to face the trio, a smirk on his lips.

"Alright Riddler, where is the scroll?" Sasuke demands and Shikamaru merely raises an amused brow.

"You mean this?" He asks while then patting a massive scroll at his side.

"Hand it over!" Spoiler demands and Shikamaru tilts his head slightly.

"I think not." He states before lifting his gold cane to lean it against his left shoulder, still smirking. "But allow me to introduce you to my Riddlemen instead." Shikamaru offers while motioning to the three green men as they then crouch down in perfectly mirrored fighting stances. "They are the pinnacle of the Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu." He then offers as Sasuke raises a brow in interest.

"How so?" Sasuke questions with a hint of curiosity in his tone, and Shikamaru chuckles to himself.

"A normal Kage-Bunshin will dissipate if hit even one time. Now why exactly is that?" Shikamaru questions while looking at the three and Spoiler answers.

"Because their made of Chakra, they have no physical mass to sustain their bodies but since the mind is all nothing but impulses those can easily be transported from Clone to original when using the Jutsu." She recites as if reading from a textbook and gets looks from Tenten and Sasuke. "Uh… I was a real overachiever in the academy…" She admits with a sheepish tone and yet Shikamaru chuckles.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. And you are quite correct Spoiler. A Kage-Bunshin cannot sustain its form due to its form being made of energy rather than substance. However, I have managed to fix this little problem…" Shikamaru admits while motioning to the three Riddlemen still standing at attention. "Each of my new "Riddle-Clones" for lack of a better name, are a form of Bunshin that have the makeup of a Kage-Bunshin, with a shell of hardened Chakra around it to prevent Damage from disrupting their energies, add on a Chakra Battery is placed onto them and each of my Riddlemen can fight for days on end." Shikamaru explains to a shocked Tenten, Sasuke, and Spoiler.

"So, you made a Jutsu that allows you to make an Army of efficient, never tiring, never hungering soldiers…" Tenten states, thoroughly impressed and Shikamaru gives a grand, mocking bow to them.

"Exactly. However making more than three at a time takes FAR too much chakra for someone like myself, thus three are the limit that I can ever hope to make. But in order to fully appreciate my new Riddlemen, I believe you need to face them in combat…" Shikamaru then says before snapping his fingers, the Riddlemen instantly lunging forward, one towards each of the Vigilante's.

The first one to be attacked by the Riddlemen was Tenten, the girl crouching down as the first of them threw a punch at her. Quickly catching the fist the young vigilante then twisted her body and tossed the creature over her shoulder. Landing in a heap the Riddleman quickly got back up only for Tenten to slam a fist into it's face. _'Riddler may have made them, but they have no experience in hand-to-hand combat. That is their greatest flaw.'_ Tenten thinks to herself while lunging at the Riddleman once more, spinning into a roundhouse kick to the Riddleman's head. Flying into a spin the Riddleman landed in a heap, only to get back to his feet and then rush towards Tenten.

Meanwhile Sasuke dodged the next Riddleman's fist before spinning on his heel and knocking the Riddleman off his feet and to the ground. Smirking Sasuke then flipped back when the Riddleman tried to knock him down and then quickly threw a few Shuriken towards him. The Riddleman quickly rolled out of the way however and into a crouch. Narrowing its eyes the Riddleman then rushed forward and slammed its shoulder into Sasuke, knocking him back. Grunting and flipping to his feet Sasuke scowled towards the Riddleman with narrowed masked eyes.

Elsewhere, Spoiler slowly backs away from the last of the Riddlemen as he slowly approaches her. Lunging at the Riddleman it lashes out with a punch that Spoiler twists around and then jumps into a kick to the back of its knee. Upon the Riddleman falling to one knee Spoiler then quickly twisted on her heel once more, kicking it in the head and making it fall back. However it then rolled back into a crouch and lunged forward with a fist to Spoiler's gut, knocking the wind from her lungs as it then grabbed her head and kneed her in the face.

As they three vigilantes continue to deal with the Riddlemen, Riddler himself watches on with obvious amusement, sitting down next to the sacred scroll with a slight smirk on his lips. "Komouri, do you have an idea! I can't figure out how to stop these guys!" Sasuke demands then shouts towards the girl while throwing the Riddleman he was fighting over his shoulder, only for it to get back up soon after.

"Not really. Like Riddler said they're tougher than a normal Kage-Bunshin, also they have those Chakra Batteries to sustain them. So unless we figure out where THOSE are these guys can probably just keep going." Tenten shouts and Spoiler's eyes widen before she narrows her gaze on the Riddleman she's fighting and then lunges forward, flipping over the Riddleman and then stabs a Kunai into the middle of it's back. A second later the Riddleman seems to pop out of existence while a sparking device then lands on the ground where it had been a second before.

"Koumori, Nightwing, aim for the middle of their backs, the Chakra Battery is right there!" She then shouts while Sasuke and Tenten both take out Kunai of their own before moving around the Riddlemen's attacks and then stab their Kunai into their own Chakra batteries before they also pop out of existence. Breathing a sigh of relief the two look to Spoiler for a moment before turning upon hearing clapping.

"Bravo, bravo. Excellent work finding the Chakra Batteries Spoiler, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you could actually SEE Chakra…" Riddler offers with a smirk while Spoiler's eyes widen, only Tenten doesn't either notice or care as she walks towards Riddler with obvious agitation.

"Game's over Riddler, give up and no one has to get hurt." Tenten states with a dark glare and the other teen merely chuckles while twirling his cane in one hand.

"Now, now, Koumori. Where is the challenge in that?" The green wearing teen questions with a raised brow and Sasuke frowns.

"If you're so interested in knowledge, then exactly why haven't you tried to steal any of these scrolls?" Sasuke questions with a frown while noting all of the scrolls on the shelves are fine.

"Aha. Now there's the real question." Shikamaru offers with a grin as he motions around the Library for a moment. "What is special about the Konoha Library?" Shikamaru questions and Tenten frowns.

"Nothing. It has general information on History, Facts, and Jutsu." Tenten offers and Shikamaru nods his head while still smirking.

"Correct. You see I or rather, the REAL Riddler foresaw that you would capture him should he remain playing the game with you. So instead, he left me to deal with you three while he is safely outside of Konoha…" Shikamaru offers with a grin starting to spread over his face and Sasuke narrows his masked eyes.

"Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu…" He growls and Shikamaru grins widely.

"Why should 'I' do all the work, when I can have an army of other's to do the work for me. I'm not really a physical person after all… I much prefer to use my mind instead. Hence why I took the time to create my Riddle-Clones." He explains and Tenten growls while releasing the fake Shikamaru.

"Then why tell us that? No we'll be on the watch for the real you." Spoiler questions of the teen before stating flatly with a frown and Shikamaru chuckles lightly in his throat.

"It was all part of the game of course. You see, unlike the rest of your costumed gallery of rogues. I am not insane. No. Not at all. I merely enjoy the thrill of a challenge. The Challenge of facing Koumori and Nightwing! You Spoiler were a bonus in this game. This little battle of wits, that kept you all out of the way as I stole the sacred scroll." Shikamaru explains while leaning back into a bookcase, still smirking as he then crossed his arms behind his head. "And now, my time with you is almost over." Shikamaru then offers before giving a bow of his head.

"But before I leave. Riddle me this, Koumori…" Shikamaru then says with another smirk before a grin spreads over his face. "When is it dangerous to play cards?" Shikamaru questions before disappearing in a plume of smoke, Spoiler's eyes widening in shock and fear…

"When The Joker is Wild…" Spoiler whispers as an ominous feeling fills both them all at her words…

--

(??)

The Familiar form of Shikamaru in his Riddler outfit is walking out of Konoha, whistling to himself while twirling his cane. A massive scroll is hanging from his shoulders and down to his waist. "Heh, that really was quite a challenge… I'll have to do it again some time. Only next time I think I'll invite a clown to play with me…" Shikamaru then muses to himself while looking at a note given to him by Choji last week.

"So he's going to get some poison in Motoyoshi Village, rather, he WAS. By now he's gone to get his second Target." Shikamaru muses to himself as he continues on his lonely trek into the distance. "A pair of Laughing Hyena's in Nami no Kuni…" He says to himself as a smirk crosses over his lips…

--

(Motoyoshi Village…)

Naruto and Ino are sitting in an apartment room, the green/blond haired teen is smirking to himself as he holds up a vial of green liquid. The two had successfully procured the Laughing-Poison from an old man, of course Naruto had to have a little talk with the person who had it but… "What's that stuff Puddin'?" Ino questions behind him, dressed only in a thin red and black nighty and her mask over her eyes, long blond hair damp and hanging down to her waist. Hearing her voice the young Psychotic clown turns to her with an insane grin spread over his lips.

"This my dear Harley, is Smilex." He offers in response and Ino blinks while pulling her mask off, and then tilts her head cutely.

"Smilex? What's it do?" She asks with obvious confusion and Naruto chuckles.

"Why explain, it's too boring that way." He offers in response before tossing a red and black gasmask to her. "How about I show you instead." He states while pulling on a purple and black one over his own face. Blinking Ino does the same then looks down at her state of… er… undress.

"But Mistah J… I'm not properly dressed for any running." She reminds the psychotic clown and Naruto waves that off.

"No need to run Harley just put the mask on." He states and Ino tilts her head before shrugging her shoulders and doing as he asked. Thinking for a moment, Ino then pulls her dark red Domino mask back on and gives a thumb up to Naruto. The green/blond haired teen then licks his lips and puts a drop of the green stuff into a different chemical. The concoction instantly begins to smoke out green vapors. Laughing to himself Naruto then walks over to the window and throws the vial out the window and down to the city streets below.

"Uh… Mistah J, nothing's happening." Ino offers only to see Naruto point back outside and sighs. Then blinks when she hears laughter. Blinking in confusion the girl then looks outside and notices that several people are laughing hysterically. "Wha… but how did you…" Ino starts to ask only for Naruto to chuckle to himself and then motion back outside to the street. Blinking the blond haired teen looks back outside only to move forward as she sees more people laughing, green smoke slowly spreading out over the streets of the village.

"Whoa… it's making them laugh?" Ino asks then hears the laughter grow more and more, however, much like Naruto's own, the laughter is hollow, the laughter is an empty soulless laugh that would haunt anyone else's mind. However, like Naruto, Ino's twisted sense of Humor doesn't seem to find the laughter disturbing, in fact, she giggles slightly when she sees several people start to fall over laughing, their faces eternally frozen in a wide psychotic smile with yellow teeth and wide eyes.

"Ahh… Death by Smilex, the only way to go out with a Nice, Big, Smile…" Naruto offers with an insidious chuckle at the end.

"Aw, your so nice Puddin'." Ino says while hugging the deranged clown happily and Naruto merely shrugs his shoulders, pleased with the affects of his new Smilex Gas at the very least. "So are we heading to get the new pets tomorrow?" Ino then asks and Naruto nods his head with a wide grin…

--

(??)

Spoiler lands on a roof and then drops down to a windowsill when she then enters into a room in order to escape from the falling rain. Getting inside she then closes the window quietly, only for a light to turn on and cause her to turn around quickly. "So THIS is what you've been up too for the past few weeks…" The voice of Hyuuga Hiashi muses with an obvious frown as he sees the girl in her outfit.

"I… I…" She tries to say only for Hiashi to holds up a hand to silence her.

"Don't start with me Hanabi. All I want to know is why." The man states and Spoiler, AKA Hyuuga Hanabi's shoulders slump as she then reaches up to pull her hood/mask back to hand behind her neck.

"I just want to make sure that people like Joker never win again." She offers and her father frowns slightly.

"By risking your life?" He asks in a cold tone and Hanabi takes a breath before speaking out this time.

"I won't let what happened to us, to Hinata, to Neji happen to anyone else father! Look what has become of Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Aburame Shino because of people like him? Can we honestly allow that maniac or others like him to win?" She demands of the man with a frown and the older Hyuuga frowns for a moment before walking forward and kneeling before the girl.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Hanabi…" He finally offers before pulling her into a fatherly hug, her eyes widening in shock. "I lost your and Hinata's mother so long ago… and we've nearly lost Hinata to… I can't loose you as well." He says softly and Hanabi smiles slightly while hugging the man.

"Don't worry father… I have someone who wants to help. He says it's time Ninja return to the shadows where they were born. It's time that Shinobi no longer take credit for the people they protect. It's time for us all to remember our roots in darkness." Hanabi says, as a tall shadowed figure appears behind her, her father falling back in shock as a pair of pure white reflective eyes looks down on him.

"Councilman Hyuuga Hiashi." The person offers, his voice a deep growling sound directed at the man who slowly stands up, finding whomever he's speaking with is much taller than he is.

"What do you intend to do? How does Hanabi know you?" Hiashi demands and the silent, shadowed figure doesn't even bat a lash.

"I encountered your daughter trying to take down a group of thugs last week when Yamanaka Ino and the Joker escaped Arkham. The thugs were starting to prove too much for her when I stepped in." The person offers in that same deep growl and Hiashi can feel the hairs on the back of his neck start to stand on end.

"And why didn't you report this to myself, or even AnBu?" He questions and a single white eye widens as if a brow is being raised.

"Do you honestly think you could stop her if she really puts her mind to disobeying you?" He questions flatly once more and Hiashi grimaces, knowing well how stubborn his youngest daughter can be at times.

"Then… what do you have in mind for her?" He asks and the person finally moves, reaching to his waist before handing something to Hanabi, which she then hands to her father. Raising a brow the man looks at the paper only for his eyes to widen in shock. "This is!" He starts to say only for the shadowed figure to interrupt him.

"A proposal to the Council to allow a special covert taskforce to be brought together for the Cities safety against the rising number of Super-Criminals. The Taskforce will include Koumori, Nightwing, Spoiler, and myself. Should any others like us appear, people seeking to protect Konoha with their skills and abilities, without looking for fame or recognition, they would be inducted into this new taskforce as well. In short, it's time for Ninja to return to the shadows that birthed them." The man explains simply and Hiashi looks at him in shock.

"You're asking us to ALLOW vigilantism? To allow you and your group to act outside of the law without consequences?" He questions and the man shakes his head from side to side.

"No. I expect you to uphold the law even over us. All I ask is that we be allowed our try at protecting the city. If we ever get out of control, I expect you to bring us down… hard." He states once more in that disturbingly calm monotone voice and Hiashi looks at the proposal once more.

"Why would anyone want this? You'll be putting all your lives in danger, you'll be risking everything without any kind of reward… so why do it?" Hiashi questions and the two white eyes suddenly narrow on him dangerously.

"Because it's the right thing to do." He states simply and then places a hand onto Hanabi's shoulder. "I'll be taking your daughter away for training for the next couple months. I expect to hear good news about that proposal before I return." He states only for Hiashi to narrow his eyes.

"Why do you need to take Hanabi out for anything? She can be trained…" He starts to say only for the man to turn and glare at him once more.

"Anyone who's seen a Hyuuga fight even once can easily recognize it. Thereby, Hanabi can NEVER use the Jyuuken Style as Spoiler or risk your entire clan being attacked to find her. Besides that I was following Hanabi all night long as she helped Koumori and Nightwing with The Riddler. I kept in contact via a hidden communicator in our cowls, this says that she will follow my orders and listen to me, which will be crucial in her role in the taskforce. I also trained Koumori, that alone speaks of what I can do for your daughter." The man states and Hiashi frowns before closing his eyes and nodding his head slowly.

"Will you promise me you'll make sure she isn't hurt?" The man questions and a flash of lightning illuminate the figure as a dark silhouette.

"I give you my word of honor that no permanent harm shall befall your daughter so long as I can help it." He states simply while Hiashi nods his head slowly.

"Do you have a name then, sir?" He asks and the man nods only once.

"My name isn't important. I'm just here to help Konoha." The person says before

--

THE END…

--

AN: Next Chapter: Red-X Rising! As a side note, Spoiler was a character in the Batman comics who helped Batman against the "ClueMaster" who left clues to his crimes in a similar fashion to the Riddler, only they weren't Riddles. I figured it would be amusing for her to make an appearance as I WILL eventually make Robin, thus making the whole Bat-Family as Spoiler was a temporary Robin in the Batman comics for a short time, and an ally of his for a long while.

Authors Extra Note: The reason for Joker and Naruto never being noticed as the same person is due in part to the two-three year gape between his death and reappearance in Konoha. He was thirteen when he fell and looks like the pre-Shipuuden Naruto at the time, his Joker self came to Konoha at about Sixteen and looks like the Shipuuden Naruto with different hair and a much thinner body structure with little to no fat at all.

These two years have also aged him to a point where it would be hard to tell it was him. Add onto the fact that no one saw Naruto crawl out of the vat of chemicals, nor did they ever check for his body due to the toxins and no one would think of Naruto as a suspect. When you think about it, Naruto was only seen by Shino before he left Konoha, so he might know who he really is but obviously has no reason to rat him out.

Also, the scars from his lips are long enough to obscure the whisker scars on his cheeks to a point no one notices them. This is one of the more main reasons no one can actually tell it's him. Also his eyes are green, his hair is a slight darker shade, and he has no fingerprints at all. This is why no one ever seems to notice who Naruto really is, they think he's dead for one, and he has several of his old features either aged or altered greatly to a point no one notices the resemblance between himself and Joker.

I'd like to thank HyperionTheWatcher and Riddle me this, for their Riddles that I used in this chapter.


	9. RedX Rising

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything else depicted within, I only came up with the idea for this story. So if any of you lawyers try to bug me about this little tale, then I'm afraid that you'll have to be introduced to my friend, Mr. Pencil…

_**NU: Red-X Rising…**_

All I know is that I don't like to play the Hero, and playing the Villain… not my style. I'm just a thief…

--

Normal Speech: "Darkness…"

Normal Thoughts: _'Is within…'_

Radio in Use: [All things…]

Demon Speech: **"You just…"**

Demon Thoughts: _**'Have to know…'**_

Other Speech: _**"Where to look…"**_

Jutsu in Use: **"Kage no Jutsu…"**

--

(??)

Naruto and Ino are walking down a long path, Ino happily whistling to herself beside of her "Puddin" as usual. Naruto himself however is looking over some of his own equipment, making a mental note to repair or replace what he can as some of it has been very badly damaged during his many travels. "Say Mistah J." Ino suddenly says and Naruto blinks before looking to the girl with a raised brow.

"Yes, Harley?" He asks and the girl gives him a confused expression.

"What are we gonna name our new pets after we get 'em?" She asks and Naruto blinks before humming in thought then shrugging his shoulders.

"We'll just think of something after we get them…" He offers then looks at a yellow squirter flower he'd modified to expel his Smilex Gas.

"But Puddin, don't you think we should pick names now so we don't have to. I mean we're just walking right now." Harley offers then reminds and Naruto mentally sighs before pinning his flower to his lapel.

"No Harley. For several reasons, one, because we don't know if their both male or female or paired. Two, because we don't know if they'll still be there, and three, because I said so." Naruto states and Ino pouts for a moment before sighing as they continue on, Naruto plucking his flower from his lapel and looking it over once more.

"What's that you got there, Mistah J?" Ino asks and the crazed clown looks over to her with a slight frown.

"A flower that sprays a mist. I've got some smilex in it." He offers in response and Ino makes an O with her mouth before rubbing her chin for a moment.

"Why don't you make bombs to use the stuff then?" She asks and Naruto stops what he was doing and blinks.

"That's actually a good idea…" He muses before grinning towards the bubbly blond haired girl and pats her on the head. "Good girl." He then offers and Ino grins towards the psychotic killer clown happily.

"Aw shucks mistah J." Ino offers while Naruto then mentally starts to think of ways to create the said Smilex Bombs for future use. Behind the two, one might notice a cloud a smoke, and at the beginning of that cloud, is Motoyoki Village, now set ablaze the village in its entirety is now slowly burning away…

--

(Konohagakure…)

Senju Tsunade is having a very bad week; first of all, The Riddler was announced as the latest, and possibly most dangerous Super Criminal. Then she had to go through some hell from Hyuuga Hiashi making a proposal about a special, elite Task Force. The only problem Tsunade had with that was that only the members would know who they actually were. And finally to top it all off, she had to deal with the fact that her AnBu MCU Squad Captain, Dokuro, was AWOL at the moment.

The only good thing about that week being that neither Koumori nor the rest of her group told anyone that she passed out from drinking, thus allowing The Riddler to steal the Sacred Scroll of Sealing… _'I need to cut back on Sake or things are really going to get bad for me…'_ She thinks before tossing a Sake bottle out the window behind her and then blinks. Looking at her desk she sighs before seeing a confidential file on her Squad Captain, Dokuro.

Licking her lips the woman picks it up for a moment only to nearly jump when someone nocks on her door. "Who is it?" She then asks with a migraine starting to come on and rubs her temples to try and relieve it.

"Anko." The woman offers and Tsunade sighs.

"Come on in." She allows and the Tokoubetsu Jounin walks into the room and sees the very, very tired looking Tsunade.

"You look like shit." The AnBu states bluntly and Tsunade gives her a glare in response to the crack.

"Any sign of Dokuro yet?" She then asks and Anko sighs before shaking her head. "Kami-Sama… what did I do to deserve all of this?" Tsunade wonders to herself with a heavy sigh.

"Maybe it was all that gambling." Anko offers with a weak grin and Tsunade grimaces to herself.

"No… I paid for that with all of my money… now I'm wondering which Kami I pissed off for this job to fall onto my shoulders." Tsunade then says and Anko shrugs her shoulders, her own week had been hell as well after all. "Any signs of where that Riddler character is heading?" Tsunade then asks and Anko sighs.

"Only that he's possibly seeking out The Joker…" She offers and Tsunade slams her head into her desk.

"Why or why couldn't Jiraiya deal with this shit?" She asks before reminding herself he hated Konoha for what happened to Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto…

"Well ma'am. We also had another break in by that X character last night." Anko then adds and hears Tsunade start to beat her head into the desk.

"Anko… as your acting Hokage I order you to kill me now." Tsunade then says seriously and Anko merely chuckles nervously.

"Sorry ma'am, you know I can't do that or I'll be executed." Anko reminds and Tsunade almost feels like crying for the first time in years. A second later she starts to swear and curse as her assistant Shizune brings in more paper work for her…

--

(??)

A shadowed figure runs down the streets of Konoha, silent as the night itself. An X shaped object is suddenly launched from his left arm. The X wraps around a post jutting from the wall of a building and he quickly swings his way onto a roof. Landing in a low crouch, a pair of reflective white lenses narrow while looking out into the distance. Moving his body back the figure suddenly launches himself into a sprint, running along the rooftops of Konoha before jumping between them.

Rolling into a crouch the figure then flips off the side of the building he's on and fires another grapple X around a jutting post and swings to the wall. Digging what look to be claws into the wall the thief then pulls himself up the wall to a window where he then places his hand onto the glass. Slowly twisting his wrist his claws slice through and easily cut the glass, forming a perfect glass disk that he then pulls out of the window. Placing it into a belt around his waist he then reaches into the building and unlocks it before pulling the window up and then moving inside, cutting the line to his grapple as he does.

Crawling inside the reflective white eyes seem to narrow for a moment before he makes his way deeper into the building. Flipping onto the wall he then crawled along it before soon stopping above a safe. Leaning down he placed the side of his head against the safe before using the turnstile, listening to the tumblers he soon unlocked it. A light chuckle escapes his lips at this as he then reaches inside of the thief and pulls out a single Sapphire, barely a quarter of an inch in size yet still a stunning azure blue color…

'_Perfect.'_ The thief thinks to himself before quietly reaching to his belt and pulling off one of the segmented compartments on it, opening the compartment he places the Sapphire inside while taking the glass disk out and putting it inside the safe, taking a few other gems as well so no one will know what he was really after. Quietly closing the safe once that is done with, the thief then chuckles while placing the compartment back onto his belt and then drops a red X shaped shuriken onto the floor, allowing it to stick into the ground where someone would find his mark…

--

(Later…)

Anko sighs while looking over the crime scene, a jewelry store having been their new thieves latest target. _'I swear, if it's another psychotic kid with mental issues I'm going to scream…'_ Anko thinks to herself while looking over the safe, only to yelp when someone appears beside an open window. "Jeez! I hate it when you do that!" Anko grumbles towards the form of Komouri, the masked girl rolling her eyes.

"What was stolen this time?" She then questions and Anko sighs while rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"He just stole some gems this time, a Sapphire, a couple Rubies and emeralds…" Anko offers and Tenten nods her head slowly before cupping her chin.

"That doesn't seem to fit his normal pattern. Usually he only steals Jutsu Scrolls and other Ninja equipment." Tenten notes and Anko nods her head before sighing and closing the safe.

"We think he might have a need for cash, if not then maybe he wanted to keep us on our toes…" Anko offers and Tenten frowns in thought, while not a detective like her father she has been learning quite a lot because of the Super Criminals…

"Nothing at all odd was stolen then? Nothing that could be used in a Jutsu or as some kind of weapon?" Tenten questions and Anko shakes her head no. _'What is his game then? Why suddenly steal some gems?'_ Tenten wonders while Anko shuts the safe and then stretches out.

"Yeah well. I just hope that Dokuro gets back soon so we can find this guy. Say, do you think maybe you could…" Anko starts to say only to turn and see that Tenten has managed to leave while she was talking… Anko demands before growling and making her way from the scene of the crime…

--

(??)

Date, ??: _There is good, and there is evil. Two sides of a coin. Black and White. Dark and Light. Wright and Wrong. It's all supposed to be that simply. It's all supposed to be perfectly clear. As clear and simple as night and day. Good and evil are supposed to be clear… but for me… its not… Right and Wrong no longer have a line, now I only see an endless shade of gray._

--

(Batcave…)

Tenten is sitting in the Batcave, her arms crossed over her chest and a single leg bobbing up and down. "Where is Ryu?" She grumbles to herself with a frown. Her friend hadn't been around the Cave for well over a week, and though she wouldn't EVER admit it, she was starting to get worried.

"Miss me?" Someone asks from the side and Tenten nearly jumps out of her chair before turning her head to see Ryu.

"Where have you been?!" She asks with a frown and Ryu rolls his eyes.

"I DO have a social life besides helping you, Tenten." He reminds and the girl narrows her eyes on him dangerously.

"Ryu." She growls before grabbing him by the front of his clothes. "You haven't been here for over a week." She states angrily while the teen rolls his eyes once more, still smirking.

"Yeah, yeah." He offers then reaches into a pocket. "Besides I got your something…" He then says while producing a gold chain with a tiny silver Batarang shaped pendant on it, a sapphire placed into the center of the batarang… Blinking the bun haired girl slowly takes hold of the object, eyes wide with shock.

"H-how?" She asks and Ryu flips into a nearby chair, placing his feet onto the table before him with his arms crossed behind his head.

"I had some spare time so I thought you'd like something a little flashy for yourself." Ryu offers while closing his eyes and bobbing his head from side to side with an amused smirk.

"No I mean how did you get this sapphire? Even one of this size still costs quite a pretty penny Ryu." Tenten asks then states flatly and Ryu opens a single eye to look at her with his lips twisted into an amused smirk.

"I got it at a store on the east side. Sapphires are supposed to mean loyalty or something and I thought you might like it." He offers casually with a shrug of his shoulders and Tenten frowns before noticing something.

"Your… your acting different than normal." She states and Ryu looks at her with that same amused smirk on her face.

"Really? I guess I've just stopped worrying about everything." Ryu offers and Tenten narrows her eyes onto the boy. "Jeez Tenten, lighten up." Ryu then offers before getting out of his chair, hands in his pockets.

"Fine whatever. I need to talk to you about this new case." Tenten says while pulling a familiar X shaped red shuriken from her equipment pouch. "Think you can find the guy who made these?" She asks while tossing the weapon to the brown haired boy, Ryu catching it before looking it over.

"Sure. I'll go check around town now." He offers while pocketing the device and Tenten looks at the boy strangely.

"That's it? No whining or complaining about not wanting to be a sidekick or an accomplice?" Tenten asks the other teen and he merely smirks towards her.

"Like I said Tenten, I've finally stopped worrying about every little thing and loosened up abit." He reminds while making his way up the stairs of the batcave while Tenten shakes her head.

"Alright… Then I'm going to be going out on patrol while your doing that." Tenten offers and Ryu nods his head while walking out of the cave, the girl narrowing her eyes as she quickly takes off her clothes to show her Koumori suit. "Never leave home without it." She says to herself with a smirk before pulling her masks on and rushing out of the cave to follow after Ryu.

--

(Konohagakure no Sato…)

Ryu walks the streets of Konoha, looking at the X-Shuriken in his hand for only a mere moment before tossing it over his shoulder. Behind him and at a distance Tenten narrows her eyes on the brown haired teen as he walks the streets. _'What are you doing Ryu?'_ Tenten wonders to herself as the boy whistles to himself, walking with his hands now stuffed into his pockets. Frowning darkly, the teenage girl jumps from roof to roof while silently following the boy.

Said boy smirks as he notices the bun haired girl is following him. _'C'mon Tenten. You don't really think it'd be that easy do you?'_ He wonders to himself while continuing his own trek through the city streets. Soon the boy turns down a dark alley, Tenten still watching him from up above as he slowly bobs his head side to side. Humming a tune to himself the young man then turns down another alley while continuing to notice Tenten following him.

"What are you doing, Ryu?" Tenten suddenly asks, surprising the boy, making him blink as she has somehow managed to get in front of him, her arms now crossed. _'Whoa… I didn't even notice her…'_ Ryu thinks to himself before shrugging at Tenten's question with an un-amused look.

"Just walking the streets Tenten. Or is that wrong now?" Ryu asks in rebuttal and Tenten narrows her eyes onto the boy with her lips turned into a frown.

"Then why did you toss away that weapon I asked you to find?" She then asks and Ryu rolls his eyes once more.

"Because it was obviously a custom Job." Ryu offers and can instantly tell that Tenten is looking at him with a raised brow. "The metal used in that thing is a special Chakra Based product that can have elemental Chakra Added to it. It can also have normal Chakra added to it for other features. My best guess would be that someone who has access to that kind of stuff made it. It would look too suspicious to just go out an by weapons like that Tenten." Ryu explains with a monotone and Tenten cups her chin for a moment, before slowly nodding her head, seeing his logic.

"Then why not tell me that at the cave?" She asks with a slight bit of annoyance in her tone and Ryu rolls his eyes.

"Because I want to sleep." He states and Tenten raises a brow once more. "It's almost one in the morning, Tenten… and not all of us like to stay up at all hours working for the greater good of Konoha." Ryu offers with a yawn before making his way passed the girl, only for her to turn and place a hand onto his shoulder.

"Ryu. I… I'm sorry for working you so hard." Tenten offers and the boy shakes his head with a light chuckle.

"It's who you are… you have your Mission to accomplish." He says strangely before walking off, his eyes darkening slightly as a smirk crosses over his lips. "Although you take life WAY too seriously." He then offers and Tenten rolls her eyes, knowing that it was normally HIM who took life too seriously…

--

(??)

A figure slowly climbs up a building, using what looks like claws while also seeming to stick to the wall. Soon reaching the middle of the outer wall the figure tosses a grapple up around an outstretched pole at the top of the building. Tugging on the line a few times the person then uses the rope to climb the rest of the way onto the roof of the building. Slowly the person then makes his way across the roof before stopping at a window and moving his body down to look into it.

A pair of reflective white eyes seem to narrow as they see someone's apartment. A clawed hand then moves quickly, easily cutting through the glass and then pulling a circular cut from the window. Using the new hole the person then reaches inside and unlocks the window before slowly pushing it up to allow access. Quickly jumping inside the masked man then crouches down, eyes narrowed before he lunges forward, seemingly attaching to the far wall.

Smirking under his mask the person then reaches a painting and pulls it off the wall to show a safe. Chuckling lightly, the person then places the side of his head to the safe while reaching over to the turnstile with one hand. Turning it only a few times then opening the safe the thief reaches inside and takes several scrolls and some jewels before storing those into a belt around his waist. "Not a bad haul…" He whispers before turning on his heel and lunging out of the open window and into the air.

Firing a grapple from his left hand the thief then swings into a loop before landing on a nearby building. "So the mysterious thief finally shows himself." A voice to his side comments and the thief quickly turns on his heel to find himself face to face with Tenten in her Koumori costume.

"Well, well, well if it isn't The Bat-Babe herself. Can't say that this isn't a pleasant surprise." The thief comments while Tenten narrows her eyes as the clouds above move, the moonlight now shining down onto the thief and illuminating his form.

The thief is taller than her by an inch or so, and has an athletic build, with a full black body suit with a jagged red X across the chest and red bars of armor placed at each of his biceps and upper arms for protection. Around his waist the thief wears a gray Rappelling harness under and attached to a strange belt made of numerous closed compartments with a black buckle with a Red-X in the center, his hands are hidden by black gloves with red claws at the ends, ash grey bandages wrapped over his forearms and the palm/back of his hands.

Over his gloves the thief wears a pair of armored black Kurakote Gauntlets with a Red X over the back of the fist, and three sharp curved blades folded along the side of his forearms. Over his feet the person wears a pair of black Tabi-Boots that have a split toe design while completely covering his feet and are made with a strange thin sole and a Red X over the top of his feet, steel shin-guards placed over those. Around his neck the thief wears a long black scarf that partly obscures his lower face, the ends of the scarf's ties have been left in tatters in a strangely similar style to her own cape.

Several black straps are visible on the suit, over his shoulders and under his arms to where a sheathed Ninjatou is visible on his back; the hilt is guard-less with a single tie at the pommel to wrap around his wrist. Last is a mask, the mask is designed like a helmet and looks like a skull without the lower jaw, three teeth visible with a pair of reflective white lenses over the eyes with dark outlining around them and a jagged red X curving over the right eye, with a black mask coming from the lower part of his body suit to cover his lower face.

"What? Like to look at me that much babe?" The thief asks with an amused tone and Tenten instantly notices that his mask has somehow altered his voice to sound like a distorted youthful voice.

"No." Tenten states darkly before quickly lunging forward and throwing a punch at the thief. With a chuckle the masked thief merely leans back to dodge the punch and then turns on his heel out of the way of a quick kick from Tenten. Smirking beneath his mask the thief then spins into a kick, pushing Tenten back as he lands in a crouch and then rushes off.

"Catch me if you can!" The thief calls out before then rushing forward and jumping off the building, tucking his arms under his legs into a roll before landing on the next building over. Smirking he looks up to see Tenten land, her cape softening as soon as she touches down. Growling the girl then spins on her heel while lashing out with her cape, the thief easily taking a step back to avoid her accessory. Narrowing her eyes onto the thief Tenten lunges forward, knocking him down and placing a hand onto his skull mask while he grabs her wrist.

"Who are you!?" Tenten demands angrily and the thief chuckles lightly.

"If I wanted you to know that, would I be wearing a mask?" He quips before Tenten gasps in shock as electricity comes from the thief's gloved hand into her and he quickly kicks her back. "Nice huh? I call that a Tazer, shocking, isn't it?" The thief offers with obvious amusement while Tenten growls and then flips to her feet, the blades on her gauntlets unlocking as she does.

"Oh now the parties really getting started!" The thief muses with a grin under his mask as the three long, curved blades on his own gauntlets then unlock and he lunges forward. Quickly blocking Tenten's own Gauntlets with his own then thief then slams his head into her own to disorientate her long enough to push her back. Growling Tenten quickly flips back to her feet and lashes out with lightning fast attacks.

Thinking quickly the thief flips back and away from Tenten, then unsheathes the Ninjatou from his back and holds it in a backhanded stance, the blade and edge of the sword both being deep obsidian black in color. Seeing this, Tenten stops for a moment with a frown on her face. "A sword? Do you really think I can't take a thief with a Sword?" She asks and the thief merely chuckles in response before making a "C'mon" gesture with one hand.

"Why don't we find out." He offers arrogantly and Tenten gladly accepts as she lunges forward in a flying roundhouse kick. The thief then quickly throws his sword into the air and grabs her by her leg, spins on his heel and tosses her back to where she started before grabbing his sword all in one simple move. Lunging forward after he does the thief swings his blade at Tenten, the girl quickly leaning back to avoid the blade's edge and then kicks out with her legs, knocking the thief back to his own starting place.

"Not bad, Bat-Babe." The thief comments before flipping back to his feet while Tenten slides onto her own and holds one gauntlet in front of her face. "I must admit, that you do indeed live up to your legend." The thief compliments and Tenten frowns towards him as he then gives a mocking bow while sheathing his sword.

"What exactly are you after?" Tenten then demands and the thief merely shakes his head in response.

"Whatever I want." The thief replies while Tenten slowly rises back up to her full height to stare down with the thief. "I don't like to play the Hero. And being a Villain, not really my Style." He says while crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes onto the girl. "I'm just a thief. I'm not out to destroy your precious little City. I'm just looking out for number one." The thief says while pointing to himself with his right thumb, making Tenten mentally cheer and physically groan at the same time.

"So your not psychotic, your just selfish." She comments and the thief chuckles in response.

"Lighten up, Cutie. I'm not such a bad guy, once you get to know me." The thief offers and Tenten has plainly had it with his mouth as she then lunges forward, throwing a punch at the thief's head. Quickly dodging to one side the thief then grabs her arms and brings her close to himself. "You asked who I am…" He suddenly whispers and Tenten frowns towards him, only to grunt as X quickly lashes out with an electrically enhanced fist to her gut, sending her sprawling back to the ground.

"Then you can call me, Red-X." X offers before giving the girl a mock salute. "Better luck, next time…" He then intones before throwing a gas pellet to the ground, Tenten quickly rushing forward to stop him from escaping. Sliding to a halt the girl sees X as he then flips over the side of the building. Quickly moving to the side her eyes shoot wide open as it seems as if the thief has vanished into thin air… not a single trace of the strange skull masked warrior in sight.

--

(The Next Morning…)

Anko is looking over what has been reported stolen with a frown, wondering what a Thief would want some silly Chakra Manipulation Techniques for. Rubbing her chin she mentally sighed. This was more Dokuro's field than her own; he was technically Konoha's best criminal investigator. Shaking her head and walking up onto the roof Anko notices a familiar X shaped weapon and frowns.

"Him again…" She grits out before turning and nearly yelps when she sees Komouri now standing before her. "They really need to put a bell on you or something I swear." The woman grumbles and Tenten rolls her eyes in response.

"What can you tell me about this thief?" She asks and Anko shrugs her shoulders.

"He took some Chakra Manipulation scrolls and a little cash. What else is there to know at this point." Anko offers and Tenten frowns, she honestly couldn't FATHOM what someone would want Chakra Manipulation scrolls for… wait a minute…

"What kind of Chakra Manipulation? Do you mean exercises or something else?" Tenten asks Anko and the woman grunts before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Something else. One is a scroll on increasing the body's natural abilities by using Chakra. The next one is on manipulating Elemental Chakra separately from Jutsu. And the last one is supposed to be on using a form of Shunshin called Shun-Po (Flash Step) as well as the Shunshin itself." Anko explains to the girl with a frown and Tenten crosses her arms with a thoughtful expression under her mask.

"What does Shun-Po do?" She then asks and Anko sighs.

"Not really sure. Supposedly it's some kind of teleportation Technique for short-range use. Shunshin is for mid range use. And Hiraishin would be for long range use if anyone knew how to use it." Anko explains and Tenten slowly nods her head, frowning to herself. _'So he's learning Elemental Manipulation, a couple Teleportation skills, and Chakra Manipulation… what is he planning?'_ Tenten muses before wondering to herself with narrowed eyes.

"Where's, Dokuro?" Tenten then asks, being more than a little worried for the man considering she hasn't seen him in over a week.

"To hell if I know sister. Last I saw of Dokuro was after that Joker fiasco…" Anko offers before rubbing her temples and Tenten frowns under her mask. "Say, think you…" Anko starts to say while turning, only to find that the girl is now gone. "Someday, I'm nailing her damn feet to the ground, I swear it to Kami-Sama!" Anko promises, finding it very annoying that the girl chooses to just vanish without a trace.

--

(??)

Date, ??: _I'm, supposed to be one of the good guys. To always do the right thing. The line is supposed to be clear. And at first, it WAS simple. I stole only to help a friend. She needed things. Things that I couldn't just buy at the market… so I became a ruthless thief and started to steal the things she would need to do what she does. Stop bad guys. I started to become a thief, just to help my friend… then… I became a thief when I needed real money for myself. And then, I started to steal just for the fun of it… And slowly… I was aware that I was no longer the thief… Instead the Thief was who I had become…_

--

(Konohagakure no Sato…)

Tenten is frowning darkly while walking the streets of Konoha. It has been well over a week sense the last appearance of Red-X. Thus the girl was slowly starting to be put on edge by the fact that the thief hadn't made an encore performance. _'Also, where the hell has Ryu been running off too lately… and why do I feel so worried and angry at the same time?'_ Tenten wonders with a slight frown, then sighs when she sees her sensei Gai and teammate Lee in the distance.

"Tenten-Chan!" Lee exclaims happily while waving and Tenten sighs before walking over to the two. "Yosh! It is most excellent to see you once more my friend! What have you been up to?" Lee exclaims then asks with a grin and give the gilrl a thumbs up and she merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Just keeping busy, Lee. And worrying over the fact that I haven't seen my father in almost a week now…" Tenten offers and Lee grimaces before looking to Gai who sighed before placing a hand on Lee's shoulder.

"Tenten, would it be alright if we leave, I wished to see how my rival Kakashi is doing and Lee wishes to see Hinata-San." Gai states and Tenten nods her head, allowing the large man and his mini-me to pass her and walk off towards Konoha General. Hatake Kakashi had never really recovered from Freeze's attack on him. His body did, but his spirit never did, he wasn't the same as he used to be, his porn reading habit was gone, but now he spent hours at a time just staring into space…

Shaking her head Tenten walked off as well, wondering how Kiba was on his mission to Snow-Country. _'Seems like Lee was right, every week our table gets smaller and smaller, more of my friends either falling to madness… or death.'_ Tenten thinks to herself while wondering why it seemed like she was cursed to see her friends die or become monsters. Shaking her head of those thoughts Tenten sighed and walked towards the Hokage Monument to see if Ryu was there.

Walking up the steps of the monument and turning to walk to the cave the girl lifts open the door and sees Ryu. "Where have you been!?" Tenten demands and Ryu blinks before turning to face her with a smirk on his face.

"I've been right here." He offers with a shrug, and slowly moving something under the table his working on with his foot.

"RIGHT… I was here yesterday Ryu, you weren't here." Tenten states darkly and Ryu chuckles lightly before shrugging his shoulders.

"Guess we missed one another." He offers once more, still smirking and causing Tenten to twitch with annoyance.

"Alright, Ryu. What is up with the way you've been acting lately?" She then demands and Ryu looks at her with a raised brow. "You're joking around all the time, smirking at me all the time, and I could almost swear your flirting with me!" Tenten offers while ticking off fingers and Ryu rubs his chin for a moment.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asks and Tenten stalks over to him, placing her hands onto the armrests of his chair and narrowing her eyes onto the boy.

"No, but I'm starting to wonder if I like you like this." She states and Ryu blinks before raising a brow. "Your not yourself, your acting like some cocky, arrogant, utterly self centered pig!" She states and Ryu blinks before rolling his eyes.

"Babe, you are taking life WAY too seriously." Ryu offers and gets a look from Tenten in response.

"Ryu, I'm a vigilante who pounds Criminals to a bloody beaten pulp with my bear hands. I think I'm entitled to being too serious." She reminds then states flatly and Ryu reaches one hand up to rub his chin for a moment.

"Too true…" Ryu offers with a nod before smirking once more, annoying the hell out of Tenten as he does. "But that doesn't mean you can't loosen up, maybe let your hair down every once and a while." He offers and before Tenten can offer something in rebuttal the boy quickly moves, grabbing her by her head and places his lips against her own, shocking her into inaction.

Smirking into the kiss, Ryu soon lets go and leans back with a smirk plastered over his lips. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that again." He offers while Tenten merely blinks at him, still in shock. "Yo, Tenten…" Ryu then says while snapping his fingers in front of the girls face, breaking her from her shock. As soon as she's able, Tenten quickly moves back so he can't do that again then looks at him strangely.

"W-why did you do that?" She asks while cursing her voice for the slight stutter.

"Cause I wanted to…" Ryu offers with a shrug of his shoulders and a smirk slowly splitting his lips.

"But WHY?" Tenten asks and Ryu looks at her for a moment, now grinning.

"Do I HAVE to have a reason to want to kiss a pretty girl I've known since before I can remember?" He quips back and Tenten looks at him with a strange expression then shakes her head and crosses her arms.

"Well next time, don't STEAL a kiss…" She grumbles before making her way towards the exit of the cave and doesn't see Ryu smirk. _'Now why would I do that bat-babe, I'm a thief, and stealing kisses from you is just too much fun…'_ The boy thinks to himself with a strange glint in his eyes while Tenten makes her way out of the cave…

--

(Konoha Rooftops…)

Tenten stands on the roof of a building, a frown on her face as she looks out over Konoha. Although in her mind her thoughts are far more scattered and erratic. _'What is up with Ryu lately… and why did he kiss me like that?'_ She wonders to herself seeing as it was very out of character for him, hell, he was acting out of character in every way she could see. "So I heard the new thief in town got away from you. He must be pretty good." Sasuke muses as he lands behind the girl, Tenten instantly starting to twitch before turning to glare at the boy angrily.

"No. He got lucky." She mumbles out and Sasuke frowns.

"Something is on your mind." Sasuke states and Tenten sighs.

"A friend is kind of acting weird, I'll handle it." She states and Sasuke rolls his eyes, and then looks to the side as Spoiler, AKA Hanabi lands on the roof as well. "Oh great. Now she's here as well…" Tenten grumbles out and Sasuke wonders if he ever sounded like that in his Avenger days while Hanabi glares at Tenten angrily.

"The least you could do is be nice to me! I helped you stop those Riddle-Men and the Riddler's bombs after all." Hanabi reminds and Tenten merely frowns while Sasuke shakes his head.

"Enough fighting. Does anyone have any idea on what the new thief's next target is going to be?" Sasuke asks and Hanabi slumps before shaking her head, neither she nor her trainer knew what "Red-X's" next move was going to be.

"His name is, Red-X." Tenten finally states and Sasuke blinks before wondering what kind of freak went by a name like that.

"He have any skills besides stealth?" Hanabi questions and Tenten nods her head.

"He seemed more like an Acrobat than anything else, while his punches were tough, they lacked the power of someone who trains for purely Taijutsu or strength." Tenten offers seeing as her teammate Lee is someone who uses only Taijutsu.

"An Acrobat? Anyone who flunked the Shinobi Academy can be called an Acrobat, Komouri." Sasuke questions, then reminds and Tenten grimaces, it is true that acrobatics is one of the skills that is developed in the Academy… but…

"He was better than an academy student. When I said Acrobat, I meant he could probably jump and do things no Ninja could… Also, he like some form of a shadow more than a man, like he was there, but also wasn't there at the same time, and he also seemed strangely familiar with my fighting style. Yet, I couldn't read any of his movements at all. It was all strictly fluid, like he was just stringing attacks together as he went." Tenten offers in explanation and Sasuke frowns to himself before all three turn to see a figure running across the rooftop of a nearby building.

"Looks like we get to test your theory." Sasuke muses before using his glider to move towards the figure, Tenten and Hanabi following him over. Soon all three Vigilantes landed on the roof, Red-X sliding to a stop while chuckling upon seeing who was now standing before him.

"Ah, so all the kids are finally coming out to play." X muses before looking at Tenten with a smirk beneath his mask. "Hey Bat-Babe, miss me?" X asks with obvious amusement in his tone as Tenten narrows her eyes… something isn't right. Before she can figure out what that is however, Sasuke lunges forward, pulling his staff from his belt and swinging it at Red-X. The thief merely chuckles before seeming to vanish in a shimmer of black light, Sasuke's eyes bolting wide open in shock and surprise.

"Where'd he go?" Sasuke demands as he and the other vigilantes look for the thief. X suddenly appears on a nearby water tower however and quickly tosses several X-Shuriken towards the three. Cursing Sasuke ducks out of the way of one X that suddenly explodes, the others quickly following suit. The Shuriken's explosions kick up dust, clouding the vigilantes sight, before Sasuke grits his teeth and looks all around for the masked thief's whereabouts.

"C'mon, Kids." An arrogant voice comments and Sasuke turns to see X leaning back against the base of the water tower, his arms crossed over his chest before pointing to the X across his chest. "X marks the spot." He offers with obvious amusement in his tone, and Sasuke lunges towards the masked thief, jumping and swinging his staff at the same time only for the thief to block with his gauntlets then vanish. Gritting his teeth Sasuke looked around for the tricky thief, soon spotting him behind Hanabi.

The purple clad girl somehow noticed this as she quickly spun into a kick; X easily took hold of her leg however and then spun on his heel into a sweeping kick, knocking her to her back. Hanabi quickly flipped back to her feet while Tenten lunged at X, jumping into a flying roundhouse kick. Chuckling to himself, X vanished, causing Tenten and Hanabi to crash into one another before he reappeared to the side and flipped an X-Shuriken out from his belt.

"No you don't!" Sasuke says quickly while throwing one of his own shuriken at the thief, making him back away from the girls then narrow his eyes on Sasuke.

"Alright then, Kid." X says lowly before reaching to his back and unsheathing his Ninjatou. "Show me what you've got…" X says darkly while lunging forward, bringing his sword down on Sasuke who blocks with his staff then shoves the thief back. Lunging forward, both black clad warriors slam their weapons together, Sasuke's Staff against X's sword. Sparks fly while Tenten prepares a few Batarangs to the side, just waiting for a moment she'll be able to use them.

Suddenly growling Sasuke then twists on his heel, spinning his Staff towards X's head only for the thief to vanish once more, then appear behind Sasuke where he kicked him in the back. "Not bad for an "Academy Flunky" huh?" X suddenly quips and Tenten wonders if he somehow heard their earlier conversation. Shaking her head to quickly rid herself of that thought Tenten lunged at X, only for him to vanish once more. Soon however, he then reappeared in air and flipped into a crouch on the ground.

"I hate this guy…" Sasuke mutters to himself while tossing a few Shuriken at him, but the Thief merely uses his sword to block those before sheathing his blade and evading an attack from Hanabi. The thief pulled an X shaped Bola out and quickly tossed it at the purple costumed girl. Turning quickly, the girl was only able to blink before the bola wrapped around her body, holding her in place and shocking Sasuke and Tenten. _'Where did he GET those?!'_ Both wonder before Tenten rushes towards X at the same time as Sasuke, both attacking only for the thief to vanish in a shimmer once more.

"How the hell is he doing that?!" Sasuke demands angrily while looking around for the tricky thief and Tenten narrows his eyes.

"He hasn't been doing anything for a week because he was busy learning from those scrolls he stole. This must be the Shun-Po technique." Tenten states and Sasuke can't see why that ability isn't more widely known, given the uses that it obviously has.

"Nice deduction babe." X comments smirkingly while looking at Tenten, Sasuke quickly lunging towards him. Noticing the spiky haired boy out of the corner of his eye, X dodges a punch then spins into a kick, knocking Sasuke back. Tenten then lunged at the thief in retaliation, jumping into a flying kick, which the Thief quickly avoids before throwing a pair of Shuriken, one towards Sasuke, the other towards Tenten. Tenten quickly avoids the X, as does Sasuke only for Red-X to appear above Sasuke and kick him back, the X exploding into a pile of strange gum like red goo.

"What the hell!?" Sasuke demands angrily while pulling at the sticky goo covering his form and gritting his teeth in frustration. As he does Tenten lunges at X, swinging her fist at him he merely dodges the attack before grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back.

"C'mon Cutie, do we really have to fight?" X quips and Tenten manages to flip around X and hold his own arm behind his back.

"You're a selfish thief who doesn't care about anyone but himself. What do you think?" Tenten growls out angrily and X's eyes narrow dangerously at her words. Growling the thief twists his own body; taking hold of Tenten's arm he swings her before tossing her away from himself and skidding along the roof. Quickly flipping to her feet Tenten narrows her eyes on the masked thief as he glares towards her. "I hit a nerve?" Tenten quips and X merely chuckles in response before shrugging his shoulders.

"Babe, you are taking life WAY too seriously." X offers instead and Tenten glares at the thief before quickly lunging forward, throwing a batarang at the thief which he easily bats away. Crouching down, the thief then dodges a kick from Tenten; grabbing her he flips her over and onto her back. Flipping back as she spins to her feet X holds another X in his hand. Chuckling, the thief throws it at Tenten, the girl dodging it only for it to explode and sending her flying forward. "Better luck next time." Red-X then offers while giving a mock salute as he shimmers then vanishes completely a second later.

"Alright, who was that guy and where did he get all those toys?" Hanabi suddenly demands with an angry tone and Tenten frowns while getting up and pulls a batarang out to cut the younger girl free. Once free the two walk over to Sasuke in order to cut him loose as well. However, Tenten's thoughts are returning to Ryu's own thoughts on the gadgets, and then onto Ryu himself…

'_Miss me?'_ Tenten hears both X and Ryu say at the same time, her eyes narrowing once more. _'Babe, you are taking life WAY too seriously.'_ She hears both say once more and her eyes slowly start to widen. _'He stole some gems this time, a Sapphire, a couple Rubies and emeralds…'_ She remembers Anko saying while she remembers asking Ryu how he got it. _'I got it at a store on the east side.'_ Eyes narrowed Tenten slowly kneels down and begins to cut Sasuke loose with Hanabi's help.

'_Ryu and X were saying almost exactly the same thing. The Store X robbed was on the east side. One of the gems stolen was a Sapphire. And he's been acting really weird lately… exactly like Red-X…'_ Tenten thinks to herself while she and Hanabi soon finish cutting Sasuke from the red goo X had managed to stick him too. _'But WHY would Ryu be Red-X? Why become a thief… something doesn't add up here.'_ Tenten thinks to herself as she and Hanabi back up to give Sasuke the room to get up, allowing him to pick at the stray globs of red goo in his hair.

"Hey, Komouri." Sasuke then says, breaking Tenten from her thoughts. "What do you think X was after tonight?" Sasuke questions and Tenten frowns before walking over to the side of the building and looking down to see where they were… _'This is… this is where Ryu's apartment is!'_ She thinks to herself before growling and turning on her heel before jumping off the building, firing her Grapple and swinging into the distance, leaving Hanabi and Sasuke behind.

"What was that about?" Hanabi wonders and Sasuke shrugs his shoulders before opening his glider wings and following after the girl, soon followed by Hanabi…

--

(??)

Date, ??: _As Red-X I am allowed a freedom that other's just can't understand, a freedom that they can only imagine, only dream of. All the pressures of my life are no more… all of my worries and pains disappear when I put on that suit, when I put on that mask. No more Tenten and Koumori, at least not in the same light. As Ryu, I could never be anything more than the friend who helped her with her gadgets and tools… as Red-X… maybe I can be something more to her._

--

(??)

The form of Red-X suddenly drops into a dark tunnel. Crouching down he makes his way down the tunnel before pushing a door open into the Batcave. Chuckling the thief then reaches up and pulls off his skull-mask and then the lower facemask. Thus revealing a familiar boy with spiky brown hair, cool-grey eyes, and a slight tan, his lips twisted into a smirk.

"Not bad for my first fight with her. But I need to work on my X-Shuriken's a bit more…" Ryu muses to himself before looking down at his belt, taking hold of one of the compartments he then detaches it and opens it to reveal a dozen or so of his self-named X-Shuriken. Humming a strange tune to himself the brown haired boy then commences to out of the tunnel before closing the secondary entrance to the cave behind himself.

"So it is you. Your Red-X." Tenten's voice comments and Ryu stiffens before turning his head to see Tenten in her Komouri outfit at the stairs.

"So you figured it all out… and I bet that the AnBu are on their way to take me in right now." Ryu muses and Tenten shakes her head.

"I didn't want you taken away like a common criminal." She states and Ryu chuckles lightly in his throat.

"So you do care." He muses while placing the compartment of his belt back into place and Tenten narrows her eyes onto him.

"I only have one question. Why?" Tenten then says while Ryu looks at her, then at his mask and chuckles.

"Why? Well now, that's an easy one." Ryu muses before reaching up to brush a hand through his hair and smirks towards, Tenten. "How much is Chakra Armor?" He suddenly questions and Tenten blinks. "How much does the metal I used for your Batarangs and weapons cost?" He asks and Tenten looks down at her suit, while mentally calculating what all of the equipment would cost…

"I… I don't know." She admits and Ryu nods his head slowly.

"Because I knew you could never afford any of this with your current missions pay." Ryu states before walking over to the table he normally worked on and patted the Laptop he acquired from Star-Country. "This too. And it's the same with most of this stuff. Neither you nor I could EVER buy this stuff with the amount of money we make." Ryu explains and Tenten's eyes widen…

"You became a thief… all so I could have this stuff?" She asks with disbelief and Ryu scoffs before grinning towards the girl.

"No. I became a thief, so I could make sure you wouldn't die." He states and Tenten shakes her head while Ryu pulls his masks back on. "I knew the kind of trouble you were getting yourself into was going to be… messy… so I couldn't let you go into that kind of danger unprepared. I became a thief so you would have the equipment you'd need to survive this little mission of yours…" Ryu explains in his X voice and Tenten looks around before glaring towards the boy.

"Then why keep doing it? Why are you STILL a thief?" She demands and Ryu crosses his arms over his chest.

"Because, Tenten. Doing this kind of stuff doesn't leave me a whole lot of time to do my normal day job. I wasn't making payments on my bills so I had to find a new way to rake in some cash. Unlike you, I don't have parents to help me with money." Ryu explains, and then reminds and Tenten flinches at the slight barb…

"So all this time, while I was fighting criminals, you were falling into debt and stealing what you needed to make my equipment?" Tenten asks Ryu softly and he nods his head slowly. "Why didn't you tell me or even my dad!? We could have helped you with that debt thing, we could even give you a place to stay at our home!" Tenten then says and Ryu chuckles to himself once more.

"I'm not the type who likes depending on others, Tenten. Neither are you for that matter. I became a thief because I could, so I wouldn't have to ask for money, so I wouldn't need yours or your dad's help to survive." Ryu states flatly while Tenten and he both stare one another down, the masked thief then chuckling lightly in his throat. "But… after a while, I guess being the thief became fun." Ryu muses to himself while Tenten frowns as he looks around reaching a hand up to rub the back of his neck, where an X-Shuriken is hidden in his scarf…

"Ryu. You know I can't let you do this." Tenten suddenly reminds and Ryu nods his head as she drops into a stance.

"Yeah, yeah, you're the big here and I 'm a criminal… even if I'm your friend I'm still a Thief." Ryu admits before moving quickly surprising Tenten as an X-Shuriken comes at her before stretching and forming into a large constrictor that then slams her into the far wall behind her. "And unfortunately, being one is just too much damn fun for me to give up." Ryu then says with a chuckle before walking over to the struggling Tenten and crouching.

"Dammit Ryu! Why? Why can't you stop this? Why do you have to be a thief?" She demands and Ryu looks at her masked face for a moment before reaching forward and pulls both of her masks from her face.

"Because like I said, it's too much fun." Ryu offers with a grin as he removes his own masks once more. "But …" He then admits and Tenten looks at him hopefully, only for him to steal yet another kiss from her then smiles towards her. "I wouldn't mind stealing one last kiss…" He whispers before standing up and pulling his masks back on.

"You know… if you do this we can never be together…" Tenten reminds and Ryu nods his head silently. "I'll have to hunt you." She then reminds her friend softly and the masked thief silently nods his head once more.

"You'll hunt me. Condemn me. Set the dogs on me… because that's what you need to do." Ryu offers quietly before walking away from Tenten and to the stairs. "Because I'm not a hero." He muses while pulling an X-Shuriken from his side. "And playing the villain, not my style." He says to himself as he walks up the steps and throws the Shuriken freeing one of Tenten's hands. "I'm just a thief… but I'm still a criminal." Ryu muses mostly to himself before shimmering out of existence; looking to Tenten and giving another mock salute as he does…

"Better luck next time… if there is a next time…" Ryu says before vanishing and Tenten lowers her head, slowly reaching into her own belt.

"There will be a next time Ryu… count on it." She says lowly while cutting herself free of the X and quietly pulling her mask back on…

--

(??)

Date, ??: _I've asked myself where the line is. I've looked for it and seen nothing but an endless Grey. Am I supposed to be a Hero to be with Tenten? Or am I supposed to be a Villain because we can't be together? In the end. All I now is that the answer doesn't come easy, and that the line isn't clear. I don't know what the future holds for me, or for her. All I know is that I don't like to play the Hero, and playing the Villain… not my style. I'm just a thief._

--

Tenten runs out of the cave and looks around for any trace of Ryu. However, all she sees is an X-shuriken holding a rose to a tree. Walking over to the tree the girl takes the Shuriken and then takes the rose and holds it for only a moment before turning around. Looking for any signs of Ryu she isn't surprised by the fact that it seems there is none… lowering her head Tenten then slowly walks back into the cave, never seeing a pair of hidden reflective white eyes watching her from the shadows, before vanishing altogether soon after…

--

(??)

Date, ??: _It's supposed to be simple… but it's not._

--

(??)

Ryu slowly walks down a long stretch of road on the outskirts of Konoha, looking for a place to hide out. However he quickly turns and finds a shadowed figure standing in the distance, a pair of white eyes glaring towards him. "Who are you and what do you want?" Ryu demands while taking a light stance, lightning flashing a second later to illuminate the figure and making Ryu take a step back with wide eyes. "You…" He whispers as the figure walks forward towards the thief.

"So now I have to deal with the big one too…" Ryu muses with less confident eyes as the two masked reflective white eyes narrow on him.

"I need your help with something." The person, Hanabi's trainer, says simply and Ryu raises a brow.

"With?" He asks slowly and the person holds a hand forward with something drawn onto it, Ryu's eyes widening. "This is!?" He says with shock and the figure nods his head silently.

"Help me with this, and I'll guarantee that you won't be taken in for the thieving you've done recently, nor for any of the other things you stole." The figure offers and Ryu looks at what he holds in his hands before scoffing.

"We both know you can't promise that." He states flatly and the figure is silent. "Besides, why would I even WANT to help you?" The thief then counters and the figure narrow his eyes onto him once more.

"Because if you don't, I'll take you in myself." He growls out and Ryu blinks then grimaces for a moment. Looking back to the paper in his hand, then to the figure Ryu looks at him before grunting.

"Fine then. I'll help, but the job isn't going to be for free." Ryu states flatly and the figure nods his head silently before holding a hand to him.

"Then welcome to my world." The figure offers simply and Ryu reaches out to take hold of a black-gloved hand with a black gauntlet with three scallops on the side…

--

(Nami-no-Kuni…)

Joker and Harley were sitting in a warehouse, Harley watching as the two brown, spotted hyena gnawed on a dead guard. "I wonder what we should name 'em." Ino wonders to herself while looking to Naruto as he absently plays with the Batarang he still had with him.

"Boney and Clyde seeing as one is there a paired set…" Naruto offers dismissively and Ino huffs before blinking to herself and looking to her "Puddin" with a strange expression on her face.

"Hey, where did ya hear those names then Mistah J?" Harley asks only for Naruto to stand up suddenly, a grin splitting his face while he holds the Batarang in his hand.

"He's come…" He whispers lowly while looking out a large window and chuckles to himself. "Now the fun can really begin." He muses mostly to himself with that same sinister smile on his lips. "Harley, get your new pets. We're going to see a friend about taking care of Konoha's Rodent Problem." Naruto states and Ino nods her head slowly before walking over to get the Hyena, only to run as they then try to eat her while Naruto folds his Batarang up and puts it into his coat. "I hope Konoha's ready. Because a new and improved Joker is coming to town soon enough…" Naruto then says with a laugh as he turns on his heel to find Ino… hopefully before the Hyena eat her.

--

THE END…

--

AN: In case you can't tell, Tenten basically created Red-X when she decided to become Komouri. This is a common feature of super heroes in general, either creating villains directly or indirectly. Tenten's case is an indirect creation of Red-X because a Friend wanted to help her.

As a side note, I ask if I should make The Mad Hatter into this series? Also, I have decided the tittles of some of the future chapters, and by proxy some of the future "Vilalins/Heroes" who are to appear. First is "Harley and Ivy", then "Robin's Reckoning", "Night of The Huntress", and "Mask of The Phantasm". Anyone with ideas for who Robin, Phantasm, or Huntress should be, is welcome to leave Idea's, I have one for Huntress and another for The Phantasm.

Next Chapter: The Dark Knight Returns… A look into the past of Dokuro, and the coming of the true Dark Knight at long last…

--

Current Known/Introduced Heroes/Villains/Other…

Tenten-Komouri/Batgirl…

Sasuke-Nightwing…

Hanabi-The Spoiler…

--

Naruto-The Joker…

Ino-Harley Quinn…

Shino-Scarecrow…

Choji-Bane…

Shikamaru-The Riddler…

Sakura-Poison Ivy…

Haku-(Mr.) Freeze…

Gaara-Clay-Face…

Neji-Two-Face…

Killer Croc…

The Penguin…

--

Ryu-Red-X…

--

Possible Additions… (Each would/will have his or her own introduction chapter)

Robin-?? (More Nightwing's Sidekick than Komouri's)

The Huntress-??

Batwoman-??

The Phantasm-??

The Mad Hatter-??

Red Hood 2 / Red Robin-??

Hush-?? (Probably Kabuto)

Firefly-?? (Probably Diedara)

Solomon Grundy-??

Ra's al Ghul: ??

Slade/Deathstroke the Terminator-?? (More Nightwing / Robin's enemy)


	10. The Dark Knight Returns

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything else depicted within, I only came up with the idea for this story. So if any of you lawyers try to bug me about this little tale, then I'm afraid that you'll have to be introduced to my friend, Mr. Pencil…

_**NU: The Dark Knight Returns…**_

"_**When your making a Batman, Genetics is only half the story. The rest is Tragedy**_…" Justice League Unlimited, Episode: "Epilogue"

--

Normal Speech: "Darkness…"

Normal Thoughts: _'Is within…'_

Radio in Use: [All things…]

Demon Speech: **"You just…"**

Demon Thoughts: _**'Have to know…'**_

Other Speech: _**"Where to look…"**_

Jutsu in Use: **"Kage no Jutsu…"**

--

(Nami-No-Kuni…)

Naruto and Ino are still in the little town in Wave Country, Naruto being the one who wanted to stay because he wanted to go visit a pair of graves. "But Puddin, why do we have ta visit some dead guys grave?" Ino asks the Psychotic Clown and he mumbles something to himself, Bonny and Clyde following them have muzzles and collars on with leashes until they can train the two.

"Because I WANT to…" Naruto states, seeing as even he isn't really sure WHY he wants to see Zabuza's grave. Hell. For the most part Naruto wasn't sure why he did anything he did. It always just seemed like it would be a good idea or just really funny at the time. "Wonder what that's all about…" Naruto wonders when he sees someone at the grave sight and Ino blinks for a moment.

"Maybe it's relatives…" She offers and Naruto shakes his head, both her and Ino soon coming to a stop on a hill and seeing a teen with black hair talking to the grave. "Someone's off his rocker, huh Puddin." Ino offers and yet Naruto merely reaches up to rub his chin for a moment before smirking.

"His name is, Inari." Naruto states simply with an obvious amusement present in his tone and Ino blinks for a moment.

"You mean the Brat that Naruto mentions in his Journal?" Ino asks and Naruto nods his head to his blond sidekick. "Maybe we should put a smile on his face. Huh Puddin?" Ino then asks and Naruto rubs his chin for a moment before smirking.

"Oh no my dear… killing one boy wouldn't really be worth that amount of effort… nor would it be especially funny." Naruto states simply and Ino pouts while crossing her arms. However, when Naruto starts to chuckle Ino instantly realizes that her Puddin has a DIFFERENT idea in mind. "No… not give him a big smile… lets see what happens when we give him, a VERY, Bad, Day. In fact, lets give this whole village, one VERY bad day!" Naruto then states and a grin splits open Ino's face before both she and Naruto laugh and leave the area, an idea in both their heads…

--

(Konoha…)

A shadowed figure stands looking out of a large window and over Konoha. "Man, where did you GET this place?" Ryu asks from behind him while carrying a drink from the kitchen. "It's almost as big as some kind of Clan home." Ryu then notes and the figure nod his head silently for a moment while never turning to face the boy.

"This is my families home… my father was a doctor in Konoha, and a good friend to the Sandaime. My mother was the Hokage's personal Assistant at the time. They were both very well off and bought this place…" The figure offers simply while continuing to look out over Konoha and Ryu is silent for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah… So where's the stuff you got for me to make what you wanted even at around here?" Ryu asks before sipping his drink and the man turns on his heel, revealing Dokuro still in his AnBu gear and mask.

"Follow me." He orders while walking down the many halls of his home and to a study with several walls of books and a desk with a chair.

"Don't tell me, one of the bookcases open up." Ryu guesses and Dokuro shakes his head, telling him no. "Okay… at least your not that obvious…" Ryu muses while Dokuro walks over to an old Grandfather clock and then opens it to pull on the pendulum. A second later, the clock swings forward to reveal a door and Ryu blinks before following Dokuro down into a large Cave, several tables with beakers and test tubes everywhere, a forge in another area, a station for numerous weapons, and enough gear to make thousands of Koumori type suits…

"I'm a bit paranoid. I had this place made as a safe house after I adopted, Tenten. I knew that if any of my enemies learned of her, they would stop at nothing to get at her. Here, I knew she'd be safe." Dokuro explains before crossing his arms and Ryu nods his head silently, eyes wide as he walks over to a guardrail and looks out over the cave.

"Nice… this is going to be fun." Ryu notes while Dokuro shakes his head, his mind drifting back to when he was still just a boy… Shaking his head of those thoughts Dokuro led Ryu down to a station with a large amount of equipment.

"This will be all you'll need for what I want. Right?" Dokuro questions and Ryu blinks while looking over the stuff then nods his head quietly. "Good. I need to go out and do something…" Dokuro then says before leaving Ryu to do his job and exiting the cave altogether. As he does, Dokuro walks over to a window and looks out at Konoha one last time, before memories of the last soul he ever brought to this place before getting his home in Konoha returned… a sad frown forming on his face as he realizes he failed that boy…

--

(The Past…)

Koumori Iyoku was still an AnBu at this time, only with a different mask, Ironically, it is a mask shaped and styled after a bat. The man is running over the rooftops of Konoha, a utility belt around his waist filled with his gear. Jumping from roof to roof, Iyoku soon hears a cry for help and skids to a halt. Narrowing his eyes behind his mask Iyoku rushes in the direction of the cry. Flipping and jumping from roof to roof Iyoku soon spots a head of blond hair, a group of drunks starting to group up on him.

Eye's narrowing once more the man pulls a few shuriken from his belt and leaps into the air. Flipping on his way down to the ground, Iyoku throws the Shuriken forward, all of them being embedded into the ground before them. Halting, the drunks look at Iyoku with obvious confusion even as he rises up. An ominous shadow seems to stretch over them as a result and the drunks all quickly run away from the AnBu in the Bat-Styled mask…

Turning around, Iyoku sees the blond is hiding behind a garbage can, eyes wide in either shock or fear. Walking towards him he sees the boy fall back and start to back-peddle into a wall. The blond then closes his eyes once Iyoku is over him, only to open one azure blue eye when no pain comes. Instead, Iyoku is knelt before him and holding a hand in his direction. "Are you alright?" Iyoku questions and the blond blinks before slowly nodding his head.

"Y-your not going to hurt me?" Naruto asks and Iyoku shakes his head no. At this Naruto looks shocked, and Iyoku takes notice of the fact that the boy is absolutely filthy, covered in trash and dirt. Frowning the man helps the blond up to his feet.

"C'mon. You need a bath." Iyoku states, he doesn't ask and Naruto nods his head slowly as the man places a hand onto his shoulder and both vanish in a Shunshin. The two then appear before a large mansion like home, Naruto's jaw dropping as Iyoku walks to the door before motioning for Naruto to follow him inside. Gulping, the blond slowly follows the older man, unsure if he should trust him or not. However once inside, Iyoku removes his Koumori mask and walks up a flight of stairs, Naruto slowly following him.

At the top of the stairs, Iyoku turns down a hall and then walks to a door that he then opens and motions for Naruto to go inside. Slowly walking to Iyoku, Naruto looks inside and is surprised to see a bathroom. "I'll look and see if I have any clean clothes you can wear. Just leave those out and I'll either wash, or more than likely throw them away." Iyoku tells him flatly before turning on his heel and walking down the hall leaving Naruto by himself. Blinking in surprise, the blond haired boy walks into the bathroom and starts the water for himself.

Meanwhile, Iyoku has walked into the attic of his home. Fishing around he finds an old chest of clothes and opens it up. Inside the old trunk are many of his old clothes from his early life. Looking around Iyoku pulls a white shirt with a red spiral on it out first, then a pair of blue pants, and a pair of old dark blue Shinobi Sandals. Nodding his head and picking out a pair of old boxers Iyoku folds the clothes up and then stands and walks out of the attic and back to the Bathroom.

Waiting outside the door he hears Naruto finish, the blond pokes his wet head out of the room and Iyoku presents the clothes to him. "For me?" Naruto asks and Iyoku nods his head silently. In response the young lad takes the clothes gently, then smiles to Iyoku as he moves back into the bathroom, tossing his old clothes out to him. Seeing the old and raggedy clothes Iyoku can't help a frown. Walking downstairs he promptly drops those into a trashcan before moving to the kitchen and starts to prepare some Ramen… unfortunately, his AnBu work doesn't really allow for much grocery shopping and he normally has to eat the stuff.

Hearing a creaking sound Iyoku turns his head soon after to see Naruto slowly looking into the kitchen from the door. "Sit down. You look like your starving." Iyoku offers while nodding his head to a small table in the room. Slowly walking over to the table and sitting down, Naruto looks at Iyoku strangely as he works, soon finished he serves Naruto some ramen before sitting down opposite of the boy. Silence reined over the table as the two ate their meal. Once finished, Iyoku took Naruto's bowl and his own and placed them in the sink so he could wash them.

"Why did you help me?" Naruto finally asks and Iyoku turns his head to look at the blond haired boy for only a moment.

"Because you were in trouble and it was the right thing to do." Iyoku states simply while turning on the water of the sink.

"B-but. No one helps me! Don't you know who I am?" Naruto says then questions and Iyoku nods his head silently.

"Your, Uzumaki Naruto." He answers simply and Naruto frowns.

"Yeah! So WHY did you help me? What do YOU get out of it?" Naruto demands and Iyoku is silent for a few moments. He honestly can't guess at how a little boy can be so untrusting of others, how he can't see someone doing something simply out of the goodness of his or her heart…

"I don't want anything from you, nor will I GAIN anything by helping you. I just wanted to." Iyoku offers simply before then returning to the dishes and upon finishing with that he turns off the faucet.

"But… But no one ever helps me…" Naruto mumbles to himself before leaning back in his seat and Iyoku shakes his head.

"Naruto." He states and the blond turns his head to look at the man. "When I was little, I lived alone like you." Iyoku states and Naruto looks at him strangely. "My parents were murdered when I was only eight years old. I know what it's like to live alone, I know what it's like to BE alone…" He then states and Naruto looks down.

"Oh… I'm sorry." He offers and Iyoku frowns.

"That's life. It's harsh but you can always work to make it better." Iyoku states and Naruto blinks before turning to look at the man with a raised brow. "If you want. I can even help you make your life better." Iyoku then offers and Naruto's eyes widen.

"H-how?" He asks with a slight shake and Iyoku looks around.

"This old home can get lonely at times. Especially since… well, if you want, you can stay here with me. I could always use the company and I'm sure you could as well." Iyoku offers and Naruto looks at him in shock before looking down.

"N-No. I don't think so. I… I'm not really good with being around other people." Naruto says and Iyoku nods his head, having the exact same problem. "B-but… a friend of mine from the orphanage. Um. Could you maybe take her in instead?" Naruto asks hopefully and Iyoku has a slight smile cross his features. _'So that's it… he wants to help a friend more than himself…'_ He thinks to himself and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Who?" He asks and Naruto smiles.

"Her name is Tenten." He offers and Iyoku nods his head silently…

--

Date, October 10th: _Tonight was weird. Some drunks chased me all over town. I know, what's weird about that, right? But this time an AnBu actually helped me! He wore a Koumori type mask. I don't know why, but he even took me to his home to get a bath and some food… he says he knows what it's like to grow up alone. Somehow, I know he isn't lying either… When he offered to let me Stay, I couldn't accept. I can survive on the streets; I've done so for years after all. But… I told him about my friend Tenten, and I asked if maybe he could take HER in for me… so she can have a better life…_

--

Dokuro suddenly came out of his thoughts and sighed to himself. He had never told Tenten about why he took her in… that it was a request from a friend of hers. No one knew but himself and Naruto. And though he would never say it, Iyoku respected Naruto for giving up the chance to have a home so that his friend would.

'_It truly showed me just how wrong everyone in the village actually was about him.'_ Iyoku thinks to himself as, if that boy was supposed to be a demon, then the rest of the village must have been filled with Devils…

--

(Konohagakure no Sato, Rooftops, three days later…)

Tenten stands on the roof of a building, looking out over Konoha, in the passed few days this has become common for her. _'Ryu…'_ The girl thinks to herself with a sad expression under her mask, wondering what happened to her friend…

"Koumori." A voice calls as Nightwing lands behind her and the girl doesn't bother to turn around. "Any sign of Red-X yet?" He asks and Tenten silently shakes her head in response. Frowning, the blue/black-clothed boy walks over to the older teen and looks at her with a raised brow. "Something on your mind?" He asks and Tenten sighs.

"Nothing I'd want to trouble you with. We're only occasional partners after all…" Tenten reminds and Sasuke nods his head. It was true after all; they only worked together when the time called for it. But… Sasuke hated to admit it, but she and Spoiler were probably the only friends he had, so he couldn't help but feel protective of them.

"Maybe it's time we stop the solo acts…" Spoiler offers as she flips onto the roof and Tenten looks at the girl with a frown.

"I don't work well with others and we tend to butt heads enough as is…" Tenten reminds and Hanabi crosses her arms while Sasuke stays out of their oncoming fight.

"Maybe. But AnBu Units work best as a team, and of course the most effective Ninja is one whose part of a team, and lets not forget that the Sannin themselves were a team." Hanabi states and Tenten frowns before nodding her head, acknowledging the younger girls point.

"Doesn't mean it'll work with us." She then reminds and Hanabi pouts while looking at the older girl.

"We could at least give it a try." She counters and Sasuke finally decides to put in his own two scents.

"I kind of hate to admit it, Koumori. But we are more affective as a team than as separate units." Sasuke states and Tenten frowns, still looking out over the city, wondering what her friend is doing… _'Or… or is Ryu my enemy now?'_ She then wonders to herself and shakes her head.

"No… I can't work with others yet…" Tenten states before quickly firing a grapple and swinging away into the distance, leaving both Sasuke and Hanabi to watch her go…

--

(??)

Ryu slowly trudges out of Dokuro's cave and grimaces to himself. _'If I was down there any longer I swear I'd start growing fungus…'_ He thinks to himself before looking around Dokuro's study, his eyes lingering on a picture of what appear to be a couple, both looking to be in their mid to late thirties, obviously Dokuro's parents. "So that's them… wow, he's a dead ringer for his dad… save the mustache and grey hair." Ryu muses before walking out of the study and heads for the kitchen for a snack.

However, on his way there he stops upon seeing a portrait of a woman. This portrait bears a single red rose on a platform before it. Raising a brow, Ryu takes a look at the woman and can't help but whistle. She's very young, looking to be in her early twenties with shoulder length blood red hair, a pair of azure blue eyes, pale creamy skin, and her lips painted a deep crimson, near black color. "Nice." Ryu note's with a nod of his head then looks to his side to see Dokuro glaring at him.

"Whose the babe?" Ryu asks and Dokuro's masked eyes narrow on the boy dangerously.

"My wife." He growls out and Ryu blinks then grins nervously.

"Oh… uh… sorry." Ryu offers with a nervous chuckle and then frowns. "Wait. If she's your wife then why haven't I seen her around?" Ryu then asks and Dokuro is silent, before then walking passed Ryu. "Was it something I said?" Ryu wonders to himself as Dokuro walks down the halls of his home. Shaking his head, Ryu turns to look at the picture of the woman once more, wondering what her story is…

--

(Dokuro's Log…)

Date, ??: _It was so long ago. I lost my parents when I was only eight years old. The Sandaime took care of me afterwards, helping me become the man I am today. He tried to lead me off the path of Vengeance, but I was young, and I wanted to make sure no other child would suffer as I did. So I joined the AnBu so I could punish the wicked and bring criminals to justice… But… but then when she came… everything changed._

--

(Past…)

A young Dokuro makes his way through Konoha, having just joined the AnBu black-ops, a Koumori style mask in his bag as well as his armor and gear. Sighing, the man cracks his neck and makes his way through the village, soon coming to a stop to look towards the Hokage tower with a sigh. "Penny for your thoughts?" Someone offers and Iyoku blinks before turning to see a red haired woman with bright blue eyes looking to him with a soft smile.

"Excuse me?" Iyoku questions and the woman merely giggles slightly, blue eyes sparkling as she does so.

"It's an old saying I used to hear back home, I was asking if you had something you needed to talk about." The woman explains and Iyoku blinks before looking around.

"Any reason you picked me out of a crowd?" He asks noticing how many people are on the streets and the woman smirks in response.

"You looked like you really need someone to talk too." She offers and Iyoku shakes his head before giving a slim smile.

"No, I'm fine." He offers and the woman crosses her arms.

"Uh huh, and my hair is dyed this color." She retorts while motioning to her very near blood colored red hair. "Now, either you can talk to me about it, or you can show me around the village. That seems fair." The girl then muses to herself thoughtfully and Iyoku blinks before scratching his head.

"How exactly is that fair?" He asks with a confused look towards the red haired girl and she grins at him.

"Because you're cute, and either way I won't be wasting my time." She responds with a twinkle in her eyes and Iyoku blinks before shaking his head, an amused smile forming on his lips.

"Alright, what would you like to see first?" Iyoku asks and the girl pouts for only a moment before taking a thoughtful expression, one finger tapping on her right cheek.

"Everything." She offers and Iyoku gapes.

"But that could take days, there's no way I can show you the whole village in one night!" He says and the girl nods her head before walking over to him and taking one of his arms.

"True, and the longer you complain, the longer it's going to take so c'mon, lets get moving!" The girl orders and Iyoku looks at her in confusion before finally laughing and smiling towards the girl.

"Alright, alright. But then may I at least know the name of the lovely lady whose taking me hostage?" Iyoku questions smoothly and the girl gives him a look.

"You may, and it's Uzumaki Kairi." Kairi offers with a smile and then started to walk off with Iyoku by the arm. "And you good sir?" Kairi then asks and Iyoku chuckles lightly in his throat.

"My name is Koumori no Iyoku." He tells the woman as they walk off into the village, arm in arm…

--

(Later…)

Iyoku and Kairi are resting on the Hokage monument, Kairi sitting out on the fourth Hokage's head, a wry smile on her lips. It had been three days since their first outing into the village, and since then, Iyoku had taken the girl around every nook and cranny of the village he knew. "It's a beautiful village… and it's especially pretty when you're looking down on it." Kairi muses from her spot, Iyoku leaning back on his elbows beside her.

"It's the best village I've ever been too." Iyoku admits, and Kairi gives him a strange look in response.

"Oh really? What other villages have you even been too?" She asks and Iyoku blinks then clears his throat with a slight blush. "Thought so." She then says with a bob of her head and Iyoku chuckles in his throat.

"You know, the way you talk obviously coins you as a foreigner, and so I've got to ask." The man then says and Kairi looks to him with a raised brow. "What were you doing here in the first place?" Iyoku questions and Kairi sighs, placing her chin onto her knees and looking out over the village.

"I was looking for my big sister…" Kairi admits and Iyoku blinks. "Her name is Uzumaki Kushina, I heard she came to this village so I figured I'd start looking for her here." Kairi offers and Iyoku rubs his chin for a few moments with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well, I've never heard of her, and I'm sure I'd recognize someone with hair as red as yours." The man says and Kairi nods her head with an amused look on her face.

"Yeah. Well, I figured if you took me around the village for a few days I might eventually see her or something… but… I think I was having too much fun." Kairi admits and Iyoku blinks then shakes his head.

"Doing what? Seeing the sights?" He asks and Kairi turns with a grin and nods her head to the man.

"Of course! This village is just so big and so beautiful!" Kairi says and Iyoku smiles before a thought comes to mind.

"Well, how about me and you go and visit the Hokage, I'm sure he'd know of an Uzumaki Kushina if she's in the village." Iyoku offers and is tackle hugged by the red haired woman with WAY too much energy.

"Thanks!" She says while hugging him, and the man blinks before smiling faintly and placing and arm around her, then looking up to the sky with a peaceful smile…

--

(??)

Dokuro sits in his office within a chair, looking at a picture of Kairi and smiling faintly before hearing someone approaching his door. Sighing, the man then looks up and lets out a soft sigh as Tenten walks into the room. "I was wondering when you'd figure out where I was…" The man says mostly to himself while placing the picture into a drawer as Tenten walks into the room, looking as though she'd been crying recently. "Something the matter?" Dokuro asks, genuinely concerned and Tenten looks at him for a moment before sighing and sitting down on a couch.

"I… I'm having problems…" She admits and Dokuro moves from his desk and walks over to sit next to his daughter.

"What's wrong?" The man asks with fatherly concern and the girl lays her head on his shoulder.

"Ryu's a criminal… and I… and I don't think I can bring him in." Tenten admits and Dokuro frowns, making a mental note to have a very violent "Talk" with the boy later on. "And what's worse is that it's all my fault…" Tenten then says and Dokuro blinks before pulling the girl into a hug and rubbing the back of her head.

"What do you mean your fault?" Dokuro questions and Tenten rests her head against her fathers shoulder.

"All my stuff, my suit, my weapons, everything… he had to steal it all for me to have it. All so I could be safe… and now I don't even know what I'm supposed to do." The girl says and the man blinks before slowly rubbing her hair.

"Tenten… I can't say I know what you're going through, but you help a lot of people. By proxy and by helping you, so has Ryu. He may be a criminal, but he's never purposely tried to hurt anyone, not like Joker and the others." Dokuro explains and Tenten nods her head slowly.

"He seemed like he was trying to hurt me Nightwing and Spoiler the other night…" She mutters and Dokuro makes a note to make the talk with Ryu more violent than he had been planning.

"You WERE trying to catch him." He reminds and the girl nods her head.

"Maybe I need a break…" She finally says and Dokuro looks at her. "All of this… all this insanity, I can't take it." She then says while reaching up to push a few stray hairs from her eyes. "I've lost friend after friend either to insanity or death, my best friend is a thief I'm supposed to catch and lock away, and to top it all off, I dress up in a bat costume every night before beating criminals to a bloody pulp with my bare hands! I… I just need to take a break and try to get back to having a normal life." Tenten says and Dokuro closes his eyes before patting her head once more.

"That's your decision Tenten, I can't make you continue being Koumori. All I can say is that you do real good; you help people and have never once asked for anything in return. You're this city's true hero; you have no hidden agenda, no ulterior motives, nothing. You practically wear your heart on your sleeve and you're a genuinely good person. I won't make you continue, but remember, this city needs it's true hero." Dokuro says and Tenten sniffs before smiling at the man and hugging him around his neck.

"Dad… you're more of a hero than I ever could be…" She whispers and Dokuro's eyes soften before he hugs the girl back, knowing that the truth was that he wasn't a hero… "I think I should head over to the cave dad, shut everything down…" Tenten then says and Dokuro nods his head while the girl quickly wipes at her eyes and makes her way out of the room. Cracking his neck seconds later, Dokuro stands up then cracks his knuckles while making his way into the mansion to find, Ryu…

--

(Konoha…)

A still teary eyed Tenten sighs while making her way up the Hokage Monument. Coming to the "Bat-Cave" she opened the door and made her way within. Looking around for a few moments in remembrance, the bun haired girl sighs before walking over to a series of levers. "No more…" She whispers while pulling one lever, the computer and other electrical equipment shutting down, leaving only the lights. Reaching to the next one, she pulls it down as well, turning off the light over the many souvenirs and memento's she'd collected from various cases.

Pulling the next one, the light over the equipment and computer area is shut off. Looking on numbly, Tenten sees the final lights which hover above where she'd left her Koumori suit. "No more Koumori." She then says as she pulls the final lever down, leaving the cave completely dark as she walks back up the stairs and out of the cave…

--

(Dokuro's Log…)

Date, ??: _People always loose hope when Darkness comes, but they forget that the night is darkest just before the dawn. The city's Hero is still only a girl, she can be hurt, she can be broken, and she can die… but… the ideal of Koumori… the ideal of the hero is something that cannot die. It is something that will stand long after a hero has fallen, that symbol of hope, that beacon of light, that is what Konoha needs right now. But, I cannot be that symbol, that beacon… so instead I'll keep the city safe until she can come back, until she can once more protect others… like I wish I could have protected you, Kairi…_

--

(Past…)

Dokuro walks into the Sandaime's office with Kairi, both blinking when they hear crying. "Does he have a kid or something?" Kairi asks and Iyoku frowns.

"No… he's fifty, all his kids are grown by now." Iyoku states before both walk into the Sandaime's office, the old man sitting down with his head in his hands and a baby in a cradle nearby. "Hokage-Sama." Iyoku states and Sarutobi looks up from his hands and sighs upon seeing the two.

"Iyoku my boy, please have a seat… and tell me who your friend is?" The man says then questions and Iyoku smiles while moving to sit down, Kairi making her way over to the baby in the cradle.

"Her name is Uzumaki Kairi Sandaime-sama. She's looking for her sister, an Uzumaki Kushina." Iyoku offers and the Sandaime grimaces visibly. "We were wondering if you knew where she might be." Iyoku then offers while trying to ignore the wailing babe nearby.

"I'm sorry to say I don't Iyoku-kun. I may be Hokage, but I can't remember every person who comes and goes from the Village I'm afraid." The man offers and Iyoku sighs visibly, both stopping when they hear something. Turning, they see Naruto in Kairi's arms, the blood haired woman humming a soft tune and rocking the baby back and forth in her arms… Looking up at the two once the little blond haired baby fell asleep, she blinks before giving a warm smile.

"What? It's a girl thing." She offers while Iyoku and the Sandaime look to one another.

"You married her yet?" The Sandaime asks and Iyoku shakes his head. "Then do so quick or I'll kick your ass myself." The old man then says and Kairi snickers upon seeing Iyoku give the old man a strange look in response.

"Sandaime-Sama, I'm sorry to say we only met a week ago." The man then says and the Sandaime rolls his eyes in response.

"Iyoku-kun, get to know her and marry her before someone else does." The Sandaime orders then smirks. "And that is an order." He then adds playfully and Iyoku shakes his head before turning to look at Kairi as she holds the sleeping blond in her arms and smiles lightly…

--

(Konoha Cemetary…)

It is nighttime as the form of Iyoku sits before an old tombstone, rain pouring down and soaking him to the bone. Looking up, he sees the word Koumori on it and bows his head once more. "It doesn't mean I don't care anymore. I don't want to let you down, honest but…" He whispers softly while shaking his head before looking up once more. "But… it just doesn't hurt so bad anymore." Iyoku says to the tombstone, as if trying to speak to his long deceased parents…

"You can understand that can't you?" He asks while lightning flares, shadowing the name for a moment. "Look, I can give money to the AnBu, they can afford better equipment, more pay for the AnBu they've already got… Let someone else take the risk! It's different now!" Iyoku tries to explain as Lightning strikes once more, this time illuminating the name brightly, making it stand out as if in answer.

Bowing his head for a moment, Iyoku falls forward, head to the ground and fists clenching the dirt beneath him. "Please… I need it to be different now…" He says softly, silent tears falling from his eyes as he does so. "I know I made a promise. But I didn't see this coming… I didn't count on being happy…" He whispers and then shakes his head before looking up to the tombstone once more. Lightning strikes above once more as Iyoku moves his hands to grasp the sides of the tombstone and he looks up at the name one last time.

"Please… tell me that it's okay…" He whispers before leaning his head forward, eyes closed as he listens for an answer…

"Maybe they already have…" Kairi's voice comments, causing Iyoku to turn to see the girl standing in the rain with a trench coat on to warm her. "Maybe they sent me." She offers and Iyoku's eyes water as he rushes forward to embrace the girl that he had fallen in love with in so short a time…

--

(??)

Iyoku stands looking on in shock, Kairi holding onto Naruto while blood seeps from a wound at her stomach. _'No…'_ He thought before making his way over to her, holding her as she looks at Naruto, then to him. "Kairi…" He whispers and the red haired woman smiles to him faintly. It had been weeks since that night in the rain, Iyoku was planning on retiring from the AnBu corps soon, starting a new life with Kairi, possibly adopting Naruto whom she'd taken a shine too… but…

She had been in her own apartment tonight, taking care of Naruto as she often did for the Sandaime. Iyoku had been at work, doing whatever he could to protect the village from itself for her. But, when they got a call about an attack and assassination attempt in the area, Iyoku was the first one out of the AnBu HQ. Now, he was with the woman he loved, her life fading and other AnBu looking around for clues to who had attacked her.

"I'm sorry…" Kairi whispers and Iyoku takes one of her hands and holds it in his own, tears in his eyes.

"What for, you never did anything wrong, Kairi." He states and Kairi smiles towards him.

"Yes I did. I forgot to tell you…" She whispers with her eyes slowly loosing their light. "… I forgot to say I was taking care of little Naruto-kun tonight…" She says and Iyoku shakes his head.

"Kairi." He says and the woman smiles faintly, before looking down at the boy held in one of her arms.

"You know… he has her eyes…" Kairi whispers, tears forming in her own eyes as Dokuro looks down to Naruto, his bright azure blue eyes looking up at them… eyes that are identical to Kairi's own azure orbs.

"No…" Iyoku whispers as he realizes what that means.

"My sister had a baby, but she isn't here…" Kairi says while Iyoku shakes, wondering why the Sandaime would lie to them… to Naruto's aunt and soon to be uncle about his family… "I wonder…" Kairi whispers while leaning her head into Iyoku's arm, the man's eyes widening.

"Kairi!" He says and she smiles.

"I wonder if we would have been a good family…" She finishes as her eyes close and Iyoku's widen once more.

"Kairi… Kairi?" Iyoku whispers while shaking her lightly, her arm falling as she falls still, Naruto suddenly crying out into the night. Looking to the boy, Iyoku reaches out and picks the bundle up gently before rocking him back and forth, then sits back, a dead look in his eyes. Closing them a tear falls once more from his crystal eyes as he'd lost yet another loved one to violence and murder…

"Koumori…" Neko says softly while placing a hand onto his shoulder, the man turning teary eyes to his superior. "Will you be alright?" The purple haired woman asks and Iyoku closes his eyes before setting his jaw, eyes opening to show they had hardened, then glare at the woman, making her gasp.

"No…" He whispers darkly, before looking down at Naruto and closing his eyes… "I will have both my vengeance…" Iyoku growls out before turning his eyes to Naruto and closing them slowly. "… and his…" He says before slowly getting up and then making his way out of the apartment, he had an old man he needed to have a few words with… very violent words…

--

(Present, Koumori Manor…)

Ryu screams as he's thrown by Dokuro and slams back against a wall. Grunting out in pain the boy tries to get up only for Dokuro to grab him by the back of his clothes and lift him up. Growling the man then twists on his heel and throws Ryu into a set of beakers, his livid eyes hidden behind his mask as Ryu slowly manages to get back to his feet, groaning in pain as he does so.

"Ugh… what did I do this time… insult your mother?" Ryu wonders only to have a right hook from Dokuro as his response. Grunting while stumbling back, Ryu then feels a jab to the gut before Dokuro then quickly spins into a roundhouse kick that knocks the boy into a guardrail. "Ouch…" Ryu whispers before Dokuro roughly grabs him once, and then lifts him into the air as the man glares into his eyes. "Having fun?" Ryu grumbles out with a groan and Dokuro narrows his eyes.

"No." Dokuro states before twisting on his heel and tossing Ryu into a table, causing the teen to groan as he slid down it and then landed on his back, his feet still on the table.

"Ugh… could've fooled me…" Ryu mutters while reaching up to rub his head and Dokuro places a foot onto the boy's head. "Aw screw it… what the hell did I do this time?!" Ryu finally asks while glaring up at the man and he narrows his eyes onto the brown haired teen.

"Tenten quit…" He states and Ryu barely even bats a lash.

"She'll be back in the saddle soon enough…" Ryu states only for Dokuro to kick his head, making the teen grunt in pain while holding his head. "Ugh… why do you have to be so rough with me?" Ryu wonders mostly of himself as Dokuro grabs the back of his shirt and forces him up to his feet.

"What makes you so sure that she'll come back? She's got no reason to ever help another person, not anymore." Dokuro demands then states darkly, his calm voice creeping Ryu out more than yelling would have.

"I know, Tenten. She wants to help people, and as far back as I've known her, personal problems won't stop her from helping others for too damn long… as long as there are people suffering… as long as someone out there needs her, she'll pull herself out of a gutter before she'll let them be hurt." Ryu states with conviction and Dokuro narrows his eyes before releasing the teen and crossing his arms.

"She quit because she thinks she's the reason you're a thief." Dokuro states and Ryu rolls his eyes before rubbing his sore head with a grimace.

"She'll get over it…" Ryu states simply before then flipping over the railing and landing before making his way towards his workstation.

"Ryu." Dokuro says and the teen turns towards him. "If she doesn't eventually get over this. I'm personally going to make you suffer." Dokuro growls out before backing up and turning on his heel.

"You know what Dokuro, you're really starting to scare me with how serious about this your becoming…" Ryu says suddenly and Dokuro twitches before walking into the shadows, the young teen gulping and shivering in fear as he gets back to work…

--

(Dokuro's Log…)

Date, ??: _Ryu is right to be afraid. And no matter how much I wish it weren't true, I must also follow my daughter's path. This city is falling into madness everyday. And every day more innocents are hurt, more children loose their brothers and sisters… Now I know the truth, it will need warriors born from the darkness to pull it back into the light. Nightwing, Spoiler, Koumori, each are warriors of the night who have helped save this city time and time again. But they are but three children, and two of them are idealists… this city needs someone who knows the deepest darkest depths of human hatred and depravity in order to be saved…_

--

(Past…)

Iyoku stalks into the Hokage Tower, his eyes narrowed in anger and teeth gritted in fury. Making his way up a set of stairs he then ignores the Hokage's secretary before then twisting on one heel and kicking the door to the Hokage's office down. Said old man looks on in surprise as Iyoku then stalks to stand before him, eyes narrowed on him. "Iyoku-Kun… what do you…" The old man starts to question only for Iyoku to move forward quickly and grab him by the front of his robes.

"Why didn't you tell her?" He demands angrily while trying desperately to control his breathing and the old man looks at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean? Tell who what?" Sarutobi questions and Iyoku looks down to Naruto and Sarutobi grimaces.

"Why didn't you tell Kairi she was his Aunt?" He asks with his eyes narrowed onto the man in hate. Hearing this Sarutobi sighs and rubs his face with one hand, Iyoku glaring at him as he does.

"I couldn't…" The old man replies and Iyoku snarls before pulling the man forward with a snarl.

"WHY!? She loved him, she treated him like he was her own son! Why couldn't you let her know he was her blood?" Iyoku demands angrily and Sarutobi sighs.

"I couldn't because I couldn't tell her…" Sarutobi started to say only to close his eyes, Iyoku shaking him once he does.

"Tell her what?" He demands and the old man sighs.

"Tell her… that Kushina abandoned him…" Sarutobi says while looking away from Iyoku, the man looking at him in shock before releasing his hold of the old man. "Naruto is the Son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, on the night of his birth the Kyuubi no Youko attacked the village. In order to save the village, Minato needed to seal the demon away… he did by using his own son as a Sacrifice, a Jinchuuriki…" The Sandaime explained quietly while Iyoku backed away from him in shock, then closed his eyes and held the baby Naruto tightly.

"You didn't want her to think badly of her older sister…" Iyoku realizes and Sarutobi nods his head slowly while Iyoku then looks down to Naruto. "Kairi was murdered by an assassin tonight, I want him to have her name. His rightful name, give him the name of the only person to ever care for him. Uzumaki Kairi." Iyoku says while handing Naruto over to the old man.

"What about you? Where are you going Iyoku-Kun?" Sarutobi asks while taking Naruto from the young man. Turning to the Sandaime, Iyoku reaches to his side and looks at his Koumori mask, then clenches them with a snarl.

"Iyoku died with Kairi tonight…" Iyoku growls out before pulling the mask on and then walking out of the Sandaime's office… "I am Vengeance…"

--

(Present…)

Iyoku walks the streets of Konoha without his mask, a long brown trench coat over his clothes, and a pair of black sunglasses covering his eyes. Walking through the Old Sector of Konoha, Iyoku soon turns into an alley and stops all movement. Looking down, the man reaches into his coat; pulling out two roses he then kneels down and places them both on the ground silently. "Every year. The same place on the same day." A voice comments as Iyoku rises up and turns, seeing Anko leaning against the wall behind him, her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"What do you want?" He asks simply while placing his hands into his pockets.

"Where the HELL have you been?" Anko demands and Iyoku is silent. "Listen here Dokuro, I need help with…" She starts to say and Iyoku walks away, gritting her teeth, the woman follows after him.

"My time is better spent elsewhere, Anko. People are suffering, madness is practically become a disease, and The Joker is still free." Iyoku grumbles out in a low, growling tone as he walks the streets of Konoha with Anko.

"Yeah, and your leaving Roses lying around some random street." Anko reminds and Iyoku comes to a halt before lashing out, grabbing Anko by her coat and slamming her back against a wall.

"No. Not just a random street… twenty years ago, my mother and father were murdered right in front of me on that street… I leave those roses to remember them, and my promise." Iyoku rumbles out angrily before releasing a shocked Anko as he then turns and continues his trek.

"Oh…" Anko mumbles with shock before shaking her head and following after the man as he then turns down another street, then jumps onto a wall and then makes his way further into the city. "Where the hell are we going?" Anko demands and Iyoku frowns.

"Do you know the significance of the old Nindo Hotel?" Iyoku asks and Anko blinks for a few moments.

"Yeah, that one Uzumaki Naruto used to live there." Anko replies and Iyoku stops for a moment before lowering his head.

"No. That's where his aunt was murdered there. I paid his rent every week and left him baskets of food, that place… it was where he lost the only shred of family he ever had." Iyoku says and Anko frowns, growling low in her throat.

"Yeah, and if I remember right The Joker blew it up." Anko reminds and Iyoku nods his head while coming to a stop in front of the ruins of the Nindo Hotel…

"His aunt, Uzumaki Kairi was…" Iyoku started to say before shaking his head, walking into the building he knelt down and reached into his coat, pulling out a white rose he laid it down and closed his eyes… "Uzumaki Kairi… was actually Koumori Kairi, my late wife…" The man then admitted as Anko gaped towards him. "I tried to adopt him after the murder, but the Council wouldn't allow it. Said I was hysterical, unreasonable, that I wasn't CAPPABLE of taking care of him." Iyoku then explains and Anko flinches, then looks around, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dokuro. We need you back in AnBu." She says softly and Iyoku scoffs.

"Why would you need a man… who couldn't be there for a boy who needed him more?" He asks the woman and Anko is silent as Iyoku then reaches up and removes his glasses. "I actually tried more times, I tried to take him in so many times… only to be blocked by the council at every turn. Once, I found him in a street and protected him from some drunks, I took him to my home, fed him, clothed him, and he asked me what I wanted out of it. Said no one ever helped him…" Iyoku explains and then shakes his head and gives a bitter laugh.

"I offered to take him in, he was legally old enough to make the decision by that point… and… he asked me to take in his friend… my daughter Tenten." Iyoku finishes before looking to the white rose, Anko remaining silent. "I lost my wife, my parents… and my son to this village Anko. An AnBu can't do enough." Iyoku says while turning to the woman and the two AnBu stare at one another.

"Then what will you do?" She asks and Iyoku closes his eyes for a moment.

"I don't know…" He lies while walking passed Anko, into the shadows of a nearby building where he seems to vanish from sight.

"Yes you do." Anko whispers while then making her way back towards AnBu HQ, knowing she'd have to take Dokuro off the active roster…

--

(Dokuro's Log…)

Date, ??: _Unlike her however, I can never be the Hero that Konoha needs. Unlike her, I know I won't seek to help others purely out of the goodness of my heart. For my heart seeks only justice, but… I know it's not justice I will seek. It is something else… because, I'm not a hero. And this Mission, as I know it truly is for me, it is a mission that I know will never truly end…_

--

(Past…)

Iyoku stalks the night, wearing his Koumori mask he jumps from building to building before then dropping down on top of one. His eyes narrow behind his mask as he then stalks into a bar, one where most Jounin hung out. Growling he made his way over to a skylight and looked down into the building. Looking for the man with information on almost everyone in the Ninja Corps… Two-Bit. Falling down to the ground with a soft plop, the man stalks over to the blind man, only to halt at his voice.

"Ah, Koumori, I was wondering when you'd come here." Two-Bit admits while turning, revealing a man dressed in an old brown suit with fingerless black gloves over his hands, the man having brown slicked back hair, tanned skin with a mustache and goatee on his chin, a black leather blindfold over his eyes that had pads over his ears and clipped together in the back.

"Two-Bit. I need information." Koumori states and Two-Bit nods his head before holding out a hand.

"You know my price." Two-Bit intones and Koumori frowns slightly in response. Two-Bit had been a ninja once, but had his eyes cut out during a mission to Kirigakure, thus ending his career for good. However, the man was also very eccentric now, and often collected knickknacks from various Ninja in exchange for his information.

Reaching into his belt, Iyoku pulled out a three-pronged Kunai, one from the Yondaime and handed it over to Two-Bit without a care. The man smiled and then turned around, reached out to his safe and opened it before placing the Kunai within. "For what it's worth Koumori, I'm sorry." Two-Bit then offers while turning to him with a look of compassion on his face.

"Just tell me where he is." Iyoku growls out angrily and Two-Bit nods his head slowly, then laces his fingers together with his head "looking" in Iyoku's general direction.

"The guy is holed up good an tight in an old warehouse down on the lower east side of the Konoha Gates. When he heard he got an AnBu's wife, he hightailed it into hiding. Every AnBu in the Corps is out for blood Iyoku. You know the ol' you hit one of us, you hit us all routine." Two-Bit replies and Iyoku frowns darkly.

"I want him first. Which warehouse?" Iyoku demands and Two-Bit reaches up to stroke his goatee for a moment, then snaps his fingers.

"Thirteen." He offers with an amused grin and Iyoku frowns. One lesson to learn about Two-Bit, was that he thought in halves. Not like duality, but he saw everything as two different parts of the same hole. Dark and Light, Good and Evil, man and woman, these were all the same to him, though obviously different in some ways, fundamentally to Two-Bit, they were the same. Thus 13 would be 8 in all actuality. Turning around to leave, Iyoku stops for a moment and then turns back to Two-Bit.

"Thank you." He finally offers quietly and Two-Bit waves him off, then crosses his right leg over his left one.

"No prob. Just don't let the others get to him before you. The guy would be mincemeat before you even got a piece out of him." Two-Bit replies and Iyoku is seemingly silent. Sighing, Two-Bit figures the man had already left, thus shakes his head and turns around in his desk. "That guy… I swear he's going to make a career out of that vanishing stunt." Two-Bit muses to himself while then feeling around and finds a pair of headphones, pulling them on, he then tunes a nearby Radio to the AnBu frequency and decides to listen in for anything juicy…

--

(Later…)

Iyoku looks down from a skylight and into the warehouse, his eyes narrowing dangerously onto a man inside. The man is bald, sweating and wearing a typical Konoha Chunin uniform. Growling low in his throat, Iyoku then lunges into the warehouse and rolls into a low crouch. "Shit! You ain't taken me!" The man screams out in a panic while throwing a barrage of Kunai at Iyoku. Frowning, the masked AnBu quickly evades the Kunai, then lunges forward, the man's eyes widening as he then throws Shuriken at him.

Reaching into his belt Iyoku quickly throws his own Shuriken to block them then jumps and grabs the man. Slamming the man's back against the wall behind him Iyoku then lifts him off the ground and holds him up into the air. "Who… what are you?!" The man demands and Iyoku growls before twisting on one heel and throwing the assassin, causing him to break a crate in the warehouse.

Stalking towards him he bats away an oncoming Kunai with his forearm protectors. Growling Iyoku then grabs the man once more and slams his fist into his face, nearly tearing his head off as he knocks out several of the man's teeth. Looking up with fear in his eyes, the man is then lifted up and Iyoku throws him into a girder, a sickening crack coming from his back as he hits it. Growling in rage, Iyoku stalks ever closer to the man, his shadow looming over him ominously.

Standing above the man, Iyoku turns him over onto his back and then gets down, his knee pressed into the man's throat. "P-please! It was all just an accident, I only wanted to hurt the demon, that woman just." The man tied to say only for his voice to be cut off as Iyoku placed near crushing pressure down onto his throat.

"That so-called demon is my nephew." Iyoku growls out angrily and sees the man's eyes widen in fear as Iyoku reaches to his belt and pulls out a Kunai. "I should kill you right now for what you've done…" Iyoku says and sees the man rapidly shake his head, fear for his life obvious in his eyes. Gritting his teeth Iyoku breaths heavily as he tries to bring the Kunai down, only to quickly throw it away.

"Why?!" He demands, bringing his hands to his head and digging his nails into his hair. "Why can't I do it?!" He then roars out only to feel a hand on his shoulder, turning, he sees the Sandaime standing behind him with a sad look on his face, several AnBu making their way over as well.

"Because that wouldn't be justice, and you'd be no better than him if you did." The Sandaime replies quietly as Iyoku is then removed from the man, two AnBu grabbing his arms and lifting him up. The two AnBu then drag the man away as the Sandaime looks to Iyoku. "Are you alright Iyoku?" He asks and the man shakes his head once more, and then looks up to the sky.

"No…" He whispers then closes his eyes… "I am the Night…"

--

(Present…)

Iyoku walks back into his home, turning only to close the door, noting silently that the sun is setting. Narrowing his eyes, Iyoku then removes his coat and places it on a hook nearby. Walking into the home, he then heads straight for his study, walking inside and heading straight to the old grandfather clock. The man opens the hidden door before walking down into the cave. He sees Ryu at his station, putting the final touches on his own new suit and places his hands on the guardrail while looking down to him.

"Ryu…" The man calls out and the teen looks up to him and shivers seeing the dead look in his eyes. "It's time." He says simply, a finite tone clearly in his voice and Ryu slowly nods his head… Knowing that the time had come at last…

--

(Dokuro's Log…)

Date, ??: _But I will weather this storm, I will fight onwards, not for myself, but for others. I will make sure no other little boy lives without a family, that no one else looses his friend or loved ones to hate and madness… I will be a dark guardian, and protect this city, even from itself…_

--

(??)

Ryu slowly puts the finishing touches onto what Iyoku wanted. Looking at what he has in hand for a moment he then places it onto a pile of strange armor before looking up as Iyoku walks from the nearby shadows, then takes the clothes, and then turns away from Ryu, wandering back into the shadows… Ryu can see only a silhouette of the man, he sees him shed his clothes and pull on the suit that he had been making. Slowly, piece by piece, Iyoku pulls on the clothing before halting at a mask and bowing his head…

'_With this… I will fully allow Vengeance to consume me, I will take up this mask, and with it, bring Justice back to my city.'_ He thinks for a moment before pulling the mask on over his face and head. Finishing by snapping a few straps into place, he then turns around to face Ryu, the young thief falling back and off his chair with wide eyes upon seeing what he's helped the man become… what he's helped create.

"K-kami-Sama…" He whispers and Dokuro narrows his masked white eyes onto Ryu for a moment before turning and walking out of the cave entirely, leaving the thief to shudder in fear of what he'd just seen born… something dark, something he was sure that the city deserved, but it didn't need…

--

_This new life, this new cause is my own_… _because I'm not a hero_…

--

(Konoha…)

A young woman runs from a man and then turns down into an alley, gasping when she finds herself blocked off by the end of the alley. The man who had been chasing her stalks forward slowly, only for a blur to drop from the sky and onto the man, then drags him screaming into the air, the woman's eyes widening as seconds later, lightning flashes and she looks up to see the man now hanging upside down by a long wire, a dark figure over him wearing a long black cape looking down at her with a pair of white, reflective lensed eyes.

"W-who are you?" She whispers and the man merely jumps from his perch, up onto a building and then vanishes, leaving behind a shocked yet grateful woman…

--

_I am Vengeance_…

--

A familiar shadow watches as two men run out of a bank, each one carrying a bag of money. "We hit paydirt! I told you it would be easy, and not a sign of Koumori anywhere!" One of the men comment as they run from the bank, two white eyes narrowing before he slinks after them silently. The two running men soon come to a sliding halt when they see a shadow at the end of an alley, rain and lightning beginning to pour down soon after.

"No sign of Koumori huh…" The second man comments before both pull out Shuriken only to gasp as a boomerang like object knocks them from their hands. Looking back at the man with wide eyes, they only have seconds to react as he is instantly upon them, knocking the first man back into a wall while the second one came at him. Swinging a fist into an uppercut the shadowed man dodged by leaning back, the crook then tried a jab to his head, the shadowed warrior evading that as well.

Growling angrily the man then tied to ram into the shadowed warrior, only for him to grab him by the back of his clothes then toss him into a wall. Behind the shadowed warrior the first man quickly tries to grab him, only for the man to raise a fist, hitting him without even looking as the man then falls to the ground at his feet. A pair of masked reflective white eyes narrowing on the two men before picking them both up by their collars…

--

_I am the Night_…

--

Anko and the rest of the MCU make their way into the depths of Konoha, slowly coming to a stop when they find two men tied up in front of a bank, bags of money next to them with bruises already forming over their forms. "What the hell? Did Koumori do this?" Anko questions mostly of herself only to quickly look upwards when one of the other AnBu sees something on a nearby rooftop. Looking up, Anko feels her eyes widen, as she doesn't see the slender feminine form of the "Dark-Angel" of Konoha… instead she sees something else entirely…

--

_I Am_…

--

Instead, she sees a tall, muscular and obviously male figure on the roof looking down at her and her AnBu. The man is dressed in a dark grey skintight outfit with a mask over his lower face; a large jagged black Bat with a white border on the chest, a strange dark gold colored belt around his waist with numerous pouches and a black Rappelling harness under it. A pair of black gloves over his hands with black metal gauntlets over his arms with three long curved blades at the sides of each of his arms, each blade folded down along his arms, a pair of calf length black Shinobi sandals with black metal greaves over them.

Thrown over the mans shoulders and flowing in the wind was a long black cape with jagged edges like a bats wings, white plates put over his shoulders to hold it on as apposed to Koumori's. Last was a mask over his face leaving only his low jaw visible and shaped like black skull without the lower jaw, it's eyes a startling soulless white color with two long "Bat" ears on the top of his head.

--

_BATMAN_!

--

Blinking, Anko gapes upon seeing the figure is now gone, having vanished back into the shadows she turns to the other AnBu with her and can tell they are wide eyed and gaping… "Looks like we got another one…" Anko mumbles while looking up to the sky as the dark clouds gather above them… inwardly wondering what new insanity has come to Konoha this time.

--

(Wave Country…)

Naruto and Ino are in their temporary base in Wave, Naruto chuckling to himself as Ino attempts to train Bonny and Clyde for him. _'She's a stupid, crazy, moronic fool, but I've got to admit that she's funny as hell to watch…'_ The Clown Prince of Crime thinks to himself before looking at a table before him, several plans outlined over it. Looking them all over he stops when a shadow comes over him and sighs slightly. "So what do you want?" Naruto asks while looking up, the door to their hideout opened with Shikamaru AKA The Riddler, leaning against the frame.

"Hello… Joker." Shikamaru says while walking into the building, twirling his cane in one hand as the painted boy frowns.

"I asked you a question, Question mark man…" Naruto reminds and Shikamaru chuckles slightly before sitting in a chair that rests before the young clown.

"I'm here to offer you an intriguing proposition my friend." Shikamaru states and Naruto rolls his eyes before smirking.

"Honestly, do I LOOK like I'd want anything from someone like YOU…" Naruto asks flatly and Shikamaru can't help a smirk.

"No. No you don't. But you MIGHT like some information… on a new hero in Konoha." Shikamaru offers before blinking as Ino lands on the table between them, causing him an amused chuckle. "Hey Ino… Choji says hi." Shikamaru offers with a slight wave to the blond and Ino blinks before grinning.

"Shikamaru! You lazy old ass, look at you! You look like your ready to have some fun and a few laughs for once!" She says while motioning to the green clothed teen and Joker chuckles lightly.

"Perhaps he is, my dear…" Naruto muses before looking at Ino and pushing her off the table and onto the ground, Shikamaru frowning slightly only to watch her sit up and blink seemingly uncaring of the fact Naruto was pushing her around. "Now then, Mr. Nara… You have knowledge that I do not at the moment. And of course, Knowledge is power…" Naruto muses and Shikamaru nods his head with a slight smirk on his lips. "So, what kind of information do you believe that I need?" Naruto asks the teen and he leans forward with a smirk.

"Komouri, Nightwing, and Spoiler… three heroes, and I've watched them enough to know what they can and can't do… would you like to know?" Shikamaru asks the other teen and Naruto leans back in his seat while rubbing his chin… things were looking better and better for the insane side of the fence!

--

THE END…

--

Current Known/Introduced Heroes/Villains/Other…

Dokuro/Iyoku-Batman… Intro In: Riddled in Fear / The Dark Knight Returns…

Tenten-Koumori/Batgirl… Intro In: Koumori Begins…

Sasuke-Nightwing… Intro In: Pretty Poison/The Dark Knight…

Hanabi-The Spoiler… Intro In: Riddled…

--

Naruto-The Joker… Intro In: The Killing Joke…

Ino-Harley Quinn… Intro In: Mad Love…

Shino-Scarecrow… Intro In: Riddled in Fear…

Choji-Bane… Intro In: Pretty Poison…

Shikamaru-The Riddler… Intro In: Riddled…

Sakura-Poison Ivy… Intro In: Pretty Poison…

Haku-(Mr.) Freeze… Intro In: Heart of Ice…

Gaara-Clay-Face… Intro In: Koumori Begins…

Neji-Two-Face… Intro In: The Dark Knight/ Joker's Wild…

Killer Croc… Intro In: Pretty Poison / The Dark Knight…

The Penguin… Intro In: Heart of Ice…

Shikamaru-The Riddler… Intro In: Riddled…

--

Ryu-Red-X… Intro In: Red-X Rising…

Two-Bit… Intro In: The Dark Knight Returns…

--

Possible Additions (I may add them, I may not add them, those decided will definitely be included)… (Each would/will have his or her own introduction chapter unless I decide not to make those/that character(s))

Red Hood 2 / Red Robin-??

Hush-?? (Probably Kabuto) (Don't know enough about the character, won't appear…)

Firefly-?? (Probably Diedara) (Don't know enough about the character, won't appear…)

Solomon Grundy-??

Ra's al Ghul-??

Slade/Deathstroke the Terminator-??

The Creeper-??

(Sidenote: Saw The Watchmen …)

Rorschach-??

--

Decided Additions!!!

--

Robin-?? (Decided) "Robin's Reckoning…"

The Huntress-?? (Decided) "Night of The Huntress…"

Catwoman- ?? (Decided) "Cat and the Claw…"

The Phantasm-?? (Decided) "The Mask of The Phantasm…"

The Mad Hatter-?? (Decided) "Mad as a Hatter…"


	11. Mad as a Hatter Pt1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything else depicted within, I only came up with the idea for this story. So if any of you lawyers try to bug me about this little tale, then I'm afraid that you'll have to be introduced to my friend, Mr. Pencil…

_**NU**_:_** Mad as a Hatter Pt. 1**_…

"_**Mad? Yes I suppose that I am quite mad my dear boy. Mad as a Hatter, that is**_!"

Normal Speech: "Darkness…"

Normal Thoughts: _'Is within…'_

Radio in Use: [All things…]

Demon Speech: **"You just…"**

Demon Thoughts: _**'Have to know…'**_

Other Speech: _**"Where to look…"**_

Jutsu in Use: **"Kage no Jutsu…"**

(Nami no Kuni…)

Naruto and Ino are sitting on a ledge, Naruto holding a spyglass and looking towards the home of Inari… and unfortunately for those who dwell there, a certain clown is watching them intently… "Yeah… He has a mother and a grandfather… though the grandfather looks to be out most of the time. No father, huh that kind of sucks, never done in a whole family at once." Naruto muses and Ino giggles in response, Shikamaru nearby sitting with his legs crossed and a confused expression on his face while looking to the pair of psychotic clowns.

"So what exactly are you planning on doing to give the kid a "Bad Day" if I may ask Joker?" Shikamaru questions of the psychotic clown and Naruto merely chuckles before turning to look at him, a devilish look quickly spreading over his face.

"Oh that's for later on, Riddle boy. In the meantime, did you get what I wanted ready for me?" Naruto questioned with a raised brow and Shikamaru smirked then handed over several sheets of paper to him. "Ooh… now these are good…" Naruto notes before handing a few over to Ino, keeping only one for himself. "Alright Harley, I want you to go and stash these in their proper hiding places for me… Riddler, you go with her to make sure she puts them in the right places." Naruto orders the two with surprising clarity of mind, Shikamaru silently nodding his head, Ino scrunching up her face.

"But Mistah Jay, what'll you be doing while I'm off doing that?" She asked naively and Naruto sighed before giving her a small smile and patting her on the head like a good dog…

"Harley, how many times have I told you, if I have to explain the Joke, then there is no Joke…" Naruto grumbles out through clenched teeth, an annoyed tone ringing and Ino frowns in confusion.

"But I didn't ask you about the Joke, Mistah Jay, I was just wondering what you'll be doing while me and Shika do dis." She reminds and Naruto blinks, then frowns, wondering if he's starting to lose even more of his sanity… cool…

"Oh right. I'll just be dealing with Inari-Kun's dear Kaa-san…" Naruto replies and Shikamaru's eyes widen, riddles placed around all of the village as clues to a location to find, Smilex-Bombs all over the city as well as his acid bombs, a massive chemical-Smilex and Acid bomb in an old warehouse, the boys mother held captive… dear Kami-Sama that was twisted…

"Alright then Mistah Jay! I'm on it!" Ino says with a salute before quickly flipping up to her feet, then whistling loudly. "C'mon Babies, momma's gonna need some protection!" Ino then called out while her paired Laughing Hyena's rushed over to her, jumping and then snarling, as they got close…

"She really needs to train them better…" Naruto notes as Ino screams, pieces of her clothes being shredded by the Hyena's trying to devour her… "You have extra's of those riddles just encase, right?" Naruto then asked Shikamaru and the green clad teen nods his head slowly. "Good, then grab Harley, bat the Hyena's off her, and get to work. We don't have all year to do this; those bombs were preset after all. We have about a week at best…" Naruto reminds the other teen while getting up and shoving off, sliding down towards Inari's home.

Frowning, Shikamaru has a brief feeling of regret for helping to do this, but then shakes his head. As a Ninja, he could do worse if necessary and that was for people he _**didn't**_ know personally or even like… and he actually _**did**_ know both Joker and Harley personally, even if one obviously had no idea who he really was. So, shaking his head at the sight of Ino kicking the Hyena's off of herself and then rolling onto her feet, Shikamaru swings his cane at the beasts, them giving off shrill yelps while backing off when lightning starts arching from the curved end of the cane.

"Come now Harley, we both know how impatient your "Puddin" is when he's working on a joke." Shikamaru reminds the girl casually, Ino not paying almost no attention to his words as she instead examines her outfit, a brief moment of clarity appearing in her mind as she looks over the damage.

"My clothes…" She murmurs, most of her ensemble ruined, yet the Leotard Sakura gave her was still somehow fine… and upon realizing the treasured gift from her oldest friend was fine, madness quickly returned and she shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, I think I'll get some new duds, this is too important to wear everywhere, and it ain't too durable neither." Ino muses aloud, her Insanity returning full force, much to Shikamaru's annoyance as he misses her old self. Shaking his head as Ino then starts to bound off, flipping and cartwheeling off like a child, Shikamaru muses that Ino is actually much happier like this, despite her insanity. His only real problem with Ino in this state is her "love" for the Joker as it seems rather… dangerous, given his insanity and methodology.

'_Fortunately, the Joker doesn't really abuse her… much… of course that's because "Everyone would expect me too, and I like to be funny, what's funny about what everyone expects me to do?" In the end, Joker's own madness has gone down to the way he thinks, but if he becomes any more aggressive he might not even notice he's abusing her… However, even if he doesn't remember his past, his subconscious does and his subconscious has more control over him than his conscious mind, and if I know anything, Naruto wouldn't EVER abuse someone like he was.'_ Shikamaru thinks to himself before blinking when he notices Ino has come back and gotten a bit too close to him for his comfort.

"Shika, you really need to stop thinking so much, you'll go an' strain somethin' if ya do dat too much, now c'mon lets go! We got work ta do and my puddin' 'll be real cross if we don't snap to it!" Ino says while raising her hands happily, then bounds off once more and starts to hum a nameless tune to herself. Following behind the girl and silently shaking his head, Shikamaru allows a few more stray thoughts to wander through his mind…

'_The Joker, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto… they are quite obviously one and the same. Naruto wanted to be Hokage; Joker wants to take over Konoha. Naruto wanted attention, Joker made Ino into an adoring fangirl. Naruto wanted a family… and Joker wants to twist people, and prove they are all like him, that they are part of him… quite an interesting little riddle you are, Naruto. And don't worry about me telling anyone, even yourself… a riddle everyone knows the answer too, is no longer a riddle, but… a riddle that no one but I know the answer to, is the greatest of all riddles…'_ Shikamaru thinks to himself while twirling his cane and leaning it against his shoulder…

Naruto on the other hand, is now at the home, silently looking around, checking each of the windows to find the woman on the ground floor. Looking into a window to make sure she wasn't in the kitchen he then made his way to the side and started to scale the building with an old pair of Ninja-Claws. Soon coming towards an upper window on the top floor, Naruto stayed low for only a moment listening for anyone and then peering inside, frowning slightly as she wasn't there. Licking his lips, he then pulled out a knife and used it to open the lock of the window before opening it slowly. Entering into the house, Naruto made his way over to the door to her bathroom and placed his ear against it. Frowning yet again he then made his way to her door and peered out into a hall.

Seeing no sign of her, Naruto systematically searched each room upstairs before hearing a creak from below. Ducking for cover and then peering out he heard a yawn as Inari's mother, Tsunami, walked up the stairs, a hand covering her mouth before she smacked her lips with a tired expression. Smirking darkly Naruto reached for something in his pockets and watched as Tsunami wandered towards her room. Producing a gasmask from his pocket, which he then placed over his face, Naruto then pulled a silver orb from his pocket. Weighing it in his hand for a moment, Naruto then flicked it out and ducked for cover as it began to roll along the ground.

Hearing the sound of the ball rolling towards her in the quiet house, Tsunami looked down to see it, and then blinked as it lightly tapped against her foot. Seconds later, three holes appeared on the sphere and a mist of gas suddenly sprayed outwards, Tsunami quickly covering her mouth while a familiar shadow suddenly moved behind her. Looking around, Tsunami suddenly found a pair of arms circling around her, one with a knife to her throat and the other wrapped around her upper torso…

"Well hello beautiful…" A playful, and yet eerily familiar voice whispered in her ear with a filtered tone, obviously speaking through a gasmask. The owner of the voice and the hands then reached up and forcibly pulled her hand from her mouth by her wrist, a quick lungful of gas getting through. "Time for a good nights sleep…" The voice whispered while then prying her other hand from her mouth, more of the gas getting to her. Breathing it in, Tsunami feels an odd sensation, her vision blurring, and the sound of psychotic laughter all that she has around her as everything goes black…

(Konoha…)

Three young teens sit upon the Hokage monument while silently looking out over the city. The first is a young teen with spiky brown hair and a Konoha Hittai-Ate over his forehead, pale skin, and brown eyes, and a light muscular build. He wears a black scarf around his neck with a pair of fingerless black gloves, a red Chinese style shirt, with a pair of dark brown pants and average black Shinobi Sandals.

Next is a girl, her hair is a ginger red color and pulled into a spiky low ponytail, her eyes are a deep chocolate brown, near black color, her skin is fair with a near permanent blush on her cheeks and she had an athletic figure. She wears a Konoha Hittai-Ate around her throat, red short-sleeved shirt with a Koumori symbol over the chest worn over a white long sleeved shirt, a pair of fingerless black gloves over each hand, a pair of dark blue Shinobi Pants that end mid calf, a kunai case on his right thigh, an equipment pouch at her lower back, and blue Shinobi Sandals.

The last boy has chin length brown hair and pale skin, his eyes concealed by the glare from his glasses, and a lanky build. He wears a pair of brown pants, with blue Shinobi sandals, a black Headband around his forehead with a high collar long sleeve black shirt and white leather gloves with bands around his wrists to tighten them, a Kunai case at his right thigh and an equipment pouch at his lower back.

"Sometimes, I worry about the city… and other times I just wish it would all burn away." The first boy comments and the girl merely nodded her head. The two then look to their third friend, seeing him reading a book and both sigh in response. "Udon, can't you put that book down for like five seconds?" The young man grumbles and his friend Udon turns to look at him from the corner of his eye.

"Sorry, but no, I really enjoy a good story every now and again and having to deal with all the hell of this city means I need to unwind quite a bit." Udon replied curtly and the girl leans over to the boy and then looks over his shoulder, a blush spreading over his face as she does so.

"What _**is**_ this book anyways?" The girl asks and Udon reaches up to adjust his glasses, the light reflecting off of them.

"Through the Looking Glass… it's a western book and the sequel to that older one I used to read…" Udon offers and his male friend plucks the book from his hands. "Hey!" Udon calls out while grasping for the book and his friend rolls his eyes, only for their female friend to slap the back of his head.

"Would you please leave Udon alone already, Konohamaru-kun." The girl pleads with a slight edge to her tone and Konohamaru grumbles under his breath.

"I just wanted to see what was so great about it…" Konohamaru grumbled out in response while handing the book back over to Udon then crossed his arms. Looking out over Konoha, the three teens are silent once more until Moegi sighed sadly and leaned forward, her chin resting over her opened palms.

"I miss the boss…" The girl suddenly says and all three are silent for a moment.

"Me too Moegi-chan, me too…" Konohamaru admits softly and Udon nods his head, all three looking to the plaque that served as their "Boss's" grave. "Stupid council, stupid Jiji… they all screwed him over…" Konohamaru grumbled out angrily and Moegi patted his back for a short moment.

"Calm down Konohamaru-Kun, the Boss wouldn't want us to be so angry." Moegi reminds her friend sagely and Udon takes a deep breath before sighing and nodding his head.

"I wonder, what would it be like if we had never met him… if we'd never known our friend and leader Uzumaki Naruto?" Udon suddenly wondered aloud to himself and Konohamaru looks over at him and shrugs.

"Well, I don't know about you boys, but I have a date." Moegi suddenly says before standing up and stretching out her limbs. "See you tomorrow?" She asks and the two slowly nod their heads to her. Smiling, the girl then sauntered off, Konohamaru frowning in response.

"The guy she's dating, what do you got on him Udon?" Konohamaru asks and Udon frowns as well. After Naruto had died, both boys had sworn to protect each other and Moegi from the forces that were against them. And with the way that Konoha had gotten lately, that had become even more difficult for them…

"Dairyuu Kenji, he's a bit of a prick, known bully, but he's handsome… and blond…" The other teen replies with a slow shake of his head and Konohamaru palms his face with a grimace.

"This is probably the third blond she's dated right…" He grumbles out and Udon merely nods his head in response. "She REALLY misses the boss… then again she did always have that weird crush on him." Konohamaru notes mostly to himself with a frown and Udon nods his head once more.

"Poor poor Alice… she's so confused and lost… Her boorish beau is only going to break her heart or hurt her and yet she isn't able to see the wonders that others could bring." Udon mumbles to himself with a sad look across his face and Konohamaru blinks before looking over to him with a raised brow.

"You okay Udon? You're kind of talking funny…" Konohamaru suddenly asks his friend and Udon blinks before giving a weak grin response.

"Uh, yeah, I just think I need to head home…" Udon replies while rubbing the back of his neck and gets a look from Konohamaru in response.

"Yeah, you do that, I'm making sure this Kenji creep doesn't mess with Moegi… Konoha isn't as safe as it used to be after all." Konohamaru grumbles out to himself before sweeping his spiky hair back and pulling his scarf up around his head like a shroud. Watching his friend leave, Udon sighs before slowly standing up and then crosses his arms, book in his arms. Shaking his head, the young man decides to head home; after all, he had so much work to do…

(?)

Date, ?: _As far back as I can recall I've loved odd things. I love the books of Luis Carroll and I love Fuuinjutsu… while everyone else around me always preferred other stories and would always want to learn Ninjutsu. No one cared about Fuuinjutsu, the art of sealing, no one but my Boss and me. In fact, it was my boss who set me on my path and gave me such a wondrous gift. Knowledge was the gift he did bring, and with it I could do anything!_

(Udon's home…)

Udon rests upon a seat before a desk in his room, old scrolls and sealing tags strewn across the desk haphazardly. Some papers with new designs and plans are here and there across the room; his bed is neat and tidy with an old top-hat hanging on one of the posts. Also in the room is a small cage where a dormouse is running in a wheel, a larger cage with the door open nearby. Udon himself has the rabbit on his lap, the rabbit is brown with a white muzzle and dark eyes, it is also one of Udon's pets alongside the dormouse. Petting the rabbit gently, the dark haired boy then reached to a plate on his desk and took a carrot which he began to feed to his pet, The March Hare as he called him. Smiling as his pet nibbles on the end of the carrot, Udon then looks sadly to a picture of Naruto and himself.

The picture showed a much younger version of Udon with the blond grinning with a hand on his shoulder. Konohamaru and Moegi were also in the picture with the blond and Udon, all four of the smiling brightly. Udon found himself missing those days before, the days of yore in which he and his friends still had their friend and boss. Glancing to the side Udon then took an old book given to him by his boss, long before Konohamaru had ever met him even as the blond had introduced the two boys and Moegi to one another. Reaching out for the book, a weak smile crossed Udon's lips as he looked at it, the words "A beginners guide for Sealing" emblazoned on the front. "Ahh, boss, no… you were the true King of Hearts, I remember you so well, how you gave me this gift… a gift of knowledge." Udon whispers to himself and closes his eyes, smiling wryly at the memory that plays before his minds eye…

(The Past…)

A young Udon was working on his first seal, a simple storage seal. Finishing, the young boy then took a wooden Kunai and placed it onto the seal before taking a quick breath. As he did, he pushed Chakra into the seal and hoped for it too work… seconds later, the seal exploded and the blunt end of the Kunai hit him in the head. Sighing, the young boy rubbed his forehead before looking at his hands and wondering what he was doing wrong. "Wow, I've never seen a Basic Storage Seal-Array do that before…" A voice muttered and Udon looked up to see a blond haired young man.

"Uh… well… It wasn't supposed too…" Udon replies lowly and the older boy nod his head in agreement.

"You put too much curl in it, also, try lessening the thickness of the seal so it won't take too much Chakra and explode like that." Naruto offers casually and Udon blinks before trying the older boy's way, finishing, and then attempts to put a Kunai into it… and is rewarded when it vanishes in a plume of smoke.

"It worked!" Udon said happily and the older boy chuckled in response.

"Yeah, that one is kind of easy to master if you really know what you're doing with it. Now you should try making a few Explosive Notes next, they're really a blast! No pun intended…" The blond offers with a slight laugh, Udon blinking before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, I'm not so sure I can…" Udon mumbles and the blond rolls his eyes for a moment before reaching into his coat and pulls out a book.

"Here. I learned seals from this, I'll give it too you so you can as well." The older boy offers with a smile and Udon blinks before slowly nodding his head. "Good, then I expect to see you do some great things with Seals then, kid." The blond says with a grin before waving and making his way from the boy…

"Hey! My name's Udon, what's yours?" Udon questions and Naruto halts before grinning as he turns to him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage! And don't you forget it." He offers with his eyes squinted shut and Udon smiles before wiping at his nose.

"Thanks!" He calls out and Naruto waves it off while making his way off, a grin on his face that makes Udon blink. _'Such a Catty smile… yet a grin without a cat? It's the most curious thing I ever saw…'_ Udon notes to himself, and then quickly shakes his head, figuring he was just reading his book "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" a little too much, then opens the book on seals and starts to read it instead…

(Present…)

After that one event, Udon had dedicated himself to the art of seals. Not so he could impress anyone, but because _**someone**_ actually expected great things of him, _**him**_! His boss had inspired him to reach out for a goal, and that goal was to become the next great seal master and do great things! He'd learned so much, seals that could cast nearly unbreakable illusions; seals that could alter thought patterns, seals that could lock away chakra, seals that could turn an ordinary playing card into a weapon, and even seals that could channel elements!

He'd discovered a veritable wonderland of abilities to have fun merely with Seals! So, as he grew better and better, even when his boss was gone, Udon promised himself that he'd do something so great his boss would see it even from the after life. He decided he'd make a Wonderland on earth! A utopia for himself and for his friends where they could escape from the horrors of Konoha and the rest of the ever-darkening world at large! Shaking his head, Udon suddenly looked to his pet rabbit, AKA The March Hare, and smiled while patting it gently on the head.

"Sometimes Hare, I think you're the only one who ever listens to me." Udon muses to himself before then looking at a seal note he was working on. The seal was odd in design, and Udon was working on fixing it, it was a seal used by AnBu to control people for a short time, but Udon was trying to make it last longer as well as on anything, even animals… Swallowing nervously, Udon then reaches for it and adds some Chakra to the seal before placing it onto Hare's back. "Now then, I just keep pushing Chakra towards it and…" He whispered and for a moment nothing seemed to happen, before March suddenly stood upright and gave a curt bow to the boy…

"It… it worked?" He asked with surprise before shaking his head and grinning. Turning to get some paper to right this down he heard a flop and turned back to see Hare back on all fours… "What?" He wondered then slapped his face and sighed. "Right… I need to keep my hand pointing towards the seal…" He mutters to himself before reaching up and removing his glasses, rubbing his eyes he then licked his lips. "Maybe if I try a different method of control…" Udon mused while removing the note from Hare and then placing the little rabbit back into his cage.

"Good night old friend, I hope you have sweet dreams of Wonderland." Udon says to the rabbit before walking over to his desk and placing his seal down. Looking at it for a moment he then grunted in annoyance before suddenly snapping his fingers. "If I can concentrate my will and my thoughts, into a different seal and use Chakra to transfer them to the smaller seal it might work…" He mused to himself for a bit, and then grimaced to himself visibly.

Chakra transfer with seals was nigh impossible; it was due to the fact that to do so would be to move Chakra into a stream towards another seal without touching it… which in and of it was more or less impossible to do without being at least a Seal Master. "Oh… what am I doing… the only other way it would work would be if I could attach a Chakra battery to it and then…" Udon started to say until an idea suddenly came to mind and he crossed his arms.

"But wait… what if the seal worked by using the wearers own Chakra to activate it, and instead of my will, maybe just verbal commands with Chakra laced into my voice to activate the control seal on the cards… yes… Perhaps I could even… no, I need my rest, and I'll start my work tomorrow when I'm able. Must not forget why I'm studying so hard after all, my friends are my greatest treasure… though none greater than my dear Alice." Udon says to himself then blinks and shakes his head, making a note not to read his book tomorrow, as it seems that "The Mad Hatter's" persona was starting to leak into his own mind…

(Udon's Notes…)

Date ?: _I remember him, the person who helped me become who I am today. I remember so much about my friend and mentor. He wasn't like so many others; his heart was so filled with wonders and joy that he wished to share. I wished for once, that I could feel those wonders, that I could see the splendors that he did… But alas, it is not to be, for I am Udon, and I am merely me…_

(Elsewhere…)

Sasuke and Hanabi are in their costumes, Sasuke looking out over the city with a frown on his face. The two had been "Teaming up" for a few days now, and with no sign of Koumori, it was a good thing that they started working together, especially when Crime decided to make a sudden boom. "Still no sign of Koumori." He notes mostly to himself with his arms crossed and Hanabi nods her head.

"Well at least that "Batman" guy has been picking up the slack." She offers and Sasuke frowns, wondering why the guy used such a ridiculous name… then again it was no worse than The Joker or something else…

"I'm not so sure he's that Trustworthy himself." Sasuke states and Hanabi rolls her eyes and then looks over to the side.

"Looks like a burglar, you want this one or should I handle it?" Hanabi questions of her Semi-partner with a frown on her face, and wondering why so many criminals seemed to feel the need to be in Konoha.

"I've got a mugging and an arsonist on this side… You can have the burglar." Sasuke offers then opens his glider and swiftly heads off, Hanabi grimacing at the fact they had arsonists in Konoha now.

"Just what we needed, fire happy morons…" Hanabi muttered to herself before throwing a grapple and swinging over to the Burglar. Landing in a crouch, she finds said Burglar grabbed by a shadow, then the sounds of a VERY brief fight before he is strung up by a man in black. "Whoa… you're fast…" Hanabi notes and "Batman" turns around to face her, making her shiver as his nearly glowing white-lensed eyes narrow on her.

"Spoiler." He says in a familiar voice and Hanabi blinks.

"Sensei? Is that you?" The girl asks and Batman nods his head before making his way towards a ledge. "Where have you been! Oh wait, scratch that, what are you doing out here?" Hanabi then asks and Batman stops for only a moment to look at her.

"I'm doing what I need to do in order to keep this city safe." Batman says in a low growl before then firing a grapple and swinging off into the distance, Hanabi grumbling under her breath before following after him. _'The more things change, the more they stay the same. He's no better than Koumori…'_ She thinks to herself while swinging off after the man as he descends upon a very unlucky mugger…

(The next morning…)

Udon sat in his room working on making some more ink for his seals. He'd learned how to make the ink from some notes in Naruto's old book. _'And it works so much better than normal ink to; it actually absorbs the Chakra it's infused with…'_ Udon noted to himself while reaching to the side and pouring in another flask of chemicals with the rest in a small pot. A small burner was beneath it heating the chemicals while Udon checked off several words on a list of chemicals he needed to use, a mask worn over his face to stop the fumes, a pair of familiar green goggles worn for the same reason.

'_The one problem with this brand of Ink, its fumes are really, really strong…'_ The boy thought to himself while reaching down and turned the knob on the burner. However something seemed wrong as the pot started to exhume a large amount of fumes, the boy coughing as some smoke managed to get passed his mask. Coughing and sitting up, Udon hurried to his window and quickly through it open, moving his head out and removing his mask as green smoke started to flow out from behind him. Breathing in some fresh air, Udon then removed his goggles and sighed.

"Less heat next time…" He mumbled to himself while opening his eyes, a slight change having taken place in them. Notably, it was that a green ring had formed around the edges of his pupils and the edge of his iris… giving his eyes a slightly manic look to them. Groaning slightly, the youth reached up and started to rub his eyes while his room aired out, green mist flowing out before mingling and dissipating in the open air.

"Hey Udon!" A voice called and Udon looked down to see his friends and teammates, Moegi and Konohamaru.

"Hello Konohamaru! Moegi-Chan!" The boy called out with a wave and then blinked. "What are you two doing out here?" He asked and Moegi giggled into one hand while Konohamaru crossed his arms.

"We were going out to eat together today remember." Konohamaru reminded his friend and Udon blinked before slapping his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Konohamaru, I completely forgot." Udon said and Konohamaru waved it off while Moegi tilted her head.

"Say, what are you doing in there to make all that smoke?" Moegi questioned and Udon widened his eyes before thinking quickly. He was partially aware of why his brand of ink wasn't normally used or even made anymore, something about it driving people mad or some such thing… though he disregarded that as he was perfectly sane, nothing wrong with him at least, but he preferred to err on the side of caution in this case.

"I was making some smoke bombs!" Udon said quickly and saw both Konohamaru and Moegi stare at him for a moment.

"You make stuff like that?" Moegi asked after a moment and Udon breathed a mental sigh of relief before grinning.

"Yes actually. I also make explosive-tags and other seals. It's really quite simple if you know what you're doing and I could even…" Udon started to say before Konohamaru cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

"Yeah that's nice Udon, but do you think you could drop what your doing long enough to come with us or not?" The brown haired boy asked and Udon slowly nodded his head. "Good, then we'll meet you down the street." Konohamaru offered while walking off with Moegi in tow, Udon sighing as he moved back into his room. Making his way over to the ink he'd been making he looked to see he still had a fairly good bit left and thus turned off the burner before putting the small flask away.

"More ink for more seals. Now to get ready." Udon said to himself while snapping his fingers and quickly got some food for Hare and Dormouse before putting it in their dishes. Finished with that he then grabbed his glasses and a few other necessities and was out the door. Making his way down the stairs he stopped at the bottom to announce he was leaving to his grandmother, and then went after his two friends. Humming a tune to himself as he walked down the street, Udon considered what he should do with his new batch of ink, more precisely, what seal he should work on next…

Udon mulled that over in his mind for a moment, only to sigh when he saw a happy looking couple walk by him hand in hand. _'Oh how I wish I had someone to be with as well…'_ Udon thought to himself then spotted Konohamaru and Moegi waving him over. "The Ice-burg Lodge?" He wonders upon seeing the establishment, and then follows Konohamaru and Moegi inside. "Why are we here? I thought you hated this place since it bought out Ichiraku-Ramen…" Udon noted with an arched brow and both teens gave him a look in response, the bespectacled teen merely clearing his throat.

"Ayame-neechan works here now; I want to make sure that Penguin creep isn't up to anything funny with her…" Konohamaru replies with a frown, his protective streak for Ayame being nearly as strong as it was for Moegi since she was like an older sister to his friend and their boss. Walking inside, the three looked around the lodge, Konohamaru raising a brow at a plethora of Penguin themed paraphernalia.

"You know, I've never heard The Penguin's real name. What do you think it is?" Moegi suddenly asks while they walk over to a table and sit down.

"Oswald Cobblepot, my young ginger haired dear." A cultured voice comments from behind the girl, making her yelp and turn to see the said Penguin standing behind her, dressed in his usual tuxedo, complete with top hat and monocle, his umbrella pointing towards the ground.

"Uh… that's an unusual name…" Udon notes, though also notes it sounds somehow similar to a few names in his books.

"I'm from the West. I came here to get away from it all and start a new life as it were." Penguin offers while reaching up to remove his monocle and then clean it off with a cloth from his coat pocket. "So what would you three like to have this fine evening, we have many fine cuisines to partake of." Penguin inquires of the three with an arched brow while replacing his monocle, Udon looking at a menu for a moment before he nods his head when he sees something he'd like.

"Mock-Turtle Soup with Tea if you would." He states and Penguin raises a brow towards him. "I uh… I read Alice in Wonderland…" He admits and the Penguin nods his head, instantly guessing he wanted to know what it tasted like to have the soup, and the tea… well… Penguin could tell that the teen had a few of a certain Mad-Hatters quirks…

"Very well my young friend, just don't be too disappointed by it. Now what of you, lad, young lady?" Penguin asks of his other two guests while writing down Udon's order down on a pad.

"Hmm… you got any Ramen?" Konohamaru questioned and Penguin chuckled.

"Yes my boy. I hired in young miss Ichiraku recently, I'm sure she wouldn't mind making you some Ramen for old times sake." Penguin offers with an amused look on his face and then looks over to Moegi.

"Same as Konohamaru-kun. But I'd like some green tea as well." Moegi offers and The Penguin nods once more while finishing with the orders before walking off towards the kitchen.

"Anyone else feel like something about that guy is more than a little fishy?" Konohamaru suddenly asks his friends and Moegi waves a hand in front of her noise with a visible grimace.

"Yeah, his breath…" She admits with a mock retch while waving a hand before her and Udon adjusted his glasses with a frown on his face.

"Maybe nothings wrong with him and you're just looking too far into things Konohamaru." Udon suggests and the other teen frowns deeply, looking over towards where the penguin had left with an obvious glare in his eyes.

"Calm down Konohamaru-Kun, he's just a really eccentric westerner." Moegi offers the dark haired boy and Konohamaru gives her a look.

"My grandpa met with a few westerners, they were never THIS eccentric…" Konohamaru replies while motioning to a pond of live artic animals in the center of the building complete with penguins and seals…

"He does seem to have a very exaggerated fondness for penguins…" Udon notes while looking around, spotting ice sculptures, portraits, and even murals of the bird everywhere in the building.

"I know right! I mean, just how is that normal?" Konohamaru questions and Moegi shrugs her shoulders in response, hey, it wasn't really normal to be THIS fixated on a flightless bird, even with how similar he looked to one. Seconds after this, the said beak nosed man walked back over to them and handed a cup of tea to Udon, and some green tea to Moegi while Konohamaru merely leaned back in his seat, arms crossed as he waited on his Ramen as always…

"It'll be but a few moments more before your meals are ready, if you need anything more, please speak with Cardinal, Raven, or Dove." The Penguin offered with a smile before walking off, Udon blinking then noting a girl with red hair, blond hair, and black hair must be who he had meant…

"Alright, make that fixated on birds in general…" Udon muttered while adjusting his glasses and took a sip of his tea, blinking as he did so. "It's not bad…" He notes before smiling and taking another sip of the tea, inwardly chuckling at a few thoughts of swiping some to share it with Hare and Dormy later…

(Later…)

Udon was once more in his room, this time with a new seal that would absorb and use the Chakra of the wearer to keep it functioning and accept only his verbal commands or his will when he'd channel his Chakra into the Card. Looking at a pair of cards the boy practically grinned in excitement while quickly taking a card and making his first seal. Finishing it, he then scrawled The Mad Hatter's 10/6 mark on the other side and nodded his head. Looking at it for a moment longer, Udon stopped and then looked to a second cage and smirked to himself. Walking over to the wall, he knelt down to a hole and then took a piece of cheese and laid it out within the cage.

Soon enough, a little grey mouse came scurrying out of a small fake rock it had made a burrow in and lunged at the cheese. The mouse was also one of his pets, named Dormouse after the character in the book, just like The March Hare was and both were the "Friends" of the Mad Hatter. "Alright now Dormouse, I need you to test something for me…" Udon said slowly while taking the card and placing it onto the mouse's back. Nodding his head Udon then turned away and went over to The March Hare then placed a card onto his back as well.

Finished with that, Udon turned and went to his desk; working on the final seal he then made a series of them so his own will would be stronger. Making the seals into a circular band he then pulled it on around his head and turned to the two creatures and activated the seals on his pets. Closing his eyes and breathing outwards, Udon concentrated and the seals on the band started to glow brightly, instantly, Hare struggled from out of his hand then quickly landed on the floor before scurrying over to his closet, the boy blinking when he felt Dormouse seemingly fall asleep in his hand…

"By Jove! It worked!" He said in shock before watching The March Hare pull an old brown jacket from an old toy in his closet with his teeth. Laying it out, the rabbit then patted the jacket and Udon rubbed his chin before snapping his fingers. Moving over to The March Hare, Udon placed the little jacket onto it over its frontal arms and watched it nod for a moment. Suddenly, it then slowly managed to stand on its hind legs and give a brief bow before falling forward, only to roll onto all fours afterwards.

Raising a brow for a moment as he watched this, Udon then stood up and placed Dormouse onto his table. As he did he watched it squeak in its sleep, possibly trying to whisper words in its sleep like Dormouse from the book. Frowning to himself, Udon looked over to The March Hare, and sent a short burst of his Chakra with a simple mental command towards him. The hare moved quickly, scurrying to a chair it hopped up, and then pulled its way to the seat before hopping up onto the table.

"Curiouser and curiouser…" He whispered in shock before holding a hand towards Hare, and then commanded it to slap his hand. The rabbit did, and the force of the tiny slap from his pet rabbit shocked Udon greatly, it didn't hurt or anything, but a Rabbit simply _**couldn't**_ be that strong! "Hmm… it would seem that the seal spreads the natural Chakra throughout the wearer's entire body, thus it also increases their strength… impressive." Udon muses to himself and quickly makes a note of that while then looking at The March Hare.

"I wonder if my seals will be strong enough to effect a human mind in this way as well… after all, no offence to either of you, but I highly doubt it'd be quite as easy to control a human as it is to control you two." Udon muses to himself while looking at the two animals and then has another thought enter his head.

"I wonder if this has any negative effects on you two… can you feel anything unpleasant?" Udon suddenly asked The March Hare before suddenly palming his face. "Oh what am I doing, you can't talk and you certainly don't understand me…" Udon mutters to himself before then looking over at Dormouse and tapping his chin. Smirking for a moment he then used another thought and The March Hare hopped to the side and pushed a teacup over, then pushed a teakettle over as well before sitting down beside it.

"Tea at six o'clock?" Udon asks while looking to the nearby clock and smirks. "Seems fitting but I'll need some fitting headwear if we must." Udon muses before getting up and looking around, frowning when he can't find what he was looking for. "Dear oh dear… perhaps tomorrow March, you two Dormy." Udon muses with a shrug then picks his pets up and puts them back in their cages.

"Perhaps I can learn to be a Hatter, and not go mad…" Udon muses to himself while grabbing one of his pictures of the Mad Hatter and then walks out of his room, out of his home and off to find someone to make him a new hat…

(Udon's Notes…)

Date ?: _Ah… Such fun I had, I can have tea with the March Hare and Dormouse for real. I wonder what else I can do, what other wonders I could bring to life? Certainly this will impress my dear Alice; certainly she would enjoy a trip to a place filled with splendor, a place filled with wonder! But alas, I must wait and see, but I do promise you, I'll show you a REAL wonderland soon enough!_

(Arkham…)

Croc grumbles as he and the rest of the "Supper Criminals" all sit at a table playing poker, Two-Face off somewhere and ignoring them all. "Ya know, I still don' see why we aint breaking outta this here joint…" Croc grumbles out, as even though the facility was better than a prison, he didn't like being so cooped up.

"Because an opportunity for release has yet to present itself to us." Shino states calmly while Sakura looks at her own hand.

"If I could get near some plants I could mutate them with my blood… that would get us out of here pretty easily." Sakura offers casually and Shino frowns.

"Won't do us much good if we're not allowed outside, besides, there are practically no plants out there for you to mutate." He reminds flatly and Choji frowns as well.

"What about seals? One of you has GOT to be able to do something with those." Choji states and Sakura scowls.

"Nope. Shino can't even use Jutsu. I can't use my Chakra anymore since I became like this, and you… well we all know why you can't break out." Sakura reminds and Choji frowns, though inwardly admits it is true that he can't without any fat to draw energy from or Venom to power himself up…

"What about me?" Croc asks and Sakura frowns in thought.

"Perhaps if we could break something open to the sewers beneath Arkham… yes… with your strength and aquatic skills you could very easily get us out of here." Sakura muses thoughtfully and Shino nods his head. "However, that still leaves the problem of breaking through reinforced Concrete walls and floors…" She then reminds and a grimace spreads over Crocs face.

"Yeah… dats a problem alright…" He grumbles and Shino hums for a moment.

"Freeze. The Pipes in this place weren't ice-proofed during its construction due to the heat of Fire-Country. It wouldn't be cost effective, nor would it be needed…" Shino responds while looking at his hand and Sakura nods her head.

"So even if the walls are made of reinforced concrete, he could freeze the pipes and shatter them for us…" She notes and Choji then adds in his own two scents to that little equation.

"Problem is that we can't GET to Freeze, since he's being kept under permanent lockdown." Choji reminds and Shino frowns while nodding his head.

"We'd need a distraction to get to him." Sakura notes while rubbing her chin and Croc frowns before throwing a card down and taking a few new ones.

"What we need is one a dese idiots on our side." Croc grumbles out and Sakura nods her head.

"What about Clay? He works for Joker after all." Choji reminds and Shino shakes his head with a frown.

"He's waiting for Joker to pull whatever plan he's got in store for Konoha." Shino replied and Choji grunted before throwing his cards down.

"I'm out…" Choji says and Sakura throws hers down as well, looking disinterested as she then watches Croc and Shino stare one another down, Shino sighing as he puts his own cards down.

"You always win…" Shino grumbles and Croc grins widely while showing them an obviously loosing hand.

"You guys gots tah learn how to use a poker face." Croc replies while then shuffling the deck once more…

(Nami-no-Kuni…)

Inari ran into an old warehouse on the outskirts of his home village, the young teen was wearing an odd green / purple gasmask left to him along with a riddle. He was also wearing a utility belt with gear, Kunai and Shuriken mostly, left with an earlier riddle to fend off the now laughing maniacs that had once been the people of his home. Looking back to his village, the boy briefly tensed and clinched his fists while hearing the echoes of soulless laughter. Shaking his head, Inari looked to the riddle he'd found, it was simple really as it had led him to a note to the true location of his mother. Throwing off the gasmask and entering the warehouse, Inari took cautious steps inside the building.

"Kaa-san?" Inari called out while looking around, the entire building dark and foreboding while a pair of nearly luminescent green eyes opened up behind him. "Please be here…" Inari whispered only to hear someone and turned in time to receive a crowbar to the face, knocking him to the ground with a grunt. Looking up to his assailant, Inari saw a strange young man with a grin literally carved into his face, his jade green eyes wide open and gazing at him with a hint of madness.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" The slightly nasally voice of the man wondered, the painted grin over his face wide and disturbing. "A kid all alone and by his lonesome when freaks and psychos are loose? Say it isn't so!" The older teen mock questioned dramatically and Inari grunted while trying to get back to his feet only to cry out as the painted teen slammed his crowbar into his back. "At at ta ta ta… no getting up when I'm trying to teach ya somthin…" Naruto ordered before leaning his crowbar into his shoulder and licked his lips.

"Y-you… you're the one… the one who did all this?" Inari questioned in a pained tone and the painted teen grinned widely, Inari shivering at the look that appeared in the madman's eyes…

"Oh of course I am, who else is around to do all this and take credit for it?" Naruto asked him mockingly before then licking his lips and reached into his coat.

"What do you want, why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you to deserve any of this?" Inari demanded of the teen and he looked down at the younger lad for a moment, jade green eyes seeming to look into his soul. Snickering afterwards, Naruto withdraw something that looked similar to his old "Bolt-Casters" though seemed noticeably heavier than the light weapons.

"Asking such frivolous questions is stupid…" Naruto mused before turning to the side, Inari following his gaze. "When you should be asking about her…" Naruto mused and Inari blinked while a pit formed in his stomach.

"W-who?" He asked fearfully, hoping he was wrong, and Naruto grinned down at him sinisterly before waving a hand to the side.

"SHOW THE BOY HARLEY!" The Mad Teen exclaimed loudly while Ino walked from the shadows, garbed in a new outfit before posing beside a curtain.

She now wears a pair of skintight leather pants, red on the right side and black on the left that have the familiar diamond-pattern on their thighs, a red studded belt hanging loosely from her hips, and her usual black and red thigh high boots with black diamonds on the red boot at the calf. She also wears a skintight shirt that matches the color scheme of her pants down to the diamonds on her right shoulder, a red / black corset / harness overtop it, a pair of forearm length gloves one black and one red, with black diamonds on the red glove and a pair of spiked bracelets. Her face is now painted white with dark red near black lips, and a very dark red domino mask over her eyes that has white mesh to conceal said eyes, the tips of her blond pigtails died red and black, while a single bang still hangs at the side of her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" She exclaimed before looking around and crinkled her nose up. "Alright, omit de' ladies seeing as I'm de only one here for da moment." She then offered and Inari blinked while Ino reached to the side and grasped the curtain. "And as such, I am proud to present to you, our guest of honor!" Ino exclaimed while pulling the curtain back, Inari's eyes widening upon seeing his moth strapped to a chair, gagged, and a massive bomb of some kind behind her ticking away…

"Kaa-san!" He cried out only for Naruto to swing his crowbar, knocking him down to the ground. His mother Tsunami struggled in her bonds as he did and Ino happily placed her elbows on the woman's shoulders while her hands were on her cheeks.

"Chill out toots, you's and your little brat aint gonna be taken from each other… right Pudd'n?" Ino questioned with a grin and Naruto smirked while slicking his hair back before kicking Inari in the ribs.

"Course not, why would I ever want to break up such a lovely family… although I couldn't for the life of me find that old drunk anywhere… though it's probably for the best." Naruto mused to himself with a shrug before grinning widely as he gazed down at Inari. "Now then Inari-Kun, lets put on a good show for your Dear-Kaa-san." Naruto said before lifting the crowbar and slammed it into Inari's face from the side, knocking his head to the side before Naruto backed up.

"This is a new toy I've been working on recently, you see a couple weeks ago I saw some Fire-Works and got to wondering, if they can project explosives into the air, what else can the powder used in fireworks do…" Naruto said while twirling the weapon in his left hand for a moment and then aimed it at Inari's left leg. "Well, let's find out shall we." Naruto stated before pulling the trigger of the weapon, a loud bang echoing in the warehouse while Naruto grunted as the recoil from the weapon threw his arm back, snapping his elbow and dislocating his shoulder.

However Inari screamed loudly as a large chunk of his knee is blown out, the bone visible through it and clearly shattered it, the joint bent at an odd angle. Meanwhile Joker's left hand was now visibly burned and blood flowing from a long gash at his forearm. "Mistah Jay!" Ino said before quickly rushing over to the teen and saw him looking at his arm with a frown; his fingers burned and broken while the charred, useless remains of the weapon at his feet.

"Still needs some work…" Naruto decided with a nod of his head while Ino grabbed his arm and started to fuss over it even while she concentrated on, or at least tried to, to use a a healing Jutsu. "Harley I'll be fine, I need you to go and get Riddler-Kun, we'll be leaving after I'm done here." Naruto ordered and Ino looked back to his torn up arm for a moment only for Naruto to level a glare on her. "I said, Go Get Riddler-Kun…" Naruto stated flatly and Ino looked like she was about to protest when he leveled another glare on her.

"Y-Yessir…" Ino said meekly before turning and making he way out of the warehouse, Naruto shaking his head as she does.

"Sorry about that, but good help is just too hard to find these days." Naruto mused aloud before looking back down to a screaming Inari as he grits his teeth in pain. "Suck it up kid, I've done far, far worse to others and they didn't scream or bitch about as much as you…" Naruto stated before kicking Inari to the side and stopped to consider it. "Of course most of them were dead by this point…" He added with a shrug and leaned the crowbar into his shoulder while whistling a strangely bouncy tune as he came closer and closer to the downed Inari. "C'mon kid, why so serious?" Naruto questioned with a tilt of his head, while Inari was unable to answer through the considerable pain he was in.

Inari slowly regained control of his breathing as Naruto did and tried to get up only for Naruto to slam the crowbar into the side of his face, knocking him onto his side. "Wow, that looked like it really hurt." Naruto mused with an amused smirk while leaning the crowbar into his arm, Tsunami struggling with her bonds to try and get to them. Grinning sadistically, Naruto then swung the Crowbar down at Inari, crushing his ribs on one side, causing him to scream out in pain. "Hehe, that looks like it hurt a lot more." Naruto mused to himself before giggling insanely as he then started tapping his crowbar into his shoulder.

"So… lets try and clear this up, okay pumpkin?" Naruto asked with an amused smirk on his face as he tapped the crowbar into his shoulder. "What hurts more?" Naruto asked before raising his arm and the crowbar. "A?" He asked before slamming the crowbar down into Inari's chest, the boy screaming out a choked breath. "Or B?" Naruto asked while swinging the crowbar into Inari's side, causing him to double over while blood began to pool around him.

"Forehand?" Naruto asked while swinging the crowbar into Inari's face with a forehand swing. "Or Backhand?" He asked once more while using the same type of swing to slam into Inari's ribs once more. Smirking Naruto then kicked Inari, causing him to land on his stomach, face down to the ground. Laughing to himself Naruto then watched as Inari turned to look at him mumbling something out. Hearing the sounds Naruto leaned down and listened curiously for a moment before making mocking gasping sounds while raising a hand to his ear.

"A little louder lambchop." Naruto commented before grasping Inari's head with his hand. "I think you might have a collapsed lung that always impedes the auditory." In response, Inari spit onto his face and Naruto frowned for a moment before rearing Inari's head up and slammed it down into the ground. "Now that was rude, my other playmates at least have some manors." Naruto stated while looking to his left arm with a frown, only to watch Inari turn to him with a toothy grin, blood flowing down his teeth.

"I suppose I'm going to have to teach you a lesson so you can better understand the way you should be acting…" Naruto mused before taking a thoughtful expression even as he popped his left-shoulder back into place. "Nah, I'm just going to keep beating you with this crowbar!" Naruto decided with a grin as he raised his right arm and then placed his foot onto the boy's back to hold him down. Chuckling lightly Naruto soon found himself laughing loudly while Inari glared up at him with one eye.

However it was at that moment Naruto swung the crowbar down, slamming it into Inari's right shoulder and breaking the bone there. He then slammed it into his face; a gash forming above his right eye while Naruto then kicked Inari forward. Licking his lips, Naruto then kicked him in the side where he ripped out Inari's rib, forcing a strangled scream out of the boy. Looking to his left arm, Naruto chuckled as red energy formed over it, popping sounds echoing while Inari looked on and his eyes widened in a mix of shock and horror.

"Well would you look at that!" Naruto said to himself as the limb was soon back to pristine condition, though he'd need a new glove and coat since his other's were now ruined thanks to his test run of the weapon. Flexing his fingers and moving his arm around for a moment, Naruto then grinned as he reached down with his left hand and dragged Inari by his hair before depositing him in the middle of the warehouse. "Alright bucko, this is how things work." Naruto started to explain while putting the crowbar into a seal in his trench coat.

"This place is quite clearly rigged to explode." Naruto said while motioning to the ticking bomb behind Tsunami. "You have just enough time to either crawl your way to safety… or try, and fail, to save you dear Kaa-san." Naruto offered before stretching out his arms above his head with a smirk. "But hey, even if you do die trying, you and your dear ol' Kaa-san will never been taken from each other ever again… so, there, that's something at least." Naruto offered the boy before snickering to himself lightly as he walked towards the door before opening it with a yawn.

"Okay kiddo, I gotta go… it's been fun though right?" Naruto asked while looking to Inari as he coughed up blood and then shrugged. "Well maybe a smidge more fun for me than you, I'm just guessing since your being awfully quiet." Naruto mused aloud while straightening out his outfit and then turned his back on Inari and Tsunami. "Oh right, be a good boy, finish your homework, be in bed by ten, and do take care of your dear Kaa-san for me will you…" Naruto asked mockingly before laughing to himself as he slammed the door of the warehouse shut before walking away.

Inside, Inari groaned lightly before looking to where his mother was and crawled his way over to her. Groaning as he did, Inarni hissed as he dragged his wounded leg forward and tried to get closer to his mother. Looking up he saw her shaking her head rapidly and grit his teeth while getting closer to her. He wouldn't leave her here, even if he died too, he wouldn't let her die alone he wouldn't be a coward…

Outside, Naruto whistled to himself while walking away from the building and heading towards where Ino and Shikamaru would be. Reaching into his coat, Naruto then pulled out a watch and looked at it. "Five…" He whispered to himself while replacing the watch into his coat. "Four…" He then added as a smirk crossed over his lips. "Three…" He said in a singsong tone while spotting Ino and Shikamaru. "Two…" He then said while turning around and saw no sign of Inari trying to escape…

"One." He stated with a grin as the warehouse exploded, a cloud of green smoke rising into the air, Acid and Shrapnel flying in every direction, killing the land while debris were thrown into the water nearby. Behind Naruto, Ino snickered to herself while Shikamaru gripped at his cane tightly, staring at the "Joke" with wide eyes. However… Naruto himself wasn't laughing.

"Something… is missing." Naruto said to himself while crossing his arms, Ino scratching her head as he did.

"Really Mistah-Jay? What? Is it cause a dat old man we couldn't find?" Ino questioned of her boss and the insane clown shook his head with a scow.

"No… it wasn't a challenge. This was nothing but annoying… I just blew up a kid and his mother, woo-hoo…" Naruto said flatly while twirling one finger in the air, a frown across his face. "I've annihilated villages, tormented Kages, killed Sociopaths, and murdered would-be gods! Yet for some reason… something was missing this time." Naruto stated while crossing his arms and Shikamaru lightly tapped his cane on the ground while the Joker suddenly stopped, his eyes showing a brief moment of clarity.

"Komouri…" He stated and a scowl crossed his features. "It wasn't a challenge… it wasn't worth the effort… because Komouri wasn't here to try and stop me…" Naruto stated and then growled low in his throat while Ino rubbed the back of her neck.

"But Pudd'n, no one's seen dat Komouri chick in a while from what we heard, dey say she might've even given up da crime-stoppin biz." Ino reminded her clownish boss and Naruto scowled even more deeply, causing her to shrink under his gaze.

"I know that Harley! And that's what makes this even more frustrating!" Naruto stated while throwing his arms into the air, Shikamaru paying intent attention to the blond as he tried to figure out the riddle that was his mind. "She's not here, she's not in Konoha, she's not anywhere! What's the point of me going to all the trouble to make trouble for her, if she won't even show up!" Naruto demanded in a low growl and Ino looked at him for a moment before making a suggestion.

"Dere's always dat Batman guy…" Ino offered weakly and Naruto scoffed before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Batman… no I don't want him… I saw Komouri first… The Joker **must** have Komouri! Nay, the Joker **deserves** Komouri! What fun would there be in humbling mere AnBu? I am the Greatest Criminal ever known!" Naruto said mostly to himself before laughing lightly and grinning towards his two compatriots. "And for anyone **else** to destroy Komouri would be unworthy of me! I can't let Komouri die, and I won't, she will return to Konoha some day soon and when she does… so too will, The Joker!" Naruto stated with a wide grin, Shikamaru shivering slightly despite himself, something about Naruto's behavior was becoming even more erratic than before…

"Then where too next, Joker-San?" Shikamaru questioned with a raised brow and Naruto chuckled lightly while turning to him with a wide grin.

"Why, we're going to go see an old Snake about some chemicals…" The blond clown replied before laughing to himself as he walked off, his soulless laughter rising in pitch and volume as he walked away with the two in tow, their Hyena following them…

Meanwhile, a body slowly slides out of a patch of dirt and into the now infected waters around Nami-no-Kuni, the body is old, aged, and has turned a discolored grey. However as it falls into the glowing green water, its fingers slowly twitch…

THE END…

AN: SO SORRY! I didn't even notice it had been so long since I'd updated this story! Seriously I originally just wanted to wait a while to update, and then it got hard to concentrate on it, and well… lets just say it was hell working on this chapter and leave it at that. In any case I hope no one is disappointed with this chapter, as it sets up for several future chapters while bringing in The Mad-Hatter as a villain! Unfortunately I had to cut this chapter in half for two reasons, one, length, two, so I could actually update this story! Anyways, until next time readers and reviewers, I have much more work to do!

Current Known/Introduced Heroes/Villains/Other

Dokuro/Iyoku-Batman… Intro In: Riddled in Fear / The Dark Knight Returns…

Tenten-Koumori/Batgirl … Intro In: Koumori Begins…

Sasuke-Nightwing… Intro In: Pretty Poison/The Dark Knight…

Hanabi-The Spoiler… Intro In: Riddled…

Naruto-The Joker… Intro In: The Killing Joke…

Ino-Harley Quinn… Intro In: Mad Love…

Shino-Scarecrow… Intro In: Riddled in Fear…

Choji-Bane… Intro In: Pretty Poison…

Shikamaru-The Riddler… Intro In: Riddled…

Sakura-Poison Ivy… Intro In: Pretty Poison…

Haku-(Mr.) Freeze… Intro In: Heart of Ice…

Gaara-Clay-Face… Intro In: Koumori Begins…

Neji-Two-Face… Intro In: The Dark Knight/ Joker's Wild…

Killer Croc… Intro In: Pretty Poison / The Dark Knight…

The Penguin… Intro In: Heart of Ice…

Udon-The Mad Hatter… Intro In: Mad as a Hatter Pt.1…

Ryu-Red-X… Intro In: Red-X Rising…

Two-Bit… Intro In: The Dark Knight Returns…

Possible Additions (I may add them, I may not add them, those decided will definitely be included)… (Each would/will have his or her own introduction chapter unless I decide not to make those/that character(s))

Red Hood 2-?

Batgirl 2-?

Ra's al Ghul-?

Slade/Deathstroke the Terminator-?

The Creeper-?

Robin-?

The Huntress-?

Catwoman- ?

Solomon Grundy-?

The Phantasm-?

Rorschach-?


End file.
